One Love to Give
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: The Online webseries that is based on the characters from One Life to Live.
1. Chapter 1

**One Love to Give**

AN: Writers of episode one include: Sharon; AngelsInstead; Melissa; Min; and Lynnlee

Natalie stood at the mirror in the bridal room of the church. No matter how many times she primped, she still wasn't sure she looked the way she had dreamed it. Nora fastened the veil on her niece's head and thought of her own wedding about a year and a half ago. Smiling, she took her hands as Vicky admired her daughter from the other side.

"It could be worse you know? Your dress could have caught fire, the way mine did." Nora stated.

They laughed in spite of themselves and Nora told Natalie that she looks beautiful. Vicky walked over to Natalie and stood beside her daughter as she tried to calm her rattled nerves.

"Why don't you tell me what is bothering you because I've got a feeling it's more then just pre wedding jitters," Vicky stated.

"It's hard to explain. It's just a feeling I have."

"What sort of feeling?" Vicky asked.

"On that note, I think I am going to leave you two alone. I think you could use some mother, daughter time." She kissed Natalie's cheek and gave Vicky a hug, as Vicky mouthed the words 'Thank You.' Nora smiled as she shut the door and she turned to her daughter once more.

"You want to tell me what is bothering you or do I have to guess?" Vicky asked.

"I'm not sure if I can go through with this wedding. Isn't it wrong to marry someone if you're not 100 percent certain?"

"Why don't you tell me what you are having doubts about? Is it John?"

"I think in some ways it is."

"Because you still love him?"

"I don't know mom. I just want to make sure I'm not marrying Brody for the wrong reasons."

"Then maybe you should postpone the wedding."

"I… You know what? This is stupid. I'm just being silly."

"It's not silly if it's how you feel." 

"No. No, you know what? I'm sure it's just pre wedding jitters. I'll be fine when I walk down the aisle and see Brody standing there."

"Are you sure?" Vicky asked.

"I'm positive. I AM marrying Brody today."

Before Vicky had a chance to question her further, there was a knock on the door. Jessica was standing on the other side wanting to speak with her sister.

"I think you two have a lot to talk about so I'll leave you alone. No bloodshed please."

They managed a shaky half smile as Vicky left and Natalie turned to her sister.

"So how much trouble are we still in?" Natalie asked.

Bo had just arrived at the church. He hadn't come with Nora because they were both part of the wedding party and needed to be in two places at once. He was hoping for a glimpse of his sexy wife when he had the misfortune of running into his brother instead. Clint was his usual hateful self—bribing and threatening the pour souls who had dedicated their time to make sure the wedding went off without a hitch. It wasn't like he had suddenly forgotten what the man had done to his wife and his sons but he figured it was in the best interest of the family if he at least _tried_ to be civil. He forced a smile and walked over to his brother. "You _are_ planning on behaving aren't you?" Bo asked.

"Now where's the fun in that? You should remember that from when you were seducing my wife."

He wanted to punch him so bad. Was the man ever going to shut up about Nora? It wasn't as if he was so damn innocent. He forced himself to hold his tongue and like a Godsend, she was there—those long, sexy legs speaking to him from where she stood. She wrapped her arm around his waist as if to stake her claim on him and gave Clint one of those—'you better shut the hell up now or there's going to be bloodshed' looks. Clint knew he was playing with fire when she suddenly became chipper. It was always trouble when she was chipper.

"Isn't it a glorious day today?" Nora asked.

Clint just threw up his hands and walked away as Bo called after him- "Behave Clint."

"What about _me_ commissioner? Do _I_ have to behave?" Nora asked.

"I don't think that dress is behaving at all. It should be illegal to upstage the bride."

"Why commissioner—are you flirting with the bridesmaid?"

"No, I'm flirting with my wife—and I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you for being too beautiful."

"Too beautiful huh? Define that for me please?"

"Sexy to the point of total distraction. How am I going to get through the wedding with you looking like that? You steal my breath Red. You make me want to drag you into some confessional and have my way with you."

"Do I now? We can do better then a confessional. If you only knew the things I want to do to you right now… Did you bring your handcuffs? You're going to have to arrest me for a lot more soon—so by all means-arrest me. Don't even read me my rights."

"Oh I'll read you your rights all right—you have the right to come with me right now—because I swear, if I don't get you out of this church in the next few seconds, we're going to get naked right here…"

"Oh God, you are sexy when you talk dirty…"

"I want to do more then _talk_ dirty to you-" 

"Then let's get the hell out of here and you can show me just how dirty you want to get…"

She put her hands out but he kissed her knuckles as he started dragging her out.

"We don't have time for handcuffs. I want to play with my wife and we're pressed for time."

"Press me baby, press me." Nora stated.

He laughed as he took her hand and they ran out the door. A few seconds later they were climbing in his truck and a few seconds after that, they were driving down a deserted street and parking.

They were vaguely aware of their surroundings but suddenly their mouths were seeking contact as they demanded possession. She was in his lap, never parting from his willing lips, as they urgently tore the clothes from their bodies as if their lives depended on it. Never in their lives had they ever experienced such unbridled need for a person as right at this moment. Passion exploded as he buried himself inside her warm wetness and they clung to each other in the bed of his truck. A moment later, he could feel her quiver beneath him as he continued to drive in and out of her… his name escaping her lips as she begged him for more.

They were only aware of the hour when they finally realized that both of their cell phones were going off—when they were still buried deep inside each other. He had tried to reach for his shirt but she pulled him back for one more kiss…which then led to her name on his lips as she pulled him back inside her.

Breathe. He had to remind himself to breathe…Had to force himself to part from her luscious lips…because when he kissed her, he never wanted to stop.

"Can you slow it down up there, little brother?" Kevin managed, as he fought to remove his leg from behind the seat.

Kelly, Joey, and Zane all looked back in the direction of the pitiful request to see Kevin still trying to extract himself from the backseat of the rental car.

"You just wait," he said, his voice deadpan as he watched a smile creeping on Joey's face, "You'll be old one day too."

"Oh come on, Kev," Joey said, walking back and nudging him playfully in the side. "Are you gonna let a little itty bitty flight like that wear you out?"

Kelly covered her mouth as she tried to stifle the giggles.

Kevin shot her a look. "Yeah, you're all perky too, aren't you? You aren't the one who was crammed into the inside aisle like an accordion. All because *somebody*," he paused then, glaring over at Zane, "needed a charging station."

"But Dad," Zane began.

"We know," they all said in unison, "Your iPod was dying."

"Please…Please don't say it again," Kevin sighed. "We've all survived the flight..even the iPod. Let's just hope everyone survives this wedding."

Joey nodded, allowing his arm to drape around Kelly's waist.

"You're not kidding," he grinned, only half joking as he looked back at his brother.

"Hi Dad," Joey called, rushing over to see his father who had wheeled himself into a corner. "What are you doing over here all by yourself?"

"I'm just supervising," Clint responded, leaning back slightly to survey the group behind his son. "Kevin," he breathed. "Son, it's so good to see you."

"You too Dad." He leaned in for a hug.

"You look great, Clint," Kelly said softly, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"And you're as beautiful as ever," he said, stopping short when he saw the young man standing beside her. "Is that?"

Kelly eased Zane in front of her, reaching up to jerk the ear buds from his ears. "He's probably changed quite a bit since you've seen him last," she smiled.

"I should say," he chuckled. "You've grown into a handsome young man," he said as he extended his arms.

Zane reached forward to awkwardly receive the hug. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Kelly and Kevin shook their heads. "Teenagers," they whispered.

Pulling away from the hug, a stray ear bud swatted Clint's cheek. "What's this thing?" he smiled.

"Sorry, Grandpa," Zane said. "It's the ear bud for my iPod."

Within seconds, the two were completely engrossed in a discussion about the new technology in music. Kelly smiled at Kevin, who took the opportunity to stretch out on a pew.

Joey turned towards Kelly and smiled. "This might be a first moment alone since we left London," he whispered softly.

"I think you might be right," she smiled.

-

"Joey, sweetheart? Is that you?" Vicky's cheerful voice echoed throughout the church as she made quick work of the distance between the two of them. "Oh, Joey, it's so wonderful to see you."

Kelly smiled as she received a hug as well. "You look wonderful, Vicky."

"So do you, sweetheart," Vicky chirped. "I thought Kevin and Zane were coming with you?" she asked, her cheerfulness barely hiding her disappointment.

"Oh, they did," Joey answered quickly. "Zane is over there with Dad, giving him a lesson in IPod operation and Kevin is…" He gestured over to the pew where Kevin now lay fast asleep.

"It was a rough flight," Kelly smiled.

"I see," Vicky responded.

"So, where is my beautiful sister?" Joey glanced around the church for Natalie.

Vicky looked over at Kelly hesitating slightly. "She's uh…she's in the bridal room…putting on some finishing touches."

"Doesn't the mother of the bride usually help with that sort of thing, Mom?" Joey asked as he smiled at her.

"Typically, yes, honey, but in this case, I thought she and your sister needed some time alone."

"Jessica's in there?" Kelly responded surprised. "They're in there together…alone?"

Joey's eyes widened.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sure it will be fine," Vicky whispered, glancing back in the direction of the bridal suite.

The sound of a glass breaking startled everyone.

"Sorry," a young girl said, as she quickly went to work sweeping up the broken glass under the watchful and disapproving glance of the caterer.

"See," Vicky replied, "It was just a glass."

Things had been awkward and strained ever since Jessica found out that Natalie slept with Brody and even though Jessica said she would be part of the wedding, Natalie didn't believe her. "I'm so glad you're here," Natalie said.

Jessica held tightly onto her purse. She had shoved the Paternity test into it earlier and now she debated whether or not she should take it out and show it to her sister. Jessica had been trying to decide what to do with the Paternity Test that fell into her lap for three weeks now. The Tess part of her wanted to use that test and destroy Natalie's happiness the same way that she destroyed hers, but the Jessica side of her knew that her mom was right. Natalie was always going to be her twin sister. They would always be a part of each other's lives and Jessica had been trying to decide if she could bury the hatchet or continue the war that had been waging.

Jessica sat down on the couch and had decided to ask the one question that she had avoided asking since she found out that Natalie slept with Brody. "Natalie, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything," Natalie stated as she cautiously sat down on the couch next to her sister.

"Do you honestly love Brody or are you just with him because John found out he wasn't Liam's father and left you?"

"Jessica, it's my wedding day, I honestly don't want to get into another fight with you about this," Natalie stated.

"I don't want to fight with you either. I just need to make sure that you're happy with Brody. If you found out that John was really Liam's father would you leave Brody to be with John?" Jessica asked.

"There's no point in discussing this, because Brody is Liam's father, but even if he wasn't, my ship with John has sailed. I love Brody and I'm happy Jessica."

"That's all I needed to know. It hasn't been easy for me to see you and Brody together, but if you're honestly happy with him then I will try to accept your relationship with him."

"Do you mean it, Jessica?" Natalie asked.

"I don't like fighting with you. You're my sister, and I love you more than I hate you so I'm going to try my hardest to let it go," Jessica stated. She had finally come to a decision; she would keep Liam's paternity to herself so that Natalie could keep her family in tact.

"I love you too Jessica, thanks for coming here today. My wedding wouldn't be the same without you," Natalie stated as she hugged Jessica.

"I'm glad I came. I've got to go, I want to make sure that Ford found a seat before the reception gets started," Jessica stated as she left.

Natalie sat in her room thinking about what Jessica had said. She pulled out the picture of John that she always carried in her wallet. John was the love of her life and there would always be a part of her that always loved him but she also loved Brody. Natalie knew what it was like not to grow up with a stable family and she promised herself that she would give her child the stability and love that was lacking in her childhood. As much as she loved John she couldn't get over the fact that he had just walked out on Liam the second he found out that he was no longer his son without a second thought. Brody was a great dad and would give her and Liam what they needed most- love and security. She threw John's picture in the trash, she had to let him go and give Liam the family he deserved.

"Hey there sexy," Jessica stated as she spotted Ford in a suit and tie walking towards him. Ford cleaned up good and he looked much better then the hotdog suit that Jessica had last seen him in.

"Hey there baby," Ford said as he grabbed her and pulled her into a scorching kiss.

"Where are Nate and James?" Jessica asked.

"Nate, Dani, James and Starr are going to be here soon. Come sit with us until you have to do your bridesmaid thing."

"Okay," Jessica said as she grabbed his hand and headed to the chapel.

Todd walked into the church wearing his finest clothes. He wasn't much for weddings or get-togethers such as this, but he kept telling himself he was doing this for Vicky. He certainly wasn't here today on behalf of the bride whom he could barely stand. If he hadn't shown, there would be no love lost between himself and Natalie. He had no sooner walked into the church when he was approached by Vicky. "Hey, Sis," he spoke, giving her a little smile.

"Todd, I'm so glad you came," Vicky said to him with a smile.

"Ohhh yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I just love weddings and funerals," Todd quipped.

"It reminds me of all of my own ill-fated marriages," Todd added as he saw both of his exes coming through the door.

"Ohhh, there are my blushing ex-wives right now," he went on to say as Tea and Blair approached. "Hello, Tea and Blair."

"Hello, Todd," said Blair as they met up in the aisle.

"Glad to see you both," Vicky said to Tea and Blair as she gave each of them a hug. "Sorry to run, but I must be getting back to Natalie now."

After his sister was out of ear-shot, Todd remarked snidely, "Give my sympathies to her husband-to-be."

-

"You're the last person I wanted to see today," Tea said coldly to Todd.

"This IS my niece's wedding," Todd responded.

"You shouldn't show your face anywhere. You murdered my husband," Tea snapped.

"As much as I hated my loathsome twin, I did not murder Victor," Todd said with a heavy sigh.

"Do not speak ill of the dead," Tea hissed.

"Will you two just stop it?" Blair spoke up. "This is not the time or the place."

"She started it," said Todd defensively.

Tea glared at Todd as Blair did her best to pull Tea away to avoid a huge scene.

As Blair was escorting Tea away toward a pew, she saw John walking into the church out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly their gazes caught and held. She did not fail to notice that he had that sexy, little smirk upon his face. But their moment ended when Todd approached John, asking if John had located Victor's real killer yet. "Nope, I'm still working on it," said John as he tore his gaze away from Blair.

Todd wasn't impressed with John's answer. "If your lame police officers would just spend half as much time finding the REAL killer as they've spent arresting me, I think this murder mystery would have been solved already."

"Will you shut up, Manning?" John grumbled.

Todd just gave John a little grin. "No hard feelings," responded Todd as he walked away to find himself a seat.

With Blair's urging, Tea too had taken a seat. As Blair held her hand, Tea gradually began to calm. "It's gonna be alright," Tea promised Blair.

Starr Manning stepped out of James Ford's car, they were going to Natalie and Brody's wedding together. After she stepped out of his car she fixed her dress so that it fell right, in her hand was a matching clutch.

James Ford scrambled out of the car and went around the side to meet Starr," Have I told you today how extremely sexy you are looking?" he asked.

Starr smiled at him," I don't know," she said," Have you?"

He put his arm around her, "You are the sexiest woman here today," he said as they walked through the parking lot together.

"Thank you," she said as she walked along side of him her heels clicking on the pavement as they headed towards the front doors of the church, guests were already starting to file in.

Once inside of the church, Starr and James found themselves some seats in the empty pews, and sat down beside each other. James reached over taking Starr's hand into his as he looked her in the eyes. "I was thinking that after the wedding we could do something together," he said.

Starr looked at him," I promised Hope that I'd watch a Disney movie with her," she said, "But you are more than welcome to join us! I think she'd love it!"

Disney Movie? That was the last thing that he wanted to do he wanted to get Starr alone. "Oh Disney," James said, "Yeah Sure."

Todd who had been walking through the aisle looking for a seat had spotted James and Starr seated together. He walked over to them and Starr looked up seeing her Dad and smiled brightly.

"Dad hey," she said as she stood up.

Todd smiled, "hey Shorty," he said and gave her a hug, "You didn't bring Peanut?"

"Not to this one," Starr said, "she's with a babysitter." She hugged him around the waist. She was so glad to see him. "You can come over after the wedding; Hope wants to watch a Disney movie. James will be there too."

It was then that Todd noticed James was sitting next to Starr, "Oh You brought IT!" he said as he glared at James.

Starr was seating herself back down, "Dad please be nice," she said, "he's my date today."

Todd sat himself directly in-between James and Starr, pushing James over just a bit as if to put room between his daughter and the Ford kid. "I'd love to come over for some Disney with Peanut and You," he told Starr.

John saw Brody and little Liam out in the hallway. Liam was fussing a little bit and Brody had stepped out of the Chapel to sooth him. John stared at cute little Liam who was all decked out in a little tux and his heart tore inside of him. John had tried to cut Liam out of his life, but he had found that he couldn't cut him out of his heart. There was just something about that little boy that had always gotten through John's touch exterior and every time he saw him he couldn't help but think about what his life could have been like if he was still his son.

John walked up to Brody and held out his hand, "I just wanted to wish you and Natalie all the best in the world."

"Thanks," Brody mumbled as he took John's hand and shook it. Brody hated lying to John and Natalie day in and day out, but he couldn't lose Liam and Natalie now. He loved Natalie and he would never abandon Liam and her the way that John had. He told himself that he was protecting his family from John. He didn't know how to love anybody so it was in Liam and Natalie's best interest if he never found out that he was Liam's father.

"I got to get back inside, the wedding should be getting started any time now," Brody stated as he walked back into the chapel.

She was kissing him passionately as they stepped out of the truck.

"I love you," Nora stated.

"I love you back."

She was now straightening her dress as Bo admired her. Destiny walked in at that moment and smiled at their obvious rumpled clothing.

"You might want to fix that shirt. It's buttoned wrong," Destiny stated.

"What can I say? I got a little carried away," Bo said with a grin on his face.

"More like distracted by the looks of things," Destiny replied.

Nora laughed as she helped Bo with his shirt and straightened his tie.

"You look smashing," Nora said to Bo.

"And you look beautiful," Bo replied. 

"If you two don't knock it off, you're going to upstage the bride and groom," Destiny said.

"There will never come a day when I don't love flirting with my wife."

"And I love it when you flirt with me…I also love to flirt back."

She kissed him one more time and fixed her lipstick.

"You two make it look like your first date… I am so afraid I'll never get that feeling again with Matthew."

"You will. Matthew has come this far. He'll come back to us. You ready for this baby? Not too much longer now," Nora stated.

"I know. A part of me is excited… a part of me is scared to death," Destiny responded.

"That's normal."

"Yes, very normal. But I think if we don't get in there right now they are going to send out a search party."

"Especially since we're part of the wedding party," Bo joked.

She laughed as they all walked inside and went to their separate corners.

Rex walked into the church holding Shane's hand. He went straight to the Bridal room so that he could see how Natalie was holding up.

"Who is it?" Natalie nervously called out.

"It's okay Natty; it's just me, Rex. Can I see the Bride or is that bad luck too?" Rex teased.

"I'm so glad you're here," Natalie said as she opened the door and let Shane and Rex in. "Have you spoken to Roxy yet? She was supposed to be here an hour ago and I'm starting to get worried. I can't get married without my Matron of Honor."

"I'll call her Natty," Rex said as he pulled his cell phone and began to dial. Once Rex dialed the number they heard the ringing phone from outside the Bridal room.

Rex opened the door to find Roxy stumbling outside of the room.

"Roxy, there you are, I was so worried about you," Natalie said. "Whoa Roxy, how much did you have to drink?" Natalie asked as Rex helped her into the Bridal room and shut the door.

"Roxy, did you have to show up drunk on Natalie's big day? You're the maid of honor and you smell like a mini bar," Rex lectured as he poured her a cup of coffee. He knew that it probably wouldn't make a difference but he had to try something.

"I'm the matron of honor and I had to celebrate my Natalie getting married. I was so happy for you until I found out what a big disaster it will be."

"Disaster? What are you talking about?" Natalie asked.

"Listen, I went to see Delphina on my way here to see if she could help me locate Morris."

"Morris?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, I've been a mess ever since my porcupine Morris disappeared. He was the best friend I've ever had. So I went to see Delphina to see if she could pick up on his scent and while I was there I asked her about your wedding," Roxy stammered on.

"What did she say?" Natalie nervously asked.

"She said that Marty would show up with a bomb, or was it a secret. I don't remember now, but it wasn't good. Not to mention we all know that your heart really lies with Mcpoet, no that's not it, Mcdreamy, that's not it either. I know now, your heart belongs with Johnny boy Mcbain." Roxy said as she slid to the floor."

Come on Roxy, drink this cup of coffee it will help sober you up. Don't worry Natalie; I'll walk Roxy down the aisle if I have too. You're wedding's not going to be ruined by anyone.

"What about Marty?" Roxy asked.

"You're not helping Roxy. Marty's not going to show up and even if she does she'll be arrested on sight. No one's going to ruin your big day Natalie, I promise."

There was a knock on the door. Rex opened the door to see Clint sitting in his wheelchair. "We should get started honey; the guests are starting to get a little restless." Clint stated.

"Okay, now that Roxy is here, I'm ready," Natalie said trying to put all the fears and doubts that Roxy had stirred up to rest.

Everybody had taken their seats. Clint escorted Natalie down the aisle when the wedding March began. She locked eyes on Brody as she walked down the aisle and all her fears subsided and she knew that she could marry him. Brody was her rock, her best friend and the father of her child, but more importantly he was the man that she loved.

"Do you, Brody Lovett, take Natalie Buchanon to be your lawfully wedded wife in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Reverend Andrew Carpenter asked.

"I do," Brody stated as he stared into Natalie's eyes. He had never loved anybody the way he loved Natalie and Liam. They were his family, they were his everything.

"Do you Natalie Buchanon take Brody Lovett to be your lawfully wedded husband in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do," Natalie stated.

"Does anybody have any objections before I continue?"

There was silence as Brody and Natalie looked around to see if any of their guests would object to their union.

"Since there are no objections I now-"

"Wait, I object," Marty interrupted as she ran into the chapel shutting the doors behind her.

"Marty what are you doing? Haven't you done enough to wreck my life?" Natalie asked.

"Careful, she's got a bomb…or is it a secret that is like a bomb," Roxy slurred.

"You're right Natalie, I have caused you enough pain and you don't even know the half of it. I need you to know the truth about what I did before you marry Brody. If you still want to marry him afterwards I won't say a thing," Marty pleaded with Natalie.

"Like anybody's going to listen to you, John, arrest this nut job so that we can get married," Brody stated. Marty had the power to take his family and his life away from him and he was terrified that if they didn't stop her, she would tell Natalie everything that she knew.

"Wait, I want to hear what she has to say. What did you do, Marty?" Natalie asked.

"Liam is John's son not Brody's. I switched the paternity tests and made it look like Brody was the father." Marty stated relieved that Natalie and John finally knew the truth about what she had done


	2. Chapter 2

One Love to Give episode Two

AN: This episode was written by Sharon, Angelsinstead, Lynnlee, and Melissa (T&MFan). We do not own any of the characters. They belong to the writers of One Life to Live and this fan fiction series is just a means of entertainment.

"Liam is John's son not Brody's. I switched the paternity tests and made it look like Brody was the father." Marty revealed.

Natalie stared at Marty trying to decide if she was telling her the truth. There was a part of her that always felt like Liam was John's son. Every time she looked at Liam it reminded her of John, but she thought that she was just deluding herself since she had the test that proved that Liam was Brody's son. She looked into Marty's eyes and there wasn't hatred, or revenge, lurking under the surface, but instead it was relief. Natalie knew Marty well enough to know that she was telling her the truth. "Liam is John's son," Natalie stated.

"Don't believe her baby," Brody stated as he grabbed Natalie's hand and turned her around to face him. "Marty's insane, and this is just another ploy of hers to hurt you. Look at all that she has done. She stabbed Kelly and pushed you off the roof of the Palace not to mention that she kidnapped Liam because she thought that he was hers. Marty belongs in ST. Anne's where she can get the help that she needs," Brody stated hoping that he could keep Natalie from believing Marty. He wasn't about to lose his family all because Marty decided to come clean and confess to her crimes.

John stared at Marty as he tried to figure out what was real. He had wanted Liam to be his for so long and here Marty was telling them that he was the father. He stared longingly at Liam trying to see glimpses of himself in the boy's face and his heart ached to hold the little boy. His heart wanted to believe that Marty was telling the truth but his mind couldn't let him set his hopes up for another disappointment.

He convinced himself that Marty was in the midst of another break down. "Come on Marty, I'll take you to the hospital where they can evaluate your mental state," John stated as he grabbed her arm.

"I'm not crazy John. I know what is real and what isn't. I altered Liam's Paternity test so that Natalie would believe that Brody was the father, but he isn't. You are," Marty stated.

"Then where's the proof?" John asked. "You've lied so many times about so many things that I can't take your word on it."

"I don't have it," Marty stated.

"I see. Come on Marty, let's go before you make things any worse," John stated as he started to pull Marty towards the exit.

Jessica had been fidgeting in her seat ever since Marty had entered the church. It didn't sit well with her that Brody was calling her crazy when she knew that she wasn't. "Stop," Jessica finally called out. "Marty's not crazy, not about this. She's telling the truth. Liam is John's son," Jessica stated as she pulled the paternity test out of her purse. "The proof is right here in my hands."

"Let me see that," John said as he let go of Marty and walked over to Jessica. John looked over the DNA test that Jessica had given him. "It's true. I'm Liam's father," John stated as he looked at Liam.

John handed Jessica back the paper as he glared at Marty. He thought he knew her, but he was wrong. What kind of person would deliberately change a DNA test and keep him from his son? Marty would pay for all the pain that she put him, Natalie and Liam through. He walked over to Marty and roughly grabbed her by the arm. "Was it worth it?" John harshly asked as he pulled her towards the front of the chapel.

Todd kept his eye on Mcbain. He didn't like the look in John's eyes as he glared at Marty. It was a look he knew all too well, it was the look of complete and utter hatred. Todd got up from his seat and followed John to make sure that Marty wasn't hurt.

Once John had revealed that he was in fact Liam's father chaos broke out. Natalie felt so betrayed. Not only had Marty changed her personal medical records and lied for months and months but Jessica had known too.

"I can't believe that Marty would change somebody's paternity test," Clint grumbled to himself as he stood up so that he could do damage control between his daughters.

"Right because you would never change anybody's DNA test," Vicky stated sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at Clint.

"What I did was different," Clint stated defensively.

"We'll discuss it later. Right now our daughters need us," Vicky stated as she wheeled Clint to the front of the chapel.

"How long have you known?" Natalie asked as she walked up to Jessica.

"For three weeks," Jessica responded.

"You Bitch," Natalie shouted as she slapped Jessica with all the rage that she was feeling. "You should have told me," Natalie stated.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted you to be happy with Brody. I was going to put the past behind us because you're my sister, but you know what, I'm glad that the truth came out and ruined your big day. I may be a bitch, but you're a whore who will sleep with any man for attention. It doesn't matter if it's Marty's boyfriend or mine just as long as you get laid," Jessica retorted as she shoved Natalie to the ground.

"Jessica, that's enough," Vicky stated as she pulled Jessica away from Natalie while Brody helped her off the ground.

Nora couldn't stand all the commotion that was going on all around her. She was torn between her feelings for Marty and her feelings for Natalie and John. She loved them all and Marty's revelation had brought up a lot of unpleasant feelings from her own past. Nora stood up and ran from the chapel with Bo following quickly behind.

She felt like she couldn't breathe. Watching Jessica and Natalie go at it reminded her far too much of her own complicated history with switched paternity results. Every single regret she ever had came rushing to the surface and she suddenly felt like a horrible person all over again.

She knew what this was. Panic coursed through her body as memories flooded her mind. For a moment she thought she was going to pass out. How could this be happening again? How could yet another mother be faced with the same pain she had been faced with all those years ago? She struggled to catch her breath as she thought of all the reasons she had destroyed lives back then. How could Marty have gone down the same road? She was supposed to be the sane one… she was supposed to be the rational one… she was supposed to be…

Her train of thoughts was momentarily interrupted when she heard the door open. She was standing in the hallway crying when Bo stepped outside to join her. She should have known that he would follow her. He always seemed to know exactly when she needed him… even when she felt like she didn't deserve it.

"Are you ok? You looked so pale when you ran out of here. I was worried about you," Bo stated.

"It's like looking in a mirror and seeing myself ten years ago. I wish she hadn't turned out so much like me?" Nora said through tears.

Bo tried to put his arm around her but she was having a moment of self hatred and she continued with her shaky train of thought.

"I was her friend Bo. How could I not see that she was spiraling out of control, just like I was?"

"I don't get the similarities Red. Marty hurt people— she hurt a lot of people…the only person _you_ ever hurt was yourself."

"And you…I hurt you Bo. How can I not think of all the years we wasted when I look at what is going on inside that church right now? And Jessica—God, I know exactly how _she_ must be feeling— I went through the same thing with you. It's the worst feeling in the world."

"And I was a first class jerk to you. I'm sorry Red. If I had just…I don't know… not been such a stubborn fool… maybe we could have avoided all that pain."

Nora cupped his face in her hands and spoke gently to him.

"You weren't the one who destroyed lives Bo. That would be me. I almost destroyed all of us. And I might have had what I believed was a good reason but does that really justify what happened? Matthew missed the first five years being your son. He wouldn't have missed those years if… "

"Don't…Don't you dare take on the blame for what Sam and Lindsay did to us. This isn't your fault Red. You made a mistake. We've been through this. I thought we agreed not to bring this up again… to forgive each other and move on."

She kissed him gently as she rested her head against his cheek.

"We have Bo. We've moved on. It's just that… when I look at my friend… when I look at what she's done… it reminds me of myself. No, we didn't handle things the same way. But I know what it's like to be that low. I know what it's like to go out of your body and do things nobody ever would have thought you could possibly be capable of because when I thought that you were going to kill yourself… I'm telling you Bo, I could have easily ended up just like her because I would have done anything to save you… and I guess I did. "

"You didn't kill anyone. And I have a hard time believing that you ever could."

"How quickly you forget that I did. I killed a man Bo. And yes, the circumstances are different but… but it doesn't change the fact that I took someone's life… just like Marty did… because I think that in her own mind, she probably thought there was no other way… just like I did."

"Except in your case, there wasn't."

"How do we know Bo? Did anyone even bother to ask her?"

"And what about Kelly and Natalie…?"

"I'm not saying I condone what she did because I don't… What she did was wrong… I'm not denying that. All I'm saying is that I can… to some degree I can understand. I've been around the block enough to know that when you lose the things that are most important to you… It changes you… and not for the better. What's going to happen to her now Bo? She's probably in there right now without a single person willing to help her. Isn't that wrong? Shouldn't everyone have someone on their side believing in them? I had _you_… no matter what was going on between us, when it really counted, _you_ still believed in me… who does she have? Who's going to believe in Marty?"

He smiled at her as he wiped the fallen tears from her eyes.

"I think Marty has the best person in the entire world that could ever believe in you… she has _you_. I've never known you to quit on anyone you care about… you never quit on me… even when I deserved it… I think you'll go in there right now and you'll support her… because _that_, Nora Buchanan is _exactly_ who you are… and it's also one of the many things, I've always loved about you. You're fiercely loyal."

"Only when you deserve it…But even then… sometimes it's not enough."

"It will be enough Nora. It will be enough because whatever is supposed to happen will happen… and if it's bad… I know you'll find a way to help her through it. We both will."

"You mean…"

"She's my friend too…But more then that… Nora, I'm always going to want what you want. If this is what you want to do… if you want to stand behind her during all of this… I'm going to be standing right there with you…"

"But your nieces…"

"I love my nieces Nora. I feel badly for both of them. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to support you and someone I've considered my friend for years now. This affects a lot of people. They were _all_ victims in some way."

"Just when I think I can't possibly love you any more… I do."

She threw her arms around him and kissed him fiercely.

"Thank you cowboy… Thank you for knowing exactly how to make me feel better."

"I kind of had no choice Red… you were engaging in some rather unpleasant self loathing. Don't do it again. That's my wife we're talking about. And my wife is amazing."

"Is she now? HOW amazing?"

"Amazing enough that there are no words to describe how amazing she is. And I love her beyond reason."

She smiled as she looped her arm through his and kissed him.

"I love you like crazy too. And I think you're pretty amazing yourself."

Not another word was spoken as they walked back into the church, arm in arm.

Starr stood in the chapel next to James. All around them was complete and utter chaos as everyone was in a deep state of shock due to Marty's announcement that Liam was in fact John's son. "I can't believe this, James," Starr said to her boyfriend. "It looks like Marty is about to be arrested. I need to call Cole right away and let him know, so I can give him a heads up that his mother may be going to jail."

"Starr, now isn't the time to call Cole," James protested. "You can call him later after we leave the chapel. I don't think he'd even hear you on the phone, considering all the noise here right now."

"Are you saying you don't want me to talk to Hope's father?" Starr said with a frown.

"No, Starr. I'm not saying that at all. I just don't think this is the right time," James said quickly.

Starr looked pissed. "You have no idea what all Cole and I have been through together," she said to James defensively. "He loves his mom with all his heart, and it will KILL him if Marty is sent to prison."

-

James wrapped his arm around Starr in a comforting gesture as she was becoming distraught. "Come on, Starr. Everything is going to be alright," he said in a lame attempt to calm her.

"You just don't get it, James," she said in a little hiss, shrugging his arm away from her shoulders.

"Starr, what's wrong?" he gasped because he had no clue why she was getting so bent out of shape.

Tears filled Starr's eyes, threatening to spill over. "When Marty came in and said Liam was John's son and she had changed the paternity results, it reminded me so much of when I thought my little girl was dead, and Jessica was raising my daughter..." Starr admitted, turning away from James as the tears began to silently fall.

"Ohhh Starr, I had no idea..." James stated, once again trying to pull her close into his arms.

"James, I don't feel like talking right now. I need to call and check on Hope," Starr told him, pulling away and rushing off toward the entryway.

Once she got there, it was quiet enough that she could make the call. Using her cell phone, she reached Hope's sitter. All she wanted was to check on her daughter, just to make sure her little girl was okay. Hope was her world.

"Is Hope alright?" Starr asked the sitter once she had her on the phone.

More tears fell, but this time they were from relief when the sitter assured Starr that Hope was just fine and playing with her toys. "Thank you. Sorry to bother you," Starr said to the sitter before she ended the call.

"Kel, I…," Joey glanced to his side, realizing for the first time that Kelly was no longer there. He turned, searching the room, surprised to see her standing in a far corner.

"Can you take him?" he said, handing Liam to Kevin, barely able to take his eyes off Kelly. "I need to…"

"Go," Kevin nodded. He didn't know all the details, but it didn't take a genius to realize that Marty's entrance had upset more than the wedding party.

Softly touching her shoulder, he was alarmed when she physically jumped. It was as if every muscle in her body was on high alert—every nerve was frayed.

"Sorry," she said, her voice shaky and threatening to betray her. "I just..She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be out…she shouldn't be saying these things….She…" She stopped, holding her breath, trying with all her might to keep the tears from escaping.

"Come on," he said softly, holding the door open for her to walk through.

The cool air as it hit her face seemed to shock her emotions into high gear and the tears began to fall.

"This is so awful," she said through the tears.

"I promise you," Joey said, stroking her hair as he held her close to him, "She's never going to hurt you again. She's not gonna get anywhere near you."

"No." She shook her head. "If that baby…If Liam…If Brody loses him…I know what that feels like. I know the hole that leaves in your soul…it never goes away. Biology isn't everything…You have that baby in your arms day after day and you fall in love with him." She paused, thinking for a moment.

Joey just held her tighter. At times like this, sometimes there were no words.

"Sometimes I still dream about it," she whispered, still resting her head on Joey's chest.

"What?" he asked, pulling back slightly so that he could see her face. "The stabbing?"

"Yeah. I remember how it felt to lay on that floor…how scared I was…how it felt. It didn't hurt…not after a while. I just felt like I was floating and I remember thinking….this must be what it feels like to die."

He felt his eyes burn as her words hit him harder than he expected.

"That must have been horrible," he managed, his own voice breaking a little.

"I just remember being so angry because I wasn't ready…I wasn't ready to die and I didn't understand why Marty would do that. I mean, I've lost a child and I've lost a relationship and I know that losing something you love can make you feel lost and desperate but God…." She looked up at Joey. "How do you hate someone enough to want them dead?"

"I don't know," he sighed, kissing her forehead softly. "But I don't want you to think about that. Right now, I want you to remember that you made it. You're here with me and your son and we have our whole lives together. Right now we need to go in there and show her that she didn't take anything from you." He extended his hand, waiting for her to take it.

Kelly smiled, grabbing his hand in hers as they walked back into the church together.

"Come on, Marty, let's go," John said to her in a heavy sigh as he was leading her away from the altar and toward the entryway of the chapel. His touch wasn't exactly gentle as he pressed his hand to the small of her back, guiding her toward the doorway. Marty looked dazed and confused as the crowd remained in an uproar.

"John, please... Can we talk?" Marty implored him as all she wanted to do was explain the reasoning behind her actions. Although she knew she and John were 'over,' she didn't want him to hate her.

"There's nothing left to say. You're going to jail," John responded in a voice drenched with hurt and anger.

Once they had walked into the entryway, Marty turned to John in an attempt to get him to listen. "John, this isn't entirely my fault. When I left on that plane that day, Todd swore to me he would tell you the truth. He promised he would tell you that Liam is your son," Marty said tearfully.

His jaw tight with anger, John finally lost it. He placed his hands upon Marty's shoulders as he angrily shook her. "You can't just play with people's lives like that, Marty!" he exclaimed.

"You kept me from MY son!" John cried out as Marty's blue eyes overflowed with tears.

"Get your hands off her!" a voice bellowed.

Both pairs of eyes shifted toward the voice as Todd Manning filled up the doorway. All the color had drained from Marty's face as she stared at Todd in a total state of shock. This was the first time she had seen the man with Todd Manning's original face since his return to Llanview.

"Todd," came a tiny gasp as Marty crumpled at John's feet, fainting dead away.

"Marty!" gasped John as he knelt down at her side.

"Get the hell away from her!" was Todd's hiss as he too bent down next to Marty. Gently Todd brushed a stray strand of hair away from Marty's cheek. He gazed at Marty with tenderness, then gave John a vicious glare. "Touch her again, and I'll kill you," Todd threatened menacingly.

Todd stroked Marty's hair as she opened her eyes and looked into the face that haunted her. "Todd?" Marty gasped.

"It's me," Todd responded.

"It can't be," Marty stated as she trembled.

"Todd I think that she needs space right now," Nora said as she crouched down by her friend. Todd hated it but Nora was right so he backed out of the way.

"How are you feeling, Marty?" Nora asked as she helped her to a sitting position.

"Confused,"

"I think that's natural," Nora responded as she glared at Todd.

"Why are you helping me? I've made such a mess of everything? I've hurt so many people and I don't even know why I did it," Marty stated.

"I'm helping you because you're my friend and I love you and I'll always be there to support you, just like I know that you would always be there for me," Nora responded.

"I have to arrest her Nora, she's hurt a lot of people and she has to pay for that," John stated as he helped Marty to her feet.

"Don't say anything without consulting a lawyer," Nora told Marty.

"Marty Saybrook, you're under arrest for the murder of Doctor Buhari and the attempted murders of Natalie Buchanon and Kelly Cramer. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand? Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand? You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do you understand? If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. Do you understand? If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand? Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?" John stated reading Marty her Miranda rights without giving her a chance to respond until the end.

"I have nothing to say,"

"Very well then," John stated as he pulled Marty towards the exit. He opened the door and Irene stood there with a Cheshire grin on her face.

"Sorry detective, you're not going anywhere. Nobody is," Irene stated.


	3. Chapter 3

One Love to Give Episode 3

AN: This episode is written by Sharon, Angelsinstead and Melissa (T&MFan)

"Sorry detective, you're not going anywhere. Nobody is," Irene had stated.

"What the hell is this?" John quipped as Irene blocked the doorway before he could leave with Marty who was still in handcuffs.

"Irene Manning!" Nora gasped. "You're SUPPOSED TO BE dead."

"Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated," laughed Irene. Todd would have known that evil laugh anywhere. He came forward to stare down his mother, the woman he had thought he had killed. He stood on one side of Marty protectively, and John stood on the other.

"What's going on here?" Bo asked, seeing Irene blocking the doorway. The crazy woman had some sort of bomb mechanism strapped to her stomach.

"I have another bomb!" Irene announced. "Everyone here is going to die a painful, gruesome death!"

"Who is this woman?" Marty asked, looking from John to Todd in great confusion.

"She's my evil mother-," Todd started, but Irene interrupted.

"Ahhh, Marty," crooned the psychotic Irene. "You don't recognize me? What a shame!"

"Am I supposed to recognize you?" Marty asked, more baffled than ever by the woman's cryptic words.

Once again, Irene gave an evil laugh. Her gaze shifted from Marty to Todd. "Hello, Son. Not happy to see your mother?" she asked in a sickening-sweet voice. "Your brother Victor was always the good one... and you, Todd, are the BAD one."

Marty listened as her confusion increased. "Victor?" she asked. "Todd has a brother?"

"Yes, Todd has a brother," Irene quickly answered. "A brother he thought he shot and killed, but I took care of that, like I always take care of everything."

"Are you implying that Victor is alive?" Todd demanded.

Irene didn't answer, but instead laughed in Todd's face. "Perhaps," responded Irene. "Or maybe I just meant that I shot him myself!"

"What kind of mother shoots her own son?" Marty gasped.

"I'd like to know that myself," said Todd as he touched his shoulder where the gunshot was healing which had been inflicted by his own mother.

-

"Irene, we can settle this rationally, down at the police station, and no one has to get hurt," Bo said in an attempt to get Irene away from the church.

"Yes, there is a room full of people in the chapel," Nora spoke as she too tried to reason with Irene.

"Do you think I really care?" Irene countered. "I tried to blow up Todd's family, including my own grandchildren. Why should I care if Vicki's family, her daughters, and all their friends die when I set off this bomb?"

"Irene, if you set off that bomb, bunches of people will be hurt, including yourself," Bo said quietly. "If you come down to the station with me and John, we can work on cutting you a deal..."

"Listen to Bo, Irene. You don't want anyone to get hurt. I'm the district attorney, I can help you..." Nora said urgently.

"Yeah, you can help her straight into the Looney bin, where she belongs," Todd spoke up.

Irene glared at Todd. "It's your fault I have to kill all these people," she told him hatefully.

Nora let out a hiss of fear when suddenly Irene pulled out a gun, aiming it menacingly at Todd. "Don't make me kill you now," she said with a demented gleam in her eyes.

-

There was a loud clatter from the thunder outside and Irene took her eyes off of Bo for one second. One second was all it took for him to charge at her and try to get the gun that she held tightly in her hands. "I think that Destiny has gone into labor, we need help," Jessica stated as she ran out into the entryway. She paused when she saw her uncle on the floor wrestling with Irene. They fought over the gun and then there was another loud bang but this time it came from the room. The gun had gone off and Irene had still managed to keep hold of the gun. Bo looked around the entryway to see if anybody had gotten hurt. "You shot Jessica," Bo stated in shock when he saw his niece lying on the ground, the blood already starting to seep out.

"I'm a doctor Irene, please let me help Jessica before she bleeds to death," Marty pleaded.

"I'm not the one stopping you Marty. You're John Mcbain's prisoner not mine. I don't see how you can help anybody with those police crafted bracelets you've got on, but it might be entertaining to watch you try or you can convince John to let you free from your shackles." Irene stated.

"John please take these handcuffs off of me so I can attend to Jessica. I know that you're mad at me but don't let Jessica suffer for my sins," Marty pleaded.

John was silent for a minute as he thought about his choices. "Fine Marty, I'll take the handcuffs off of you, but I'll be watching you so you better not try to escape," John stated with as much venom as he could muster up.

"Where would I go John? Irene is holding us all hostage," Marty stated as John removed the cuffs from around her wrists.

"Marty's got a point John. She's not going anywhere, at least not anytime soon," Irene stated.

Marty ran to Jessica's side and first checked to see if there was an exit wound. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the exit wound in Jessica's back. At least the bullet wasn't still lodged in Jessica's back. Marty searched her purse for her sewing kit and located the thread and needle. She wouldn't be able to sterilize the needle but she had to sew Jessica up fast before she bled to death.

While Irene was distracted by Marty's attempts to save Jessica's life, Nora ran into the chapel and closed the doors behind her. If Destiny was in labor then she needed to be there to make sure that her grandchild made it safely into the world.

"That was very stupid of your wife, Bo. Actions have consequences," Irene stated as she moved the lobby couch in front of the chapel doors. "Now their all trapped until I want to play with them," Irene stated. "The next person who undermines my authority will get shot and this time I will shoot to kill," Irene stated as she waved the gun frantically in the air.

Nora could sense the fear in Destiny's eyes before she had even looked at her. The guests in the chapel had graciously taken off their coats so that Destiny could be more comfortable. Her contractions were getting closer together and Nora could tell from personal experience that the baby wouldn't wait much longer. As Destiny continued to try her breathing exercises she had learned in Lamaze class, Nora kneeled down next to her and took her hand.

"I know I'm not my son but I'm not going to let you go through this alone. I want you to squeeze my hand whenever you need to." 

"Do you have any idea what you're asking? This is like no pain I've ever experienced."

"I know. I've had two kids. And I know you probably expected to be able to be someplace where drugs were available but this is what you got—you got me. So when you feel like ripping someone's head off—you go ahead and rip my hand off instead. I've got thick skin Destiny. I can handle it."

She was screaming in pain and Nora felt the tug of her hand being squeezed. Destiny forced a smile as she looked at Nora.

"See that…Nothing to it."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a terrible liar?"

"Sure they did. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop doing it when it's important."

"I'm really scared. It's not like I've done this before. What if I do something wrong?" Destiny asked.

"You're not going to do anything wrong. You're going to get through this. And if for some reason you think you can't, that's what I'm here for. I'll make you laugh so you'll forget how much pain you're in…"

"You're going to make me laugh? How?"

"By telling you stories about Matthew's childhood. You forget that that's my favorite subject. And I know that I've made mistakes…"

"You're an amazing mom Mrs. B. Matthew loves you. I don't think he cares about all your mistakes. And…and I'm really glad my baby will have you for a Grandma. I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" Nora asked.

"Everything. Be a wife, and a mother and a friend—while still having a pretty demanding job. How do you manage to be everything to everyone?"

"I don't… trust me… there are people who have felt totally left out because I couldn't be… you delegate… you find out who needs you the most and you be that to them… and then you make time for the next person…after a while, it becomes your life… I don't regret a single second of my life Destiny… I'm not perfect… I'm definitely not a perfect mother or a perfect wife…"

Clint opened his mouth to say something when Vicky smiled and covered his mouth, knowing that her best friend was doing a great job calming Destiny.

"I think there are people who would disagree with you there Nora…" Vicky stated.

"Only because they don't know how scared I am of screwing everything up."

"I didn't think you got scared? You always seem so calm and collected… like nothing ever gets to you…" Destiny stated.

"Ask my husband… he'll tell you how not calm I am on most days…" Nora said. She took a pause as she thought of how to phrase her words. "Destiny, being scared is part of being human. It doesn't make you weak. It's moving forward in spite of those fears that make you strong… you've got that in you…"

"Nora, I…"

"Shhhhhh… It's going to be ok. We're going to deliver this baby together."

-

At that moment, Larry finally made it over to Destiny and Nora's side.

"It seems someone wants to make an early delivery. What do you say we get the ball rolling?" Larry asked.

"Just tell us what we need to do," Nora stated.

"Are you going to be her coach Nora?"

"It seems so," Nora replied.

"Then help her breathe. You remember how to do that don't you?"

"Larry, I've had two kids. Of course I remember how to do it."

"Then let's do it."

Nora helped Destiny remain calm by showing her how to breathe. Destiny squeezed Nora's hand as the guests in the chapel all stood by and offered their help. Her contractions had continued as the pain worsened. In an attempt to get her to forget about the enormous pain she was in, Nora had started telling her stories about Matthew… Everyone in the chapel had joined in with their own memories and before long Destiny had forgotten the pain she was in as she got lost in the stories of the man she loved.

Vicky headed towards the entryway to see if the ambulance had been called for Destiny. She pushed against the door but something was blocking their exit. It appeared that somebody had pushed the couch in front of the door. "It appears that we're locked in here for the moment," Vicky stated. She didn't want to cause a panic but she needed to be up front with everybody about their situation.

"I can't believe we're locked in here while she's out there? Do you think that Marty blocked our exit?" Kelly asked as she fidgeted with her hands. She was extremely agitated that she couldn't leave and that Marty was so close by. She felt trapped and helpless and those feelings just brought on more unpleasant memories of bleeding on John's bathroom floor.

"I don't know, but Marty Saybrook will never hurt you again. I promise you that I will keep you completely safe," Joey said as he pulled her into a hug.

"We're locked in here, but Destiny's about to have her baby," Clint stated.

"Who would lock us in here anyway?" James asked.

"It was most likely Marty Saybrook. Delphina predicted that she would ruin my Natty's wedding to Brody. Delphina also stated something about a bomb going off. I bet Marty has a bomb," Roxy slurred.

"Marty has a bomb. I'm scared Dani. Don't let her kill me," Nate said as he squeezed her hand.

"I'm sure that Marty doesn't have a bomb. There must be some logical explanation for why we're locked in here," Dani said trying to comfort her boyfriend.

"Please don't pay any attention to Roxy. She's had a little too much to drink," Rex stated as he tried to get Roxy to sit back down.

"Are you okay?" Brody asked as he held Natalie in his arms.

"Jessica hates me. She's never going to forgive me for sleeping with you," Natalie stated

"Jessica doesn't hate you. She might be a little mad at you right now just like you are with her but you're sisters and you're always going to be part of each other's lives," Brody stated in an attempt to make Natalie feel better.

"What if we're not, I have a bad feeling that Jessica is hurt."

"Jessica's fine, she just went out to the entry way so that she could get help for Destiny."

"She's not fine, Brody. I can feel it. Jessica and I have always had this connection that we know when the other one is in trouble and right now Jessica's in trouble. I don't know why we're locked in here or what's going on out there but if I never get to apologize for our fight I'll never forgive myself."

"Jessica's going to be okay. She's a fighter, just like you are, and she'll survive this night," Brody stated as he kissed Natalie's forehead. He felt like he had lost his footing. He desperately wanted to comfort Natalie but he couldn't bring Jessica to her just like he couldn't keep the truth about Liam from coming out. They hadn't even talked about Liam and John or how the news would affect them, he wanted to bring it up to her but he couldn't because he was afraid of what her answer would be so he just simply held her in his arms for as long as she would let him.

"Oh Clint, what are we going to do about our daughters?" Vicky asked as she cradled fussy Liam to her chest and rubbed his back to calm him down.

"We can only do what we have been doing, listening and supporting our daughters, while not taking sides. It's important that they know that they can bring us any of their problems."

"I wonder what is going on out there. I hope that everyone is okay," Vicky stated.

"I'm sure that everyone will be just fine," Clint said hoping that he could reassure his ex wife as well as himself.

"I just wish that we weren't stuck in here while Jessica's out there. I'm worried about her Clint. Something about this whole situation just stinks and I would really feel better once I know that my children are all safe and accounted for."

"I know Vicky, I'll do everything I can to make sure that you hold our Jessie in your arms very soon," Clint stated as he pulled Vicky closer to him and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

Irene's craziness reached epic proportions as she declared in her wicked way that everyone was going to die just before she pressed the button on the bomb. As the timer began to count down, Destiny's baby boy was finally delivered. Larry gave mother and child a quick exam as best as he could and determined that under the circumstances, both seemed to be doing relatively well.

Screaming could be heard from outside the chapel and everyone wondered what was going on. Nora did her best to keep everyone calm but she silently worried about her husband and whether he was okay. She said a quick prayer to herself and then went back to focusing on a panicked Destiny, who was worried about her newborn son. Someone heard the word 'bomb' but before any panicking could be done, there was an explosion. Nora had thrown herself on top of Destiny and the baby to protect them, just as Vicky had done with Baby Liam. Everyone had ducked under the pews as a way to avoid falling debris and protect themselves. When the dust had cleared, the door had been broken and many of the guests had begun filing out.

Despite minor injuries, Kevin, Joey and Zane had made their way out the door to check on the guests in the front. Kelly had been right behind them but got sidelined when she noticed that Clint's heart was acting up and wanted to see if he was okay. Liam was crying and Vicky was trying to soothe him. More crying and screaming could be heard from guests both in and out of the chapel as people tried to make their way out of the chaos.

Nora was now yelling for Bo, scared that something had happened to him. She could hear him calling for her soon after from the other side but she hadn't known where he was and didn't want to leave Destiny or her baby to go look for him. A few seconds later, he managed to make his way into the chapel and they fell into each other's arms momentarily, grateful that they were still in one piece. Nora smiled at Bo as he continued to hold her and looked at Destiny.

"We've really got to get them out of here Bo," Nora said.

"Don't worry Red. I'm not going to let anything happen to any of you,"her husband said back.

"I know you won't. You're a real life hero," she said as he laughed at the sentiment.

"Destiny, I'm going to need you to trust me. Can you do that? You're not strong enough to walk."

'"Sure, I trust you Mr. Buchanan. You've never let me down before," she said.

And he never will, Nora thought.

He lifted a weak Destiny into his arms as Nora held her newborn grandson and they started walking out the door. Others had followed but a beam had fallen and trapped the rest inside. More screaming had followed but they had been too far ahead to turn back.

People were filing out in a frantic manner as they were crying and screaming in fear. As another beam started to fall, Marty shoved Kelly out of the way, as it landed on top of her…Kelly heard her screams as she regained her bearings and realized she saved her life. The building was caving in now and she was starting to panic as more beams fell. She could do nothing but call for someone to help Marty and hope they would hear her.

The front of the church had received more damage and there were beams and fallen debris everywhere. Bo had to step over the mountain of rubble in order to get Destiny to safety. Right behind him was Todd and John, who was carrying an injured, unconscious, Jessica out of the church. Nora was right behind them, carrying her sleeping grandson in her arms. Just as she stepped over the debris, she could feel the ground shake…Without thinking, she grabbed Todd by the shirt and put the baby in his arms. He was about to say something sarcastic to her when the building started to collapse. Bo had turned back just in time to see her buried underneath what was left of the ceiling. He was calling out her name as he screamed for her in panicked desperation just as Todd put the baby in his arms. Bo continued to call for his wife and heard nothing but silence… he wondered if she was dead or alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Love to Give Episode Four**

AN: This episode is written by Sharon, Angelsinstead and Melissa (T&MFan)

The door of the church had been blocked when the ceiling collapsed. Bo just stood there, shell shocked. He had watched his wife be buried alive in a matter of speaking and hadn't been able to lift a single finger to help her. It was quiet… much too quiet for him. In the aftermath of all the drama… the sound of silence had been louder then the bomb and it scared him… he couldn't help but wonder if she was even still alive but his mind wouldn't allow himself to go there… he had to believe there was still hope.

He was standing in the doorway, holding Destiny and her son… and all he could think about was Nora. He was agitated because he couldn't get to her and afraid that by the time someone got there to help him it would be too late. He wanted to call out to her but fear kept him paralyzed.

Todd had been agitated for a different reason. He hated Nora and wouldn't pretend not to…how many times had he wished for her to be exactly where she was? How many times had he wanted something bad to happen to her? But this… he had watched her be buried alive while risking her life for her grandchild… it was hard not to have a reaction to that. No matter how much he hated her… did he really want her dead? That was a question he wasn't sure he could answer and he wanted to get out of here before he had to.

Todd could hear Kelly calling for help and had started to go back in that direction… Bo had tried to stop him from leaving. It wasn't that he necessarily wanted him there but he was the only person he had and there was no telling how long it would take for help to arrive. He needed to look for Nora.

The irritation in his voice was evident when he spoke to him. "You're just going to leave? Don't you even care that she might be dead? That's it isn't it… you want her to die? You're hoping that enough time will pass that there's not anything anyone can do?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat as Todd looked at him. He didn't expect him to care but he had expected some sort of compassion. Why, he would never know. Instead, he had simply looked at him and said in a sarcastic way… "If she's dead, there's not much anyone can do but collect her body. I'd be better suited helping the people who actually have a shot at survival."

Bo had wanted to strangle him then. The blood boiled in his heart as he called after him… "You son of a bitch… when are you going to stop hurting her?"

Todd hadn't heard anything Bo had said as he was already walking towards the hallway to help Kelly. Bo tried to ignore the fear rising in his heart as he stared at the collapsed ceiling. Destiny had squeezed his hand softly as she looked up at him weakly. "She'll be okay Mr. Buchanan. She's survived worse." Bo looked at her and her baby and tried to believe her. He said softly. "If she doesn't come out of this in one piece… someone is going to die…she's not nobody Destiny… she's not." Destiny leaned into Bo's chest as he held her. "She's everything to us. She'll be ok. She has to be."

Bo had been calling Nora's name when Brody ran back into the wreckage looking for survivors. He found Bo with Destiny and the baby and stopped.

"You need some help commissioner?" he asked.

"I need you to take these two the hospital. Do you think you can do that Brody? "

He could see the pain behind his eyes as he took them out of his arms and transferred them to his own.

"Aren't you coming," he asked.

"I can't. I have to look for Nora. The ceiling collapsed on top of her and I need to find her. She's buried underneath all this rubble and I'm worried it's already too late. It can't be too late Brody. Wouldn't I feel it?"

He put his free hand on his shoulder and spoke softly. "Nora's a fighter Bo. If anyone can find her, it's you. She'll be okay. She'll be okay for you. She loves you so much."

"I love her too…So much. I just keep thinking that this can't be how it ends. I can't stand to think of her in pain."

Brody started to walk towards the door and looked back at Bo.

"Then you find her Bo. You find your wife. And you tell her how much she has to fight for. She needs to know how much you love her and that you'll be there waiting for her. She'll fight for that Bo. She'll always fight for love."

Brody walked out the door and told Natalie loudly to call an ambulance ASAP. Bo started searching for Nora…

Outside the crumbled church, there was chaos and complete mayhem. There were muffled screams and crying as the injured banded together, looking around frantically for their loved ones. Natalie stood outside, dialing an ambulance with trembling fingers. Finally she reached the 911 dispatch and asked for emergency vehicles to be sent right away to the address of the church. After she had ended the call, she saw John walking by, carrying an injured Jessica.

"Ohhh my God!" Natalie gasped. "What happened to Jessica?"

"She's been shot," answered John as he carried Jessica toward his police car.

"Did Rex and Roxie make it out okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, they made it out. Rex took Roxie home." Natalie stated as she looked at her sister in horror, seeing the blood staining Jessica's dress. "Be right back," Natalie said to John. "I need to check on Liam."

Natalie then made a mad dash over to her parents' car, seeing her mother pushing her father's wheelchair over toward Vicky's vehicle. Her dad was holding Liam on his lap. "Mom... Dad, are you and Liam okay?" Natalie asked in concern.

She looked her little boy over and thankfully, he looked perfectly fine. "We're all okay, Natalie," Vicky assured her daughter. "But I must get your father home right away, considering his heart condition. We'll take Liam home with us, too."

"Thank you, Mom," said Natalie as she gave her mother a hug. "I'm going with John to the hospital. Jessi's been shot."

"What? Jessica!" Vicky gasped, her eyes going wide with worry.

"Just take Dad and Liam home, Mom. I promise I will call you just as soon as I know anything," Natalie promised.

"Call us right away," Clint insisted.

"I will," said Natalie, kissing her father's cheek. Smiling at Liam, Natalie told her little boy she loved him, and she would see him very soon. Then she rushed off, going in search of John.

Natalie ran toward the police car to open the door for John so he could place her wounded sister into the backseat. "How did this happen?" Natalie asked. "How did Jessica get shot?"

"I'll explain everything on the way to the hospital," John promised as he gently lay Jessica on the seat and closed the door. Natalie climbed into the back to be with her sister. Moments later, John was driving out of the church parking lot in a mad rush to get Jessica to the hospital.

"Who shot Jessica?" Natalie asked as she looked at her unconscious sister with concern.

"Irene Manning. She's the one who also blew up the church," John replied.

"But I thought she was dead!" Natalie gasped.

"We all did. But she's not, and she's just as crazy as ever."

"Please be okay, Jessica," Natalie said as she held her sister's head in her lap.

"Natalie, are your parents and Liam okay?" John asked as he was worried about his son… HIS son. It seemed so strange that Liam was in fact his little boy when all this time, they had been thinking he had been Brody's child.

"Yes, Liam wasn't hurt. Mom's taking him and Dad back to Llanfair. I told them I'd call just as soon as we know anything about Jessica."

"Natalie, we need to talk about Liam... about the paternity test," said John as he continued driving toward the hospital.

"John, now is not the time or the place. We need to save Jessica's life," Natalie insisted. Focusing on his driving, John reluctantly agreed.

Todd followed the sounds of Kelly's voice calling for help. Normally he wouldn't care if Kelly needed help but he had a feeling that something was terribly wrong and he knew that if he didn't find her he would regret it.

"Kelly, what's wrong?" Todd asked in between labored breaths and then he saw her- Marty Saybrook- his Marty was lying unconscious trapped under a beam.

"What the hell happened to Marty?" Todd asked as he bent down by her side and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I don't know…it all happened so fast. The beam was falling and Marty-she pushed me out of the way. She saved my life," Kelly stated.

"This is all your fault. If anything happens to Marty…I don't care if you are Blair's cousin I will kill you," Todd stated unleashing all of his anger onto Kelly.

"You can yell at me later but right now we have to help Marty before the rest of the building collapses," Kelly stated as they could hear the rumbling of the surrounding walls.

"What happened? Where am I? Todd, is that really you?" Marty asked as she regained consciousness and saw Todd staring down at her.

"You can't be real. I'm hallucinating again aren't I?" Marty said as she touched the scar on Todd's face.

"I'm real Marty; I promise you that I'm really here."

"How can that be? You had plastic surgery but your face is the same as it used to be."

"The last time I saw you…you were in my penthouse after Patrick was shot trying to save my life. You left Llanview with Patrick and I didn't think that I would ever see you again," Todd stated. "When you came back to Llanview the man that had plastic surgery was not me. He was my twin brother Victor," Todd explained.

"Todd, we have to get her out of here now before the ceiling caves in on us," Kelly stated.

"Kelly? I remember now, the beam was falling on you and I pushed you of the way," Marty stated as the memories of the night started to come back to her. She remembered seeing Todd earlier as well with Nora. She didn't know if Todd was telling the truth about Victor, it seemed so implausible but the more she thought about it …it was the only explanation that made sense.

"Everything's going to be okay Marty, we're going to get you out of here," Todd stated. "Kelly, I'm going to lift the beam, pull Marty out from underneath it," Todd ordered.

"Okay Todd," Kelly stated.

Todd stood up and lifted the beam as high as he could while Kelly helped pull Marty away. Once she was away from the area he slowly lowered the beam back to the ground.

Todd could see that Marty's leg was bleeding and bruised from where the beam had landed. He tore some fabric from his shirt and tied it around her leg to stop the bleeding. He helped her to her feet and helped to support her.

"Thanks Kelly. You and Todd both saved my life and I'm very grateful," Marty stated.

"Well, you saved my life first when you pushed me out of the way."

"It was the least that I could do after all the pain that I caused you."

Kelly didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything at all. She felt so many conflicting emotions about Marty… she felt scared, gratitude, anger, confusion, hurt, compassion, betrayal and didn't know how she felt about the woman who had saved her life so she just nodded her head.

Bo was desperately calling for Nora. If he hadn't known the words were coming out of his mouth, he would have thought he was incapable of sound because the more he screamed for her, the quieter it seemed. He was a man that wasn't afraid of a lot— but he would gladly go back and face off with the gun or the bomb rather then have to go through this… he was beyond terrified of losing his wife… so he continued to scream for her… hoping against hope that where ever she was, she could somehow give him a sign so he could find her.

Marty could hear his frantic calls and realized that her friend was in serious trouble. She hadn't even needed to be asked, she was already on her feet, headed in Bo's direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" Todd asked

"Where does it look like I'm going? We need to help her."

"What do you mean we? You actually expect me to help that woman? She's probably already dead anyways."

"So what? You just want to stand here and wait for a woman to die? How can you be that cruel? She has kids… she has a husband… she has a grandchild… she has friends… one of those friends happens to be me and if something happens to her then I'll never recover… if the tables were turned… and you can say what you want but she wouldn't leave you there to die…"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes Todd, I'm sure. You can stand here and hate her all you want but I'm going to help find her… she might be nothing to you but she's not nothing to me… She's been there for me when I gave her every reason not to… when nobody else was…. And I'm not going to abandon her when she needs me… that's not what friends do."

She had started to walk in that direction when Todd followed her.

"You can't even walk. How are you going to look for…"

"Don't say it. She's one of my best friends. I will not have you writing her off as dead. You can stay here if you want but I am going… with or without you."

"What about you…You coming too?" Marty asked Kelly.

"I have to find Joey. I'm sure you three can handle it. Don't do anything stupid Todd."

Kelly walked away and Marty turned to Todd, clearly annoyed.

"Come on Todd… we're wasting time arguing."

Todd sighed heavily as he followed Marty as she walked in Bo's direction. They found him on the ground trying to dig through debris.

"You need some help there?" Marty asked.

"I keep calling for her Marty, but she doesn't answer back," he said, clearly worried.

"Maybe because she can't," Todd said.

"Shut up Manning," Bo spat out at him.

"Look, you really shouldn't be here with that leg Marty. Obviously Bo has things under control so we should just leave him to it."

"I'm not leaving her Todd. Nora wouldn't leave ME. She would be out there searching for me… even if she was injured because THAT is who she is. I'm not asking you to stay. If you really hate her so much that you wish her dead then feel free to leave because I don't want that kind of negativity interfering with us finding her…"

"Your stubborn streak is going to be the death of you some day," Todd said to Marty.

"And your insecurity will be the death of you," she said back to him. "Are you going to help or not?"

"Fine," he said, defeated.

He made a loud grumble sound as he went in the other direction of the church as Bo and Marty continued to sift through the debris looking for signs of Nora.

Todd could hear Bo and Marty frantically calling for Nora as they looked through fallen beams and debris. He would have preferred to be doing anything else right now but despite the fact that he hated how Marty cared for a woman he hated, he had given her his word, and he never went back on his word to her.

He spat words of disdain at Nora as he walked… sure that she couldn't hear him anymore… he wasn't even sure why they were looking for her… it's not like she could have survived those kinds of circumstances…Could she? Even in what he believed was her death…she was still causing him grief. He wasn't sure whether she was more trouble alive or dead… and just when he was cursing her for the millionth time, he saw her… or what he thought was her… or at least her hand.

"Leave it to you, to do this to me. Why couldn't you have just stayed gone? Then I wouldn't have to decide whether to save you?"

He thought briefly about leaving her there to die…nobody would even know that he found her. They could just leave the building and chalk it up to a senseless death at his mother's hands. He thought that was what he wanted. He had even started to walk away when he saw Marty and Vicky's faces in his head. There is no way either of them would forgive him for allowing their best friend to die. He knew what they would say too… _"You killed her Todd. You could have saved her but you didn't. You are just as guilty as your mother. You're a murderer."_ Those thoughts shook him to the core and he called after them…refusing to turn out anything like his crazy mother… even if it meant he had to rescue a woman he hated.

They dug through the debris at a rapid pace… They found her unconscious underneath it all. Bo and Marty checked for a pulse as Todd just sat there, grumbling.

"She's alive," Bo said. "Her pulse is weak but she's alive."

"Oh Thank God," Marty whispered.

Bo kissed his wife gently as he begged her to stay with him and Marty helped pull her the rest of the way through the wreckage.

"You need to be careful Bo. She could bleed out at any minute. Keep pressure on her… She's in very bad shape…" Marty said.

Bo lifted her up off the ground and did what Marty said. "We need to get her to a doctor fast then. I will not lose my wife."

He started walking towards the door with an unconscious Nora in his arms and Marty started to follow him when Todd stopped her.

"You need to get to a doctor too," Todd said.

Marty glared at Todd and started to walk away from him.

"This is ridiculous Marty. You can hardly walk. "

"I need to make sure that Nora is okay."

"She's going to the hospital, which is where you need to be so it all works out."

He picked her up off the ground, despite her protests and started to walk out the door.

"You don't need to carry me Todd. I'm fine."

"Let a doctor tell you that. You've been on your feet too much already. Let's go."

She had wanted to tell him to let go of her but she figured she would get to Nora faster if she just let him carry her. She was worried about her friend.

Kelly rushed out of the ruined church, scanning the crowd for her son and Joey. She saw them standing near the parking lot. She ran to Joey, throwing herself into his arms. "Thank God, you are okay!" Joey said ecstatically as he was embracing her and looking her up and down for injuries. "Zane and I were so worried about you, Kelly."

Kelly kissed Joey, then gave her son an affectionate hug. "I'm just fine," she assured them as she managed a smile. "I wasn't injured; thanks to Marty."

"Marty?" Joey spoke with surprise.

"Yes... a beam fell from the ceiling, but Marty pushed me out of the way. She saved me," Kelly replied with an expression of great surprise and shock upon her face.

"Is- is Marty okay?" Joey asked.

"She was trapped under the beam, but Todd came from out of nowhere, and he helped me get Marty to safety. Her leg is injured, but I think she's going to be okay," Kelly explained. "Right now they are still in the church, trying to help Bo find Nora."

-  
>Blair and Tea were standing near Joey and Kelly and had overheard what Kelly had said to Joey about Todd and Marty still being in the collapsed church. "Ohhh my God! Do you suppose they're alright in there?" exclaimed Blair as she worried about her ex-husband and the father of her children.<p>

"I'm sure Todd is just fine," Tea tried to assure Blair. "You know Todd. He has nine lives or something..."

"Yes, but Starr and Dani are still in the church. They haven't come out yet, Tea," Blair said fearfully.

Kelly tried her best to comfort Blair and Tea who were deeply distraught about their daughters being trapped inside the church with their dates. Tea, who was still in a deep state of shock from the explosion, suddenly decided she needed to rescue her daughter herself. "Dani!" Tea gasped, looking over at the splintered wood and debris that had once been the church. Seeing the panicked expression on Tea's face, Blair knew Tea was about to run back into the destroyed building.

"Tea, no! You can't go in there!" Blair insisted, grabbing Tea in her arms and holding her so tight.

"They're going to be alright. They gotta be!" Blair said tearfully as she held Tea close. Hoping it was true, Blair held a weeping Tea in her arms.

Dani looked around until she found Nate. He was lying under some of the concrete and debris that had come down on him during the explosion.

"Nate, it's okay. I'm here," Dani said as she grabbed his hand. "I'll find some help," she said as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"You should have saved me earlier, but now… It's too late," Nate said as he coughed up some blood.

"You can't die. I don't want to lose you," Dani said as she began to cry.

"Dani, I was counting on you to save me. Roxy warned all of us that Marty had a bomb, but you didn't believe her. If you had, then maybe you could have pushed me out of the way when the building started to collapse."

"What can I do?" Dani asked.

"You can sing to me. My mom sings to me when I'm scared."

"What song do you want me to sing?" Dani asked.

"My mom sings 'Hush Little Baby,"

"The lullaby?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, please sing it to me. It's the least that you could do since you didn't save me."

Dani sung the lullaby to Nate as he closed his eyes and died in her arms.

Across the room Starr held James in her arms. His head was bleeding because he had been hit by the falling debris. Starr felt incredibly guilty because she didn't want her last memories of James to be that stupid fight that they had earlier. "It's okay James, I'm here." Starr said as she grabbed his hand.

"We shouldn't be here Starr. I didn't even want to come to this stupid wedding in the first place. All I wanted to do tonight was have sex with my girlfriend but we couldn't do that because you had to be here for your stupid cousin's wedding," James stated.

Starr didn't know what was wrong with James. He had never spoken to her like that before. Starr tried to convince herself that his abusive personality was a result of his head injury. "I'm sorry James, but I had to be here for my family," she said as she started to cry.

"Sorry isn't good enough, Starr," James said as he closed his eyes and died in her arms.

After Nate died Dani stood up and spotted Starr across the room. She ran over to her sister and gave her a hug. "Nate's dead Starr," Dani stated.

"So is James," Starr said feeling numb. "We need to get out of here before the rest of the building collapses," Starr stated as she grabbed Dani's hand and started to walk cautiously through the debris.

"Dani, Starr," Blair and Tea screamed when they saw their daughters coming out of the wreckage. The two girls ran into their mother's waiting arms.

Irene Manning lifted herself from the wreckage the way that she had so many times before. She was certain that Todd and all the other dimwits in Llanview would believe that she had died in the explosion, but she was too good to die from any of her explosions. She had timed everything perfectly and knew just when to throw the bomb away from herself to ensure her survival. It wasn't the first time that Irene Manning had faked her death but she would come back to take her revenge again. She looked at Todd who was carrying Marty out of the wreckage. "You're all pay…especially you, my dear, sweet boy," Irene said to herself as she left the scene of her latest crime.


	5. Chapter 5

One Love to Give Episode 5

AN: This episode is written by Sharon; Angelsinstead and Melissa (T&MFan)

Joey, Kelly, Kevin and Zane had managed to make it to the hospital in almost no time at all. They had wanted to check on Jessica, who was brought in for a gun shot wound, but mostly they had wanted to be there for Bo and Nora. They had seen her being carried from the church and they had known it wasn't good. Kevin had decided that Rachel needed to be called and walked outside where there was more reception to go call her. Zane had gone with him, leaving Kelly and Joey alone in the waiting room.

Kelly and Joey could hear the whimpering sounds of a child crying when they walked towards the back of the room. She was sitting against the wall, looking scared, as she cried. Kelly kneeled down next to her as she looked up.

"Is something wrong sweetie? Don't you know where your parent's are?" Kelly asked.

Joey watched Kelly as she spoke to this terrified little girl… and it amazed him that within minutes they were no longer strangers. The little girl shook her head no and Kelly promised to help her look for them. She had climbed out from her corner and immediately attached herself at Kelly's side. Joey just smiled at her as the three of them walked out of the waiting room.

The little girl had told them her name was Melinda. They hadn't been able to decipher the names of her parent's and the pediatrician they talked to had wanted to give her a quick exam. Kelly had gone inside with her and Joey had stayed outside to find out information on Jessica and Nora. He figured the girl was more likely to open up without a male present. It just seemed like a girl thing. And he had been right.

Kelly held Melinda's hand as she was examined. She showed signs of fear and Kelly had spoken to her calmly as the doctor checked her out. It seemed to calm her down a great deal and the doctor was able to finish her exam rather quickly. She handed Melinda a lollipop and asked to speak to Kelly alone. Joey had gone inside to keep her company as Kelly listened to the doctor's diagnosis.

"I'm sorry to say this Ms. Cramer but Melinda is showing signs of abuse. She is extremely malnourished and seems to have some fractures on some of her bones. They have healed now but combined with the bruises on her face, it could mean ongoing abuse."

"Her parents?" Kelly questioned.

"Right now, one or both of them are the prime suspects. I'm sorry but I have to call social services."

"I understand. Thank you for your time."

She walked away and Kelly watched Joey and Melinda from the window. She wondered if they had a prayer of getting custody of her.

John brought Natalie a cup of Hot Chocolate while she waited. Jessica was being examined by the doctors and he knew how hard waiting for news was on Natalie. "Thanks," Natalie stated as she grabbed the cup from John's hand.

"Can we talk about Liam and what this news means for us?" John asked.

"I know he's your son, John, and I want him to be a part of your life, but it can't change anything between us. I'm with Brody now and I love him and I can't hurt him just because he's not the biological father. I'm always going to care about you, you gave me Liam and you've been a part of my life for so long now but tonight before I got married I came to the realization that I had to let you go. We're just…we're just not right for each other anymore," Natalie stated. She still loved John, but she loved Brody more. She knew that finding out that Liam wasn't his had to be hard on him and she couldn't desert him on the fantasy of building a family with John and Liam especially when she was certain that a relationship with John would never work out. Her relationships with John had never worked out and she didn't want Liam to continuously watch his parents break up and get back together. It wouldn't be fair on him; it wouldn't be fair on anybody.

Blair was in the waiting room as well waiting with Tea, Dani, and Starr. She wanted Starr and Dani to be checked up after the explosion just to make sure that they weren't hurt. She couldn't help but overhear John and Natalie's conversation. When the news about Liam came out she had assumed that John and Natalie would reunite, but it seemed like Natalie was making it clear that they couldn't have a future together. Blair waited for John's reaction while she watched the expression on his face. She was once very close to John and she didn't want to see him hurt again.

"I'm always going to care about you too, but you're right we don't belong together …not anymore. When I found out about you and Brody sleeping together, I had to let you go. You and I will always be in each other's lives because of Liam and you're always going to have a special place in my heart but if we got back together now there would be no guarantees that we would work out. When I found out that you and Brody slept together it killed the trust that I had for you and I just don't know how we could get it back. We've already hurt too many people by our relationship and I can't add Liam to that list. As much as I hate it, Liam's bonded with Brody, and it wouldn't be fair for him to lose him and that's exactly what would happen if we got back together. Brody makes you happy and he's good to my son and I'll try to get over my anger towards him for Liam and your sake. I want to spend some time with my son; do you think that I could have him for a couple of nights a week?" John asked.

"I think that would be good. I'm going to be here all night for Jessica, why don't you pick Liam up from my mom's and we'll meet soon to discuss a more permanent custody arrangement," Natalie stated.

"That would be great," John stated as he hugged Natalie.

Brody walked into the waiting room just as John pulled Natalie into a hug. He didn't like seeing Natalie and John together. He felt like he was losing everything to John. He couldn't lose his family again, if he lost her and Liam now he could never survive it. They were his life…they were his everything.

"Natalie, we need to talk, do you want to go on a walk with me?" Brody asked as he walked up to John and Natalie.

"Sure…by John," Natalie stated as she grabbed John's hand.

"What was that all about?" Brody asked as soon as they were out of the hospital's waiting room.

"I told John that he could take Liam for the night." Natalie stated.

"Are you leaving me for him?" Brody asked.

"No, I love you Brody. I know that today has been hard on you… I can't even imagine how hard it must have been to hear that Liam wasn't your biological son, but you're still his father in all the ways that count. Liam and I aren't going anywhere, but John still has a right to see Liam and I won't keep him away from his son," Natalie explained.

"I understand," Brody said as he pulled Natalie into his arms. He didn't like the fact that John was still going to be in their lives but as long as he didn't lose Natalie and Liam for good then he could deal with it.

Blair walked up to John once Natalie had left with Brody. "I couldn't help but overhear. Are you okay with Natalie choosing Brody? I want you to know that I'm always here for you whenever you want to talk," Blair stated as she pulled John into a hug.

"Some losses aren't hard to get over while other losses always stay with you," John stated as he gave her hand a squeeze. Leaving Blair for Marty was one of the worst decisions that he had ever made and lately he had been thinking a lot about his relationship with Blair. If he could go back and change things he would but he couldn't and now he just had to deal with the consequences of his actions.

"I got to go now John. They're calling Starr's name and I want to be with her while the Doctor examines her," Blair stated as she gave him a smile and walked away.

Bo was standing in the hallway of the examining room. He couldn't seem to process the reality of what was happening. It was like his world was moving in slow motion now. He could still see her lying underneath that pile of wreckage. He wondered if she had been scared. He hoped that when she was essentially buried alive that she hadn't had time to be scared. He didn't want to think of her being alone and afraid. He would never forget the pale color of her skin when he found her… or the heart that once beat with so much energy, now barely a thumper.

She was being prepped for emergency surgery now. Larry was with her briefing Kyle Lewis on what was going to be done. He barely remembered anything they had told him. The only thing he could remember was…Life threatening. Everything else seemed to be in some kind of fog. He knew that she had internal injuries. She had almost bled out when they removed the jacket. They had hooked her up to some kind of machine that he didn't recognize… started giving her blood transfusions once they were able to stop the bleeding… but they had found more. She was bleeding from the inside and if they didn't find the source of the bleeding, she could die. He knew there was more to what they had told him but he couldn't seem to remember anything right now… only that his wife's life was hanging in the balance.

Larry and Kyle had wheeled an unconscious Nora out of the examining room and Bo had asked for a few moments alone with her. They had told him to make it quick. He kissed her pale lips softly as he looked in her eyes.

"Who ever said you had permission to get yourself in this much trouble Red? Don't you know that I need you? Don't you know that I am nothing without you? Don't you know how much I love you? You have to fight this baby. You have to open those beautiful brown eyes of yours… the eyes that I get lost in every single day… and you have to live… do it for me baby… Do it for the man that is crazy about you… because I can't… I can't do this without my better half. I can't go on without you. I just can't."

Larry patted Bo on the shoulder and told him that they would do everything they could and then she was wheeled away. He stood there watching the gurney being led away… in complete and utter despair.

Kevin and Zane walked over to the hallway where Bo was pacing the floors. Kevin could see the worry in his uncle's eyes as he looked at him.

"I called Rachel. She said she would get on the first plane out of town," Kevin said.

"Oh God…Rachel… I didn't even think to… Thanks Kev… thank you for calling her. She should be here for her mother…She should…"

"It's okay Uncle Bo. I'm not going to tell you that I understand because I don't think anyone could. But I do know how much you love her and because of that, I can somewhat guess what this must be doing to you," Kevin said in comfort.

"I just keep asking myself if I told her enough what she means to me. Does she really know how much I love her? Does she?"

Zane hadn't been close with most of his extended family because he had been living in Europe for most of his life but he had heard the stories. Everyone who was anyone knew the grand love story between these two. And he couldn't help but feel for the man as he went through so much agony.

"From what I've been told, you two are not exactly shy in showing each other how you feel? I bet she knows exactly how much you love her," Zane said.

"I think my son is right," Kevin said.

"I feel like my life is spinning out of control here Kev. Matthew is in a coma. Drew is dead. And now Nora is… she's… why does everyone I love have to suffer? Why?"

As much as he tried to control the wave of emotions, he couldn't stop himself from crying. He loved her. He loved her so much. Kevin put his hand on Bo's shoulder as he struggled to maintain his emotions.

"She'll be okay Uncle Bo. One thing I know about Nora is that she's a fighter. She will beat this thing," Kevin said.

"She will. You got yourself a hell of a woman there. She's so strong. And she never backs down from a challenge. Just from the little bit I saw, I can see why you love her so much. She's a firecracker. She will beat this," Zane offered.

"She's my whole life…I know that sounds cliché but its true…I don't know what I would ever do if I lost her…She means everything to me," Bo said.

Neither Zane, nor Kevin had known what to say in that moment. How do you comfort a man who is scared of losing the one person in their life that gives them a reason to get up in the morning? Nora had been Bo's purpose and his heart… and with Matthew in a coma, neither of them wanted to know what would become of him if Nora didn't make it. So they said nothing. They just stood in silence as they waited for news on Nora. And they prayed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Manning. You'll have to wait outside," the nurse said as Todd stood outside Marty's hospital room at Llanview hospital and attempted to barge inside. "The doctor is with her now. She's being examined."

"I don't care if the pope is in there with her! I need to see Marty," Todd insisted as he forcefully tried to push his way passed the nurse.

"Mr. Manning, please! If you don't stop at once, I'll have to call security!" the nurse warned.

Just then the doctor stepped out of the room, seeing Todd hassling the nurse. "You can go in and see her now, Mr. Manning. She's asking for you," said the doctor.

Todd gave the nurse one final vicious glare, then rushed into the room to be with Marty. "Marty, are you alright?" Todd asked her with concern as he approached her bedside and took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Yeah, I'm as good as new now," she told him with a little smile, looking down at her leg which had been stitched up and bandaged.

"The doctor said I have a bad sprain, but I'm going to be alright," Marty assured him.

"I'm glad you are okay," he admitted. "I was worried."

Their gazes locked as both were silent for a moment. "Thank you for insisting that I go to the hospital."

"I'm always going to take care of you, Marty."

"Yes, you do have a way of doing that," she said with a hint of another smile.

"The nurses here are mean," Todd remarked.

Marty couldn't help but crack up a little, but then her expression became serious. "We need to talk, Todd," she told him softly.

"What would you like to talk about?" Todd questioned.

"Victor," she replied. "I thought he was you."

"You and everyone else in Llanview. He had my life, my identity, everything. And do you know where I was all that time when he was playing Daddy to my kids? Locked up in my mother's hellish little lab of horrors. She tortured me and kept me drugged for EIGHT freaking years. It was all part of her sadistic little game, because Victor's the 'good' twin and the special one- according to her."

"Why would your mother do such a thing?"

"Because she's bat-shit crazy- I dunno. You saw her at the church today. That's actually the second bomb she let off. The first one nearly killed Tea, Blair, and my kids. She shot me, so I had no other choice but to shoot her. But as you can see, she's not dead."

"Where's Victor?" Marty asked.

Todd hesitated as he didn't know how Marty would take the news. After all, she had slept with the guy and had claimed to have been in love with him while he kept her in his little 'love-nest.' "Todd, what are you not telling me?" she prompted when Todd automatically did not answer her. Something told her that Todd's response wouldn't be good.

In the end, possessiveness won out over tactfulness. "Do you miss him, Marty?" Todd demanded. "Ohhh yes, I heard all about that little 'love shack' he had set up for the two of you."

"I had amnesia!" Marty said defensively as she felt so much embarrassment in knowing that Todd knew. "He totally duped me."

"I know."

"Are you jealous, Todd?"

"Tell me if you miss him, and I'll tell you if I am jealous," Todd countered.

"Just how do you feel for Victor?" Todd wanted to know, although he knew it was absolutely ridiculous of him to be feeling this much rivalry for a dead man.

"I-I don't know," Marty quietly admitted as she was feeling so much confusion. "I guess it's safe to say that I don't know where my feelings for you... and my feelings for Victor... begin and end."

Todd didn't like that answer. His anger toward his brother was seething inside of him. "He's disgusting! He took advantage of you when you were weak and injured!" Todd exploded.

"Victor may not have known what he was doing. Your evil mother may have had some sort of influence over him, making him do the things he did," Marty said in Victor's defense. "And besides, at the time, he thought he was you."

"That's even sicker!" Todd hissed.

"Marty, I'd never take advantage of you or hurt you that way again! I'll never let ANYONE hurt you again... ever," Todd swore.

Marty stared at Todd as though she wanted to believe him, but suddenly the door opened and ruined their moment. In stepped John McBain. "What are you doing here?" Todd asked in a sneer.

"Sorry to interrupt the party, but Marty's still under arrest," quipped John.

John walked closer, carrying a metal pair of handcuffs. Before Marty could even register what was happening, John had handcuffed Marty's wrist to the railing of the bed. "Just what the HELL do you think you are doing?" growled Todd as he rose to his feet.

"I'm making sure the prisoner does not escape," replied John. "After you're released from the hospital, Marty, your new accommodations will be a jail cell."

Todd was furious as he glared at John. "Don't worry, Marty. I'm gonna find a way to help you clear your name," Todd promised.

Blair was worried about Starr. She hadn't said anything since she had walked out of the church's debris. Dani had cried in Tea's arms about Nate dying and she mentioned that James died as well. Blair tried to get her to talk about it, but it was as if her little girl was shutting down to protect herself. The Doctor examined Dani and Starr and mentioned that they were both experiencing a mild form of shock from the explosion but that they should both make a full physical recovery.

"Please talk to me Starr, tell me what you're thinking," Blair pleaded as soon as the Doctor left.

"James died and it's all my fault. I'm the one who insisted that we go to the wedding. If we had just stayed home then he would still be alive," Starr said as she leaned into her mother's embrace and cried.

Dani started to cry as well as she embraced Tea. "I should have pushed Nate out of the way. If I had he would still be alive. "

"Girls, it's not your fault," Tea and Blair both stated.

"I'm sorry that they're dead, but you can't blame yourselves. Irene is the one to blame…she's the one who set off the explosion. If you need to blame somebody for Nate and James dying then you blame her," Blair stated as she stroked Starr's hair."

"Maybe it would be good if the girls saw a Psychiatrist, like the Doctor suggested," Tea stated.

"I think that would be good for the girls just as long as the shrink isn't Doctor Marty Saybrook," Blair snidely remarked.

"Mom, be nice. I like Marty…she's always been good to me plus she's Hope grandma." Starr chided.

"Sorry, I'll try to keep my comments about Marty to myself."

"It's okay. Can we go home Mom? I just want to climb into my bed with Hope and hold her in my arms."

"Yeah we can go sweetie."

"Are you coming Tea?" Blair asked as she headed for the exit.

"I'll be right there, I want to call Inez and let them know about James and Nate," Tea stated. I'll catch up to you."

"It' okay we'll wait for you," Starr stated.

Tea hated delivering news like this. There was just no easy way to tell a mother that their child had died. She took a deep breath as the phone rang. "Inez it's me Tea, Dani's mom. I'm afraid that I have some horrible news…there was an explosion at the wedding tonight."

"Are my kids okay?" Inez asked

"I'm sorry but Nate and James both died in the explosion."

The only sound coming from the other end of the receiver was hysterical incoherent crying and then the line went dead. Tea wiped the tears that had started forming in her own eyes and she called Robert. She knew that Robert and Inez weren't close but she also knew that he was the only child she had left.

She told Robert the terrible news and he didn't take it any better than Inez had. "I hope that they can find some comfort in one another," Tea stated as soon as she hung up the phone.

"Thanks for calling them mom," Dani stated.

"You're welcome sweetie. Let's go."

Tea, Blair, Starr and Dani headed towards the exit when Tea suddenly collapsed.

"Mom? Are you Okay?" Dani asked as she bent down by her mother's side.

Tea opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "I'm fine. I just must have forgotten to eat or something," Tea stated trying to make light of her fainting spell.

"You should see a Doctor Mom," Dani stated.

"It's nothing. We need to get Starr and you home. I'm fine, Dani."

"I already lost Nate…I can't lose you too. It's not nothing…you fainted." Dani screeched in hysterics.

"Dani, I'll make sure that your mother sees a Doctor. Here are my keys, I want you to drive Starr home and I'll call you as soon as we are done here," Blair stated.

Dani looked at her mom while she decided what to do. She hated hospitals and didn't want to stay here any longer than she already needed to. Plus she just wanted to crawl into bed and forget that this horrible night had ever happened, but she didn't want her mom to think that she was abandoning her. "Will you be okay if I leave, mom?" Dani asked.

"I'll be fine sweetie, go on home. Blair will take good care of me."

"Okay, love you mom," Dani said as she hugged her mother and left with Starr.

Bobby Ford sat at Jessica's bedside after the doctors had done everything possible to repair her injury. He had been told that she wouldn't have made it had Marty Saybrooke not given Jessica prompt medical attention at the church right after she had been shot. "Jess, I'm here," spoke Bobby as he held her small hand in his.

Unfortunately, Jessica wasn't able to answer him. She was terribly pale; the only color in her face her soft pink lips. If only he could kiss those sweet lips again and hear her whisper those three words, "I love you." If only he could have Tess back...

Bobby was sitting there having a lustful vision of Tess rising up out of the hospital bed to make sweet passionate love to him again and again when his cell phone rang, startling him. As usual, his wicked thoughts seemed to be getting him into trouble. He reached into his pant's pocket, withdrawing his cell phone.

"Bobby Ford here," he said to the caller.

Suddenly he dropped the phone as all the color had drained from his face. "They can't be dead," he muttered. "Not James. Not Nate. No!"

He jumped up from the chair where he had been seated and ran from the room. Hot tears fell down his cheeks. His brothers were dead, killed by a bomb. It was all too much to take. He needed to get outside and breathe in some fresh air. He needed to stop the pain that was raging inside his soul.

He ran outside, breathing the chilled air into his lungs. The tears nearly froze upon his face. "My brothers are dead. All I have left now is Jessica," he said sadly to himself.

*Please let her live,* he was praying.

Christian had arrived at the hospital amid all the chaos. The injured people from the bombing of the church were all being seen by doctors. "I'm here to see Jessica Buchanan," Chris told a nurse. "Can you tell me where to find her?"

"This way, Sir," said the nurse as she directed him to Jessica's hospital room.

"Jessi," Chris said in a painful whisper as he moved to her side. Gently he began to caress the soft tendrils of blond hair back from her beautiful face.

"Jessi, I'm here," he said as gazed down at her with concern. "Your mom called me and told me you had been shot. She wasn't able to come to the hospital to be with you right now, so she asked me to come to your side. I rushed over here as fast as I could."

"Listen, Jess, there's something I gotta tell you..."

"I love you. I've always loved you... and I never got over you. I've never found a love like the one you and I shared. You just gotta get better, Jessi, so I can tell you..." spoke Christian as his voice broke.

Suddenly Jessica's eyelids fluttered, and Chris forgot to breathe. "Jess?" he prompted.

Then to his supreme happiness, she gazed up at him, looking slightly confused. "Do you mean it, Chris? Do you really love me?" she questioned.

"Yes. I do love you, Jessica," he stated as he took her hand and pressed it against the warmth of his cheek. "You gotta get better. I need you and your children need you, too."

At that moment Bobby Ford walked back into the room, seeing Chris holding Jessica's hand as they shared what appeared to be a very intimate moment. "Chris, I have to tell you something," Jessica said as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you, too," she told him.

Bobby stopped in his tracks as he couldn't believe what he had just heard. To his total shock, Christian bent down, kissing Jessica. *No!* Bobby's heart cried out as it shattered like ice right down the middle. Both of his brothers had been killed, and the woman he loved had just professed her love for another man.


	6. Chapter 6

One Love to Give Episode 6

AN: This episode is written by Sharon; Angelsinstead; and Melissa (T&MFan)

John flashed back to when he had put the handcuffs on Marty. Maybe he had overreacted but she had escaped so many times before that he couldn't take that risk again. Before he had a chance to dwell on it further, Vicky opened the door.

"John," she said, only slightly surprised.

"Hello Mrs. Lord…"

"Why don't you come in… and please call me Vicky. We've been friends long enough to warrant that," she said.

He walked in, still a little unsure of what to say.

"I talked to Natalie. I know what's going on. Liam is in the nursery. I want to take Clint to see Jessica anyways."

"How is she doing?"

"According to Natalie a lot better then they expected but I don't know all the details. I want to thank you for getting her to the hospital. It could have easily had a different ending."

"I'm glad I was able to help," He said, just before he walked into the nursery. Vicky stood at the door as he lifted Liam from his crib and smiled.

"Is there anything you need before I go?"

"I don't know… maybe an instruction manual," He joked.

Vicky could sense his nervousness and walked over to where he was standing and hugged him lightly.

"You'll be just fine John. All Liam needs is to know that you love him and you'll always be there for him. The diaper bag is on the table. Take what you need."

As John gathered the stuff he thought he would need for the night, he sat in the rocker for a few minutes with his newly discovered son.

"I love you little man. I know it's probably hard for you to understand with so many people walking in and out of your life and I want you to know how sorry I am for walking out of yours. I'm really glad that you're my son and even if your mom and I couldn't make it work, it doesn't mean that I will stop being there for you. I'm always going to love and protect you… for the rest of my life… and this time I mean it," he said as Liam rested his little head against his father's chest and went to sleep.

Vicky and Clint raced into the hospital, desperate to get to their daughter. On the way to her hospital room, they ran into an emotional Bo. Vicky could tell just by looking at him that something was wrong.

"What is it? It's not Jessica is it? She didn't get worse?" Vicky said.

"No… no nothing like that. As far as I know, Jessica is fine," Bo said, barely able to speak coherently through his tears.

"As far as you know… You haven't been to see her?" Clint said angrily.

"Clint, would you just relax. It's obvious that something is wrong with the man. Have some compassion," Vicky said, trying to calm her ex.

"If it's not Jessica then what is it? Why do you look like death warmed over?" Clint asked, sarcastically.

"This must be your lucky day Clint… Nora's in that hospital room having emergency surgery and she might not make it," Bo said.

"You think I want her dead?" Clint responded.

"Why not? You had her kidnapped, among other things… you must be enjoying this…you must be…" Bo choked out.

He turned away from him then as his emotions got the best of him. Vicky put her arm around him as she tried to control her own.

"Is it really that bad Bo?" Vicky asked.

"It's bad Vicky. It's really, really bad…" Bo said.

"I love that woman Bo. She's my best friend. But one thing I know about her is she's a hell of a fighter. Don't count Nora out yet. She'd walk though fire before she ever checked on you and her kids…" Vicky reassured him.

"It should be me Vicky. I'm the one who's supposed to protect her. I failed her," Bo said.

"No you didn't. And if Nora were here right now, she'd tell you exactly the same thing. (She kissed his cheek) I will pray for her Bo. And I'll be by to check on her later. You just keep thinking positive thoughts," Vicky said.

"You might not believe this Bo but as angry as I am at you two… I wouldn't wish her dead. I know that I did terrible things to her in the past but nobody deserves to suffer like this. Nobody…" Clint said.

Bo said nothing more as Vicky led Clint away. He was right. He didn't believe him. And right now he was too worked up about Nora to even give him a second thought. He might have been his brother but Nora was his wife and she needed his strength. With nowhere else to turn, he picked up the phone and dialed the one person he knew he could count on… who also loved Nora.

"John, Its Bo…I…I need you."

He had never said those words to another living soul besides Nora but it was becoming apparent that he wasn't doing anyone any good with the shape he was in… least of all Nora. He needed a sounding board and he needed a friend and with Hank out of town, John was the closest thing.

"What's going on boss… are you okay?"

"Tonight I need a friend. Nora's in really bad shape and I don't know what to do. I seem to be driving everyone crazy."

"I'm on my way."

He hung up the phone and looked at Liam, sleeping on his chest.

"Well little Man… it looks like we have a busy night."

"Jessica! What do you think you are doing, kissing him?" Bobby exclaimed.

Jessica looked up to see Bobby Ford standing at the end of her hospital bed. There was no doubt that he had seen Christian kissing her. She looked from Bobby to Chris, trying to find her voice. "Bobby, I can explain-," she began.

"Ohhh I bet you can!" he yelled. "I thought that you and I were an item. But I find you kissing him; telling him you LOVE him! How can you do this to me? How can you do this to Ryder! Ohhh God, I miss Tess!"

"Bobby, please calm down," Jessica pleaded, but his face was a mask of fury. He looked like he was ready to deck Christian. Jessica was still weak in her hospital bed from a gunshot; she didn't want two men fighting over her.

"I want Tess back! I miss her so much!" Bobby cried out.

Meanwhile, Vicky was headed down the hall to see her daughter Jessica when she heard shouts coming from the room. It sounded like Bobby Ford. What in the world could he be yelling about? She hurried her strides, hoping that something awful hadn't happened to Jessica.

A moment later, Vicky entered her daughter's hospital room to find Bobby Ford nearly screaming at Jessica as Christian stood at Jessi's side. "What's going on here?" she demanded.

"I came in to find Jessica kissing Christian and declaring her love for him!" Bobby explained. "How the hell could she do this to us?"

Bobby was practically hysterical after what he had seen, combined with the grief of tragically losing his brothers. Vicky had no choice but to try to calm him down. "Quietly step out in the hall with me," Vicky suggested. "This is a hospital, and Jessica just had surgery. You can't be yelling and carrying on like this."

Bobby looked at Vicky because she sounded just like his mom when she would scold him. "Alright," he grudgingly agreed as he gave Chris one last lingering glare then followed Jessica's mother out into the hall.

"Alright, Bobby," Vicky said with a heavy sigh. "What is going on? Why were you yelling at my injured daughter?"

"I'm sorry... but it's been an awful night. First Jess was injured. She had surgery, and I didn't know if she was gonna make it. Then I got that call from Tea, saying that both of my brothers had been killed in the church bombing..." spoke Bobby as tears fell from his eyes. "And now this!"

"Jessica told Christian she loves him, then he kissed her!" he cried out.

"Your brothers are dead? How awful!" Vicky exclaimed, clearly upset by the tragic news. "I'm truly sorry about Nate and James. Has your mother been told?"

"I-I dunno. I was gonna call her after I checked on Jess, but I came in here and found Chris locking lips with her. Ohhh my God, I thought she loved ME!" he said as he sobbed like a baby.

Seeing how distraught he was, Vicky tentatively pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I will talk to Jessi and see if we can get this whole mess straightened out," said Vicky as she didn't know what else to say. Clearly, her daughter had feelings for Chris. Considering Vicky had always liked Chris, she was secretly thrilled at this new development. That had been one reason she had sent Christian over to the hospital to sit with her daughter until she could be there. She was hoping that somehow Jessi and Chris could find their way back to each other and work everything out.

Bobby sobbed on Vicky's shoulder as the tears blinded his vision. "If I've lost Jessi, I have nothing left," he whimpered. Softly, Vicki stroked his hair.

"Would you like me to call your mom for you?" she offered.

Meanwhile, back in Jessica's hospital room, Chris was attempting to comfort her. "I'm sorry that Ford had to see that before you had the chance to tell him that we have feelings for each other," spoke Chris. "But sweetie, this isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is. I've known all along I didn't really have feelings for him. But I feel like I lead him on, because he was Ryder's father, and I was so lonely..." she said sadly as huge tears filled up her blue eyes.

Gently Chris brushed the tears from her cheeks. "It's better that he knows now, and you will be honest with him about your feelings for me," Chris told Jessica. "It's gonna be alright, Jess. Trust me."

"Hold me, Chris," she said as she reached out to him. She just needed his strong arms wrapped around her and his comfort.

"I'm right here. And I'm not leaving you," he promised as he wrapped her up in his embrace. He placed soft, tender kisses all over her cheeks, kissing away the remnants of her tears. Then his lips settled on hers in yet another kiss. Winding her arms around his neck, Jessica finally calmed.

"I'm sorry, but Melinda will need to stay in the hospital tonight so we can observe her," the doctor said to Kelly as they stood out in the hallway. "Social services has been called as we suspect abuse. They will need to find temporary custody for Melinda until her parents can be ruled out as suspects. Someone from Social Services should be arriving very soon to begin working on the case. They'll probably have a few questions for you and Mr. Buchanan considering you are the ones who found her."

"Doctor, I don't want Melinda to be alone tonight, so considering that Joey and I are here with an injured family member, may we stay the night with her?" Kelly asked.

"Sure, you can go in and see her. I'll be back very soon," said the doctor before disappearing down the hallway. The hospital was still scurrying with activity as many patients were being treated due to the church bombing.

Quietly, Kelly reentered Melinda's hospital room. "How are you feeling, sweetie?" she asked the little girl as she took a chair next to the bed.

"I'm kind of scared," Melinda said softly. "Would you read to me?"

"Sure," Kelly agreed as she glanced over at Joey who was looking at the little girl with tenderness and concern. They both couldn't believe that anyone could have been so cruel to have abused this sweet, innocent little girl. Kelly reached for a book from the bedside table. It was a story about a puppy.

"Does this story look good?" she asked Melinda as she showed the little girl the book.

The little girl nodded and said, "Please read it to me."

"Alright, sweetie," said Kelly as she began to read the book.

As Kelly was reading, Joey got called out into the hallway by the doctor. Joey excused himself, then went out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. "Hello, Mr. Buchanan, my name is Miss Fields, from Social Services," said the woman who was standing next to the doctor. "I understand you and your girlfriend found the child in the waiting room here at the hospital?"

"Yes, we did. She's bonded quite strongly with Kelly. She's in there reading to Melinda right now," said Joey as he glanced in the window and saw Kelly reading the book to little Melinda.

"From the medical report, we have reason to suspect that Melinda has suffered ongoing abuse. Her parents need to be found and questioned, but until they are ruled out as suspects, we need to find temporary custody of Melinda so we know she has been placed in a safe and loving environment," spoke Miss Fields.

"Is there anyway that Kelly and I could be granted custody of Melinda? I had temporary guardianship of my nephew Ryder when my sister Jessica was sick. All I want is to take good care of Melinda, and I know that's what Kelly wants, too," Joey told Miss Fields.

In Melinda's hospital room, Kelly had just finished the book. "That was a good book, Kelly," said the little girl. "I don't want to go back to my house. I want to stay with you forever..."

Looking into the little girl's bright blue eyes, Kelly's heart turned over. "I know, sweetie," Kelly whispered as she caressed Melinda's hair "But don't you want the police to find your mommy and daddy?"

"My mom is nice to me..." the little girl said softly.

"But my daddy is so mean to me and Mommy. He yells... and he hits us a lot," the child confided as huge tears came to her eyes.

"Ohhh Melinda, I'm so sorry," Kelly said sincerely as she wrapped her arms around the girl. "Joey and I will do everything we can to protect you. And the police are going to find your mommy. When the police come to talk to you, you need to tell them the truth... about how your daddy hurt you and your mommy. The police will help you. And I'll be by your side, holding your hand the whole time."

"You promise?" asked Melinda in a scared little voice.

"Of course, sweetie. You know what? My mother was named Melinda, too... just like you. She's an angel now, and I bet she's looking out after you," said Kelly as she kissed the top of the little girl's head.

"Your mommy died?" the little girl asked sadly.

"Yes, she did... and I miss her."

"I miss my mommy, too. My daddy hurt her real bad."

Holding the little girl close, Kelly tried to soothe her. She was certain that when the police arrived to question Melinda, the little girl was going to need a great deal of comfort and support. She hoped that somehow, someway, Melinda could remain with her and Joey, at least temporarily.

In the hallway, Joey was speaking to the social worker. Miss Fields had ran a check on Joey and Kelly to see if they could be possible candidates for Melinda's care until her parents could be cleared as suspects. "Social Services has agreed to place Melinda into your care until such time one of her parents is found and deemed suitable to care for her," Miss Fields told him. "It seems that you were an excellent guardian to your nephew Ryder and with the Buchanans being upstanding citizens in Llanview, Social Services believes that Melinda will be in good hands with you and Kelly."

"Thank you. I'm going in to see Kelly now," Joey said to Miss Fields.

"I'll be back in the morning," said Miss Fields. "Along with a police officer so we can question Melinda about her parents."

Joey nodded, then stepped back into the hospital room where Kelly was holding a sleeping Melinda in her arms. "She was so scared," Kelly whispered to Joey quietly so not to awaken the little girl. "She said her father hurt her and her mommy."

Joey looked down at the little one in Kelly's embrace. He knew that the little girl had been through unspeakable hell and that tomorrow, she would have to be questioned by the police. "Kelly, Social Services has granted us temporary custody of Melinda," Joey told her. "We are gonna be there for her through all of this."

A small smile came to Kelly's face as she reached for Joey's hand. She was exhausted, but content to hold Melinda close as she held Joey's hand in hers. Maybe tomorrow it would somehow be a better day.

Todd looked at Marty who had started to cry. She looked away because she didn't want him to see her cry, but she couldn't help it…she was scared.

"Why are you crying?" Todd asked as he dabbed at the tears on her face with his sleeve.

"I know that I deserve to go to prison for what I did, but I'm scared. I've heard the stories about what goes on in prisons when the lights go out and I can't live through that again. It may be what I deserve, but I won't survive it," Marty stated.

Marty didn't say the words, but Todd knew that she was afraid of being raped in prison. He knew that some of the Statesville guards had no problem abusing their position of power against the prisoners. "Listen to me; I don't want you to worry about it. I'm not going to let you go to prison; nobody will ever hurt you that way again. I'm going to hire Tea…I know that you don't like her very much, but she's the best lawyer I know and she's helped me escape Prison plenty of times, even when I've been guilty.

"Where was Victor? Why wasn't he at the wedding? I know that Natalie has never been his favorite person, but he's still her uncle and he should have been there," Marty stated hoping to change the subject. She didn't want to think about the possibilities of prison life and wanted to distract herself with anything else.

Todd looked at her as he tried to find the best way to tell her about Victor. "I'm sorry Marty, but Victor was shot …he's dead."

"Victor's dead?" Marty gasped. "Who shot him?"

"The police seem to think it was me," Todd answered.

Marty looked at Todd and wondered if he could be capable of killing his own twin brother. She had loved and hated Victor and now that he was dead she would never sort through her feelings for him. Marty wanted to believe that Todd had changed and would never kill his own brother, but there was a look in his eyes that told her he was guilty.

"Did you? Did you shoot Victor? Look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't shoot him." Marty pleaded with him. She knew him better than anyone and she would know if he was lying.

Todd shifted uncomfortably. He should have kept his mouth shut about Victor. She wanted answers and he would have to lie to her, but he had never been able to lie to Marty. He had to find a way to make it convincing… if she knew that he killed Victor, she wouldn't understand. How could she when he didn't even understand? She would hate him more than she already did and he would not lose Marty to Victor's ghost. "I didn't kill Victor. I don't know who did it, but I swear it wasn't me," Todd stated as he looked Marty in the eyes.

Marty felt torn…she wanted to believe him, but she knew in her heart that Todd was lying. He shot his own brother and she didn't know what she was going to do. Should she keep quiet and protect Todd hoping that the police didn't find out or should she tell Bo her suspicions and give Victor the justice that he deserved.

John arrived at the hospital just as Kevin and Zane were coming back from the cafeteria. He offered his support and they both offered their Thanks.

"You know…Nora's one hell of a woman… and a great lawyer. I wouldn't even have a future if she hadn't cleared my name back when I was accused of Marty's rape. And I know that wasn't easy for her…it cost her in the end. And I never even thanked her for all she has done for this family…most of all for giving my Uncle back his life. She made him whole again John… if she doesn't make it…I… I don't think he'll be okay. Not again," Kevin said.

John patted his shoulder and said simply…" Nora's one of the best women I know… and one of the few who wasn't afraid to tell me when I was full of it… I have nothing but respect for her… she'll pull through Kevin, she has to,"

Kevin and Zane watched as John went to join Bo with Liam sleeping in his arms.

"At least there's some good news around here," Zane mentioned, referring to John and Liam.

"Yeah…let's just hope there's no more bad news," Kevin said as they walked back towards where Bo was standing.

John found Bo staring into the room where she had once been and he knew what he was putting himself through. He had been there many times before.

"This isn't going to help her Bo. You can go through every aspect of this situation inside out…it's not going to change the outcome."

"I don't know how to do this without her," Bo said.

"You're not going to have to. "

He took a brief pause before he continued.

"I'm sorry that Nora was hurt Bo. She didn't deserve it. But if there's one thing I know, it's that she will come back fighting. You just have to have enough faith to believe in that."

"I'm running short on Faith John. After the year we've had… how am I supposed to believe in miracles?"

"Just look at Liam. I got my miracle Bo. You will too."

Bo was about to say something further when the elevator doors opened and Rachel rushed into Bo's arms. For all intents and purposes, she was just like his daughter. He had loved her like his own for as long as he had known her. And the guilt of not protecting her mother was eating him alive.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Rachel. I'm sorry I didn't protect her the way I was supposed to."

"Don't be ridiculous Bo. This isn't your fault," She said, through tears.

"I'm her husband. I'm supposed to keep her safe. I didn't keep her safe. I failed her."

"You did no such thing. You can't control mother- nature. I know that you would have thrown yourself in front of her if you could have. You didn't do this to her. Stop blaming yourself. Please."

"I love her so much."

"I know you do…and she loves you just as much. I'm sorry you two are going through this."

"I'm sorry you are. I'm sorry you had to come back under these circumstances…Especially with your brother in a coma."

"This family has been to hell in a hand basket. Maybe we'll get some good news soon," she said as she leaned into Bo's arms and tried to comfort the man that had been like a second father to her for as long as she could remember…maybe they were trying to comfort each other when there was no comfort available.

Larry and Kyle walked out a moment later. Rachel was standing with Kevin Now. John had his free hand on Bo's shoulder. Zane just stood close to them. Because he had known the family for years, Larry had wanted to break the news as delicately as possible.

"There was a complication," Larry said delicately.

"What do you MEAN complication," Bo said, suddenly very concerned.

"She's…She's pregnant."

It took a moment for the shock to sink in. He knew that Nora wanted another chance at motherhood but they had never gotten a chance to really discuss it. He didn't think it was even in the cards for them because Matthew had been their miracle child…or so he thought. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes even before he turned to Larry. Another child with Nora… could life possibly give him that many miracles? Was he really lucky enough to have that chance? More then anything, he wanted that.

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?"

"Because of her health," Kyle started.

He was almost afraid to ask what that meant. If they were going to tell him that Nora wasn't going to make it, he didn't think he could stand it.

"What does that MEAN exactly? Nora's going to make it isn't she?"

Larry tried his best to give him the news with as much hope as possible but he wasn't sure there was much. Nora might have pulled through the surgery but she was still critical and the next 48 hours could make or break her recovery.

"There's no easy way to tell you this Bo…she's in very bad shape. She had a lot of internal injuries and she almost bled to death on the operating table. There was a moment when her heart stopped…"

"Oh God…" Rachel gasped in horror as she broke down in Kevin's arms. He just held her there as she continued to cry.

"So what are you saying?" John asked, as Bo's voice suddenly became mute.

"I'm saying that I don't think Nora's heart can take this pregnancy."

And there it was…the moment of truth. He had been given a miracle, only to have it snatched away. _Dear God, please don't make me have to choose?_

"Are you saying what I think you are," Bo said, barely able to keep his feet on the ground.

"I'm sorry Bo. I'm saying that I think you should terminate. I'm saying that you need to make a choice," Larry said.

"You're asking me to choose between my wife and my child? How in the world am I supposed to do that," he said, as he turned towards Nora's hospital room. The tears had come then. He knew that he would die without Nora but he also knew that Nora would die without her child. How did you ever make this kind of choice? _Dear God, please don't make me have to choose,_ he thought again, as he looked at Rachel…her eyes pleading with him not to give up on her mother…and he broke.

Blair flagged down the nearest nurse so that she could get Tea into a room. Tea tried to make light of the situation but Blair knew that she was still feeling dizzy and light headed. Blair and the nurse helped Tea into an examination room where she waited for the doctor.

"Blair, will you stay with me while Kyle examines me?" Tea asked. Despite what she told Blair she was worried and didn't want to be alone.

"Of course I'll stay," Blair stated as she squeezed Tea's hand.

After the examination Kyle came back into the room. "Tea, you're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant?" Tea repeated as her eyes glistened from the oncoming tears. She couldn't help but think about Victor. She desperately wanted to tell him the news, but she couldn't and she never felt more alone.

"I'll give you a moment to get dressed and digest the news," Kyle stated as he stepped out into the hallway.

"Blair, what am I going to do? I'm not sure that I can raise this baby on my own. I miss Victor and we were trying to conceive before he died…I just thought that he would be here with me when I became pregnant and now I'm all alone."

"You're not alone. I'm here with you. Haven't you learned by now that you can't get rid of me?"

"I know, but it's just not the same," Tea stated as she leaned into Blair's arms and cried.

Victor sat strapped to a chair in a cold, dark room. He was blindfolded and completely unaware of his surroundings or how long he had been there. He heard a familiar voice speaking to him, but he couldn't place whose voice it was.

"If you don't start behaving yourself and trying to escape I will have no choice but to kill everybody you claim to love. You don't want the blood of Tea, Blair, Marty, Sam, Starr, Hope, and even Jack on your hands, do you?"

"If you touch one hair on any of them…I swear to god, I'll kill you."

The voice laughed hysterically. "Do you really think that you can stop me?"

"Tea will find me….She never backs down from a challenge."

"You might be right if Tea cared that you were gone but she doesn't. Tea and Dani have already moved on with their lives. She's already sleeping with Todd and Dani's already resorted to calling your brother dad."

"You're lying," Victor stated. Tea wouldn't sleep with Todd, she couldn't have. "She loves me… she wouldn't do that."

"I wish I was lying, but she didn't even attend your funeral services...and it seemed to me that she was completely fine with you dying as long as she was financially taken care of."

"Funeral services?" Victor asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you. Everyone thinks that you are dead, but sadly nobody cares. Your supposed loved ones didn't even bother to show up to your funeral. Sadly, I was the only one who was there. You see once they had their beloved Todd back they no longer had any use for you."

"You're lying. Why are you doing this to me?" Victor asked as he begun to cry.

"Oh my sweet little boy, don't cry. Mother knows best. You'll see…everything will turn out the way it was supposed to be. ..Mother always knows best."

"Irene? You bitch…I swear I'm going to kill you," Victor stated once he realized that his mother was behind his abduction.


	7. Chapter 7

One Love to Give Episode 7

AN: This episode has been written by Sharon; Angelsinstead and Melissa (T&MFan)

Bo pulled himself together as best as he could and then he asked in a shaky voice… "Would it be all right if I saw her?" Larry could see the pain and uncertainty in his eyes and although time was precious, he also understood that Bo and Nora had the kind of bond that even unconsciousness wouldn't touch… and maybe he would find more answers there then he could ever give him. "All right…but only for a few minutes…She needs her rest."

Bo walked into Nora's room and had to hold back the tears that welled in his eyes when he saw her hooked up to all those machines. She looked so frail. He had never seen her look that fragile in all the years he had known her and it scared him. The only thing that really scared him in life was losing her or their kids. He ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke to her.

"Well Red…I guess we managed to create a miracle. You wanted another baby and we're going to have one. Larry wants me to choose between you two but I don't see how I can. How can I choose one over the other when I love you both? And I know what you would want me to do because I know you…you would never forgive me if I let our baby die to save you…You would want me to choose our child… I trust your instincts Red… I trust that because you would want me to do that, you are going to fight… I'm not ready to say goodbye to you baby… so you sure as hell better fight to stay with me. You're my sunshine Red. You make my life brighter. I love you… and you better not leave me alone here sweetheart. I can't do this without you. My life just doesn't work without you in it."

He leaned down over her bed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he pulled back some of her hair. "I'll be right back baby. Don't you move?"

Bo walked out into the waiting room where everyone was still gathered. He turned to Larry and said in a very stern, definitive voice. "We are NOT terminating this pregnancy…under ANY circumstances…But I'm warning you Larry… you better make sure Nora survives this too."

"Are you sure about this?" Kyle asked him.

"I know my wife…and I know this is what she would want so yes, I'm sure."

Larry patted Bo on the shoulder as he walked away and simply said… "If anyone can survive this, she can."

An emotional Rachel turned to Bo… questions in her eyes.

"How could you risk my mother's life like that? Do you really want another child so bad that you would sacrifice her?"

"I can't believe you would even ask me that. Do you not know what she means to me? For Gods sake Rachel…I love her more then my own life. If I could trade places with her I would…"

"Then why…Why aren't you fighting harder?"

"I'm fighting harder then you know…I'm doing what your mother would want me to do…I'm trusting her instincts…"

"And what if their wrong…What if you just signed her death warrant?"

"Rachel, I know your mother and I know she's a fighter. I also know that if I signed our baby's death warrant and she found out about it then she wouldn't want to live…she would never forgive me…"

"So don't tell her."

"Are you kidding me? Have you met your mother? She has ways of finding out things. And on top of that…I could never lie to your mother about something that important. Can't you understand that this is our dream? Why are you willing to give up on her this fast? She's strong Rachel. She will fight this."

"I…I'm sorry. I know you love her and I know that she's strong. I'm just worried. I'm not ready to lose my mom."

"And you think I am? Rachel, she's my whole world. If I have to fight death itself to keep her with us, believe me I will."

She smiled as she settled into his arms. "I really want to check on Destiny and the baby…Nora would want to know they're okay and since Matthew can't be here that leaves me…But I don't want to leave Nora. I can't stand the thought of her waking up alone," Bo said.

"We'll check on her," Kevin offered.

"Yeah, we will," Rachel agreed. She kissed his cheek and turned to go. "Tell my mom I love her," she said.

"I will," Bo replied, knowing that she already knew.

Rachel knocked on the door of Destiny's hospital room. She was feeling anxious to see how Destiny and her nephew were doing since the explosion.

"Come on in," Destiny called.

Rachel and Kevin walked into Destiny's room. She was lying in bed holding a beautiful baby boy in her arms.

"Is that my cousin?" Kevin asked.

"It is, I would like to introduce you to Jacob Drew Buchanan," Destiny stated.

"Ohhhh, that's a perfect name for him. Bo will feel so honored that you named your son Drew after his son. May I hold him?" Rachel asked.

"Of course."

Rachel washed her hands in the nearby sink and then carefully took Jacob from Destiny.

"How are you and the baby feeling?" Kevin asked.

"We are both doing well. The Doctors think that we should be able to go home tomorrow. How is Nora?" Destiny asked.

"It's not good. Nora just came out of surgery and the doctors told us that she was pregnant. They advised that it would be in my mom's best interest if the pregnancy was terminated…but Bo thinks that my mom would want him to choose the baby first," Rachel explained.

"That's awful…Nora's been like a second mother to me. I already feel lost without Matthew, I can't bear to lose Nora too," Destiny said as she began to cry.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that my mom will pull through," Rachel stated. She was worried too, but she knew that her mom would not want them to sit around and worry. She would want them to be optimistic and Rachel was determined to send positive thoughts out into the universe.

"Yeah, Nora's made it through a lot worse, and she'll recover from this too," Kevin said as he leaned over and hugged Destiny.

"How's my baby sister feeling?" Shaun asked as he walked into the room carrying a large bag of food from the 'Buenos Dias Café.'

"I'm feeling fine and so is your nephew."

"Can I hold him?" Shaun asked Rachel.

"Of course, we got to get back to Nora anyways. Love you Destiny, we'll be by later to see you," Rachel said as she handed the baby to Shaun and left with Kevin.

"What did you bring me?" Destiny asked as she eyed the bag of food.

"Real food… you're too good for the crap that they call food here," Shaun said.

"If you want to put Jacob back in his incubator then we can eat together."

"Only if you let me hold Jacob after we eat."

"Deal," Destiny stated as she smiled at her big brother. He was the only one in her family that had always supported her and loved her unconditionally.

Shaun put Jacob in his incubator and handed Destiny her food, dished himself up and sat by her side.

Morning light filtered into Melinda's hospital room. As Joey awakened on the couch next to Melinda's bed, he realized it was the morning after the church bombing. He glanced over at Kelly who had fallen asleep with Melinda in her arms. He couldn't help but smile at the sweet picture the two of them made. Joey nearly rose to his feet, but then he heard little Melinda call out in her sleep. "Mommy!" the little girl sobbed as she was trembling in Kelly's arms. Hearing the child's fearful cries, Kelly too had awakened.

"Melinda ~ honey, what is it?" Kelly asked the little girl. Melinda continued to thrash in her sleep as Kelly attempted to awaken her.

"Wake up, Melinda," Kelly coaxed. "You're safe now."

Melinda woke up, staring at Kelly. She realized then that she was in the hospital with the kind man and woman who had been helping her. "Kelly," Melinda gasped, hugging Kelly so tightly.

"It's okay, sweetie. It was just a bad dream," Kelly soothed the child.

The little girl just shook her head as she continued to cling to Kelly. Joey stood up to stand near the bed where Kelly sat holding the fearful child. "Everything's going to be alright, Melinda," Joey tried to reassure the little girl.

Just then there was a soft knock at the door, and Kevin and Zane entered. Zane had insisted they stop by so that he could see for himself that Joey and his mother were both okay. "Hi there," Joey said to Zane and Kevin. "How's Nora and Jessica doing?"

"Jess is awake and beginning to recover," Kevin replied. "But Nora is still unconscious. She just got out of surgery."

Joey looked worried by the news as he silently prayed that both his aunt and his sister would survive their injuries. "Come here, Zane," Kelly said to her son. "There's someone here who we would like you to meet."

Zane walked over to see his mom holding a cute little girl. "Zane, this is Melinda," Kelly introduced. "Melinda, this is my son- Zane."

"Hello," Zane said to the little girl.

"Zane, Melinda's going to be staying with us for a few days..." Kelly explained to her son.

Melinda smiled at Zane because she had always wanted a big brother. Zane returned the smile as his mom was cuddling Melinda. "Zane can show you how to play his games on his Z-box," Kelly told the child.

"Yay!" the little girl responded with excitement.

Later, after Kevin and Zane had left to get breakfast in the cafeteria, John McBain and Brody Lovett had arrived to ask Melinda a few questions about her parents. Kelly and Joey stayed with Melinda to be supportive during her questioning. "Now, Melinda, Officer Lovett and I are going to try to do everything we can to find your mom and dad, but you need to tell us everything you can remember, alright?" John spoke to the wide-eyed little child. "How did you end up in the hospital waiting room where Kelly and Joey found you?"

"I walked there... all by my self," the little girl answered quietly.

"I saw my daddy hurting my mommy," Melinda said as tears fell from her eyes. "Daddy left, and I tried to wake Mommy up... but she wouldn't answer me. She wouldn't wake up."

Brody and John looked at each other. Kelly held Melinda tight, kissing the top of her head. "Mommy wasn't moving... because Daddy hurt her too badly," Melinda explained.

Kelly and Joey exchanged looks of horror as they heard Melinda's story. It was almost too much for Kelly as her eyes filled up with tears. All she could do was cuddle Melinda close and try to help her through the police questioning.

"Can you tell us your address, Melinda?" Brody asked the child.

"Yes, I live at 714 Llantano Lane," answered Melinda. John jotted down the address in his notebook and told Brody they needed to get over the residence right away.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, a male figure was lurking. A man was scowling as he stood outside of Melinda's hospital room. The door was slightly ajar, so he could hear most of what was being said. "That little brat will have to be punished," he growled under his breath. His daughter would be sorry for giving out far too much information.

Marty had awakened to find that Todd had stayed the whole night beside her in her hospital room. She saw that his hand was resting over hers. Marty's eyes widened as she pulled her hand away. Immediately, Todd awoke. Marty winced as her leg ached. She tried to get comfortable, yet her movements were restricted due to being handcuffed to the side of her bed.

Todd glanced down at her hand which was shackled to her bedside. "I called Tea last night when you were sleeping and hired her to represent you. She said she'd be by early this morning," Todd explained.

No sooner had Todd said those words when Tea breezed in. "There she is now," said Todd as Tea approached Marty's hospital bed.

"Good morning, Marty," Tea said as she spoke to her new client. "I'm going to do everything I can to clear you of the charges as soon as possible. I've already scheduled you a bail arraignment for tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," Marty said sincerely.

"I apologize that I wasn't able to make it last night," Tea explained. "But I just found out I'm pregnant, and the doctor told me I needed to get some rest."

"What?" Todd gasped when he heard the news. "You're pregnant? What the hell? How did that happen?"

Tea gave Todd an exasperated look. "Really, Todd. Must I explain to you HOW that happened?" Tea said as she gave him a glare.

Todd rolled his eyes. "Never mind. I do remember seeing you and my brother in bed together," he said with a little sneer.

Marty made a face as she listened to their conversation. Was Todd jealous because Tea was with his brother? Did Todd have a 'thing' for his ex-wife, Tea Delgado? Feelings of confusion and jealousy overcame Marty as she had sudden thoughts that Todd must have romantic notions toward Tea.

"What the hell, Todd?" Tea exclaimed. "What were you doing... sneaking around MY house?"

Hearing those words, Marty's eyes widened. Why WAS Todd sneaking around Tea and Victor's home? Could it be true? Did Todd really kill his twin brother Victor? Is that why Todd was sneaking around Victor's house?

"I wasn't sneaking, Tea... I was just walking slowly," said Todd defensively.

"You need a shrink, sneaking around my house like that!" Tea grumbled as she continued to glare angrily at Todd.

Marty couldn't help it; as she heard the exchange between Todd and Tea, jealousy struck her. Images of Victor and Tea making love bombarded her. Had they made love in the very same bed where she had made love to Victor, too? *I must be losing my mind!* Marty then thought. She was so very confused about her feelings for both Victor and Todd.

*Damn, I think it's me, who needs the shrink,* Marty was thinking.

While Todd and Tea were arguing, John and Brody strolled in. "Sorry to interrupt," said John as he stood at the foot of Marty's hospital bed.

"Marty's doctors are discharging her this morning," John explained. "We're here to accommodate her to her cell."

Todd didn't look too pleased with that information as Brody Lovett walked over to Marty's hospital bed and unlocked her wrist from the handcuffs where she had been shackled for an entire night. Marty rubbed her wrist as her circulation began to return. In the meantime, Brody had reached for Marty to help her up from the bed so that he could get her ready to transport her to the police station. Suddenly Marty let out a painful gasp as her injured leg caused her intense discomfort when Brody had helped her to her feet.

"What the hell do you think you are doing... manhandling her?" Todd exclaimed, glaring into Brody's face.

"I was only trying to-," Brody attempted to explain, but he didn't get a chance to speak his full sentence. Todd's fist had made contact with his face.

"Ahhh, you shouldn't have done that, Manning. You're under arrest too for assaulting an officer," John said with a sigh of annoyance.

"Good one, Todd," Tea said as she looked at him with disgust.

"Tea, meet us at the police station," Todd called out as John and Brody began to drag both him and Marty away.

"Sure, Todd. I'll be there," Tea agreed as she was shaking her head.

Irene walked back down to Victor's cell. It was time for the next phase of her plan to begin. "Hello Victor, how are you feeling today?" Irene asked.

"Go to hell."

"I'm doing well too. I just wanted to come by and apologize for our conversation last night. It occurred to me after I left that I had mislead you to believe that nobody cared that you were dead and that simply just isn't so."

"I knew that you were lying. Tea still loves me, doesn't she?"

"I was telling you the truth about Tea. Tea is nothing but a gold digger who jumped in your brother's pants as fast as she could once she realized that you were dead and could no longer provide for her expensive taste. I was talking about Marty. She's probably the only woman in Llanview that's ever really loved you. She's completely heartbroken about your death."

"Marty? Now I know that you're lying. Marty Saybrook hates my guts, and is probably dancing all over my grave as we speak."

"Does this look like a woman who's celebrating your death?" Irene said as she handed the fabricated photographs to Victor.

Victor looked through the photographs. There most be at least a dozen pictures of Marty kneeling at his gravesite. Her face was red and blotchy as if she had been crying and there was a look of deep pain in her eyes. "Why would she care if I died? I did nothing but cause her pain." Victor asked as he clutched the photographs to his chest.

"I don't know but she does. I'm certain that she would have attended your funeral if it wasn't for the pending charges against her. I've been following her for weeks and every night she brings you flowers and spends hours crying over your gravesite. It's really quite a touching scene. There are times that I almost want to tell her that you're alive, but that just wouldn't be wise on my part. If Marty ever found out that you were still alive I'm certain that she wouldn't rest until she had saved you.

Victor stared at the pictures of Marty as he contemplated everything that Irene had said. It had to be true, Marty really missed him. "I wish I would have known that Marty still cared for me. I loved her so much when she was staying with me and I was taking care of her, but when she found out that I had been lying to her about her life she was angry with me and I thought that I had lost all chances of being with her. I never really got over losing her and if I had known that she still cared for me as much as she obviously does I wouldn't have given up on our love so easily," Victor stated.

Victor's admission that he had never given up on Marty was exactly what Irene wanted to hear. Her sole purpose in visiting her son was to find out how easy it would be to brainwash him into believing that Marty was his one and only soul mate…that with out her, life would have no meaning…that she was the only one that could give him the salvation that he had been searching for. Irene smiled as she realized that her task at hand would not be that difficult and before long her son would be completely brainwashed and would do anything to make Marty his.

"I'm sorry to tell you son, but I don't know how much longer Marty will survive losing you. Her grief has started to take its toll on her and she looks very pale and thin. I don't think that she's been eating or sleeping very much."

"Marty's sick?" Victor asked alarmed.

"Yeah, but my main concern is the amount of alcohol that she's been consuming in her grief. If her lupus were to turn back up…well it could kill her."

"Marty's drinking again? You're lying. You have to be…she wouldn't drink heavy alcohol again. She promised her son that she would stay clean."

"I wasn't going to show you this because I didn't want to upset you, but maybe its better that you know that Marty's become completely unhinged. She wasn't exactly sane before, and I'm afraid your death has pushed her over the edge," Irene said as she handed another fabricated picture. This time it was a picture of Marty at Rodi's sitting alone at a table with several empty shot glasses all stacked up; an empty bottle of vodka, and she appeared to be downing another shot down the hatch.

Victor crumpled the photograph in his hands. He was so angry that she was self-destructing because she believed that he was dead. There had to be a way that he could let her know that she was still alive.

"With her son in prison and now losing you…she's got to feel all alone especially with the holiday's coming up. I hope that she doesn't try and kill herself," Irene stated. She felt proud as she looked at her son's face. Not only had she convinced him that Marty was his only chance at salvation, she had convinced him that he was the only one who could save her as well.

"You have to let me to talk to her. Irene, I'm all that she has…I can't let her kill herself or continue to deteriorate."

Irene was silent for a couple of minutes while she pretended to think. "I'm sorry son, but the timing just isn't right… but now that I know how much she means to you I promise that you'll be reunited with her soon," Irene said as she walked away.

"Irene! Come back here. You have to let me talk to Marty! She's all I have," Victor said as he began to cry.

Kyle was on his way up the stairs to his hotel room when he ran into Roxie. She waved him over with her unique brand of Roxie humor.

"That crazy bitch almost blew up my babies. I'm so glad that they're okay. Marty could have killed them."

"I think you mean Irene, Roxie," Kyle said.

"Whatever. Marty's a nutcase too. I always knew she'd ruin John's life. Everyone knows that he belongs with my Natty."

"Roxie, we've been over this. Natalie's happy with Brody now," Kyle said.

"I think you hit the head on the nail. For Now, she's happy with him. How long is that going to last?"

"Goodbye Roxie," Kyle said as he shook his head and walked up the stairs.

Fish was changing Sierra Rose's diaper when he walked in. Throwing his keys on the table he plopped down on the couch. After Fish put Sierra rose back to bed, he joined him on the couch.

"You look exhausted," Fish said.

"You have no idea. I thought I was prepared for this kind of thing. But tonight when I was helping the victims of the church bombing… well it really kind of got to me," Kyle said.

"How so?"

"It's Nora. She's in really bad shape. "

"She's going to make it isn't she," Fish said, concerned.

"I don't know. Nobody knows much right now…Its wait and see. I can't tell you everything because of doctor/patient confidentiality but what I can tell you is that it really frustrates me that we couldn't do more for her. She's a wife Fish…she's a mother. It breaks my heart to see these good people going through so much…knowing that there might not be an end in sight. What happens if it's not enough? I don't know if I can stand to see that look in Bo's eyes again."

"You did the best you could," Fish said.

"And if my best isn't good enough it's going to be cold comfort to a family that has already lost so much," Kyle responded.

Fish didn't say anything this time. He just took him in his arms and tried to offer comfort, knowing that in a time like this there really were no words that offered much reprieve. Sometimes all you could do was hope for the best.

Bo had been up all night just watching her…watching her sleep, watching the monitors, watching the rise and fall of her heartbeat. He hadn't been able to close his eyes because he was afraid that if he did, it would either be the last time he saw her or she would wake up afraid. He would have given anything to trade places with her right now—to know she was safe…but all he could do was sit here and watch her…and wait…and the waiting was what killed him. He had never been a very patient man and he was especially impatient when it came to her…he just wanted to make everything better for her.

He moved the chair closer to her bed and put his head on her stomach. He knew it was probably too soon but he could have sworn he could hear their baby's heartbeat…and it made him happy. The fact that they could create something so miraculous…something that came from their love…it gave him hope…and right now hope was what they needed.

"Hey baby, its daddy. I don't know if you can hear me but…But mommy and daddy are so happy to know that you exist. It's been a rough couple of years and we still have to fight a few more battles but we love you and we love each other and we'll survive… but if you have any pull up there can you tell the big guy to help your mom out. She needs a miracle and so do you…I need you both to fight…I need you both to be okay. I love you so much."

He lifted his head off her stomach when he felt her stir. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or she was really coming out of it, so he switched on the light by her bed and watched her.

"Nora," He asked…"Red"

"Bo…Bo, Is that you," She said, as she began to open her eyes.

"I'm right here baby…I'm right here…How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a truck…and whose bright idea was it to turn the lights off?"

"What do you mean sweetie? The lights are already on. Can't you see me?"

It took a minute or two before his words had sunk in and then she had started to cry…a quiet panic overcoming her.

"No. Oh God, no. I can't see you Bo. Where are you? I can't see you. I can't see anything at all. Why is it so dark?"


	8. Chapter 8

One Love to Give Episode 8

AN: This episode is written by Sharon; Angelsinstead and Melissa (T&MFan)

John and Brody dragged Todd and Marty into the police station in handcuffs. John left Brody in charge of the prisoner's as he went to talk to Fish. He could hear Todd's sarcastic remark over his shoulder but ignored it.

"I need you to go check out a possible domestic abuse case for me," John said, handing Fish a piece of paper with the address on it. As Fish walked away, John dragged the prisoner's down to their cell.

Fish arrived at 714 Llantano Lane. He rang the doorbell but got no answer. He was about to kick in the door when he realized it had been left unlocked. "Not too smart," he said to himself as he walked inside to search the place. He had only gotten a few steps inside when he saw the blood…and the unconscious body of a woman. Pulling out his cell phone, he called for an ambulance, having a pretty good feeling that it would be too late. He continued to search the premises as he made one more call to the station for backup.

Zane was spending the afternoon with Vicky and Clint so Kelly and Joey could get Melinda settled in. The doctor's had said that she needed a lot of rest after what she had been through and Kelly had just put her down for a nap. She walked into her and Joey's bedroom to find that he had lit some candles and put on some soft music. She smiled as she walked over and kissed him.

"What's all this," Kelly asked.

"I was thinking about everything we've been through in the last 24 hours…We're lucky to be alive Kel. Just look at what my Aunt and Uncle are going through. Or even my sister. That could have been us very easily…you almost died in there. If Marty hadn't saved your life…"

She cut him off by kissing him again.

"I'm okay Joe. We're both okay. And the rest of your family is going to be okay too. Jessica's on her way to recovery…and Nora…she has a lot to fight for…why don't we just chalk all of this up to a lesson…a lesson to never lose sight of what's important again," Kelly said.

He agreed silently as he kissed her passionately. Not another word was said as they undressed each other and moved to the bed. They made love tenderly and passionately, telling each other with every touch and caress that they were grateful for each other and their safety.

They were lying in each other's arms a little while later when Kelly's phone rang. John was on the other end of the line.

"I think you two should know that Melinda's mother was just found dead. You should consider her father armed and dangerous. Watch your back," he said, before hanging up the phone. Joey could tell by the look on Kelly's face when she put the phone down that it was bad news and after she filled him in, he simply took her in his arms, promising that somehow they would get through this together.

"Don't worry. I'll have you out of here in no time," Tea said as she was escorted to the prisoner holding cells. "May I have a couple of minutes to speak with my clients in privacy?" Tea asked the officer.

"I'll give you a couple of minutes. I want to take a break anyways," the officer said as he left the area.

"You shouldn't have punched Brody, Todd? It was stupid, unnecessary, and it only landed your ass in jail again," Tea lectured him.

"I don't regret anything. I didn't like the way he was mistreating Marty… just because he has a badge doesn't mean he should be able to get away with manhandling her and for the record I would do it all again."

"If you would have let me handle it I could have filed a complaint against Officer Lovett for excessive force, but now I have to deal with pending charges against you. What's done is done…next time think before you act. I'm going to go schedule your arraignment. Behave yourself," Tea stated as she left the holding cells.

"Well…if I have to be in Jail… at least you're in the jail cell next to me. Last time they stuck me next to a singing drunk who couldn't carry a tune," Todd joked.

"It's not funny Todd. Tea's right, you shouldn't have hit Brody. You shouldn't be here because you were trying to protect me. I'm sorry," Marty said as she sat down on her bed.

"It's not your fault Marty…you didn't force me to hit Brody, I did that all on my own and I meant what I said to Tea. I would do it all over again. Don't you know by now that there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you?"

"I know, maybe that's the problem. I don't want to be the reason that you wreck your life…all because you're trying to make up for hurting me. You shouldn't feel obligated to be my personal savior just because you feel guilty. Spring Fling happened a long time ago and I think that you have done more than enough to make it up to me over the years so if you want to walk away from me and leave me to fight my own battles, I want you to know that I'll understand."

"I don't feel obligated and for the record, I'm always going to be in your debt for what I did to you…we're never going to be even and we shouldn't be. Besides, I'm not leaving you when you need me… not now… not ever. I made that mistake once and I won't make it again so stop trying to get rid of me."

"I'm not trying to get rid of you. It's just that you have your own problems. The police think you shot Victor. Where were you the night that Victor was shot anyways?"

"I went for a walk at the pier."

"Did anyone see you?"

"Just a homeless guy named Louie."

"Was this before or after Victor was shot?"

Todd hated that Marty was questioning him about Victor's death. He hated lying to her and the fact that she was interrogating him was a good sign that she didn't believe him when he told her he didn't do it. Why couldn't Marty just let Victor go? It wasn't like he meant anything to her. "Why are you questioning me about the night that he died? I already told you that I didn't kill Victor."

"I know what you said…I'm just trying to help you establish an alibi for the night that Victor was killed. If you didn't kill him then you should be able to prove that to the police."

Todd looked into Marty's eyes and he knew that she doubted his innocence. "You believe that I killed my brother don't you? God…Marty, you must think I'm some kind of monster. I wish that you could trust me."

"I wish that I could trust you too, but I know you Todd and I know what you're capable of when you feel like somebody has betrayed you. I know you better then anybody else and I know that you're lying to me about something that happened the night Victor died. Were you upset that he was sleeping with Tea? You walked in on him and her having sex and you must have felt betrayed. Did you kill Victor so that you could have Tea all for yourself?" Marty badgered Todd. She would hate it if he still loved Tea, but she needed to know how far Todd would go to have her by his side.

"You're being ridiculous. Why would I kill Victor just to have a shot with Tea? She and I ended things a long time ago. I'm always going to care deeply about her because she and I share a kid, but Marty…she's not the one I want. There has only been one woman that has ever held my entire heart and that woman isn't Tea Delgado," Todd said as he looked at her with his smoldering eyes. Marty was right he had been lying about shooting Victor, but she was wrong about his reasons. He didn't shoot Victor because of Tea or Blair or even for stealing his life. He shot Victor because he had tricked Marty into sleeping with him. He hated him because he had betrayed Marty and used his name to do it. Even now his brother was creating a wedge between him and Marty from the grave.

Nora had started to cry…a defense mechanism to growing panic. He kissed the top of her head as he rose from the chair. "Everything is going to be all right sweetheart. I'll get you a doctor. We'll figure this out." He could hear her petrified cries as he walked out the door…grabbing Larry by the arm…the fear in his own voice clearly evident.

"Larry, you got to do something. Nora can't see anything," He said.

"Stay here. I'll run some tests on her. I'll let you know when you can go back in."

He didn't bother protesting…knowing it would do no good. He would have told him to be gentle with her but he knew he would be. He wanted to be grateful that she was alive and he was but he knew how hard it would be for her to accept if this was what their life was… and he didn't want to have to tell her that she may never see their child. How much was she supposed to be able to take?

Rachel and Kevin came around the corner and sensed Bo's agitation.

"What happened? She didn't get worse did she," Rachel asked?

"She woke up…but she couldn't see anything. Larry's in there with her right now running tests," Bo said.

"Then she's in good hands," Kevin said, trying to reassure him.

"I'm really scared Kev…I don't know how Nora is going to handle this…I don't want to lose my wife."

Rachel put her hand on Bo's shoulder. "You're not going to lose her. She loves you Bo. You'll find a way to help her. In the meantime, Kevin and I will go visit Matthew. Someone needs to tell him about mom. I know he's in a coma but…"

"Thank you Rachel. I think you're right…and I really need to be here for Nora."

"You should be Uncle Bo. Your place is with your wife. You can't cut yourself in two. We'll go keep Matthew Company," Kevin said.

"Tell him we love him," Bo said.

"We will," Rachel said, as she kissed Bo on the cheek and they walked away.

Bo walked back into Nora's hospital room as Larry was trying to tell a hysterical Nora that she needed to calm down. He hadn't told her she was pregnant but he had told her that she was lucky to be alive right now. Bo sat down next to Nora's bed, taking her hand in his.

"I promised you that things were going to be okay Red…do I ever break my promises?"

"Bo, I can't see…how is that okay? How am I supposed to accept the fact that I'm blind?"

"Can you at least let the doctor's figure out what's wrong with you before you write yourself off as incapacitated? Please Red… Can you do it for me?"

She paused. She might not have been able to see him but she knew he was looking at her with worried eyes. If the tables had been turned, she knew she would be doing the same thing. She couldn't fault him for loving her that much.

"Okay, I will try. What's the prognosis Doc?"

"I need to consult with an eye doctor but from what I can tell Nora has scratches on her Cornea," Larry said.

Rachel and Kevin walked into Matthew's hospital room and sat down. Rachel took Matthew's hand in hers as she stroked his hair the way their mother often did. She smiled at him.

"Hey little brother…Sorry I haven't been by to see you more often…Life's been so crazy you know…But that's no excuse."

"I don't think he'll hold it against you, you know?" Kevin joked.

"You're probably right. I just…I need you to know how much I love you Matthew. Would you hate it terribly if I called you little man? That's what mom used to call you and I just feel…Matthew there was a terrible accident…well actually it wasn't an accident…it was an explosion…an explosion that resulted from a bomb going off…Mom was caught in the cross fires…she was hurt Matthew…she was hurt really bad… She had to have surgery and now…Now she can't see…"

"But you didn't tell him the GOOD news? He's going to be a big brother. You hear that Matthew…Your mom and dad are having another child…She's pregnant," Kevin continued for her.

"Yeah can you believe it? Mom's pregnant. We're going to have another brother or sister…"

Suddenly Matthew's monitors went off and Kevin called for a doctor. The doctor's ran into the room as Matthew flat lined. Rachel clung to Kevin as they worked on him. "Please God…let him be okay. Isn't mom dealing with enough? Let him be okay. Please." As she prayed for her little brother, the doctor's had miraculously gotten his heart to start up again. Rachel impulsively hugged Kevin as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God," she whispered as she watched the movement of his eyes. "Oh My God, I think he's waking up," she said as Kevin nodded his head in agreement. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open as Rachel and Kevin remained at his side.

"Matthew," Rachel Asked.

Jessica awakened, her heart fiercely pounding in her chest. Chris was right there at her bedside, holding her hand. "What is it, Jessi? What's wrong?" he asked in concern. "Do you need me to get the doctor?"

At first Jessica was disoriented as the agonizing memories of being shot at the church assaulted her. She nearly leapt from the bed in fear, although her injuries were far too severe for her to rise. She looked at Christian with wild eyes. "Ohhh Chris," she spoke tearfully. "It was awful. I remember the gun going off and the incredible pain of the bullet ripping through my chest..."

Tenderly, Chris wiped away Jessica's tears. "I'm here now, Jessi. And you're safe," he promised as he placed a kiss upon her forehead. "Everything's going to be alright."

Jessica clung to him, so thankful that she had made it through that horrific ordeal alive. "Thank you, Chris," she said to him as she pulled away to gaze into his eyes. "I don't know what I would ever do without you..."

The words had barely left Jessica's lips when her hospital door opened and a woman walked in, pushing a double stroller. "Mommy!" a little girl's voice cried out.

"Bree," Jessi said as a huge smile came to her face.

Bree rushed over to carefully hug her mommy. Jessica embraced her daughter so tightly. "Thank you, Natalie, for bringing my kids to see me," Jessica said to her sister as she smiled at both Ryder and Liam who were sitting side by side in the double stroller.

"You're welcome," Natalie replied. "Being a mother myself, I couldn't possibly stand being separated from Liam for long, so I decided to bring Bree and Ryder over to see you. They've both been missing you so much."

"Mommy, when can you come home?" Bree asked softly.

"Soon, I hope, sweetie," Jessica told her little girl as she stroked Bree's beautiful blond hair. "Just as soon as the doctor says I am feeling better..."

"We've all been so worried about you, Jessica," Natalie told her sister as she glanced over at Christian who was sitting at Jessica's bedside, holding her hand. Natalie couldn't help but feel surprised, because she had just assumed it would be Robert Ford here at the hospital with Jessi.

"Where's Ford?" Natalie asked.

Jessica looked up into Christian's eyes as she struggled to find the words to explain to her sister. "Natalie, being shot made me realize that I can't take time for granted any longer. I have feelings for Chris, and I always have. Deep in my heart, I know he and I belong together," Jessica informed Natalie.

A smile came to Natalie's face when she heard the news. "I'm so happy for the two of you," she said sincerely as she smiled at both Jessica and Christian. "Now you just need to concentrate on getting better, Jess. The kids miss you so much. Bree's been coloring you lots and lots of get-well pictures."

"I love you, Mommy," Bree said to Jessica with a beautiful smile.

"I love YOU, sweetie, and Ryder, too," spoke Jessica.

Natalie carefully took Ryder from his stroller so Jessica could cuddle him as best as she could from her hospital bed. As Jessica was kissing the top of her little boy's head, someone was standing in the hallway right outside of her hospital room, listening in. She did not know that most of the conversation she had shared with Natalie had just been overheard by Robert Ford.

Bobby stood lurking in the hallway. He was feeling depressed and left-out as he overheard Natalie and Jessica's conversation. Glancing into Jessica's hospital room, he could see Christian Vega and Jessica cuddling with HIS little boy. Now that Chris was in Jessica's and Ryder's lives, there was no room at all left for him. Jessica had basically said that there wasn't a place for him in her heart or her life, so why was he even here? Considering his brothers were now gone, he suddenly wanted nothing more than to end it all.

With tears in his eyes, Bobby turned on his heel and left the hospital. When he arrived at home, he picked up a bottle of pills. It was a bottle of prescription painkillers he had been given during his previous stay at the hospital. He hadn't needed but a couple of the pills, so it was nearly a full bottle. "I wonder if this could help me end all my suffering..." he spoke quietly as he opened the bottle and laid the pills out on the counter.

Thinking of James and Nate, Bobby struggled with indecision. Should he take the pills and join his brothers? *No one would miss me,* he was thinking.

John was just getting off of work after an extremely long day at the police station. Tonight was Natalie's night to have Liam, so John decided he would head over and visit Blair. His day had been a rather difficult one and he truly needed to get his mind off of the stress of his job. He had been thinking about Starr since the church bombing and wanted to check up on her, plus he needed to share news of Todd's arrest with Blair.

He arrived at LaBoulie and knocked upon the door. Minutes later, Blair answered. "John, I'm surprised to see you," she said with a smile.

"Please come in," she said as she moved aside to let him enter.

"How are you, Blair? And how's Starr? I've been worried about her, since the bombing and James' death," spoke John as he stepped into the foyer and Blair gently closed the door.

"She's been having a rough time, but she's sleeping now."

"If there's anything I could do to help, just let me know..." John said sincerely. Blair nodded, as she thought that only time could help Starr heal.

"Uhhh Blair, there's something else... Something you should know..."

"What is it, John?" Blair asked with concern.

"Todd's been arrested."

"Ohhh no. What did he do now?"

"Brody and I went to the hospital to arrest Marty, and Todd punched Brody. Todd's been arrested for assaulting an officer," John explained.

"Ohhh my God!" Blair gasped in disgust. "I should have known it would have something to do with Marty! He's always getting into trouble for HER! When will he ever learn?"

John just shrugged. He couldn't even begin to understand Todd Manning or his devotion to Marty. "I don't know, Blair. I just wanted you to know... so you can tell your kids that their father's in jail," responded John. "Where's Jack anyway?"

"He's over at a friend's house right now," Blair explained. "All of this has been tough on Sam because he saw the explosion on the news and he's had fears considering he could have lost his whole family-."

Suddenly Blair's words were cut off when Sam appeared at her side and had overheard what his mother had just told John. "I was scared you had died, Mommy," he said sadly.

"Ohhh Sam," Blair said as she took him in her arms and held him so tight.

John smiled at the seven-year-old boy. "I know it was scary, Sam, but your mommy's okay. Starr, Tea, and Dani are all okay, too," John said in a comforting voice.

"But James and Nate died... just like my daddy," Sam said with tears in his eyes.

"I know you miss your daddy terribly," Blair said as she kissed Sam's little cheek. "But we have to remember all the good times we had with him."

"Your mommy's right, Sam. You're missing your dad, but you have so many people who love you. You're a great kid," said John as he ruffled the boy's dark hair.

"Will you have dinner with us?" Sam asked John.

"Sure," John agreed. "If that's alright with your mom."

"I'd love that, John," Blair told him with a smile. "Why don't you take Sam into the kitchen while I go get Hope upstairs?"

"You lead the way," John said to Sam.

A little while later, Blair entered the kitchen holding Hope in her arms. The little girl had just awakened from her nap. "Hungwy," she announced as she was rubbing her little eyes.

Blair wasn't much of a cook, but she had managed to prepare a meal for her family. She placed Hope in the high chair, then went to take dinner from the oven. She placed the casserole on the table, along with a dish of buttered peas. "Wow, Blair... This really looks good," John said with a smile as he took a seat next to Sam.

"Yes, I have learned to cook a bit since we..." Blair remarked as her voice trailed off.

When they had been married, it had been John who had done most of the cooking. John glanced at her, as he too was thinking about their past relationship. He didn't say anything as Blair sat down at the table as well and got ready to feed Hope her dinner.

"Icky!" Hope said as Blair prepared to give her a spoonful of peas.

"Sam likes peas, don't you, Sam?" Blair said as she tried to coax Hope to eat the peas.

"Sam eats anything," John joked. Sam laughed at John's teasing comment as he dug into the food upon his plate.

Blair managed to give Hope a small bite of the peas, but most of them ended up on the high chair tray. "Icky," said Hope as she picked up a pea and threw it at her grandmother.

John tried not to crack up as he reached for the spoon Blair had been using to feed Hope. Blair watched in surprise as John managed to get Hope to eat a bite of the peas. "How did you do that?" she asked him.

"I don't know. But when Sam was little, he'd always eat for me," John reminded her.

"You have a way with kids, John McBain," she told him with a smile. "I can't believe you are a dad now... and that Liam is your son."

"It's amazing, isn't it? I never thought I'd be this happy."

"You deserve to be happy, John."

"I used to be incredibly happy, when I lived here with you and the kids," John admitted. Staring into his eyes, Blair didn't know what to say.

After they had finished clearing away the dinner dishes and were seated within the living room, Blair pulled out a deck of cards. "Who wants to play poker with me?" she asked.

"I'll play," John spoke up. "That's exactly what I need to keep my mind off of work."

As John and Blair played poker, Hope was playing with her fairy princess doll while Sam played nearby with his Spiderman action figures. After awhile, Hope dropped her princess doll on the floor, coming over to Blair's side. "Mommy..." the little girl said in a sad voice.

"Ohhhh, she's missing Starr," Blair said to John as she placed her cards down on the coffee table and took her granddaughter in her arms. "Starr's grieving has been tough on little Hope."

"Gamma," said Hope as she wrapped her little arms around Blair's neck.

John reached out for Hope, taking her into his embrace. "Everything's okay, Hope," he said as he soothed the little girl and kissed the top of her head. "Your mommy's just sleeping."

Hope looked into John's eyes, feeling very comforted. After awhile, she rushed off to play again with Sam. Blair couldn't take her eyes off of John as his tenderness with Hope had absolutely melted her heart. She realized in that moment how very much she had been missing this man in her life.

John glanced at Blair, wondering what she was thinking. "Ready to play cards again?" he asked.

Irene pulled out her cell phone and began to dial her co-conspirator. "Carlo, how are you doing?" Irene asked as soon as she heard his sexy voice.

"Irene…where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here days ago to help me with my project."

"I'm sorry Carlo, but I got held up here and I won't be able to come out for another week."

"What are you up to?"

"I have to take care of Victor for just a little bit longer. It's crucial that he has his mother by his side while he recovers from being shot. You're a parent Carlo; surely you understand a parent's need to take care of their children."

Carlo took a deep breath, normally he wouldn't back down. Part of him wanted to demand that she come now or force her to, but there was just something about Irene's passion for her children that he understood all too well. Irene was doing what was right for her boys and he couldn't fault her for loving her children and wanting to protect them. "I'll give you a week, but if you're not up here by next Monday, I'm coming to get you…and you won't like the consequences. I can be quite ferocious when I don't get what I want."

"I love a man's who's ferocious and knows how to take what he wants, but I'll come on my own."

"You better, because you owe me one. I taught you everything I know about brainwashing an individual into submission. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been able to convince Victor that he was Todd in the first place."

"I know that Carlo and don't worry, I always pay back my debts."

"Goodbye Irene," Carlo stated as he hung up the phone.

After Carlo hung up the phone he walked into his daughter Talia's room. She was sleeping on her bed; she looked just like a princess…his princess. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead and saw that her face was all red and blotchy from crying. He hated seeing her so upset and he hated that he had to keep her shackled in this room but it was for her own good and one day she would thank him for saving her from Powell Lord the third. If it wasn't for him she would have died after Powell stabbed her and now he needed to protect her from anybody else who would cause her harm like Antonio.

Carlo Hesser had spent years trying to brainwash his daughter into being loyal to him. He had tried many different brainwashing activities and he had almost convinced her that he was the only one that she could depend on, but there was a part of her that held onto her love for Antonio and Jaime and it would fail time and time again. Carlo had to think of another way to insert himself into Talia's life and he hoped that Irene would hold the answers to his prayers.

"Once Irene is here you will feel so much better. Once you no longer remember your life with Antonio and Jaime then you will be free of them and you can finally be loyal and love me the way that you should have. Irene's going to help me give you a clean slate so that you can start your life over and live the life that you were always meant to live."

Carlo gave her one last kiss on the forehead and then he left her to sleep while he left for his laboratory to do more research.


	9. Chapter 9

One Love to Give Episode 9

AN: This episode is written by Sharon; Angelsinstead; and Melissa (T&MFan)

Inez walked into the Catholic church with a troubled look on her face. She walked over to the confessional and entered the booth. She took a seat on the small wooden bench and prepared to make her confession. "Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, my last confession was two years ago," she spoke after the priest had opened the confessional window.

"Go ahead, my child," encouraged the priest.

"Father, I am the reason my sons are dead. James and Nate would still be alive and well, but God has chosen to punish me for my sins," Inez stated tearfully. "I took the life of my abusive ex-husband, Eddie, but I HAD to do it. He had hurt so many people, especially my three sons. I didn't feel safe with him walking around town."

"And Father, I let someone else take the blame for the crime in which I committed, taking my ex-husband's life. How could I let Matthew take the blame for what I have done?" Inez sobbed.

"Please Father, I beg for God's forgiveness. I took Eddie's life, but I had no other choice. I pray that God doesn't punish me any further and take away my only remaining son!" Inez spoke sadly.

"God will forgive you, my child," said the priest. "You must pray-."

Before the priest could finish his sentence, Inez jumped up and said, "I'm sorry, Father, but I must go. I need to go check on my only remaining son."

The priest was baffled when he heard the door of the confessional open and Inez's footsteps as she hurried away. He hadn't even had the opportunity to give her penance for her sins before she fled the building. The priest made a sign of the cross and said, "Give thanks to the Lord for He is good. His mercy endures forever."

Inez had rushed over to Robert's apartment. The sudden urge to see him left her with a feeling of great urgency. She knew he hated her, but he was all she had left in this world. As she approached his apartment, she found the door cracked open just a bit. "Bobby? Are you there?" she called out. She opened the door slightly and stepped inside.

"Robert?" she called out again.

She had a bad feeling, considering the door had been somewhat ajar and her son was not answering her. She entered the apartment to find Bobby lying on the floor unconscious, an empty pill bottle within his hand. "Ohhh my God! Bobby, no!" Inez cried out as she rushed over to his side.

"Ohhh please, God... do not take away my only remaining son!" Inez sobbed as she knelt at Bobby's side. "I'm sorry! Ohhh God, I'm so sorry!"

She caressed Bobby's cheek as it appeared he was no longer breathing. Rising to her feet swiftly, she dialed 911. Hurriedly, she gave them the address of Bobby's apartment while sobs shook her. She was crying uncontrollably when the dispatch promised the ambulance was on its way.

After making the call, Inez dropped the phone to the floor. Once again, she knelt by Bobby's side. "Don't die, Bobby!" she implored as she started giving him CPR. With each breath she breathed into her son's lungs, she willed him to live.

Shane was at home watching the late breaking news of the explosion and he was relieved that his dad and grandma Roxie had made it back home safe and sound. He didn't think that he could take it if he lost another parent.

He got up to answer the door only to see Jack Manning standing on his doorstep. "What the hell do you want?" Shane asked.

"I um….just wanted to make sure that you were doing okay," Jack stammered. "I saw the news about the explosion and I know that your dad and grandma were there. I hope that they survived the explosion for your sake."

"My dad and Roxie made it out okay unlike my mother who is still dead, thanks to you."

"Shane, you really need to let your mother go. The past is the past and it can't be good for you to dwell on things that can't be changed. Let it go man," Jack stated.

Shane had heard enough, he was tired of seeing Jack Manning everywhere he went…knowing that he had gotten away with murder. Shane thought that since Jack had recently lost Victor that he would finally feel remorse and own up to what he did, but he was wrong. Victor had been dead for months and Jack was still walking around thinking that he was superior to everyone else. "Shut up, I'll tell you what… I'll get over my mother's death, when you get over that low life Victor's death."

"Don't talk about my father that way," Jack shouted as he lunged at Shane with all of his force. He knocked him to the ground and he landed on top of him.

Jack began to feel feelings that he didn't want to feel. He tried to hold onto the anger, but it was no match to the passion that he felt. He was attracted to Shane, he always had been, it's why he had given him such a hard time. Jack thought that he could force his feelings for Shane away if he was mean to him… if he could convince himself and everyone around him that he hated Shane Morasco. Jack tried to hide his obvious excitement at his close proximity to him, but he couldn't.

Shane was trapped underneath Jack and he could feel something hard jabbing into him. He looked into his eyes while he was trying to understand what was going on. The anger that had been there just moments before had been changed into passion. Was Jack getting a hard on? Shane felt confused, not only by Jack's obvious arousal at their close proximity but at his own as well. He had spent months hating Jack but now he was suddenly finding himself aroused by their closeness…not as aroused as Jack was, but the feeling was still there. He hated himself for having these feelings for him after everything that he had done to destroy his life. "Get the hell off of me Manning…what the hell are you doing?" Shane shouted as he tried to focus on his hatred for Jack.

Jack got off of Shane and both boys stood up looking into each other's eyes. "Keep talking about my dad…and I swear I'll make you regret it," Jack said trying to sound as menacing as he could. He was hoping that Shane wouldn't notice his growing excitement if he threatened him.

"Are you gay? I mean… it's obvious how aroused you are from being on top of me."

"I'm not gay," Jack stated. He wasn't…he couldn't be…Manning's weren't gay.

Shane stared at Jack and got a sudden idea to get even with him. "Prove it," Shane stated as he pulled Jack into a kiss. He initially kissed Jack as a way of messing with his feelings, but Shane liked the kiss. It was soft, sensual and passionate…it was everything that Shane dreamt his first kiss would be. Jack's tongue began to enter his mouth and it took every ounce of his willpower to pull away but he had too. He couldn't love Jack, not after everything that he had done.

"Shane, why did you pull away….I know that you enjoyed that kiss just as much as I did," Jack said as he stepped closer to Shane.

"You're delusional Manning… I could never love a cold blooded killer," Shane said as he shoved Jack as hard as he could.

Jack had never felt more rejected and humiliated in his life. He hated Shane for pushing him away, but most of all he hated himself because he had never loved or wanted anybody as much as he wanted him and he knew that his actions had cost him any chance that he could have ever had at a relationship with Shane. He stared at the smirk on Shane's face and he clenched his fists as he stood up and before he knew it his fist had come in contact with his face.

"What the hell are you doing to my son? Get out of here," Rex stated as he came into the room with Roxie and saw Jack hit Shane. "You're not welcome here after everything that you've cost this family. Stay away from my son," Rex stated as he grabbed Jack roughly by the arm and began to escort him out of his house.

"Leave my grandson alone," Roxie stated as she grabbed Jack's other arm and helped Rex drag him out of the room.

Jack saw the blood flowing from Shane's nose and he instantly felt remorse. "I'm sorry Shane."

"I hate you," Shane screamed over and over again as Rex and Roxie pushed Jack out of their house and slammed the door in his face.

"This isn't over Morasco, not by a long shot," Jack yelled as he left the premises.

Doctor Larry came back into the room a little while later with another doctor. Bo got up to shake his hand when Larry introduced him as the eye specialist, Doctor Spigelman. After a few routine questions, he shone a light in her eyes and examined her. Bo was holding her hand the whole way.

"What's going on Doc? Why can't I see anything?" Nora asked.

"Your Corneas have been scratched by some debris. I notice some swelling so there's a chance that this blindness could be temporary."

"And if it's not?"

"Then I'm afraid you are going to need a transplant."

"Are you saying I need new Corneas?"

"Let's not jump the gun just yet. If your blindness is temporary you should be able to see in a few weeks."

"But if I can't…If I can't then I need more surgery?"

"I'm sorry. I know this is a lot for you to digest. I'll leave you two alone. If you have any questions, feel free to call my office."

Nora started to cry as Larry apologized to Bo. Both doctors walked out the door. Bo sat down next to her and she tried to stop the tears.

"You don't have to be strong for me Red. Whatever you are feeling, I'm going to be right here with you…If you need to cry then cry."

"I'm afraid if I do that then I'm never going to stop. I can't believe…I can't believe I may never see your face again."

"That might not be such a bad thing," He joked.

"Bo…I'm serious. When I'm having a bad day, all I have to do is look at you…and that smile gives me hope. You give me hope. Plus, you're pretty darn easy on the eyes. "

"Are you saying you still find me attractive even in my old age?"

"I'm saying I find you incredibly sexy…and you're not old. The thought that I might never get to look in those eyes again…damn it Bo…I feel like things are so hopeless. Are you still going to love me if I'm blind?"

"How can you even ask me something like that? Don't you know how much I love you?"

"But if I'm blind then I'm not going to be your equal anymore. There will be things that I can't do. And I'm going to drive you crazy…You're going to have to take care of me…and you know how I feel about that. I'm a very independent woman. I like to do things on my own."

"Don't I know it? But sooner or later you are going to have to accept the fact that asking for help doesn't make you weak. You're still going to be my equal Red. You just might need a little help with some things. Are you saying you wouldn't do the same for me?"

"Not at all…I would do anything for you."

"Then you need to accept the fact that the feeling is mutual. And if this setback is more then temporary then we will find a way to help you get back on your feet and be as independent as you possibly can. There are ways Baby. It doesn't have to mean the end of your life."

"I don't know what I'm going to do if this is permanent…If I have to live the rest of my life not being able to see…I know it's not a death sentence Bo…but I honestly can't bare to think of a life where I can't see my husband or my children's faces…how am I going to do my job Bo? How am I going to do anything if I can't see? I don't want to be a burden to any of you. I don't want this kind of life.

She became hysterical and he took her in his arms, trying his best to soothe her greatest fears…not knowing if anything would ever be enough.

"You're going to survive this sweetheart. You're a lot stronger then you think."

"I don't feel so strong Bo. I feel like my life is hopeless."

"Your life is anything but. And neither are you. You're my whole world Red. Please don't give up on yourself."

He kissed her softly as he looked at her. He knew she couldn't see him but it made him feel better knowing he was looking right at her as he continued.

"Nora, we might have had a setback but we also got some really good news…something you've been wanting for a long time. We got our miracle Red. You're pregnant."

"We're going to have another baby? Oh God Bo…Bo, this is the best news we've had in a really long time. It is something you want isn't it?"

"Are you kidding me…Another little kiddo running around that is half you and half me…I hope she has your smile."

"She?"

"Yes…She…you got a problem with that Counselor?"

"As long as our child is healthy, I don't care what we have. I hope she has your eyes…not that I can see them at the moment. And I really hope that by the time she comes into the world I will be able to see her. I want to see our child Bo…Our beautiful baby girl…because you're right... chances are we will finally get that daughter we always wanted. How long have you known?"

"I found out after surgery. The doctors wanted me to terminate."

"And you didn't?"

"I knew it was what you would have wanted. It scared the hell out of me Red. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to you."

"And yet you did what I would have wanted instead of what you probably wanted to."

"Rachel begged me not to risk your life but I told her that you were a fighter…I'm glad you didn't make a liar out of me."

"I love you Bo Buchanan. I love that you know me so well. And I got news for you…It's going to take a hell of a lot more then a bomb to keep me away from you. You're damn right I'm a fighter. "

"So does that mean that you will at least TRY to stay hopeful about your condition? Can we wait the few weeks before you start giving up?"

"If it will make you happy, I can try. I can't make any promises Bo."

"That's all I'm asking for baby. All I'm asking is that you try. I love you so much."

"I love you too cowboy. Thanks for never giving up on me."

"You don't have to thank for me that. I couldn't if I tried."

He kissed her passionately and she fell into his open arms and cried…Cried tears of sadness for her condition…tears of joy for the new life that grew inside her. Bo just prayed that he would be able to find the strength to help her through.

He blinked his eyes, as if trying to adjust to the light. Rachel looked him right in the eyes when he finally focused on her.

"Matthew? Hey, do you know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are. You're my sister."

He appeared to be agitated and lost in thought as he tried to turn his head and focus on the rest of the room. Rachel stood in front of him as he attempted to speak, his agitation rising.

"I need to see mom. Where is she? Why isn't she here?"

"Matthew, you need to calm down. You shouldn't be upsetting yourself like this."

"What aren't you telling me Rachel? Is she hurt? I can feel it. Something bad has happened to her hasn't it?"

Kevin ran out of the room to find a doctor as Rachel tried to calm Matthew's fears.

"Matthew, you really shouldn't be…"

"Rachel please…I'm not a baby anymore. If something is wrong with our mom then please tell me. I know her…she would be here."

"She would if she could. "

"What does that mean Rachel? Oh God, she's not…"

"She's alive, Matthew…Please try to calm down. This isn't good for you."

"I don't care what's good for me. I need to see mom. I need to see with my own eyes that she's okay."

He started to hyperventilate and Rachel grabbed his hand, trying to soothe him.

"It's okay Matthew. Mom's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. Please try to relax. Destiny needs you. "

"Destiny…Have you seen her? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She just had your baby."

"What?"

"I know it's a shock but you two did really good little brother. I saw your baby. He's beautiful."

"I'm a dad? I can't believe I'm a dad. This is better then Christmas."

Rachel smiled as she looked at him.

"Yeah it's pretty cool. Mom and your dad are pretty happy about it too. Mom helped deliver him. You would have been so proud of her. She just took control."

"That's our mom. I hope I can be half the parent she is. I mean I know she's not perfect. Neither is dad. But now that I'm older I can see the sacrifices they've made for me. And I know it couldn't have been easy."

"Everything they did they did because they love you. There's no such thing as a perfect parent Matthew. The best thing you can give your child is love."

"Well we got that…in spades. I love Destiny, Rachel…So much. I just don't know what kind of parent I'll be. I didn't even know my dad until I was already a child."

"You still got the best of both of them. And you'll be a great dad Matthew Buchanan."

She kissed his forehead as they continued to talk about their respective childhoods and how lucky they were to have parents like theirs.

Destiny had just been released from the hospital and she wanted to stop by to see Matthew before taking Jacob Drew home. Shawn drove her to the hospital and she could hear talking from inside the hallway. She could have sworn that it sounded like Matthew's voice but that couldn't possibly be true could it? She walked into the hospital room, carrying their son, and was shocked when she saw him awake talking to his sister. She smiled when she looked at him and he smiled back. Her heart caught in her throat.

"You're awake?"

"It seems that way."

Rachel got up from the chair and led Shawn and Kevin out the door. They knew better then to argue.

"Come on guys. Let's give these two lovebirds a chance to bond with their child."

"That was subtle," Destiny said.

"That's my sister."

"I'm so happy you're awake. I've been praying for this for a long time…So has your mom and dad."

"I'm kind of surprised they're not here. I'm really worried about her. Nothing could tear her away from my bedside. "

"She'd be here if she could…that's a mother's job… that's how I feel about Jacob Drew here…I know this has got to be a shock so if you need time to adjust then I'll understand."

"I don't need time Des. I know how I feel."

"Well would you mind telling me then?"

"You don't know? How could you not know that I've always loved you? I'm real happy that we created Jacob in that love."

"Does that mean you want to raise him?"

"Yes Des. I love you and I want to spend my life with you…raising our son. If that's still what you want."

"It's always been what I want. It's always been you."

She walked over to sit on his bed and placed Jacob in his arms.

"Meet your son Jacob Drew Matthew."

"Well hello there Jacob. Welcome to the world. I'm your dad."

Destiny smiled as she wrapped her arms around Matthew and helped him to support their child as they held him together for the first time.

Tea arrived at La Boulaie just in time to see John get in his car and leave. She used the spare key that Blair had given her and let herself in.

"Tea, what a surprise, how are you feeling?" Blair asked as she walked in.

"As good as can be expected. So I just saw detective Mcbain leave so I'd much rather talk about your night. What happened with John?" Tea asked.

"He came over to check up on Starr and Sam invited him to stay for dinner."

"But, I'm sure that you didn't mind, right?"

"Of course not, John and I are friends."

"Do you still love him?"

It was quiet as Blair thought of the best way to answer Tea's question. She finally just told Tea everything that was on her mind. "I have very deep feelings for John, but after what happened with Marty, I'm not sure that I can trust him. I just don't want to be hurt again."

"I understand that, my advice to you free of charge…take things slowly with John until you're sure that you can trust him, but give him a chance to prove that he's changed."

"I'll think about it. Can we talk about something else please?"

"Sure, speaking of Marty…guess which ex-husband of ours is spending the night in jail because of her?"

"Yeah, John told me about Todd punching Brody."

"Yeah he's just as obsessed with Marty as he ever was. He asked me to defend her."

"What did you say?"

"I may not like her but everyone is entitled to a defense so I said yes, plus I could use the cash and the distraction."

"How are you doing? Are things getting any easier for you?"

"Most days I keep myself busy and I'm just fine, but at night…I just miss him so much and I really wish that he was still here so that we could raise this child together."

"Everything's going to be okay. I know it's not the same, but I'm here and I promise you that you won't have to do anything alone," Blair said as she pulled Tea into a hug.

The next morning Irene went to visit Victor in his padded cell. "How is Marty?" Victor asked as soon as he saw his mother walking towards him.

"Not well."

"Can I talk to her please?"

"Not yet, but I brought you back more photos so that you can see how she is doing for yourself. Marty got into a drunken bar fight and ended up spending the night in jail," Irene stated as she handed Victor the photographs that one of her moles in the police department had taken.

"What's Todd doing in the jail cell next to her?" Victor asked as he flipped through the photographs.

"Marty and Todd got into a heated argument about you."

"What happened?"

"Todd told Marty that she needs to stop pining away for you and then he went on to call you some pretty harsh names that I won't repeat. When Marty went to slap him he roughly grabbed her hand and begun to twist it so she ended up grabbing a beer bottle with her other hand and smashing it over Todd's head. It was self defense, but John didn't see it that way so he arrested both of them."

"I'm going to kill Todd, not only for hurting my Marty, but he's the reason she spent the night behind bars."

Irene smirked with great pleasure. "Don't worry my son. There will a come a time when you will get your chance to get even with your brother for all the pain that he has caused you and Marty. I'll be by later to see how you're doing," Irene stated and then walked away.

Norman Chester, Melinda's father, had just discovered the location of Joey and Kelly's home. Joey Buchanan and his girlfriend Kelly Cramer had recently purchased a beautiful three bedroom home on the edge of Llanview. It had a nice big back yard where Melinda was playing outside with Trixie, the Pomeranian. Trixie was a sweet and joyful little dog. She adored Melinda already and was playing fetch with her while Joey and Kelly were inside preparing breakfast.

"I think she likes it here," Kelly said to Joey with a smile as she glanced out the window to see Melinda frolicking with Trixie.

"Yes, she's won all our hearts, even Trixie's," Joey observed.

"On Monday morning we can get her enrolled in school," spoke Kelly. "But for now, considering it's the weekend, let's just let her have fun and get settled in with her new foster family." Joey nodded as he knew Melinda needed some extra tender, loving care due to all she had been through.

"I'm home!" Zane announced as he walked into the kitchen to find his mother and Joey cooking breakfast.

Kelly smiled at her son who had just returned from his visit with Clint and Vicki. "I hope your hungry, Zane. I am making a big breakfast," Kelly stated.

"I'm starved as usual," said the growing teenage boy.

Joey laughed as he began setting the table. He was glad to be back in Llanview with his family again. Despite the church bombing and all they had been through with Melinda, he adored his family and was happy to be home. Neither he nor Kelly knew that their home was at that moment being watched by a psychotic man.

"Go get the ball, Trixie," Melinda called out to the dog after she had thrown the ball over toward the bushes.

Trixie wagged her tail, eager to fetch the ball for Melinda. Trixie took off toward the bushes as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Good girl, Trixie," Melinda exclaimed.

Suddenly the smile fled from Melinda's face, seeing a man standing in the bushes. Melinda would have known that evil face anywhere. It was her father. He gave her an evil, sinister grin as he peeked out at her from the bushes.

Melinda let out a scream and went running toward the house. She rushed in the back door, sobbing fearfully as she stepped into the kitchen. "What is it, Melinda?" Kelly said as she hurried over to the little girl.

"My dad... he's out there in the bushes!" the little girl cried out.

"I'm calling the police," Joey stated as he walked over to the phone. He called the Llanview police department and told the dispatch that a strange man was lurking in his back yard.

Minutes later, the police arrived at Joey and Kelly's home. "Keep the children inside. We'll go search the back yard," said Brody as he stood in the doorway with Officer Oliver Fish.

"Thanks for getting here so fast," Joey responded.

Kelly hugged Melinda as she attempted to console her. "It's going to be okay, honey. The police are here now," Kelly comforted the little girl.

"My daddy has a gun..." Melinda whimpered.

Zane approached Melinda and said, "Would you like to play Z-box now, Melinda? I'll show you my new game. It will be a lot of fun."

"Okay," Melinda said as she wiped away her tears and went off to play Z-box with Zane. Kelly was thankful that for now, the little girl was distracted.

Joey waited near the door for any word from the police officers. A few minutes passed, then Brody knocked once again. Joey opened the door. "We checked around outside, but he appears to have left the premises," Brody informed Joey.

"Thank you, Officer Lovett," Joey breathed with a sigh of relief.

"If you see anything else unusual, give us a call right away," spoke Fish.

"Thanks. I will," answered Joey as the officers began walking away toward the patrol car.

Unbeknownst to Joey or the police officers, a man remained hidden in Joey and Kelly's back yard. He was just waiting for the right moment to strike. He vowed that his bratty little daughter would pay for ratting him out to the cops. Seeing the cute little dog walking around in the yard sniffing at a ball, he knew exactly what he must do to punish Melinda.

Kelly, Joey, Zane, and Melinda had just taken their seats at the table to have breakfast. "Everything looks delicious, Mom," stated Zane as he began filling his plate.

No sooner had he spoke the words when a gunshot could be heard from right outside. Melinda was startled, nearly jumping out of her seat. "What the heck was that?" Joey exclaimed, rising from the table and walking over toward the window.

"Ohhh my God!" Joey gasped, seeing Trixie lying on the ground with blood seeping out of her tiny body.

"Take the kids into the bedroom and call the police now!" Joey instructed Kelly.

"Joey, what is it? What's wrong?" Kelly asked frantically as she too joined Joey at the window. When she saw Trixie lying shot upon the ground, tears filled her eyes.

"No..." Kelly sobbed. She grabbed Melinda's hand and guided Zane into the back bedroom. She locked the door and swiftly phoned the police.

After she made the call, she prayed that Trixie would survive her injuries. "Mom, what happened? What's going on?" Zane asked worriedly as Kelly wrapped her arms around both Zane and Melinda in a comforting hug.

"Try not to worry. The police are on their way," Kelly promised. She knew the kids would have to be told about Trixie, but now just wasn't the time.

Meanwhile, in the back yard, Norman Chester was having a laugh over his latest, wicked deed. "Got even with ya now, didn't I, Melinda?" said Norman with a chuckle. "First I killed your mother and now I've killed the little dog you've grown to love..."

Hearing sirens in the distance, Norman pulled another disappearing act. He had plans, and he couldn't let the police catch him now. The dog wouldn't be his first victim, nor would it be his last.


	10. Chapter 10

One Love to Give Episode 10:

AN: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon; and Melissa (T&MFan)

Brody leaned over and kissed Natalie. She looked so beautiful and he wanted to feel the touch of her skin against his. When she didn't wake up to his kisses he began to nibble on the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Good morning Brody," Natalie stated as she kissed his lips.

"It is a good morning because I'm waking up next to you," he said as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek. "Do you know how bad I want you?"

"No, I think you're going to have to show me," Natalie stated.

"Your wish is my command," Brody said as he grazed her stomach.

They spent the next several hours making love and delighting in the afterglow until they could hear Liam's faint cries coming from the next room.

"I better go grab him," Natalie said as she slipped on a robe and headed into the nursery.

Natalie brought Liam downstairs where Brody had begun making pancakes. They were just about to start eating when there was a knock on their door.

"Vimal? What are you doing here so early?" Natalie asked as she opened the front door.

"I had to come here. There's something that I need to tell you. It's the only way that I can restore the Karmic balance and make things right with Buddha."

"Vimal, what do you need to tell me?" Natalie asked.

"I knew that your little Liam was not really Brody's son. I found out a couple of months ago and I never told you because I needed the money from Victor…that's no excuse. I should have told you. You also need to know that Brody found out the truth about Liam months ago as well."

"That can't be. He would have told me," Natalie stated.

"I'm sorry, but I had to clear my conscience. I'm very sorry that I kept your son's paternity from you," Vimal stuttered nervously.

"What is going on here?" Brody asked as he walked into the living room carrying Liam.

"Thank you for your honesty Vimal, but would you mind leaving?" Natalie asked.

"No, I'll be on my way. Once again, I am very sorry," Vimal stated as he left.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?" Brody asked.

"Vimal told me that you knew that Liam wasn't yours. Is that true?"

Brody set Liam down on the floor so that he could play. He thought about lying to her, but he couldn't. He was tired of all the lies and all the cover up he had to do these past few months. He needed to tell Natalie the truth. He walked over to Natalie. "I love you; I never meant to hurt you." Brody stated.

"It's true? You lied to me for months about my son. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell John?"

"You and Liam were my entire family and when I heard the tape of Marty's confession I was terrified that I would lose you and Liam to John. I've lost so many people that I've cared about. I couldn't lose you and Liam…I wouldn't have anything left."

"If Marty hadn't of interrupted our wedding, would you have ever told me?"

"I tried to tell you so many times, but I couldn't. I couldn't take the chance of losing you."

"You should have trusted in my love for you."

"How could I, when we both know that you still love John," Brody stated.

"You're the one who messed up and lied to my face for months. Don't make this about John or me…John and I have been over for months…and yeah I still love John, but I love you more…or at least I did until I knew what a coward and liar you were."

"Natalie, just give me a chance to explain."

"Get out. I can't have this conversation right now. You make me sick and I can't stand to look at you any longer," Natalie said as she grabbed Liam and headed up the stairs. She locked herself in their bedroom and cried as she clutched Liam to her chest. How could Brody betray her? How could he betray Liam like that?

Brody grabbed his coat and headed out into the cold. He knew that he had lost Liam and Natalie…he had lost everything that had given his life reason.

Starr sat in the prison waiting room waiting to see Cole. The guards finally brought him out, he had another black eye and Starr couldn't help but worry about him.

"Did you get in another fight?" Starr asked as soon as he sat down across from her.

"I don't want to talk about that. I'd rather talk about you and Hope."

"Hope's doing great. Cole, there's something that I need to tell you about your mom."

"My mom? What about her?" Cole asked.

"I was at Brody and Natalie's wedding and your mom…she interrupted their wedding."

"Why…why would she do that?"

"She told Natalie that she changed Liam's paternity test. John arrested her once Jessica confirmed that she was telling the truth."

"John arrested her, after everything that he's put her through," Cole said as he clenched his fists together. "John and Natalie are responsible for my mom's breakdown in the first place."

"Cole, we don't know that."

"How did my mom look? Was she acting crazy?"

"Your mom looked great, she actually looked better then she has in months and don't worry she made it out of the explosion just fine."

"Explosion? What explosion?"

"My grandma Irene set off a bomb in the church and shot Jessica, but your mom's fine. Cole, I know that you were close to Nora. I heard that she was injured in the explosion."

"Was it bad?"

"All I know is that she's in Intensive Care at Llanview Hospital."

"Oh god…I'll have to call Bo and see how she's doing," Cole stated.

"How's Jessica?"

"My aunt Vicky said that she should make a full recovery."

"How are you doing? You weren't hurt at all…were you?"

"No, but I was so scared Cole. The building collapsed and I thought that I was going to die."

"I wish that I could have been there for you," Cole said as he placed his hand on the glass partition that separated them. "You shouldn't have had to go through that alone."

Starr placed her hand on the glass against Cole's. It was as close as they could get to human contact and she really needed him right now. "I wasn't alone… I brought James to the wedding….he died and he blamed me. If I wouldn't have gone to the wedding, he would still be alive."

"You can't blame yourself Starr. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry that James is dead, but I don't want you to blame yourself."

"Thanks Cole. Why does talking to you always make me feel better?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad that I could help," Cole stated. "Give our daughter a kiss from me," he said as he stood up and went back to his cell.

Todd stood in the courtroom facing the judge as he entered a plea of guilty in exchange for community service. Moments later, Marty was brought forward for her own arraignment. A look passed between Marty and Todd as she was lead up to the front of courtroom by a guard to stand next to Tea. Todd took a seat in the row of seats directly behind Marty and Tea, ready to intervene if necessary on Marty's behalf. As the court proceeded with Marty's arraignment, the assistant D.A. insisted that Marty be held without bail, considering the violent nature of her crimes.

"I disagree, your honor," Tea spoke up. "Dr. Saybrooke is an upstanding citizen with very brief, minor run-ins with the law."

"Dr. Saybrooke stabbed Kelly Cramer and threw Natalie Buchanan off of a roof. She's a danger to society and should be held in custody until such time she goes to trial," the assistant D.A. argued.

"Your honor, those allegations have not been proven in a court of law. They cannot be used to unlawfully detain my client without cause. I ask that you release Dr. Saybrooke on bail until her trial," Tea spoke to the judge.

"I'm afraid I must agree with you, Ms. DelGado," agreed the judge. "But considering the nature of the crimes your client is accused of committing, the bail must be set very high. I propose that Dr. Saybrooke's bail be set at one million dollars," spoke the judge. The entire courtroom gasped when they heard the price the judge was setting the bail. Most citizens would not be able to come up with such an outrageous amount.

Fortunately for Marty, Todd stood, announcing he would post the bail. He'd do anything to help Marty, and money meant nothing to him when compared to her freedom. The judge slapped his gavel against the bench and announced, "Court dismissed."

After thanking Tea and leaving the courtroom, Todd drove Marty to her place at the Palace Hotel. Both were rather quiet, just thankful to be free from their incarceration at the Llanview jail. Marty was incredibly grateful that Todd had posted her bail, but couldn't find the words at that moment to express her gratitude.

After they arrived at her suite at the hotel, Marty hesitantly asked him to stay for lunch. A small smile came to his face at her offer as she invited him inside.

Marty walked over to the kitchenette and began preparing sandwiches for both herself and Todd. She brought the sandwiches over to the table along with a chilled glasses of iced tea. "Thanks," Todd said with a grin as he began to devour his delicious sandwich. "This so beats that nasty crap they served us in jail."

Marty nodded in agreement as she took a bite of her own sandwich. She watched Todd eat, fascinated. He still ate like a savage. Some things never changed.

"I want to thank you, Todd..." Marty finally spoke. "... For helping me. If it weren't for you and Tea, I'd still be locked up in that cell."

"It's the least I could do for you, after all I have put you through in the past," Todd said to her sincerely. "I said I am going to take care of you, Marty, and clear your name; I promise. You aren't going to spend a single day in prison, not if I have anything to say about it."

Marty looked at him with tears in her eyes, because she knew he meant it. He was going to protect her. She wanted to throw her arms around him in a hug, but she hesitated. Their eyes locked together as the urge to embrace him was a fierce ache deep inside her soul. Before she could act on her feelings, the phone rang. Marty nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Todd questioned.

Marty broke out of her trance to answer the phone. "Hello?" she said as she raised it to her ear.

"Marty Saybrooke?" a voice asked on the other end of the line. It was a man's voice and one she did not recognize.

"Yes, who is this?" Marty asked suspiciously. There was something odd about this call. Marty was overcome with a strange, haunting feeling of foreboding.

"I'm calling about Victor Lord Junior. He's still alive," claimed the mysterious person who spoke to her on the phone.

"What?" Marty said in a gasp, but suddenly then, the line had gone dead.

Marty nearly dropped the phone. "Who was that?" Todd demanded, seeing that Marty's face had gone completely white.

"It- it was no one... a wrong number," Marty quickly lied.

As Matthew and Destiny sat together on his hospital bed bonding over baby Jacob, a sad look crept over Matthew's face. When Destiny saw the sadness lurking in his eyes, she was concerned. "What is it, Matthew?" she asked him softly as she tenderly brushed the dark hair away from his brow.

"I feel like I've been apart from you a really long time, Destiny," Matthew explained softly.

"I missed all of your pregnancy with Jacob... and I missed his birth, too," he stated as he held their adorable baby boy in his arms.

"No, you didn't..." she reassured him as she gazed into his eyes." I was here with you a great deal while you were in the coma. I came here to share every important moment with you throughout my pregnancy, even though you were unconscious. I didn't want you to miss anything, so I started keeping a scrapbook. It gave me something worthwhile to do while I was here at your bedside. I just knew you'd wake up... and then I could share everything about my pregnancy with you. It was something I really wanted us to share together."

She got up carefully and went to retrieve the scrapbook from a drawer where she had placed it inside Matthew's bedside table. "Here it is," she said as she opened the book to show him the very first page. "Here's a picture of my first ultrasound," Destiny said with a smile as she pointed out the little form on the picture. "There's Jacob Drew, showing off for the camera."

A smile came to Matthew's face. "Thanks, Des," he said sincerely. "You thought of everything."

"I am so lucky to have you and this little guy," Matthew said as he placed a loving kiss on his son's tiny head.

"I'm glad you are back. You'll never know how much I missed you," Destiny told him.

"Matthew, there's something I need to tell you," Destiny said gently.

"What is it?" Matthew asked, seeing the serious expression on her face.

"It's about your mom..." Destiny spoke as she once again caressed his dark hair.

"Ohhh no," Matthew said quietly as he had sensed from the very beginning when he had awakened from his coma that something wasn't right with his mom. Since his parents weren't there at his side, Matthew had feared the worst. When he had asked Rachel about their mother, she really hadn't told him much. He didn't like the thought that everyone was just trying to protect him when he really needed to hear the truth. He needed to know why his mother couldn't be there at his side right now.

"Tell it to me straight, Des," Matthew encouraged.

"Natalie and Brody were getting married, and there was some sort of an explosion in the church. Irene Manning had a bomb, but that's beside the point. Mrs. B was hurt in the explosion," Destiny went on to explain. "She's in the hospital. She had surgery, but she's gonna be okay. She was hurt very badly, Matthew, and at first we didn't know if she was gonna make it. And she's - she's pregnant."

"What?" Matthew said with surprise. "My mom's pregnant?"

"Yes," Destiny responded with a little smile. "It's a miracle. You're going to be a big brother."

"Wow, I really can't believe this..." spoke Matthew as Destiny took his hand into hers.

"Let's say a little prayer for your mom... and for your little sibling," Destiny suggested. "I prayed for you to wake up with all my heart... and look at you now. I just know that God will hear our prayer and your mom will get better."

"Okay, Des. Let's pray together for my mom," Matthew agreed.

Holding hands and bowing their heads, Destiny began to pray. "Dear Heavenly Father, please look out for Mrs. B. Keep her and the baby safe. Protect her and comfort her. Stay by her side and let her feel your healing presence during this difficult time. In Jesus' name, we pray. Amen."

Matthew smiled at Destiny. "That was a beautiful prayer," he told her as he raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. Destiny smiled as well as happiness filled up her heart now that Matthew was awake again. Having him back with her was like a dream come true.

"Thanks Destiny. I'm going to call my dad. I really want to hear his voice right now," Matthew stated as he grabbed the hospital phone.

He was holding Nora in his arms when he could feel the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He wasn't going to answer it but something inside him caused him to check the caller ID. He was surprised when he noticed that it was coming from Matthew's hospital room. Thinking it was Rachel calling with an update, he spoke without waiting to hear the voice on the other end of the line.

"Rachel?"

"No dad, it's me."

The smile that spread across his face could have lit up the world but neither his wife nor his son could see it.

"Matthew? Matthew, is that really you?"

Now it was Nora's turn to smile. Bo hadn't even noticed he was so focused on his son's voice. The voice he hadn't heard in far too long.

"It's okay dad. It's not a trick. I'm awake. Rachel and Kevin were with me when I woke up and Destiny is with me now. She told me about mom. Is she going to be okay dad? I was really worried."

"How about I let you decide that for yourself? You want to speak to her?"

She somehow managed to grab the phone from Bo and he smiled when her excitement matched his own.

"Matthew…Matthew, baby is that you?"

"Mom... You've got to stop calling me that."

"Never…You'll always be my little man…I can't believe I'm really speaking to you. I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too mom. I heard what you did for my son. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for that Matthew. He's my family too."

"I'm sorry that you were hurt. If anything had happened to you…"

"Your father seems to think that I'll be just fine."

"And you don't believe that?"

"It's not that I don't believe it…It's just…Matthew I'm blind."

"And that must be driving you crazy. But you have to think of the up side mom. I got my miracle. You will too. "

"You really believe that? "

"I do. I'm willing to bet that you will get your eyesight back just in time to see your new baby. Just promise me one thing mom? Don't go picking out any weird names. You don't want her to be scarred for life do you…well more then she already will be."

"How do you know I'm having a girl?"

"Because you and dad always wanted a girl and you always get what you want," he said as he blew a kiss into the phone. "I can't wait to meet my little sister. I'll see you soon. I love you. "

"I love you too Matthew. I'm so glad you're back."  
><em>-<em>

She hung up the phone and Bo put it back in his pocket as he pulled her closer to him.

"I can't believe he's awake. This all feels like a dream."

"It's not a dream baby. Our son has come back to us."

"I'm so grateful Bo. I always believed that he would somewhere deep down but it was getting harder and harder to keep believing. Now it just feels like these last six months have been nothing but a nightmare."

"Maybe it's a sign Red. Maybe this means that things are finally looking up for us."

"I think they already are. We're having a baby. I was almost afraid to hope. We've been let down so many times."

"It just took us a little longer to conceive then it did with Matthew. But I sure liked 'practicing.'

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She might not have been able to see but she could feel. And every sensation told her what he was thinking.

"Bo Buchanan…not in a hospital bed…I'm still recuperating remember?"

"Can I make a request then?"

She laughed when she could feel his breath on her neck. His lips trailed across her collarbone just slightly and he whispered in her ear.

"When you get out of here…when you are physically capable…I want to show you how much I want you…how happy I am that we're having another baby…"

"You do realize that I can't see you don't you?"

"Nora, honey, you don't need eyes to make love…and if you need a demonstration then I'd be happy to show you."

"I'll just bet you would…but not here…There's something else we need to be discussing."

"Like what?"

"The nursery… Bo, I think we're going to have to get a bigger house. It was barely big enough for you and me and Matthew and now Matthew has a son and we're having a baby of our own…Now granted we still don't know what's going to happen with Matthew and Destiny but I certainly would like to have room for the baby and I don't want our daughter to grow up in a place where she can't run around. We need a bigger house Bo."

"I'll start looking right away. Maybe you could tell me what kind of look you're looking at for the nursery."

"Pink."

"You are really ready to bank everything on a girl this soon?"

"Call it a mother's intuition. We're never wrong."

"That doesn't give me a lot of ideas Red. Can you be more specific? "

"Can we get one of those Mobil's that hangs over the crib? One that plays music. And you're going to have to start thinking about cribs."

"Are you going to want a pink blanket Red?"

"You know me. What do you think?"

"Why do I even ask? I already know the answer."

"When we figure out the name, we should put up one of those building block name plates…"

"I've seen those. I guess you want one in pink."

They both laughed as he kissed her once more and she snuggled into his arms.

"I'm so happy Red. I'm so happy I get to be a part of this from the beginning. Thank you for making me a father again.

When he heard nothing, he looked down and saw her sleeping soundly in his arms…She hadn't even heard what he said. He smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you Red. We'll talk about this more later."

Rachel was crying when he walked into the room. She thought she had herself together but what should have made her happy only made her think of what her mother was now missing out on. She was grateful she survived but she could only think of what she would now be struggling with. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that people could walk into a room and hurt people and never have to pay the consequences. Matthew almost died…her mother almost died…and their lives would never be the same now. How was any of this right?

"What if she never sees us again? I'm…I am really grateful that she survived but what if this is as good as it gets? What if she can't do her job anymore? Being a lawyer is who my mother has always been…if she can't do that…if she can't do what she loves…what…what's going to happen to her? What's going to happen to the people that love her?"

He pulled her into his arms as she came apart and he just held her as she cried. It had been a lot of years since he had held her this close but the feeling of wanting to take all her pain away and make things better had never changed. He wanted to make her feel better more then anything on earth.

"Maybe we should go get something to eat. I know you're worried about your mother but she has Uncle Bo there with her. Your brother just came out of a coma. Don't you think we should celebrate that? I don't want to be insensitive but…"

She stopped his train of thoughts by placing her hand on his.

"You're not being insensitive. You happen to be completely right. And I would love to go to dinner with you."

"Let's keep it close. That way if there's news then it won't take us long to get there. How about we go to the palace?"

"That sounds perfect."

The minute they arrived at the palace, things seemed to fall into place. They sat at a table with candle light since it was the only one available on such short notice. At least that was what Renee had said. Both of them figured she was trying to play matchmaker.

"I remember when we went here for the first time," Rachel said.

"So do I…You were so nervous."

"That's because you were my first really serious boyfriend."

"You were my first too Rachel."

"You put up with a lot for me. I know my father didn't make it easy."

"You put up with a lot for me too Rachel. It wasn't easy being an interracial couple was it? There was so much opposition."

"You were worth it."

"So were you."

They laughed as they continued to talk about old times and all they went through. Kevin stopped mid sentence when he heard the song on the radio. Rachel smiled when he held out his hand.

"I believe they're playing our song."

"I can't believe you remember."

"I remember everything about you. What do you say Ms. Gannon…Will you dance with me?"

"Well I'm not as good as my mother but I suppose I could struggle. I would love to dance with you Mr. Buchanan."

Rachel and Kevin danced in the moonlight as they held each other close. When the song ended, there was a moment when they just stayed there without moving at all…savoring the moment that was passing between them. When they pulled away, Rachel's eyes were once again filling with tears.

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm a total basket case."

"I would never think that about you. You've had it kind of rough lately. You're entitled to a few tears."

"That's not what this is about. It's about you. I just…I miss you so much."

"I'm right here."

"No, I mean I miss us…Do you ever think about what we could have been if I hadn't messed things up?"

"I think about you all the time. And I don't blame you Rachel. We were both so young. We made a lot of mistakes."

"I broke your heart. I'm so sorry."

"You did…but you know what? As time went on, I got over it. You were happy and that was all I ever wanted for you."

"So you got over me?"

"I never said that. I said I got over the hurt. I never really got over you. You were the love of my life Rachel Gannon. And sometimes I wonder if maybe things could be different now."

"I wonder that too. We're older and wiser aren't we?"

"So I've heard. What do you say? You want to give love another shot? It just so happens that there is no one in my life at the moment."

"There isn't anyone in mine either. And just so it's clear…you were the love of my life too Kevin Buchanan. I've always loved you. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"No Regrets Rachel. We had to go down that road to become the people we are today. And just maybe…maybe we can finally get it right. "

"Yeah, maybe we can."

He lifted her chin until she was looking in his eyes. He brushed the stray hair back from her face. And then he leaned in and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

One Love to Give Episode 11

AN: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon; and Melissa (T&MFan) From this point on, this webseries will now have a rating of mature.

Jessica was finally healed enough to be able to go home. The gunshot wound was almost a memory now. Christian showed up at the hospital with flowers and offered to be her personal chauffer. She accepted. He took her home and tucked her into bed. It always amazed her that she could still feel so much with barely a touch. He left her to her own devices as he went downstairs to cook her some chicken noodle soup. He came back upstairs and found her settled in to watch fraternity row.

"You're so good to me," she whispered, just before he started to feed her the soup.

"Because I love you," he said.

The next few minutes were spent cuddling on the bed watching television. Jessica would try to explain the comings and goings of fraternity row to Christian but he was distracted by the beauty before him.

"You have a little…"

He wiped the smidge of Chicken soup off her chin and their eyes met. Within seconds their lips had met. In the innocence of a renewed relationship, the kiss had gone from sweet and tender to hungry and passionate in almost no time at all…and then the phone had brought them out of their abandon.

-

The loud piercing sounds of Inez's cries filled the air as she spoke to Jessica on the other end of the line. She wasn't able to understand much in between her yelling spasms but she was pretty sure Inez had said that Bobby had tried to kill himself. That just couldn't be right. He couldn't have been that careless could he?

"What do you mean he tried to kill himself? Are you absolutely sure?"

"I found him myself. Please Jessica. I know that you two are an item. I think it would do him good if you were there. Can you come to the hospital and hold his hand?"

She hung up the phone as she pulled herself up from the bed. She looked at Christian with tears in her eyes.

"I have to go. Bobby Needs me. "

-

Inez stood outside of Bobby's hospital room talking with Dr. Kyle Lewis who had been caring for Bobby ever since his suicide attempt. "Doctor, is Bobby going to be alright?" Inez questioned Kyle.

"Actually your son is expected to make a full recovery. We had to pump his stomach to get all the pills out of his system, but because of you, he made it to the hospital on time. He's been placed on psych hold until such time his psychiatrist can release him to go home. He won't be able to leave the hospital for at least another 48 hours," Kyle explained to Inez.

"When can I see him?" Inez asked the doctor with tears in her eyes.

"You can go in and see him now, but please don't say anything to upset him or tire him out," Kyle warned. "We gave him a mild sedative in his I.V. but it's now starting to wear off."

"Thank you, Doctor," Inez said before she went in to see Bobby.

"Mom?" he said as he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"I'm here, Bobby. Thank God I found you when I did. You scared the daylights out of me!" Inez said tearfully as she sat down at Bobby's side.

-

"I'm sorry, Mom," Bobby spoke with a heavy sigh.

"It's okay. I'm just glad the doctor said you're going to be okay. You're going to make a full recovery," Inez told her son. "And I just called Jessica for you. She should be here any minute."

"What?" Bobby asked angrily as he tried to sit up in alarm. "You called Jessica? Why the hell would you do a stupid thing like that?"

"Bobby, don't you want to see Jessica?"

"No! She's the last person I want to see!" Bobby cried out. "She BETRAYED me!"

"What are you talking about? What did Jessica do?"

"On the night James and Nate died, I saw her kissing Christian Vega!" Bobby exclaimed. "She told me that we are over. She wants to be with him."

"Ohhh my God!" Inez gasped. "That's horrible!"

"She broke my heart, Mom. That's why I took those pills. I didn't even want to live anymore."

"She's nothing but a bitch, Bobby," Inez spouted off. "Just wait till she gets here. I'm gonna give that little bimbo a piece of my mind!"

-

Joey had just returned from the vet's office with an injured Trixie. The gunshot wound had shattered the delicate bones in Trixie's front left leg. Tragically, the leg had to be amputated, but otherwise, Trixie was expected to make a full recovery. Kelly had made a comfortable bed for her in the living room so they could care for her after her return. Both Zane and Melinda stood watch over the small Pomeranian. "Is Trixie going to be alright?" Melinda asked Kelly in a worried little voice.

"Yes, honey. She just needs a lot of rest, so she can get better. When she recovers fully, she can play with you again," Kelly said gently.

"It's my fault that Trixie got hurt," Melinda said sadly. "My dad shot her. Trixie nearly died and it's all because of me."

"No, Melinda, it isn't your fault," Zane spoke up. "Your dad is the one to blame."

"My dad hurt Trixie, just like he hurt my mom," said Melinda with tears in her eyes.

Zane put his arm around Melinda. "Try not to worry, Melinda. The police are looking for your dad so they can put him behind bars for hurting your mom... and Trixie, too."

"Zane's right, Melinda. Joey and I are going to protect you and so will the police," Kelly promised.

Joey sat down next to Trixie's bed on the floor. He stroked her fur gently as he looked at Kelly and the children. "Trixie's going to survive this ordeal. And the police are going to find Melinda's father. Melinda's a part of this family now... and we are all going to stick together," Joey stated.

Kelly hugged Melinda as she did her best to comfort the little girl. "Everything's going to be okay now, sweetie," said Kelly as she held Melinda tight.

-

Tina walked into Llanfair carrying the latest addition of "The Sun." There on the front page was a news article entitled "Doggy Gets Gunned Down in Broad Daylight" and a photo of a cute little doggy that looked a great deal like Tina's beloved pooch, David Vickers. Tina's eyes got huge as she walked into the living room while reading the article. "Ohhh my God! Ohhh my God!" she freaked out as she read about Joey and Kelly's dog being shot in their yard. Trixie was a cute little Pomeranian just like David Vickers. It said in the article that a disturbed man opened fire on the dog, causing Trixie to require surgery.

"David Vickers, where are you?" Tina suddenly called out, dropping the newspaper to the floor as she began searching everywhere for her precious "baby."

"David Vickers!" she said frantically as she looked under all the furniture and searched every single corner of the room. Despite her efforts, David Vickers was no where to be found.

Tina was hyperventilating. She grabbed her cell phone and quickly called Cord. "Cord!" she cried hysterically into the phone. "Our baby girl has been dog-napped! I can't find David Vickers anywhere!"

"Calm down, Tina," Cord said gently. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Cord was upstairs in their bedroom when he had received the call. Little David Vickers had a way of hiding. She was a small dog and liked to sleep in closed-in spaces. Sometimes she slept so soundly, she couldn't even hear when Tina called.

"David Vickers!" Tina exclaimed. "There's a mad-man on the loose, shooting cute, defenseless doggies, just like my baby. Cord, we have to find David Vickers. She needs a bodyguard."

"Tina, I'm on my way downstairs. We'll find David Vickers together," Cord promised as he began making his way down the staircase.

By then, Tina was in the foyer, searching the room top to bottom for her adorable dog-child. "David Vickers, come to Mommy!" Tina pleaded sadly.

"Tina, hang up the phone now," Cord said as he descended the last step and stood next to Tina who was sobbing into the phone.

"Honey, I can hear you," Cord stated as he stood right next to his wife, slipping his arm around her.

"Please, Cord... we gotta find David Vickers. She is my LIFE!"

Just then Cord looked over to see Tina's purse sitting on the bench next to the front door. Sure enough, David Vickers was lying there, all curled up inside Tina's purse. "There she is," Cord said with a smile as he picked up David Vickers and handed her to Tina.

"Ohhh my baby... she's alright..." Tina sobbed in relief as she hugged her adorable little dog.

David Vickers wagged her tail as Tina held her close. "Thank you for finding her, Cord. I love you so much!" Tina told her husband.

"I love you, too, Darlin'," Cord said to Tina.

Just then, Tina's cell phone began ringing. "I wonder who that could be," said Tina as she handed David Vickers back to Cord so she could take the call.

"Hello," Tina said into her phone.

"Mom?"

"Who is this?" Tina asked.

"Mom, it's me... C.J. Your son."

"C.J.?" Tina said with surprise. "It's really you?"

"Yes, and guess what? I'm coming to visit you," C.J. told his mother.

-

"It was the wrong number?" Todd questioned Marty. There was something not quite right about her phone call.

"Yeah," Marty said. There was a knock on the door and Marty left Todd in the kitchen feeling relieved to have a distraction from Todd's questions.

Marty opened her door to find Starr standing there. "Starr, sweetie, what are you doing here?" Marty asked.

"I needed to talk to you. I heard that you were released from jail and I thought that I might find you here," Starr explained.

"Come on in," Marty stated as she held the door open.

"Hey Starr," Todd stated as he walked into the living room. "How are you Shorty?"

"I'm doing fine dad, how are you?" Starr asked as she raised an eyebrow. She wondered why her dad was in Marty's apartment.

"I'm doing good, couldn't be better," Todd said as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"Why did you want to see me?" Marty asked.

"It's Cole…I just got back from visiting him at Statesville. I'm really worried about him…he got into another fight and I really think that he needs to see for himself that you're okay."

"I'll go and visit him right now," Marty said as she grabbed her purse. "I'll be back later Todd," Marty said as she walked out the door.

"So how are you really doing? I heard about James dying in the explosion…that's got to be hard on you. I know that you were close."

"You're right. Losing James the way I did was really hard for me. I felt guilty that I survived when he didn't but Cole helped me to see that it's not my fault and I'm starting to feel much better."

"Cole was right, nothing that happened that night was your fault…it was Irene's fault," Todd said as he pulled his daughter into a tight hug. "I'm so glad that you made it out of there…I couldn't take it if anything bad ever happened to you."

"I'm fine dad."

"I can see that. Now that I know that you're okay we need to have a talk about Cole."

"What about Cole?"

"Are you still in love with him?" Todd asked.

-

Marty sat in the visiting room and watched as the guards brought Cole into the room on the other side of the partition. It was still hard on her to see him in jail. She noticed the black eye and the cuts and the scratches on his face. Starr hadn't mentioned the scratches and Marty couldn't help but wonder how long ago they were created. "How are you doing?" Marty asked as Cole sat down from her.

The truth was that life in prison had been a hell that he couldn't talk about with anybody not even his mother. He was broken and there were times he didn't know if he would ever make it until he was paroled. On those dark days he thought about Starr, Hope and Marty and tried his best to push the thoughts of suicide away. He didn't want his mom to worry about him so he tried his best to smile for her. "I'm fine, but I'd much rather talk about you. How are you doing?" Cole asked.

"I'm doing much better. I'm sorry that you ever had to worry about me but I'm working on turning my life around and making amends for the damage that I caused. I still can't believe that I almost killed Natalie and Kelly."

"You were sick mom and Natalie's not blameless."

"I know that honey, but I still hurt her and I have to take responsibility for that. I don't want you to worry about me anymore. It's my job to worry about you, not the other way around. I'm sorry that I'm been a lousy mom to you. I haven't been here for you like I wanted to be."

"You're the best mom and you're here now. Starr said that you were in jail."  
>"I was but Todd bailed me out."<p>

Cole's smile faded and he clenched his fists trying his best to remain calm, even though he really wanted to scream at his mother. It made him sick that she still let Todd Manning into her life after all the pain and hell that he had put her through. "What exactly is going on between you and Todd?" Cole asked.

-

Bo was watching Nora sleep. She had been out of it for so long that he was afraid that if he didn't see the rise and fall of her chest then she would fall back into a coma. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since she had nodded off in his arms.

She could hear the faint sound of a woman's wicked laughter. She could feel the weakness in her body as the blood drained from her veins and she struggled for air. She remembered looking up and not being able to see anything. She was trapped in total darkness. Her eyes closed as nausea and tiredness overcame the desire for anything else. And then she kept seeing the ceiling collapse. Over and over again she would see the walls tumble down and every time she was buried alive with no possible escape route. She knew she was dying.

She shot up from the bed, tears filling her eyes and sweat dripping down her cheeks. She was screaming in total terror now. For a moment she didn't even know where she was. She didn't see her husband…she didn't see anything but the darkness she was trapped inside.

"Bo…Bo where are you… where am I?" She choked out in half sobs as he took her in his arms. She could feel him but she couldn't see him. And then she remembered.

"Oh God, it wasn't a dream. I'm blind. I'm really blind."

"It's okay Red. You're going to be okay."

"How am I going to be okay Bo? I'm so scared. I'm terrified of being this way. The last time I lost my sight, I was attacked. It was the worst time of my life. I can't go back there. I can't live my life in darkness again…I just can't."

"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again, Baby. You are safe with me. I will protect you with my last breath if I have to."

"The only place I ever feel safe is in your arms. Please Bo… Can you help me feel whole again? I need to feel safe right now…I need to…"

She fell into his arms and he could feel the trembling underneath him so he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. His fingers wiped the fallen tears away as she began to settle into his comforting arms again and he began to rock her. And then he started to sing to her… the soft, calming lullaby he had once sung to her during her migraines…the same one she had sung to Matthew when he was a baby.

-

Rachel walked in the room as Bo was rocking Nora to sleep. The gentle way he was holding her was reminiscent of the way her mother used to hold her after she had a bad dream when she was a kid…and she wondered if that was what happened now. She was deeply concerned about her mom and how she was handling everything. She cleared her throat and Bo turned to look at her. He didn't want to leave Nora's arms but he knew that her daughter needed to see her.

"Would you mind terribly if I spoke to her alone?"

"Red…Rachel's here now. I'm going to give you some time to talk. Is that okay with you?"

"I'll be okay Bo. Don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you. It's my job."

He kissed her head and left her alone with Rachel. Rachel sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"So how are you mom?"

"I'm fine Rikki. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you've been through a lot recently."

"I'll be fine just as long as my children are happy. You're here…Matthew's out of his coma…what could possibly be wrong?"

"Mom, you're shaking. This isn't fine. I think you should consider getting some counseling."

"I don't need Counseling Rachel. I'm Fine. Or at least I will be. I wish people would stop expecting me to break. I'm not a china doll."

She hadn't expected to snap at her daughter like that. She felt terrible. It was just so frustrating sometimes.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay mom. You've been though a lot. You're entitled to have a moment here and there. Just as long as you know that I love you and am here for you."

"I do know that."

"Okay. Then maybe I should tell you that…Kevin and I kissed tonight."

"You did huh?"

She hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. She hadn't even intended to tell her at all. It was just that her mom was so frustrated and stressed and she wanted to give her something to lighten the mood…and nothing was more un-stressful for her mom then when she was trying to play matchmaker for one of her kids.

"Yes… Yes I did."

"Well did you like it?"

Nora wouldn't see the smile that spread across Rachel's face but it was there.

"Yeah I think I did."

"You Think… Or you know… Are you still in love with him baby?"

-

Talia woke up to find Carlo staring at her while he rocked back and forth in his rocking chair. She hated when he watched her sleep, she hated everything about him. She looked down at realized that she was still handcuffed to the bed…she was still his prisoner. "You can't keep me locked up here forever," Talia stated as she glared at him with as much hatred as she could portray.

"I will let you go once you forget that insipid Antonio and his boring daughter Jaime…They are not your family, I am.

"Jaime's like a daughter to me and I will never forget my love for Antonio. If you really loved me like you claim you do then you would let me go and let me live my own life."

"As a parent, I have to do what's best for you…even if you don't like it."

-

"Agent Black, did you call Marty yet?" Irene said as the man dressed in black came into her office.

"You named me Agent Brown, remember?"

"Whatever…how many times do I have to tell you? You are nothing special to me…You're all just colors. I can't be expected to remember the color that I assigned you as your last name. So, if I want to call you agent pink, blue, red, orange, green that is my prerogative as your superior and I still expect you to answer to me, regardless if I get your name right. Is that understood Agent Black?"

"Understood," Agent Brown said as he began to shake. Irene made him nervous, especially when she was on a crazy tangent.

"So did you call Marty like I asked you to?" Irene asked again.

"Yes, I called her and told her that Victor was still alive just like you wanted me too."

"Excellent, it's time to let Victor make a phone call. I'm going to be out of town for a couple of weeks. I've left a list of instructions that I expect you to follow to the letter. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I won't let you down."

"Of course not… because we both know that people who let me down die."

On the other side of the corridor the real Agent Black was reading a paper with Marty's arrest as the headline. He knew that Marty was innocent and he had to act. When he was first hired on by the agency he thought he was serving his country, but he had since learned that everything that Irene was involved with was insanity at its finest and he wanted no part in it. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't do everything in his power to take Irene down. He read the article and located Tea Delgado's phone number. He pulled out his phone; it was about time that he provided Tea with everything that was needed to clear Marty's name.


	12. Chapter 12

One Love to Give Episode 12

AN: This episode is written by Sharon; Angelsinstead; and Melissa (T&MFan)

He could feel the knot in his stomach the moment her words left her mouth. He didn't want to make her feel guilty but he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. This was Bobby Ford they were talking about…the same man that had essentially raped Jessica months before…

"Maybe I don't understand the connection you have but why would you even consider going to see that man?"

"He's the father of my son Christian…"

He hated those words. The words that had made him realize just what Bobby had and he didn't…he had given Jessica a child. Suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Is he laying a guilt trip on you Jess because if he is then I swear to God…"

She laid her hand on his as she kissed him gently.

"I love that you're jealous but really you don't have to be. I'm going to see Ford because he tried to kill himself and I want to make sure he's okay."

"He WHAT?"

"Apparently the stress of everything going on was too much for him and he took some pills. He's in the hospital now."

"If you're blaming yourself Jess…"

"I'm not. I just want to make sure he's breathing. Not for myself but for Ryder. You can understand that can't you?"

"You're a better person then I am," Christian said as he kissed her softly. "You want some company?"

"I would love some company."

When they walked into the hospital they were met with a very angry Inez, who hauled off and slapped Jessica just after she called her a conniving little bitch. Jessica was so shocked she didn't even know how to respond.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Christian yelled at Inez. "I should have you arrested for assault. You can't go around slapping people just because you don't like the person."

"It's a lot more then dislike. My son is in the hospital because that bitch couldn't keep her legs closed. This is all your fault"

"From what I hear, you're the one who goes after unavailable men… even if you have to resort to drugging. From where I'm standing that makes YOU the slut" Christian spat, just before he took Jessica's hand and walked out of the hospital.

-

Rachel was about to answer Nora's question when the ringing in Bo's jacket stopped them. Without thinking, Rachel handed Nora the phone and she answered. She heard the hysterical screeches of Inez as she asked to speak to Bo.

"Leave my husband alone you home wrecking slut."

"Nora please...This is important."

"It is always important. And the last time you dragged Bo into one of your many crises, I was almost raped by your deranged ex. This is all your fault you know…All of it. If you had just solved your own damn problems instead of running to my husband every time you broke a nail then maybe Eddie wouldn't have gotten so jealous that he put lives in danger. You set this all in motion Inez…You. If you had been a better mother then maybe your son's would be alive."

Rachel ran out of the room when she sensed that Nora was becoming upset.

"I can't believe you just said that. I love my kids."

"And yet you abandoned them. You were so obsessed with finding a way into my husband's pants that you didn't even notice that they were crying out for your help…And what about Bo? Do you have any idea what kind of emotional turmoil you put him through…you made him believe he cheated on me…you made him hate himself…you made me hate him…maybe James and Nate dying is Karma's way of paying you back for trying to break up someone else's family. I'm sorry they died but honestly Inez give me one good reason why Bo would want to help you…Everything bad that has ever happened to him in the last few years has been because of you? You're just lucky I haven't charged you with attempted rape. Drugging a man and trying to have your way with him when he's not aware of what he's doing and can't give consent is the same damn thing. You are nothing but a would be rapist…just like your crazy ex…no wonder you got along so well. Leave us alone Inez. Just leave us the hell alone. You've taken enough from us."

Inez hung up the phone and practically stared at the numbers on the dial. She had to find Bo. She needed someone to pay for Bobby's medical bills. She regretted all the pain she caused them but really what choice did she have? If she hadn't lost her job then she wouldn't be in this mess. Nora would just have to learn to live with it. After all, nothing was more important then her current crisis right? The world would have to cater to her broken nail.

Nora was practically shaking by the time Bo got into the room. He tried to calm her down by giving her a back rub.

"Honey its okay. It's over now. You really need to try and relax. Stress isn't good for you…or for our baby."

"How am I supposed to relax Bo? She's not going away…she's trying to take you away from me again."

"That is never going to happen. The only place I want to be is with you and our baby. And you know what? I think I have an idea that just might make you feel better."

"The only thing that is going to make me feel better is if you can tell me I can get out of here soon."

"Well I don't know about that but I have been thinking about what's going to happen when you do and I really think we should try to get our old house back…What do you say Red? You want to make magic for a second time?"

"Do you really think you can?"

"I heard the owners are moving. How about I make them an offer they can't refuse? There will be plenty of room for our angel and if Matthew and Destiny decide to stay with us with the baby then there's room for them too. We won't have to trip over each other anymore."

"Oh Bo…I love you so much."

"I love you too baby."

He climbed in the bed with her and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her head and they started to discuss all the plans they had for their house.

"Which room do you want to start with sweetheart?"

"Which room do you THINK?"

"Of Course…the bedroom…I still have to show you how we can still make love…even without your sight. It will be a new experience for both of us. But we can learn how to accommodate. "

"I love you Bo. I'm sorry if I'm being a pain."

"You're never a pain Nora. Sometimes you're a handful but…"

She hit him playfully and he kissed her…

"I wouldn't change any of this for the world. My life with you is the happiest I have ever been. I love you Red. More then I have ever loved anyone"

Inez was walking in the hallway of the hospital and heard Bo's voice. She opened the door to Nora's room.

_-_

Nora might not have been able to see her but she could tell it was Inez by the smell of her perfume. She started hyperventilating as she got more and more upset. She asked Inez what she was doing in her hospital room. Inez started crying as she spoke directly to Bo.

"I tried to call you but your wife wouldn't let me talk to you and I needed you."

"You should have listened to her. I don't want to see you. Did you think I was joking when I told you to stay out of my life?"

"But I need you. Ford tried to kill himself. How am I supposed to pay for his medical bills when I don't have insurance?"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you tried to ruin my life…before you nearly got my wife killed."

"But that wasn't my fault…"

"Nothing is EVER your fault is it? Poor little Inez always has a gun pointed at her….no mind of her own…She couldn't possibly have enough common decency to say no… I'm sorry about Ford…really…but you and your sons are NOT my problem. Have you forgotten where you are Inez? You're in a hospital room. My wife is in a hospital bed. SHE'S my priority. She's my ONLY priority. And if you don't stop harassing us then I'm going to get a restraining order against you. Stay away from me. Stay away from my family. Or I might reconsider those charges against you."

Starr stared at her father, surprised by his question. "Yes, Dad... I'm still in love with Cole," Starr admitted. "I guess I've always been, but there's no point. He's in prison, and we don't have a future. All I can do right now is concentrate on my life with Hope. I have to face the fact that considering Cole is in prison, I need to move on with my life. I can't spend years and years waiting for him to come home."

"I tried moving on with James, I honestly did, and although I truly cared for him, my heart just wasn't in it. I'll always love Cole," Starr said longingly.

"Well, Starr, the heart wants what the heart wants and sometimes things are fated to be. Everything will work out in time. You just gotta believe that, Shorty," Todd said as he gave his daughter a tender kiss on the top of her head.

"I don't want to talk about Cole any longer," Starr said with a heavy sigh. The pain was just too great, and besides, Starr had too many questions.

"Okay, Starr. What would you like to talk about instead?" Todd asked as he gave his daughter a grin.

"Let's talk about you and Marty. What exactly is going on between the two of you?"

All of a sudden, Todd's grin had completely faded away. "Dad, are you in love with Marty?" his daughter asked.

-

Todd couldn't believe his own daughter, his precious little Shorty, had turned his own question around on him. He considered lying to her, but he honestly needed someone he could confide in. His feelings for Marty and all the conflict inside of him had been eating him up inside. Finally, Todd let out a long, heavy sigh of defeat as he began to speak. "Actually, yes, I've always been in love with Marty," Todd admitted. "But I don't know if she and I will ever have a future together, considering how much I've hurt her in the past."

"Right now, it's important that I see that Marty is happy and safe. I owe her that much after all we have been through. I'd never desert her if she needed me. After all the hurt I've caused her, I only want to keep her safe," Todd told Starr.

Seeing the anguish in her father's eyes, Starr gave him an affectionate, comforting hug. "Dad, I understand that you are trying to make the past up to Marty, truly I do, but I just don't want you to get hurt. Please don't delude yourself that you may have a future with her. Everything she went through with Victor hurt her more than you will ever know. When they were together, he kept telling her lies and the entire time, he was keeping her from her son. Her world crumbled when she came to believe that she had fallen in love with you. I honestly believe that Victor truly cared for her and he didn't mean to hurt her as he did, but even so, he had deluded himself into thinking that the past could be erased and he could have a future with her and despite everything, the two of them could find happiness."

As Todd listened, his hatred and anger toward Victor grew. How could he despise someone so much who shared his own DNA? Someone whom he himself had killed? If Victor wasn't already rotting in the grave, Todd would kill him again. The thought of Victor romancing Marty and him touching her made Todd see red.

"Dad, are you okay?" Starr asked worriedly as she glanced at her father with concern.

At Starr's words, Todd snapped out of the furious trance he had been caught up in. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said as he gave Starr another hug.

Marty stared at her son through the partition as he asked exactly what was going on between her and Todd. Marty's eyes went wide because she really didn't know how to answer. She would really like to know the answer to that question herself. "Cole, Todd and I are... friends. Well, we are as close to being friends as we can possibly be," Marty stated cautiously.

"Mom, are you in love with him?" Cole demanded.

All the breath was knocked from Marty's lungs at Cole's question. Was she in love with Todd? Sadly, it was far more complicated than a mere question of love. What she shared with Todd her son would never understand. "Todd and I have a very... complicated situation and to be honest, I couldn't even begin to describe my feelings for him," Marty stated. "Just remember, Cole, it isn't anything for you to worry about."

"Ohhh come on, Mom. Todd Manning CANNOT be trusted. He's already hurt you more than once and he's going to hurt you again, and again, and again. I'm not gonna stand by and allow him to take everything else from you, too." With those words, Cole rose to his feet and walked away, just shaking his head in disgust. Tears filled Marty's eyes after her son's outburst. As the prison guard led Cole away, Marty held back an anguished sob.

She was on her way out of Statesville when her cell phone rang, alerting her of a call. She raised it to her ear and spoke into her phone. To her surprise and shock, it was Victor on the other end.

-

"Marty?" Victor said with excitement when he heard her greeting.

"Y-yes. Who is this?" Marty asked, her voice trembling.

"It's me... Victor," he said as he spoke to her urgently. "I'm alive, so you can stop grieving for me."

"No... This can't possibly be you," she said as her heart pounded wildly in her chest.

"Believe me, it's me, sweetheart. I'm alive, and I love you. As soon as I get out of here and escape from this shit-hole of a prison my mother's locked me in, I will come to you. I'm going to take care of you, Marty."

"Victor?" she whispered into the phone, still in a state of disbelief. It couldn't be him, could it? She had to be having another one of her hallucinations.

*Ohhh hell, I am having an hallucination. This time it's coming in the form of Victor,* Marty thought sadly.

"Marty, did you hear me? I love you," Victor spoke urgently into the phone. "I'm coming for you as soon as I can escape Irene."

"Irene? Irene is holding you captive?"

"Yes."

"Where? Are you still in Llanview? Where is your location?"

"I don't know. Maybe I am at her compound-."

Suddenly then the line went dead. "Victor?" Marty called out as her only contact with him had been abruptly severed.

Agent Brown had taken the phone from Victor and had hung it up. "What did you do that for? I was talking to Marty. I really wanted to talk to her," Victor said with disappointment.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot give Marty clues to our location for your own safety. But I promise you, the two of you will be together soon," responded Agent Brown. With those words, Agent Brown walked away, leaving Victor all alone in his cell.

"Hey Kevin, how was your date with Rachel?" Vicky asked as soon as he walked into the living room.

"It was good to be with her again…just the two of us. We danced to our song and I realized that I never really got over her."

"Are you still in love with her?"

"I am…I don't think that I've ever stopped, but mom I don't want to lose her again. Should I ask her out again? I don't want to scare her away by moving too quickly."

"You need to follow your heart and it will never lead you astray. Oh, you're still in love with Rachel. I've always loved her like a second daughter," Vicky gushed. "I'm so happy that you guys are going to give your relationship another chance," Vicky said as she gave him a hug.

"Melinda, we need to talk to you about something," Joey said as he looked at Kelly. They had both decided that they needed to tell her about her mother's death before she heard it somewhere else.

"What is it?" Melinda asked.

"We need to talk to you about your mom."

"Is she in the hospital?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but your mom died," Kelly said trying her best to remain strong for the little girl.

"Did my dad kill her? She wasn't moving when my daddy hit her with the knife." Joey looked at Kelly as they both realized that Melinda had most likely witnessed her mother's murder."Joey stepped out of the room so that he could call John Mcbain.

"It's my fault…If I hadn't have been so bad my mommy and daddy wouldn't have fought over me. Why did he have to hurt her? When my daddy finds me is he going to kill me like he killed my mommy?" Melinda asked as she cried.

"It's not your fault Melinda," Kelly said as she wiped away Melinda's tears and held her in her arms. "You didn't do anything wrong and I promise that Joey and I will not let anything happen to you."

It was Talia's birthday and Antonio couldn't help but think about her. He missed her so much…when she died it left a big gaping hole in his heart that he didn't think he would ever repair. There were days he just wanted to stay in bed, but he couldn't…he had a daughter to think of, so he did his best to get through every day without Talia by his side.

Every year on Talia's birthday he and Jaime would light a candle and think about her. Today was no different…Antonio lit the candle and was silent as he thought about all the great memories that he shared with Talia.

"I miss Talia so much, Pappy," Jaime stated. "I wish that she was still here with us."

"I miss her too, but on days like this we just need to think about all the good times that we spent with her. She loved you Jaime and I know that she is looking down on us from heaven and smiling.

Antonio stepped out of the room when he saw that his CIA buddy Steve was calling. He had asked Steve a while ago to see if he could track down Carlo Hesser and he was hoping that his buddy had an update. "Hey Steve, what do you got for me?" Antonio asked.

"I think that I have a location for you. Meet me outside of Langley tomorrow morning and we can discuss the information that I found in person."

"Okay thanks Steve," Antonio said as he hung up the phone.

"Hey there sexy," Irene stated as she winked at Carlo.

"Hello Irene. How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm doing good, now that I'm here with you. It's a beautiful day…it's a shame that we have to spend it in the lab wiping your daughter's memory clean, but a promise is a promise and I'm sure that we'll have plenty of time to enjoy one another's company once our business has been taken care of."

"I like the sound of that…I would love to have you all to myself for the afternoon, but I hope you understand that my daughter's welfare has to come first. As soon as she has been effectively brainwashed then I will show you my full appreciation in private."

"I look forward to that very much. Please show me the way to your daughter's room and we can get started."

Carlo grabbed Irene's hand and led her down the long corridor into Talia's room.

"She's got her father's good looks," Irene stated as she looked in on Talia sleeping. Irene pulled a syringe out of her purse and stuck it into her arm.

"What's that?" Carlo asked.

"My own special serum. Do you have electroshock therapy equipment by any chance?"

"I do…I've already used it a time or two on her without any affects."

"That was before the serum. The electroshock therapy should work wonders on her now."

"Can I use it on her? I love playing with my equipment," Carlo said with glee.

"I'm sure you do…but I'm sure that I will too if given the opportunity. We can take turns playing with your equipment if you like."

"I would love that. I will grab it from the lab and be right back," Carlo said as he skipped through the hallways. Things were definitely looking promising now that Irene had shown up.


	13. Chapter 13

One Love to Give Episode 13

AN: This episode was written by Sharon; Angelsinstead; and Melissa (T&MFan)

The next morning Jack was at school. He had just gotten through with his morning gym class that he had with Shane Morasco. Shane was in the shower and Jack knew that he should leave before he made anything worse for himself but the temptation to spy on Shane was too great and he gave in. He slowly moved the curtain just enough so that he could have a peak. Shane was lathering himself with soap and Jack wished that he could be in the shower with him. He wanted to be the one that lathered Shane's body.

Shane was rinsing himself off as quickly as he could. He hated showering at school especially after the prank that Jack and his friends had played on him. He felt like somebody was watching him so he turned around and moved his curtain just in time to see Jack leaving the shower room.

Once Shane was dressed he walked out into the hallway looking for Jack. He was tired of all the games that Jack played and he wanted to make it clear that he wasn't afraid of him any longer. He walked by Jack's locker and saw him grabbing his books out for the next class. "Did you like what you saw Manning?" Shane asked as he walked up to Jack.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't. You were spying on me while I was showering. You're a creepy pervert and I want you to leave me alone."

"Is that what you really want Shane? Do you really want to go back to your boring, tepid life without me? I think that you like all the attention I give you. In fact it's obvious after the other day that you want me just as badly as I want you. Can you really ignore the chemistry that sparks whenever we're in the same room together? I know I can't…not anymore."

"You're delusional Manning and if you don't leave me alone I'll transfer schools and get a restraining order against you."

Shane couldn't transfer schools. Jack needed him like he had never wanted or needed anybody before and the thought of losing all contact with Shane scared him. He grabbed Shane by the collar and pushed him against the lockers. "You're not going to leave me Morasco. I didn't give you permission to leave me. Nobody leaves me and gets away with it," he stated as he moved closer and closer to Shane. He desperately wanted to feel Shane's mouth against his and he forgot for a moment that they were still at school so he moved in for the kiss.

"What's going on here?" Zane asked as he walked by.

"It's none of your dam business…I just wanted to talk to Shane."

"Well it doesn't look like Shane wants you to talk to him. Let him go Jack or I'll call Aunt Blair and Uncle Todd and tell them exactly what I saw. How do you think your father's going to react? With his temper…I'm guessing not kindly."

Jack released Shane and watched him walk away with his cousin Zane. He couldn't take the chance that his parents would find out how he really felt about Shane. He had been careless today, but next time he would make sure that nobody interrupted him and Shane.

"Are you okay Shane?"

"Yeah, thanks for all your help. What class do you have next?" Shane asked making small talk.

"I'm actually on my way home. My mom Kelly called the school and told them that she's going to come pick me up early."

"Oh, well thanks for everything… I'll talk to you later."

Jack watched as Shane walked away with Zane. Zane might be his cousin, but he would make sure he paid for taking Shane away from him. He had been so close to kissing Shane too and he needed a moment to himself to relieve the excitement that was growing in his pants. He knew that he couldn't go to class with his obvious boner so he found an empty Janitor's closet and went inside. Once he was inside he pulled out the school picture of Shane that he always carried with him. He looked at it as he unzipped his pants and masturbated as he fantasized about Shane.

Carlo walked back to his daughter's room after a long night of searching his lab. "Hey Irene, wake up. Sorry I was gone so long…I was looking for my new upgraded electroshock therapy system."

"Did you find it?"

"No, I looked everywhere for it so we'll have to use my old electroshock therapy system."

"Does it still work?" Irene asked.

"I don't know, but we'll have to test it out before we use it on my daughter."

"Who are we going to use it on?"

"Oh…I almost forgot… I have a gift for you out in the hallway."

"You have a gift for me?"

"Yeah, I really wanted to show you how much I appreciate your help with my daughter so I brought you something that I thought we could enjoy together."

"What did you get me?"

"You'll see soon enough," Carlo said as he walked out into the hallway and pushed a big box into the room with the assistance of two of his minions. "Open it," Carlo stated as a smile spread across his face. He had been holding onto the gift for two days now and he was anxious to see Irene's face when she opened it.

Irene opened the box to find a girl that she briefly recognized as Aubrey Wentworth tied up and gagged. She wasn't moving and Irene wondered if she was dead.

"Is she still alive?" Irene asked.

"She is for now. I know how much you enjoy torturing other people and I thought she could be our guinea pig to test out all of our experiments on."

Irene cackled as she clapped her hands. "I love it Carlo…nobody has given me such a wonderful present before. Thank you," She said as she kissed him. "Can we test the electroshock therapy equipment on her?"

"Of course, but we'll have to be very careful and make sure that we don't kill her. I'm sure that Aubrey will be quite useful to us if we keep her alive as long as possible."

"Don't worry Carlo, I'll be careful. Aubrey is the best present I've ever had and I don't want her to die...I want many, many years of torturing her. Nobody understands my need to torture like you do."

"I feel the same way."

"Let's get started," Irene said.

Carlo lifted Aubrey out of the box and laid her on the bed that Irene had been using. He placed the arm and leg restraints around her wrists. Irene plugged her nose so that she would open her mouth and then she shoved a wooden stick in between her teeth while Carlo attached her to the ECT equipment. They took turns operating the equipment at higher intervals each time.

Aubrey opened her eyes; she didn't know what was going on. The last thing that she remembered was meeting Rick for some drinks and now she was connected to a table. She was bound and her body was twitching with electricity. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't…there was something in her mouth. The best that she could do was grunt in pain, hoping that somebody would take pity on her and stop.

"She sounds like a pig," Irene commented as she giggled. I think that's what I will call her… Aubrey the pig."

"I love it," Carlo stated. "Does our little piggy like the shocking sensations?

After several hours of testing the equipment on Aubrey, Carlo decided it was time to see how the machine worked. "Take the stick out of her mouth. I want to ask our little pig if she knows who she is."

Irene moved the stick from Aubrey's mouth. "What is your name?"

"I don't know…I don't remember. I don't remember anything. Who am I? "

"That's excellent. For now, all you need to know is that you are Aubrey the pig and you belong to us."

"Who are you?"

"That does not matter. I'm going to put you to sleep now. You've been quite useful to us," Irene stated as she stuck a needle into Aubrey's arm.

"Oh no, it shut off. How are we going to use this on Talia?"

Talia's eyes went huge. "Please dad…I'll be good…don't use that on me.

Irene smacked the machine with her hand as it turned back on. "Problem fixed. It's a little rusty, but I think that it will do wonders to adjust your daughter's memories."

"You're right. Inject Talia with your special serum while I move the equipment," Carlo said ignoring his daughters pleas for him to stop.

Dani walked into the Manning Estate carrying a couple of shopping bags. "Hi, Mom," she said when she saw her mother standing in the foyer, looking just a little pale and tired. "Are you okay? You really don't look so good."

"I'm okay, mi hija. Just feeling a touch of morning sickness. It'll pass," responded Tea as she gave her daughter an affectionate hug.

"I love you, Mom... and that little baby, too," Dani stated, placing her hand on Tea's stomach.

"I love you, too, Daniela. How are you doing ... after...?" Tea began to question. They were both grieving and the sorrow took a lot out of them. Dani was trying her best to move on with her life after losing Nate, but it seemed more difficult for Tea. She was pregnant with Victor's baby and mourning the fact that she couldn't share in all the joys and milestones with him.

"I'm okay... just taking it one day at a time," Dani said as she managed a smile for her mother. "I did a little shopping this morning. And I bought some presents."

"Really? For who?" Tea asked with excitement.

Dani reached into the bag and held up an adorable little brown teddy bear. "This one is for my new little brother or sister," she told Tea with a smile.

"Ohhh Dani, it's wonderful," Tea said with tears in her eyes as she hugged the teddy bear tight. Lately she had been so emotional. Her hormones were all over the place. And missing Victor was like a painful ache so deep inside of her.

"I thought he would like it."

"'He?' Are you hoping for a little brother?"

"It really doesn't matter, Mom. A little sister would be nice, too. I'm just so excited about this new baby," Dani said as she reached into the other shopping bag, withdrawing an adorable little sleeper set she had just purchased. "Do you like it? I got it for Destiny's baby."

"It's cute, mi hija. Destiny is gonna love it."

"I will take it to her later. I am going to wrap it up first though."

"These babies in our lives are such miracles..." Tea said softly, her eyes catching on something in the distance as she thought of Victor.

"You're right, Mom. After losing Victor so tragically, you've been given this wonderful little miracle in the gift of his baby. And we all have another miracle as well, considering Matthew has awakened from his coma. What a wonderful blessing for his family after all his mom is going through."

Tea gently kissed her daughter on the top of the head. "I do believe you are growing up, Daniela."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Tea went to answer it in her robe and slippers. There stood a Fed Ex guy holding a package. "This is for Ms. Tea DelGado,"

spoke the delivery man.

"Thank you," said Tea after signing the shipping form and taking the package. She reached for her purse to give the man a tip.

"Thanks," he said, before walking back to the Fed Ex truck.

"I wonder what this could be," Tea said as she stared at the package.

"Why don't you open it, Mom?" Dani suggested.

Tea opened the box to discover several DVDs. "This is strange," Tea spoke with a frown. "I wonder what these could be?"

"I have no clue. Should we watch one?"

As her curiosity peaked, Tea entered the living room. "Yes, let's see what this is," said Tea as she put one of the discs into the DVD player. Dani went to sit on the couch as she waited for it to play. Soon Tea had sat next to her daughter, holding the remote.

"Ohhh my God!" Tea suddenly gasped, seeing Marty Saybrooke on the screen. An unseen hand was putting injections into Marty's arm.

"You will listen and obey," said a woman's voice.

Dani and Tea watched with wide eyes as they heard the voice coming from the DVD. "You love John McBain. You will do ANYTHING to get him... even murder. John is your only chance for happiness. You have to get him back. Kelly Cramer and Natalie Buchanan are dangerous and must be eliminated at all costs," spoke the mysterious voice.

Tea and Dani looked at each other in shock as the DVD continued to play. There were many sessions on the DVD of poor Marty being drugged and brainwashed. It was painful to watch. "Mom, should we really be watching this?" Dani asked with sadness.

"I have to watch it, Dani. Marty is my client, and my job is to clear her name. This might be the evidence we need to help prove her innocence," stated Tea. She rose to put another DVD into the player. To her shock and horror, it was a video surveillance tape of Irene Manning killing Doctor Buharai in front of Marty.

"Ohhh my God!" Dani gasped. "That's just awful. That's my evil grandmother!"

On the screen, Marty cried while Irene stood there laughing. She placed the blood-stained knife into Marty's grasp. "Stop bawling!" Irene yelled. "I had to kill her, because the bitch knew too much! She was discovering the truth, and that little twit would have ruined ALL of my plans!"

"This is just awful," Tea spoke. "I can't believe-."

Suddenly both she and Dani looked up, seeing Todd standing there in the doorway. When they hadn't answered the front door, he had just let himself in. "I was wondering if..." Todd started to say. Abruptly his sentence stopped when he saw the figures on the T.V. screen.

"Marty?" Todd quipped as he stood there in shock.

"Ohhh my God, that's my mother!" he exclaimed as he witnessed the brainwashing his mother inflicted onto Marty on the DVD.

"What the hell?" Todd fumed. "That evil bitch is gonna pay!"

Agent Black opened the door to Victor's cell. "You're free to go. I'm very sorry that I helped your mother keep you captive for so long. I hope that one day you can forgive me. I've already called you a cab…they will meet you across the street in ten minutes," Agent Black stated as he walked away.

Victor felt very grateful to be alive and he didn't want to waste any time in getting to Marty. He ran across the street and got into the cab. He gave them the directions to Marty's house and hoped that she would still be there.

Marty had just arrived home…she had debated whether or not to tell Todd and Tea that she received a call from somebody who claimed to be Victor. He sounded like Victor, but what if it wasn't? Did she really want to get Tea's hopes up for something that might not be true? At the same time, if it was her, she would want to know. She was about to place the phone call to Tea when there was a knock on her door.

"Victor?" she said when she saw him standing there.

Victor didn't respond he just grabbed Marty and pulled her to him as he kissed her passionately.

The kiss felt so good and so natural and Marty had missed Victor so much that she couldn't help but kiss him back. His tongue began to enter her mouth and she couldn't help but remember the love that they had once shared. She couldn't fall for him again so she pulled out of the kiss. She pushed him away from her and slapped him across the face.

"Why did you hit me?" Victor asked as he stepped closer to Marty. "Aren't you glad that I'm alive?"

"Of course I'm glad that you're alive, but you're a married man…remember? Have you forgotten about your wife Tea?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten her but she's dead to me after what she did with Todd."

"What did she do with Todd?"

"They've been sleeping together for months."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"No, you have to be wrong… Todd told me that there's nothing going on between them. You must be mistaken," Marty said as feelings of jealousy began to creep in. Was Todd lying to her? Was he sleeping with Tea this whole time?

Victor noticed the jealous tone in Marty's voice and he did not like it. He had already lost Tea to Todd; there was no way that he would lose Marty as well. Marty was his girl and always had been.

"Todd can't be trusted…he's a liar. He was the one who shot me in the first place and I wouldn't be surprised if he's been working with Irene this whole time.

Officer Oliver Fish drove Kelly, Joey, Zane, and Melinda to a safe house across town. The house would be guarded at all times by a police officer. Joey carried Trixie into the house and settled her in the bedroom where she could get some much-needed rest so she could recover. Kelly and the children carried in their suitcases. "Thanks for all your help," Joey said to Fish.

"You're welcome," responded Fish as he was helping Joey and Kelly get situated. "But just so you know, I will be staying here with you, Kelly, and the children. You're going to be protected at all times until Norman Chester is apprehended."

"We truly appreciate that," Joey said to Fish. "I know you have a family and a little girl of your own... so it means a lot to Kelly and me that you are staying with us and making sure no one else gets hurt."

Fish glanced over at Melinda as she was playing Z-Box with Zane. "I have a little girl, too, so I'd do anything to protect that little girl over there considering all she's been through," Fish said as he gave Joey a pat on the back.

"She's a sweet kid, and she has a special place in our hearts already," Joey said to Fish. "She already feels like a part of our family; as though she's been with us always."

Fish smiled at Joey. "You're very lucky to have her in your lives."

Across town, Norman Chester was fuming mad. He had tried following Melinda and her foster family in the police car, but he had only succeeded in getting lost. "That little brat and all the trouble she's caused!" he grumbled as he smacked his hand against the steering wheel.

He drove to the Minute-Man motel where he had been holing up and started doing research on his laptop regarding Officer Fish, the policeman who had been helping Melinda's foster family. "That asshole cop is gonna pay for getting in my way!" Norman vowed as he put Officer Fish's name into a search engine.

Soon he had all the information he needed after finding some photos and a wedding announcement for Officer Fish and his romantic partner, Doctor Kyle Lewis. The wedding announcement said that Officer Fish and Dr. Lewis lived in Angel's Square Apartments with their daughter, Sierra Rose Fish. There was a picture of Kyle and Oliver hugging little Sierra. "I need to pay Doctor Kyle and little brat Sierra a visit," said Norman as he reached for his shiny gun.

Fish had gone into the bedroom to give Kyle a call. Moments later, Kyle answered the phone. "Hey, when are you coming home?" Kyle asked Oliver.

"I'm afraid it's going to be quite awhile..." Oliver stated. "I'm on assignment... and I need to stay for an extended period of time. It might be several days."

"I'll miss you... but I promise I will take great care of Sierra Rose while you're away. Call me every night... okay?"

"I promise I will. Love you, Kyle."

"I love you, too," Kyle replied.

Norman Chester had broken into the Angel's Square Apartment building. He nabbed little Sierra Rose while Kyle was distracted talking to Oliver on the phone. He carried the scared little girl outside and placed her in his car. He then went back inside to get Kyle. In the meantime, Kyle had finished his phone call and had gone to check on Sierra Rose, only to find that the little girl wasn't in her playpen.

"Sierra?" he called as he looked around the apartment for his and Kyle's daughter. He was starting to get worried because he couldn't find Sierra anywhere.

He reached for the phone to call the police but stopped in his tracks when he felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head. "Put the phone down or I'll blow your brains out!" Norman growled.

At that exact moment Roxie walked in the door, calling out to Kyle. "Hey, Kyle, would you and Sierra Rose like to hang out with me and watch Fraternity Row and-?"

Suddenly Roxie stopped midsentence, seeing the man holding a gun on Kyle. "What the hell is going on in here?" Roxie exclaimed. "Who the hell are you? And why do you have that gun?"

"You're both going with me," Norman said with an evil laugh. He waved the gun around as he forced both Kyle and Roxie out the door.

About an hour later, both Roxie and Kyle had been tied and bound inside an abandoned warehouse. Norman was holding Sierra Rose as he grinned at the frightened little girl. "Let's give your daddy a call," Norman said with a sneer.

Soon he had Officer Oliver Fish on the phone. "Who the hell is this?" Fish demanded when he heard Norman laughing into the phone. In the background he thought he could hear a child's whimpers.

"My name is Norman Chester. I'm Melinda's father," Norman explained. "Listen... you and I are going to make a little deal. Your daughter for mine."

"WHAT?" Oliver gasped.

"I have your kid, your gay husband, and some other chick. She's the owner of the Angel's Square Apartments. A very annoying chick..."

"Roxie?"

"Yep. That's the one! Listen, I will give your kid and the others back to you unharmed, IF you let me have Melinda and her foster family... ALL of them," Norman bargained.

"Let me talk to Kyle!" Fish insisted.

"He's sort of tied up and gagged right now," Norman gasped. "Tell me, does he like that?"

"You sick fuck!" Fish growled.

"Do we have a deal, Officer, or not?" Norman demanded.

Vicky knocked on the door and brought flowers into the room. Bo smiled and said "Vicky's here." Bo took the flowers and gave her a hug as she sat down by Nora's bed.

"I wanted to come by sooner but with everything going on with the girls…"

Nora cut her off as she smiled and replied. "Of course your place was with them. I was happy to hear they're going to be okay."

"What about you Nora? I've heard you had quite a rollercoaster. Are you okay?"

"I am now. Bo and I got some exciting news."

"Well don't keep me in suspense. What is it?"

Bo put his arm around his wife as Nora broke the news to her best friend.

"We're going to have a baby. I'm pregnant."

"Oh that's wonderful," Vicky said, her smile showing her obvious pleasure as she pulled Nora into her arms for a hug. "I'm so happy for you…both of you. I know how much you have wanted this."

"Well there's something else we want, "Bo said as he turned to his wife and kissed her head.

"We want you to be our child's godmother," Nora said.

"Oh I would be honored," Vicky said, once again hugging Nora. "It's about time this family had some good things happen to them. You two deserve this."

Nora smiled a half smile and Vicky noticed that she wasn't really looking at her…she wondered why she looked so sad. She turned to Bo and smiled. "Would you mind if I had a little time with Nora alone?"

"Oh I get it… its girl talk," Bo joked. "I'll leave you to it but try not to tire her out. She needs her rest."

Bo kissed Nora gently and Vicky said "I'll be gentle." Then he was out the door.

_- _

"What's going on Nora? I know that something isn't right."

"I should be happy shouldn't I? Matthew woke up…I found Out I was pregnant…It's like all my dreams are coming true…"

"Then why aren't you?"

"Because I also found out that I'm blind. I'm lucky I'm even here Vicky. I had a lot of internal injuries that still haven't healed completely. I almost died on the operating table…and when I woke up…when I woke up I couldn't see anything."

"What do the doctors say?"

"They say it could be permanent. I just feel like I'm on emotional overload here Vicky. I'm trying to be strong. I'm trying to hold on to that last bit of hope…for Bo…but I just can't help but feel like this may be it for me…and I don't know how I'm going to deal with that. If my blindness is permanent…I don't know how I'm ever going to cope with that."

She started to cry as she spoke of how she may never see her baby. Vicky held her close and spoke softly to her.

"You're going to make it through this. I know it's hard to believe that when you have had so much thrown at you but Nora I believe in you. You are strong and resilient and one hell of a fighter. You will survive this. "

"And what if I never see again? What then?"

"Then you find a way to accept that…and if you can't then you can always lean on your friends and your family. We love you Nora. We're not going to let you go through this alone. It doesn't have to be the end of your life. We will always, always be here for you."

She kissed her head and Nora started to cry again. Vicky pulled her into her arms and held her. She prayed that her best friend would find the strength she needed when the time came.

-

It was a Friday and the crowd's were bound to start piling in soon but he had come to Capricorn because he knew it was her night to sing and he wanted to hear her. He just missed her so much.

Blair was singing a song that she wrote years ago…after John had left her for Marty. Somehow when she put her feelings down on paper it had made her feel slightly better. It was a song about heartbreak and while she was singing it, she thought about him…about all they had gone through and how he had made her feel when he left. A tear rolled down her cheek as she finished the song. When she looked up she saw John watching her…and her tears had turned to joy as she walked over to his table.

-

"What's your pleasure lieutenant?"

"That would depend on whether or not you happen to be on the menu?"

"I'm sorry tough guy. I only take the orders. I'm not one of them."

"Then would you at least consider having a drink with me?"

"I'm working."

"You know what they say about all work and no play…"

"You're just trying to get into my pants…"

"So what if I am," He joked as their song came on the radio.

"Do you recognize that,"? Blair asked.

"Of Course I do. It's our song." He held out his hand as he got up. "Dance with me Blair…For old time's sake?"

"All right, I'll dance with you. But don't try anything. You're still on probation."

He laughed as he took her in his arms and they danced alone on the dance floor. She snuggled in closer to him as she rested her head on his shoulder and John's hands moved to her buttocks. As they continued to get closer as they danced, John could feel himself getting hard with excitement. He would have kissed her then but he was afraid she would have turned him down so he simply smiled at her. He knew if he didn't get out of here soon someone would notice his bulging erection. "Would you like to come home with me,"? He asked her.


	14. Chapter 14

One Love to Give Episode 14

AN: This episode is written by Sharon; Angelsinstead; and Melissa (T&MFan)

"Todd, calm down," Tea said although she knew there was little chance of that happening. Todd had that look on his face which said, "Kill first, ask questions later."

"I wish she had fucken died that day on the pier when I shot her!" Todd exclaimed.

Daniela's eyes were huge when she saw her father's angry stance. He looked like a crazed animal. "Mi hija, go upstairs. I need to talk to your father alone for a moment,"

Tea encouraged her daughter.

"No, Mom. I'm eighteen years old, and I think I can-," Daniela attempted to argue.

"Go upstairs," Todd spoke sternly to Dani. Never before had he spoken to Daniela in such a tone, and she immediately glanced at her mother.

"It's okay, Daniela," Tea said as she gave Dani a hug. "I just need a chance to talk all of this over with your father."

With a loud sigh, Dani walked out of the room. As soon as Dani had gone, Todd started to pace, and Tea became dizzy just watching him. "Todd, I know you are angry and upset, and you have every right to be. As much as I hate what we saw on those tapes, the good news is that we now have all the evidence we need to clear Marty of the charges. We now have the evidence that shows that Irene was drugging and brainwashing Marty," Tea said to him gently. "Marty's innocent.. and now I can prove it."

"I hate that bitch for hurting her, Tea. Marty went through so much hell because of my bitch of a mother!"

"We all did, Todd. Right now we have to concentrate on getting Marty's name cleared. I will make copies of the videos and take them to the police station as evidence," Tea stated.

Before Todd could respond, the telephone rang. Tea rose to answer it. After a brief call, she returned to speak to Todd. "I'm sorry, Todd, but I have to go. Try not to worry," she said as she gave him a hug. "We're going to help Marty through this."

Todd returned Tea's hug. "I need to get back over to Marty's," said Todd. "I gotta tell her about the video footage we saw."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later," Tea responded.

Blair couldn't help but notice that John was excited. When he held her in his arms on the dance floor, she could feel the steely length of his erection pressing against her stomach. "John!" she exclaimed.

"Shhhh! I have a little problem," he said quietly.

"A little problem? That feels like a BIG problem!"

"Will you help me with it? Please?" John pleaded.

Looking into his luscious baby blues, Blair just couldn't tell him 'no.' She had gone too long without him, and as much as he needed her; she needed him, too. She wanted him in her life again. God help her, she was still in love with this man. Although warning signals were flashing in her head, she found herself saying 'yes' to him. She could only hope and pray that he wouldn't somehow screw it up this time.

When he heard her agree to his proposal, John was all smiles. "Let's go," he said, taking Blair's arm. They walked out of Capricorn together and rushed outside into the cold. Even the chilling air didn't deflate John's raging hard-on.

After they had reached John's apartment at Angel's Square, he wasted no time in taking Blair's clothes off. He had her in her bra and panties and began stripping off his jeans. He was releasing his throbbing length from his pants when Blair suddenly pushed him away. "Slow down, big guy," she said as she touched her swollen lips

which were dark-red and bruised from all of John's kisses.

"What's the matter, Blair?" John asked.

"This isn't just about sex to me."

"It isn't just about sex to me either. Blair, I care about you. Damnit, I missed you."

"Really? You could have fooled me. You never SAY anything to me, John. You act like all you want is to take me home and have your way with me. Then are you just gonna discard me like you did before?" Blair demanded.

"No. Come on, Blair. Let's just go to bed. I'll make you feel good," John urged as he reached for her and tried to draw her back into his arms. He was close to exploding and all he wanted was to sink into her tight, wet heat.

"I can't do this..." Blair said in an aching voice full of sadness as she shied away from John's embrace. "You hurt me before. I'm not going to let you do it again."

As John watched in torment, Blair quickly got dressed. She reached for her coat and slipped it on. "I'm sorry, John... but until you can prove to me that this isn't just about sex, I don't want us to see each other anymore," Blair told him.

"Blair, you can't go," groaned John as his erection continued to throb unmercifully. "I need you!"

Blair refused to show any sympathy to him in his super-aroused state. "Maybe I needed you too once, but you didn't care. When I needed you most; you left me!" she said as tears rushed from her eyes and she headed toward the door.

John fell back on the couch in agony after she had gone. For him it would be just another night of being alone...

Blair rushed home and went upstairs to her room. With shaking fingers, she dialed the one person who was always there for her when she needed it the most. "Tea, I need you," Blair spoke in a sob. "Please come over."

Victor knew that this was his chance to sever the tie that bonded Todd to Marty. Todd had already taken Tea away from him…he would not lose Marty to his brother as well so he lied. "When I was being held prisoner I heard Irene talking to Todd on the phone. I didn't hear what he was saying but she told me that he was keeping tabs on you and reporting back to her.

"Why would she send Todd to spy on me?"

"I don't know... My mother seems to be fixated on you for some reason. Todd can't be trusted he shot me and he just stood there while my mother took me away."

Marty thought about Todd…she knew that he had lied to her about shooting Victor…maybe he was lying about everything else as well. "Now that you're alive…are you going to press charges against Todd for shooting you?"

"Nobody can know I'm alive. You need to hide me…if Todd finds out that I'm still alive he's going to go straight to Irene and I don't want her to hurt you to punish me for escaping."

"You can't stay dead forever."

"I know…I just need you to hide me until I can come up with a plan to take Irene and Todd down. Will you hide me?"

"Of course I'll hide you…I'll never forget how you risked everything to hide me when I had kidnapped Liam. You did everything in your power to help me out and I'll never forget that."

"I would do anything for you. Where am I going to stay?"

"I have a pool house. It's not as nice as yours, but it will work."

Marty showed Victor the pool house and she could hear a car pulling up. "I'm going to go and see who that is. Stay here…I'll be back later," Marty whispered.

"Thanks Marty," Victor whispered back.

Marty shut the door to her pool house and saw Todd standing on the doorstep of the main house.

"What the hell do you want?" Marty frostily asked as she walked up to Todd.

"I…um…I need to talk to you about something. Can I come in?" Todd hesitantly asked. Marty's attitude towards him had completely changed. He thought that they had put the past behind them and were becoming friends, but now…he didn't know what to think.

"Fine," Marty stated as she unlocked her door. "What do you want from me now?" Marty asked as soon as they were inside her house.

"Somebody sent Tea some videotapes that will clear your name."

"What kind of videotapes?"

"It appears that Irene brainwashed you into believing that Natalie and Kelly were dangerous and into being obsessed with John. There's also a videotape of her killing Doctor Buhari."

"Irene's been brainwashing me this whole time?" Marty asked. She looked at Todd and wondered if he knew that she had been innocent this whole time. If Todd had helped Irene kidnap Victor then maybe he helped with her brainwashing schemes as well. She thought that Todd had changed from the violent, obsessed bastard who had raped her all those years ago, but maybe he had never changed at all. Todd had been so insistent that Marty would be cleared of the charges. Maybe he was holding onto the video footage all along…just waiting for the right time to clear her name. Marty was certain that Todd wanted to clear her name so that she would owe him…so that he would maintain his position of power over her.

"Yeah... aren't you happy that you're going to be cleared?" Todd asked. He thought that Marty would be ecstatic and that they could celebrate the fact that she would be fee and clear soon, but she didn't look happy. She looked angrier than he had seen her in a long time as she glared at him.

"I'm thrilled Todd. Can't you tell?" Marty asked sarcastically.

"What is going on with you? Why are you so pissed?"

"I'm pissed because I don't want to owe you a dam thing. You and Tea probably had this planned from the beginning. You've been sleeping with her this whole time and laughing behind my back at what a fool I was to start to trust you again."

"I'm not sleeping with Tea."

"That's not what I hear; you're probably even the father of her bastard child. Just get out…I'm done talking to you."

"I'm not going anywhere until we have this out."

"IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE THEN I WILL," Marty shouted as she ran to her bedroom. She tried to shut the door but Todd was too fast and he pushed his way into Marty's room.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU SHUT ME OUT. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU?"

"It's none of your dam business," Marty stated trying to lower her voice. All of the screaming was beginning to give her a headache.

"You'll always be MY business. Are you jealous of Tea? You shouldn't be. For the last time…I'm not sleeping with Tea. I DON'T LOVE HER…I LOVE YOU."

"You don't love me...if you loved me you wouldn't have raped me. If you loved me you wouldn't have killed Suede in front of me."

"Suede's death was an accident."

"Maybe you didn't intend to kill Suede, but you did intend on raping me again. You wanted to make me pay for everything that was wrong in your life. You hated the fact that I was moving on from you and what you did to me. You hated the fact that I was regaining the power that you took from me…you wanted to remind me that you could hurt me anytime you pleased and you killed Suede because he got in your way of hurting me again."

"I've changed from the person that I was back then."

"Have you? You're still trying to make sure that I owe you for everything. You still want all the power…you still want to keep me weak and submissive to you. I HATE YOU AND I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE."

"You don't hate me…you love me just as much as I love you and I'm going to prove it," Todd said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The kiss was so intense and Marty found it hard to break away from the passion and fire that she felt. She pulled away for a second and Todd was grinning as if he knew that he had proven his point. God, she hated that he was right…she did still love him, but she was right too…she hated him with just as much passion and intensity as the love that she felt for him. She slapped Todd across the face and then pulled him into another passionate kiss. She was going to prove to him that she wasn't his victim any longer. She was going to prove to him that she held the power…not him. She was going to prove that she wasn't afraid of getting close to him again. She wanted to prove to herself that the hatred she felt for him was stronger than any love. If she could have sex with him and maintain all the power then he would lose any and all control that he ever had over her.

She ripped open his shirt as she pushed him against the wall. "God, Marty, what are we doing?"

"Kiss me and shut up or get the hell out of my house."

Todd thought about leaving for a second…but he couldn't. Those kisses had ignited a fire that he couldn't deny. He wanted Marty just as badly as she seemed to want him. Hadn't this been everything that he had always wanted…he had never been able to walk away from her before and he couldn't walk away now. He would have to follow her lead and hope that they weren't making a mistake that they would later regret.

Within seconds they were completely naked. Marty kissed him while biting his lip and pulling his hair while he moaned. She couldn't tell if his moans were because of the pain she was inflicting or if he liked the rough treatment. His lip began to bleed but he didn't care. He knew that he deserved whatever pain she wanted to dish out and in some ways it was quite pleasurable. Marty pushed Todd on the bed and straddled him inserting his penis into her Vagina.

She didn't want to think about how good it felt to have him be inside of her. She didn't want to think at all…she had to think about how much she hated him and how badly he had hurt her so that she didn't lose her heart to him anymore then she already had. She moved her hips back and forth, faster and faster, until they both had climaxed and released all the passion that had been building in them for years.

Marty rolled off of him when it was over hating the fact that her little experiment didn't work. She tried to hold onto the hatred, she wanted to sever all ties that she had with him. She wanted to destroy any and all love that she ever felt for him but all she managed to do was to lose even more of her heart to him in the process. Marty couldn't hide all the emotion that she was feeling and the tears began to stream down her face.

"Marty, I'm sorry if I hurt you. Please stop crying…I'll find a way to make it up to you," Todd stammered as he leapt to his feet scrambling to put his clothes back on.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I did, but it can't ever happen again… It was a mistake."

"We love one another. How can that be a mistake?" Todd asked as he leaned down and wiped the tears from Marty's face.

"What we just shared wasn't love Todd…it was about power. It's always about power with us…I wanted to prove that I had regained all the power that you stole from me years ago…I wanted to prove that I hated you more than I loved you, but I couldn't. You win Todd… I still love you but I still don't trust you and I need you to go before we say or do anything else to hurt one another.

"Marty…I"

"Just go," Marty said as she wrapped herself in the sheet and headed to the bathroom. She locked herself inside and waited for him to leave.

"I'm going Marty…I'm really sorry," Todd stated as he shut the bedroom door behind him.

Natalie Buchanan had just come from a long day at the station and the first thing that crossed her mind after checking on Liam was how good it was going to feel to climb into a nice long luxurious bubble bath…but then she had seen the blinking light on her answering machine…her heart sunk when she heard the words echo through the phone line.

"I just called to say goodbye….without you and Liam, there's nothing left to fight for…nothing worth living for…"

She had barely remembered what else was said because with those words and the tone in which they were said, she was worried…really seriously worried….

She grabbed her purse and told the babysitter she had to go out and it was an emergency… Luckily she had still been there. Natalie drove to Brody's like a bat out of hell…running every red light in a panic that he was going to do something to hurt himself…and when she got there… she had found him in his marine uniform, with a gun pointed at his head, threatening to shoot himself.

"Please don't do this Brody. I can't lose you. You can't leave me."

"Haven't you already left me?"

"I was wrong. I understand your reasons for lying. I did the same thing to John when I was pregnant with Liam. You can do crazy things for the people you love when you're fighting to protect them and I would do it all again because I still think it was the right thing to do."

"I can't compete with your love for John Natalie. I just can't."

"You don't have to. This isn't a competition. Yes I still love John and I always will. A part of me will always feel that way because of Liam and because he's a part of my past…But you…Brody I'm only in love with one man and that's you…I could live without John being a part of my life…I've been doing it for a very long time…But I couldn't handle losing you. I still love you Brody Lovett and I always will."

"You're lying…you're just telling me what I want to hear so I won't pull the trigger."

"No…No that's not true…Brody don't…"

He pointed the gun to his head and began to pull the trigger when Natalie suddenly tackled him and knocked the gun out of his hand. The bullet hit the wall. Brody just looked at her and a relieved Natalie pulled him into her arms and just hugged him, thankful he was still alive.

It was time for Nora's checkup and the doctors came in and looked at her pupils one more time. They had already made a diagnosis the night before when she reached the critical time frame but they had wanted to be sure. Nobody liked giving a prognosis like this.

"I'm sorry Nora but nothing has changed. I'm afraid your blindness is permanent."

She fought back tears as she asked the question. She needed to be sure.

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"I'm afraid so. I think you should consider a cornea transplant. It's your best option."

"I just want to go home. Please…can you make that happen?"

"I'll see what I can do."

She was unusually quiet on the whole drive from the hospital to their home. He helped her inside and when they were standing inside, Nora had gotten so upset that she knocked something off the mantle in frustration.

"This isn't fair Bo. How is it fair that I can't even see where we are…I can't see you…my husband…I can't see my beautiful children and I'm never going to know what our daughter looks like…what the hell did I do to deserve this? What?"

"You didn't do anything Nora. This is a horrible situation. But it's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

"Then whose fault is it huh? There has to be a reason that everyone else walked away from that damn bomb with very little damage…but not me…I walk away without my sight…and I'm angry Bo…I'm so damn angry…I want to see…I want to be able to see…I feel like such a burden now…I'm not your wife anymore…I'm just someone you have to take care of…I'm weighing you down and I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for bringing you into this…you deserve better…much better then me."

"Is that really how you feel Red? Didn't we promise each other for better or worse?"

"This is a lot more then worse. You didn't sign up to have an invalid for wife?"

"First of all, you are NOT an invalid…and second of all, I signed up for you…and I don't care about the rest. My love for you doesn't come with conditions…and I'm going to prove it."

"How are you going to prove that Bo?"

"Come with me and I'll show you…"

"You can't show me Bo…I can't see?"

"You can see this"

He took her into the bedroom and shut the door. He kissed her deeply as he pushed her shoulders until she was sitting on the bed.

"I told you that you don't need eyes to make love. I want you to tell me what you feel?"

"I feel your lips…everywhere. Your hands…I can feel them under my dress…you're pulling my panties off. You're…Oh God I can feel them inside me…"

He put a finger to her lips as he whispered for her to be quiet….and pulled the rest of her clothing off. He stepped out of his own clothes and covered her mouth with his as he continued to kiss her urgently.

"You know what I see right now Red? I don't see a woman who is disabled in any way…I see my wife, my partner, my best friend, my lover…who I really want to make love to right now…"

"I can't see you but I can feel you…and you feel so good Bo. I've missed making love to you."

"What am I doing right now Red? You don't need eyes to see this?"

Her mouth found his as her tongue danced inside and connected with his as the kiss continued to grow deeper and deeper… and just as she told him that he was about to enter her…she felt the incredible feeling of him crashing inside her…over and over again, they made love…every time more intense then the last…he had showed her how to make love without being able to see and she had experienced a new kind of pleasure as she lay in his arms, still buried inside him…finally convinced that his love was unconditional.

"There's one more thing Red. Something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time. We've been to hell and back haven't we?"

"Yeah I think we have. We're still there Bo."

"We don't have to be. And I want you to know that whatever you decide about this transplant I will support. I'm not going to pressure you either way."

"I appreciate that Bo. I haven't decided what I want to do yet. I want to see but I'm not sure I want to set myself up for more disappointment."

"Then how about something a little more happy? Will you marry me again?"

"Bo we're already married?"

"I know but we've been through so much. I'd like us to renew our vows. Let the world know that they didn't break us…and who knows, it just might convince you that you could never be anything more then the woman I am absolutely crazy in love with…so what do you say Red? Will you marry me again? Will you stand before God and our family and friends and renew our weddings vows?"

Destiny and Matthew were in his hospital room talking when Dani stopped by.

"I'm so happy to see you awake, Matthew. I know we've had our issues but I always knew you were a great guy. Here…"

She handed a package to Destiny….

"I have a present for the newest Buchanan."

"Thank you Dani," Matthew said as Destiny opened the gift.

"Dani it's so cute. Look Matthew a sleeper set? Our baby is going to love this."

"Yes, thank you Dani. I hope we can be friends again. I promise not to be an ass to Nate anymore. Do you think you can forgive me?"

"Nate's not going to be an issue anymore. He's dead."

"What? What happened?"

"He was injured in the bombing…Both him and James died…They were just too far gone."

"I'm so sorry Dani. I know that I didn't like the Ford Family but you didn't deserve to go through that. Neither did Starr. If there's anything I can do then just let me know."

"Yes Dani, Matthew is right. We're very sorry for your loss and if you need anything then just let us know."

"Thanks guys…and to answer your question Matthew…I do forgive you…just keep Destiny happy."

"I Plan on it."

"Hey by the way Matthew…have you heard anything on your mom's prognosis," Destiny asked?

"What happened to your mom," Dani asked?

"She was hurt pretty bad in the bombing. She almost didn't make it."

"I'm so sorry Matthew. I had no idea."

"Yeah well I just heard from my dad. Her prognosis isn't good. She just found out her blindness is permanent. I'm really worried about her. She doesn't take this sort of thing well…I mean she's a spitfire…and as independent as they come…how is this going to change her?"

"Matthew your mom is a fighter…and she does have her pregnancy to consider…"

"Your mom's pregnant? Wow, so is mine. Maybe our new siblings can be playmates?"

"Yeah, Maybe," Matthew said as he tried to lighten the mood.

"So when are you two getting married," Dani jokingly asked.

"Maybe after College," Destiny said.

"Hopefully right away," Matthew said in the same moment.

They both just stared at each other, completely caught off guard by their answers.

Irene massaged Carlo's shoulders while he administered the electroshocks to Talia. It felt so good but Carlo was having a hard time concentrating. "Irene, you need to stop that…I need to focus on my daughters needs first and it's hard for me to concentrate when your touch makes me horny."

"Okay, I'll stop...I'm bored Carlo can I use the ECT equipment on Talia?"

"No, I am the only one who gets to mess with my daughter's mind…besides I think that it's time to check to see how well this equipment worked."

Carlo woke Talia up and asked her question after question and was delighted that Talia had forgotten everything about her life including Antonio and Jaime.

"Your drugs worked perfectly. She doesn't remember a thing," Carlo said to Irene as he smiled at her.

Carlo gave Talia another sedative that would put her out for the night. She had been through a great deal and Carlo wanted her to rest before he started to reprogram her into being his dutiful daughter.

"You've been a naughty, naughty boy. Do you have any whips and chains so that I can punish you?" Irene asked Carlo.

"I keep the whips and chains in my bedroom of course. Aubrey has also been very naughty so I think that you should start to punish her while I make sure that Talia is comfortable."

"That's a very good idea. Aubrey and I will be waiting for you in your bedroom," Irene stated as she kissed Carlo. Irene walked over to Aubrey and injected a needle into her arm. She instantly woke up and looked at Irene for guidance. "I would like to play with you my little piggy…please follow me."

Aubrey followed Irene up to Carlos's bedroom. "Please remove your clothing and lay face down on the bed so that I may punish you."

Irene searched through Carlos's toys and smiled when she found a paddle. She turned around and was pleased to find that Aubrey had followed her instructions. Irene couldn't help but admire Aubrey's body; she has a tiny curvaceous waist that she would kill for. She walked around the bed and noticed that Carlo had chains already set up on the posts of the bed. Irene placed the chains around Aubrey's wrists and ankles. Once she was certain that Aubrey was securely in place she changed her clothes into her favorite leather dominatrix lingerie that she had brought with her. "You've been very, very naughty and your mistress must punish you," she said as she took the paddle and smacked Aubrey's bottom as hard as she could.

"I need to be punished too. I've been such a bad boy," Carlo stated as he walked in the door with a grin on his face. It had been a long, long time since he had punished and he couldn't think of a more qualified punisher than Irene.

Oliver didn't know what to do or say. Norman Chester was certifiably crazy and a very dangerous man. He had already killed once, and he'd probably kill again if given the chance. Oliver had to handle this situation delicately or someone he loved could get hurt.

"Speak up, Officer Fish, unless you want your little kid and your gay husband to die!" yelled Norman into the phone. "I'm going to shoot them all, staring with Roxie!"

Roxie screamed into her gag when she heard Norman's threats. Tears and make-up rolled down her face as she struggled against the bonds which held her into the chair. She didn't want to die, not till she had seen Rex, Shane, and her son Schuyler one last time.

Kyle watched Norman on the phone talking to Oliver as the madman held precious Sierra Rose in his arms. The tiny little girl was scared and whimpering. Kyle felt helpless as he was tied up and unable to get to his little daughter. He had promised Oliver he'd take great care of Sierra Rose, but he had failed. Now a psycho had her in his clutches and was threatening to kill them all, one-by-one.

Oliver knew he had no other choice. "Alright, I'll trade you Kelly, Joey, Zane, and Melinda for Kyle, Roxie, and my daughter," Oliver stated. "Meet me on pier number 27 in one hour."

"Okay, I'll be there... but no funny business; or your family dies!" screamed Norman into the phone.

After Norman hung up, Fish placed an urgent call to John McBain. "I need your help," Oliver said as he began explaining the situation.

"Don't worry. I'll be there with back-up," John promised.

Moments later, Fish went to talk to Kelly and Joey. "I've had contact with Melinda's father, Norman Chester. I'm going to the docks now to confront him. Another officer will be guarding the house during my absence," Oliver explained. "Try not to worry. I'll be back soon and hopefully very soon we will have this guy in custody."

"Thanks so much for all your help," Kelly said to Oliver.

"Be careful, man," Joey said to Oliver.

An hour later, Officer Oliver Fish arrived at Pier 27. Norman was there, carrying little Sierra Rose on his hip. Oliver didn't miss the shiny pistol Norman was carrying in his hand.

"Hello Officer Fish. Care to tell me where my daughter is?" Norman asked in a hateful voice.

"Melinda is in a safe location. I promise to hand her over as soon as you return to me Sierra Rose, Kyle, and Roxie," stated Oliver.

"No! That wasn't the deal!" Norman snorted. "You were supposed to bring Melinda and her foster family here to me, then I'd give you back your kid, your gay husband, and that annoying old bitch!"

In the distance, John and a couple of cops had their eye on Norman. They had orders to shoot him on sight, but they were hesitant to take the shot, considering Norman was carrying a baby. John was distracted due to his earlier argument with Blair. All he wanted to do was to prove that he was a hero in her eyes. She had left him so senselessly. Perhaps if he rescued little Sierra, Blair would come back to him when she heard the news of his good deed.

John started running toward the pier where Oliver stood talking with Norman. When Norman heard footsteps coming, he took off running. Seeing that Norman was about to get away, John tried to shoot him in the back. Unfortunately, John missed. Norman turned swiftly, aiming his gun at Oliver Fish. In the space of a heartbeat, Fish was gunned down. He fell to the dusty boards of the docks in a pool of his own blood. "Damnit!" John exclaimed when he saw that Fish had been shot.

John ran to Fish's side as the other two officers ran off after Norman Chester. John called for the paramedics as Fish's blood continued to flow from his wound. As he applied pressure to the gunshot wound, John could hear the sirens in the distance. "Hang on, Fish!" John cried out to his friend. "Don't die on me!"


	15. Chapter 15

One Love to Give Episode 15

AN: This episode is written by Angelsinstead, Sharon and Melissa (T&MFan)

Antonio Vega arrived outside of Langley to meet his friend Steve. "I have information about Carlo Hesser's location," Steve stated. Together, Antonio and Steve left for Louisiana so they could rescue Talia.

Hours later, Antonio and Steve arrived at Carlo Hesser's compound in northern Louisiana. Carefully they disarmed the alarm and entered the compound. They searched until they found Talia who lay unconscious on a cot in one of the chambers. For a moment, Antonio just held her close in his embrace, grateful to find her alive and well. He then carefully placed her in Steve's arms, telling him to carry Talia outside to safety. "I'm going in after Hesser. He's gonna pay for all he's done," Antonio said to Steve.

"Be careful," Steve warned Antonio as he began carrying Talia from the compound.

Antonio began searching Carlo's compound. There were dozens of chambers, but he couldn't find Carlo Hesser anywhere. Little did he know that Carlo and Irene had taken Aubrey to the basement for some kinky, torturous fun. Finally, Antonio sighed in defeat. He left feeling disappointed, vowing to return at a later time and apprehend Carlo.

Carlo had lead Irene and Aubrey down to the basement to his kinky underground dungeon. Irene admired all his bondage gear. "Very nice, Carlo. I'm impressed," she said as she couldn't wait to play with his bdsm equipment. "We are gonna have so much fun with our little piggy."

Irene reached out and fondled Aubrey's breast, pinching a dark-pink nipple. Aubrey made a sound of passion as Carlo lay her down on a metal table. "I think we are gonna need this," said Irene as she reached for a leather gag. "We don't want her to scream too loud when we torture her."

"Yes, my darling. We will need that... and these too," he said as he grabbed some restraints to keep Aubrey from escaping.

"What are you going to do to me?" Aubrey asked fearfully.

Irene laughed evilly. "Just gonna have ourselves a little fun," she cackled.

Soon they had the gag in place and Aubrey's wrists in the restraints. Aubrey looked terrified as Carlo started lighting several candles. "They are cherry-scented AND flavored," Carlo stated as he grinned at Irene.

"Wonderful. I'll drip the hot wax on her and you can eat it off," Irene told Carlo.

Aubrey wanted to scream, but there was nothing she could do. Soon, Irene began dripping the red-hot candle wax onto Aubrey's lovely breasts. It singed her flesh and made it tingle unmercifully.

Carlo spread her legs apart and Irene pooled the wax over her trembling slit. "Beautiful," Irene said as she traced the trail of wax which clung provocatively to Aubrey's aching entrance. "Eat her!" Irene commanded Carlo.

Carlo began nibbling on Aubrey's breasts as he started to devour the candle wax. It was sweet and tasted just like cherries. He then trailed his mouth down between Aubrey's parted legs. "Lick between all her folds!" Irene insisted.

When Carlo didn't do it fast enough, Irene picked up her trusty wooden paddle and began spanking his ass. He howled in pain against Aubrey's exposed sex. When Irene spanked him really hard and reddened his ass, he bit Aubrey's inner thigh.

"You're doing it wrong!" Irene yelled at Carlo. "You need a spanking!" She took the paddle to his ass, whipping him relentlessly as he was eating Aubrey.

After Carlo was finished and all the clinging wax was gone, Irene told him once again he had done it all wrong. She grabbed him by his throbbing erection and forced him into the rack. She locked wooden bars down on his hands so he couldn't escape as she slapped the paddle hard against his already bruised ass.

"Watch Carlo... I'm gonna do it right."

"Please Irene... set me free! I promise I will please you from now on!" Carlo begged.

Eventually, Irene relented. She set Carlo free so she, Carlo, and Aubrey could have a kinky threesome. When they were finished with Aubrey, the young woman was so sore she could barely walk. Irene was very satisfied; Carlo had turned out to be the kinkiest lover she had ever had.

Natalie pulled away from Brody's embrace and looked into his terrified eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that Natalie. You would be so much better off without me."

"Stop telling me what I need. You have no idea what I need. If you did then you wouldn't have tried to kill yourself. I need you Brody. It scares me just how much I do…and how I can't depend on you now when I used to be able to depend on you for everything. This isn't how it's supposed to be."

"I don't know what you want from me. I can't be what you need me to be."

"Right now you are right. I love you but I can't be with you when you are like this. I need you to do something for me…but most of all for yourself. You need help."

"You want me to see a shrink? I'm not crazy Natalie. I'll be fine."

"You need more then a shrink Brody. You need someone to help you find your way again…someone who can make you believe in yourself and I can't do that for you. I can't be your crutch right now."

"So you're really leaving me?"

"Not if you check yourself into St. Anne's. It doesn't have to be forever. Just long enough so you can get the help you need. And if you can do that…if you can become the man I fell in love with…the man I still love…then we can still have a shot at a future… but only if you can do that. I can't be with you if you won't help yourself…because I'm not going to watch you self destruct. It hurts too much. I love you too much to allow you to hurt yourself like that. Please Brody…Do this for me…If you won't do it for yourself then do it for me. I need you in my life…I need you to be okay."

"If that's really how you feel…"

"It Is…"

"Then okay…Okay I'll go. Will you come visit me? "

"As soon as it's allowed…I promise."

He took her hand as she lifted him off the ground and led him to the car, where she drove him to Saint Anne's.

Christian and Jessica lay some flowers on Megan's grave as they kneeled down at the headstone holding hands. Even though Will had been Megan's biological father, Christian had always considered her his since they had plans to raise her together. It still made them sad when they thought of how she was ripped away from them so suddenly.

"I miss you baby girl," Jessica said as she blew a kiss and placed it on her name.

"Happy Birthday Angel. We love you," Christian added, as he did the same.

They hadn't said much more. No words could ever convey the love and the pain in their hearts. So they had sat there, huddled in each other's arms as they said a silent prayer for her. Then they had gotten up, said another I love you and walked away.

They went back to Llanfair and picked up Bree and Ryder…taking them to the park and watching them run around with the wide eyed innocence of children. Jessica was lying with her head in Christian's lap as they watched the children. Christian's fingers looped through hers as he held her. Jessica was smiling.

"So much has been going on that we haven't even gotten a chance to discuss our relationship. Maybe we should do that," Jessica suggested.

"What do you want to discuss?"

"Where it's going? What we feel?"

"Well I can only speak for myself but what I feel should be pretty obvious…I'm in love with you and I always have been."

"I feel exactly the same way."

"Then where this is headed shouldn't come as much of a surprise either. I want to marry you."

"Are you proposing to me Christian?"

"Would you say yes if I was?"

"I don't know… you'd have to actually bite the bullet and ask?"

"All right…Jessica Buchanan will you marry me?

After a long shower and a good cry, Marty went out to the pool house to check on Victor. "Are you okay?" he asked when he saw her reddened eyes.

"Who was that? That was Todd, wasn't it?" he asked knowingly when he saw her swollen eyes. "Ohhh my God, what did he do to you?"

"N-nothing," Marty denied when she attempted to look away from him, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

"He did something. Did he-?" Victor gasped.

"No!" Marty cried out, because she knew what he was implying.

She didn't want Victor to think that Todd had forced himself on her again, so she had no other choice but to tell the truth. "Todd and I... we slept together," Marty admitted.

"What?" Victor exclaimed in horror. "Marty, you didn't! You had sex with my brother?"

"Yes, I did... " Marty said in a half-sob. "Ohhh Victor, please don't be angry with me..."

Her tears fell anew as Victor struggled to get his temper into check. When he saw her trembling, he took her into his arms. "Marty, you aren't to blame. This is all Todd's fault," he growled. "He took advantage of you!"

He raised her chin as he gazed into her wounded dark-blue eyes. Very gently he lowered his lips onto hers in a long, tender kiss. After the lingering kiss, he held her in his embrace and lowered her carefully onto the bed. As she sobbed, he comforted her.

"It's alright, Marty..." he said as he caressed her hair. Everything will be okay. You just have to keep your distance from Todd. All he ever does is hurt you."

"Hold me, Victor," she said in a little whimper as she clung tightly to his shirt. Victor couldn't refuse her as he lay back on the bed and cuddled her in his embrace. Right now, Marty trusted him completely. He couldn't let her know that he had lied about Todd's involvement with Irene. If she found out he was lying, he might lose Marty's trust forever.

*I can't believe I slept with Todd,* Marty lamented as Victor held her in the circle of his arms. Victor had made her see that Todd was the enemy. After the tears had dried upon Marty's face, she lay sleeping against Victor's chest.

Louie walked into Rodi's Tavern and saw his friend Todd Manning knock back shot after shot of whiskey. Rain and thunder crashed outside, adding to Todd's guilt over Marty. It had been a stormy night just like this one all those years ago when he had lost control and he had raped her. Louie joined Todd at the bar and watched as Todd slurped down another shot glass of whiskey. "Hey Friend, what's with all the drinking tonight? Somethin' on your mind?" Louie asked.

"Tonight I hurt the one person I swore I'd never hurt again," Todd said bitterly.

"Why don't we go somewhere? You and I we could talk?" Louie encouraged as he didn't want to see Todd drink himself into a stupor.

"No... uhhh I don't really feel like talking..." Todd protested.

"Ohhh come on. We're buddies. Let's go down to the pier. We'll talk about whatever you have on your mind..." Louie encouraged.

"Alright," Todd agreed with a heavy sigh.

Minutes later, as they stood at the pier, Todd asked Louie, "Do you believe in soul mates?"

"Yes. I do believe that some people have soul mates," Louie replied as he looked at Todd.

A chilling rain was falling as Louie huddled in his overcoat. Todd didn't even seem to mind as the driving rain fell upon his shoulders. The rain soaked Todd's hair and mingled with the rivers of tears which slowly trailed down his cheeks.

"There's this woman..." Todd said softly. "I know she's the one. She's my soul mate, but we can never be together... because I wrecked her. I nearly destroyed her... now she's lost to me forever."

"Because of what I did to her, God is punishing me. She and I are locked in the same orbit, but she's the one person I'll never have again," Todd told Louie.

"God isn't punishing you," Louie said wisely. "The way I see it, the one thing that's keeping you and her apart is your own self-hatred. If you want something, you gotta fight for it."

"When I was in Vietnam, I thought I'd never survive. It was Hell there... but I fought with everything I have, and I made it back here. And now I am standing here, talking to you. If you love this woman, you gotta fight for her. You have to fight for her forgiveness," Louie told Todd.

As his tears mingled with the rain, Todd thought of Louie's words. Could he fight for Marty? Could he truly earn her forgiveness? All he could do was try. He did love her, so the only choice remaining was to fight. He had to gather the strength within himself to truly be worthy of her love.

"Bo, you know that I love you right?"

"That doesn't sound very optimistic sweetheart."

"I don't think renewing our vows is very realistic. I can't exactly pick out dresses or contribute in any of the planning."

"Then how about I take care of everything? All you have to do is show up. I'll even describe everything to you in graphic detail if you want."

"You really want this don't you?"

"More then just about anything…I'd marry you every day if I could. And I know that we don't need another ceremony for us but call me selfish…I want a day to show you off…to make sure the world knows that you're all mine and nobody is ever going to come between us again…"

"What about you? Can we make sure everyone knows that you're all mine too."

"I'll take out an ad if you want. I just want to marry you again. There is no time that is more perfect...Especially now that we're having another child."

"Just as long as we do it before I get too far along because trust me Bo, I am not going to waddle down the aisle."

"Is that a Yes?"

"You have a way of turning everything around…so yes…Yes Bo Buchanan, I will marry you again."

He kisses her passionately and whispers in her ear." I love you so much Red."

"I love you too cowboy…now about that house."

"I am going to call the realtor in the morning."

"So if we get the house, when can we move in?"

"Can I surprise you?"

"You wanted to spend our wedding night there didn't you…and I ruined the surprise…I'm so sorry."

"That's what I get for having a wife that knows me so well." (He kisses her again)

"So I guess that means we have one more order of business…baby names."

"How about you pick a girl and I pick a boy?"

"You are so convinced that we're going to have a Boy aren't you?"

"Well you're convinced we're going to have a girl."

"Because we are… you want to make a wager Buchanan?"

"Depends on the stakes?"

"Why, you scared?"

"No but I'm not dumb. Nobody makes a wager with you without knowing all the stakes...not unless they want to lose their shirt...and I don't mean that literally because I kind of like losing my shirt with you...more then kind of actually"

" You have a one track mind Buchanan."

"That's because my wife is one hot momma."

"Did you really just call me that?"

"Okay... Beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, perfect...better?"

"Much. Now lets make it easy…if we have a girl, you do exactly what I want for 24 hours and if we have a boy, I'll do whatever you want for 24 hours."

"And if it's the same thing?"

"Then we both win."

"Deal…Now give me a name Buchanan."

"How about Jayden…Jayden Michael?"

"If we were having a boy that would be perfect…How does Molly Victoria sound?"

"If we were having a girl it would be perfect."

"You are so going to regret this…"

"What are you going to do…Punish me?"

"Maybe I should."

"Bring it on Counselor…bring it on..."

"I Will. I might be blind but I still know how to make you scream."

She found his lips and they started to kiss passionately again. Their kissing grew more intense until they were making love again. There wasn't a spot left untouched as they pleasured each other in every way imaginable...until the intensity of their lovemaking exploded into slumber.

Nora started to have terrible nightmares again soon after.

She dreamed of the time when she was attacked at the beach house by Todd. It hadn't mattered how many times she had this dream, it always ended the same. Only this time, instead of being rescued, she was left alone to fend for herself…and then Todd's face had turned into Irene's and she could see the ceiling collapsing on her as she laughed at her…she could hear the combination of Todd and Irene's laughter as she sat up in the bed screaming… Bo had pulled her into his arms and she had nearly knocked him off the bed when she pushed him away…still reeling from her nightmare. Nora no longer knew what was real and what wasn't.

"Nora…Nora baby, I think it's time we deal with this…These nightmares aren't going away and I am really worried about you. Please talk to me. Please let me in."

"Uh, why don't I give you two some time alone...I am going to go see Starr. Call me later if you Can Des," Dani said.

She hurried out the door and Destiny turned to Matthew.

"Did you mean what you said? Do you really want to get married this soon?"

"I meant every word. If you really want to wait then I'll wait but honestly…being in a coma…seeing the hell that my parents are going through…it kind of helps to put things in perspective. It makes you realize that you really can't take anything for granted because it might not be here tomorrow."

"I'm not sure that's a reason to get married Matthew."

"Love is. I love you Des. I don't know why we should wait. We have a little guy here who needs us."

"I don't know Matthew. I kind of wanted to date you for a while. I mean we didn't even get that. We slept together and then you went into a coma and when you woke up our son was here. This might be kind of selfish but I'm not sure I'm ready to jump from the girl you slept with to your wife. I kind of want to be your girlfriend first…At least for a little while."

"Are you turning me down?"

"Can I think about it? I mean Matthew we have a lot more to think about then just you and me. And I'm really worried about my grandma's reaction. I'm not saying she factors into this at all but the last thing your mom needs right now is my grandma coming after her for something else."

"Am I missing something?"

"She blamed her when I wanted to have an abortion. She even slapped her once. I wasn't supposed to know about that but I have a way of finding out things."

"She attacked my mom? I'm sorry Des but she's a bitch if she could do that. I know my mom isn't perfect but I also know that almost everything she does she does for me and Rachel and my dad. Couldn't your grandma see that? Why does everyone always have to blame her for everything? They act like she's the devil."

"I love the way you defend her. I wish I had that with my mom."

"I know you do. And I wish you did too. I wish your mom was here so you could know her. My mom and I are close because for a lot of years it was just us. She didn't have anyone to really help her raise me for many years. And you know what? She gave up a lot of things that might have made her happy because it wasn't in my best interest. So when people attack her, it kind of feels like they're attacking me."

"I'll talk to my grandma Matthew. I'll make sure she understands that this is my decision and my decision only."

"Just as long as she knows that if she hurts my mom again, she'll answer to me. This pregnancy is high risk enough, on top of her blindness. My dad and I are trying to do everything we can to avoid stress…she needs good news…not more bad news."

"I understand that…but don't get so worked up about your mom that you forget that we need you too."

"You and our son will always come first…You know that right?"

"I do…and I promise to think about your proposal…you know that you and our son come first with me too don't you?"

"I do. It's Okay Des. Whatever you decide, we'll make it work. I'm not walking away from you any more then my dad would walk away from my mom. When a Buchanan man falls in love, he falls hard."

"Yeah, I'm kind of starting to get that."

"Good."

She leaned in and kissed him sweetly but passionately. If it hadn't been for the baby, neither of them would have wanted to stop.

Tea embraced Blair as soon as she had opened the door. "What's wrong Blair?" She asked as she brushed her finger through her hair.

"It's John…I just kicked him out of here," Blair stated as she sobbed on Tea's shoulder.

"Why? What happened?"

"He was in such a rush to get me to bed. I felt like he was just trying to use me for sex. He doesn't love me…he never has otherwise he would have never left me for Marty Saybrooke. He's not the only one who's abandoned me for her either. Todd left me the day after we got married to run off to Ireland to save her. He would do absolutely anything for her and when she walked into the room, it was like I didn't exist. As much as I would like to blame everything on her…I can't….they chose to leave me. What is wrong with me? Why can't they love me? What makes her so dam special?" Blair asked as she pulled out of Tea's arms. She grabbed her hand and led her to the couch shutting the door behind them.

"I know how you feel. I loved Victor and I know that he loved me but I don't think that he ever got over losing Marty. They didn't always get along but it seemed to me that he purposefully pushed her buttons because he needed to get her attention. If she didn't love him then he was going to make dam sure that she hated him. His face would light up anytime she walked into a room. I love him so much, but there are days that I hate him for dying on me. I hate that he died and I still have to wonder if he loved her more then he ever loved me. I'm just…so tired of always coming in second place."

"You know what, we didn't do anything wrong…except for choose lousy men. I'm done making that mistake. I think that we need to let go of them and start over and we'll make better decisions this time."

"What do you suggest?" Tea asked.

"I think that we should start a bonfire out in the backyard and we'll burn their photographs as we vow to make better decisions regarding the men in our lives."

"I like that idea."

Blair pulled out a picture of Todd and John and threw their photographs in the blazing fire. "I'll never be anybody's second choice again," she stated.

Tea pulled out her picture of Victor and kissed it. "I hate you for leaving me and I need to let you go along with that hatred…cause I only want to remember loving you," Tea stated as she threw his picture in the fire and watched it burn to a crisp.

John found Roxy and Kyle tied up behind some crates on the pier. "What happened? I heard a gun shot."

"I'm sorry, but Fish was shot…he was already taken to the hospital. I'll give you a ride," John stated.

"How did he get shot? Who shot him?" Kyle asked as John drove to the hospital.

"It was Norman. I messed up…I shot at him but I missed and he got Fish. I'm very sorry."

"Did Norman get away? Where's Sierra Rose?"

"Norman got away with her," John explained.

Kyle didn't say anything…all he could think about was Fish. He always knew that this day could come and he tried to prepare for it, but he wasn't ready to lose Fish.

Once they were at the hospital the doctor explained that Fish was in surgery and that he was in very critical condition.

"I'm sorry," John stated.

"You should be…what were you thinking by trying to shoot Norman when he was carrying my daughter. What if you had shot her? You should have let Fish handle it…but because you had to be the hero that bastard got away with her and Fish could die. I don't want to hear your lame apologies…if you really want to make it up to me and to Fish then you find that bastard Norman and make him pay."

"I will…I promise that he'll pay," John stated as he left. Kyle was right it was all his fault…he had been distracted by Blair's rejection and because of that Fish and his family were suffering from the consequences.

Kevin helped Rachel lace up her Skates. He was ecstatic that she had agreed to another date with him. He had thought long and hard about where to take her and then he drove by this isolated frozen pond and he decided that he could take her ice skating.

Once her laces were tied he grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. They began to skate out onto the frozen pond. It had been a long time since he had skated and it didn't take long for him to fall on his ass. Rachel laughed and helped him up.

"It's not that difficult, I'll show you how it's done," Rachel said as she skated away from him. She was determined and focused on doing a pirouette that she didn't see the thin ice sign on the side of the pond. She jumped into the air and when she landed she broke through the ice and felt the icy cold pond hit her.

Kevin panicked as he saw her fall through the ice. Kevin had to be careful when he skated over to her…if he fell into the water too they could both be in serious trouble. He managed to make it to Rachel and he slowly extended his hand to her. She grabbed his hand and he was able to pull her out of the water. He helped her skate to the edge of the pond and took her skates off for her. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"No…I've had enough hospitals and I don't want my mother to worry about me," Rachel said as she chattered her teeth.

"You're freezing Rachel. I don't want you to get hypothermia."

"Then you'll have to find a way to warm me up."

"My mom's cabin is nearby…I'll take you there," Kevin stated as he picked her up and carried her to his car.

Once he got to the cabin then he carried her inside. She removed her wet clothing and wrapped a blanket around herself while he started a fire and made some hot chocolate. He handed her the cup of hot chocolate and sat down next to her on the couch. "I'm sorry that you fell into the cold water…maybe it was a dumb idea to go ice skating on the pond."

"No it wasn't stupid…I had a lot of fun until I fell in and I don't mind cuddling next to you by the fireplace," Rachel said as she kissed him.

Tina and Cord were sitting on the couch talking about C.J.'s arrival. Tina had her feet propped up on Clint's lap as he massaged them. "What activities do you want to do when he gets here?" Tina asked. "Do you think that we need to show him around town?"

"I want to take him to some baseball and basketball games. Some of my fondest memories was playing catch with him in the backyard," he stated.

"Do you think that's him?" Tina asked as the door bell rang.

I don't know…let's go find out," Cord stated.

He was disappointed when he opened the door to find a girl standing before him. She had shoulder length brown curly hair and was wearing a dress that seemed much too short for the kind of weather that they were experiencing. Her eyes were a beautiful…blue. Cord gazed at the girl trying to figure out why she looked so familiar to him.

"Hi, are you C.J.'s girlfriend?" Tina asked.

"Mom, it's me…C.J."

Tina passed out and Cord shook his head…it had been a lot of years since he had last seen his son but he never expected to find him dressed as a girl.


	16. Chapter 16

One Love to Give Episode 16

AN: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon and Melissa (T&MFan)

Rachel and Kevin's kiss began to grow more and more passionate as they began to explore those old familiar places in each other that had long been buried but never forgotten. Kevin pulled away from her and brushed the stray hair from her face as he looked at her.

"You're so beautiful. I can't believe it's taken me this long to remember how much."

"I missed you too. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you and hope that you were happy."

"I was never as happy as I was when we were together. You were the love of my life Rachel Gannon…and I still love you so much…I just…I don't want to scare you away by moving too fast so if you want to slow down, you're going to have to tell me now while I'm still capable of rational thought."

She cupped his face in her hands as she kissed him passionately.

"I don't want to slow down Kevin. I love you too. I have always loved you. I want to make love to you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

They started to kiss more intensely as Rachel helped Kevin out of his clothing. Kevin pulled back the blanket as they fell down onto it on the floor, kissing, caressing and touching each other with unbridled passion. They made love by the fireplace and afterwards, as Rachel lay asleep next to him, he picked up the phone and called his mom, letting her know he would be home in the morning so she wouldn't worry. He also put in a call to Nora because he knew her and he knew she would worry about her baby girl, especially now. After he hung up the phone, he slipped back down on the blanket as Rachel began to stir.

"Did that meet with your approval Ms. Gannon?"

"It more then met with my approval Mr. Buchanan? And since we appear to have the rest of the night alone, we should make good use of our time," She said as she winked at him seductively.

"Any ideas on what we should do," He asked her playfully.

"I have a few," She said as she pulled him back into her arms for another round of lovemaking.

Kyle had waited outside the operating room for what seemed like an eternity while the doctors performed surgery on Fish. After awhile, Dr. Wolek came out to talk to Kyle. "He's still unconscious and very critical, but he survived the surgery. We are taking him up to the Critical Care Unit now. You can go see him just as soon as we have him situated in his room," explained Dr. Wolek.

"Thank you," Kyle said numbly, still in a state of shock considering Fish had been shot. His heart was hurting, because not only was Fish injured and hospitalized, little Sierra Rose had been kidnapped by that maniac Norman Chester. He could only pray that his and Fish's sweet little girl would be okay.

After Fish had been settled in his room, Kyle went to sit with him. After he had taken a chair next to the bed, he took Oliver's hand in his. "Oliver, you're going to be okay," Kyle spoke in a shaky voice. "The doctors here are all taking great care of you."

"I love you so much. You have to come back to me," said Kyle. "You have to concentrate on getting well because I can't lose you. Sierra Rose and I need you."

A tear slid down Kyle's face when he thought of Sierra Rose. "She's just gotta be okay," Kyle said aloud.

Suddenly Oliver's eyes came open and he looked at Kyle. "Where is she? Where's my little girl?" Oliver asked urgently. "Kyle, where is Sierra Rose?"

Todd felt a little better after talking to Louie but he still wanted to drink. He wanted to forget this whole night even existed and he was still too sober for that so he ended up back at Rodi's. He was surprised to see John sitting at the bar knocking back shot after shot of Vodka and he went to join him.

"Bad night?" Todd asked as he sat down next to John.

"The worst," John grumbled.

"Oh, you're night couldn't nearly be as bad as mine," Todd stated as he took one of John's shot glasses and downed the liquid within.

"Hey, that was mine," John grumbled.

"Trust me I need it more than you do, but if it will make you feel better than the next round is on me."

"Fine, so Manning why was your night so terrible?" John slurred out.

"I had sex with Marty Saybrooke."

"I used to date Marty. Sex with her was never a bad thing for us. Maybe you're doing it wrong?"

"Very funny, it wasn't the sex that was bad…the sex was actually pretty amazing…it's the fact that she just had sex with me to prove to herself that she hates me more than she loves me."

"So you had hate sex?"

"We had hate sex and then to make matters worse, afterwards she breaks down into tears and tells me how much she regrets loving me," Todd stated as he picked up another one of John's drinks and downed it.

"Well that does sound bad…but at least you got laid, all I got was a boner."

Todd spit the Vodka in his mouth all over John's face. "Excuse me? You have a boner?"

"Not right now…you moron," John said as he wiped his face off with his sleeve. "I was with Blair and we were making out on her bed...I wanted her so badly but she shot me down. She thinks that all I want from her is sex so I left. I didn't even have time to relieve myself before I got an emergency call that Fish needed my help. I showed up on the pier, boner and all, and I wanted to prove to Blair that I was a hero so I made everything worse for Fish."

"Why? What happened?"

"I shot at the perpetrator Norman and I missed."

"You missed? I thought you were supposed to have good aim?"

"There's nothing wrong with my aim. I would have hit Norman if my boner and Blair's rejection wasn't distracting me so much."

"So, did you finally relieve yourself?" Todd said as he looked down at John's package.

"Stop checking me out Manning, it's creepy. I already told you I don't have a boner right now."

"I'm just making sure; I didn't want you to think that I was going to help you out with that particular situation. I'm just here to listen," Todd slurred as he fell off the back of the barstool.

"Man, you need to go home, I think that you've had way too much too drink."

"I don't want to be alone tonight…maybe you can drop me off at Blair's. I know how to satisfy her even if you don't."

"Shut up Manning…you're not going to Blair's. I'm going to find a way to make it work with her...if you don't want to be alone tonight you can crash at my place."

"Really?" Todd asked as he pulled John into a hug.

"Yeah really, who knew that you were such a needy drunk, let's go grab a cab," John stated as he stumbled out of the bar holding onto Todd for support.

Jack was supposed to be in bed but he couldn't sleep so he snuck out of the house. He went for a walk and ended up at the cemetery…he wanted to visit Victor's grave. He stopped when he saw Shane at Gigi's grave and crouched down in between the weeds so that Shane wouldn't see him.

Shane had brought his mom some roses. It had been a long time since he had visited her and he had been thinking a lot about her lately. He felt like he was betraying her memory and was letting her down. "Hey mom, I know that it's been a long time. I'm sorry that I haven't come around more often. Dad's a mess without you and I…I wish that you were here to give me advice. I think I'm gay and I have romantic feelings for somebody that I should hate. I hate him because he's the reason that you're dead, but I have all these other feelings for Jack too. I like him mom, I really like him…he kissed me the other day and I didn't want him to stop. I have all these feelings for the boy that killed you and I don't know what to do about them. I know that I can't be with him or I would be betraying your memory and I keep waiting for the feelings to disappear but their not. I think I'm falling in love with him mom…what should I do?"

"Shane… is it true?" Jack asked as he stood up out of the bushes.

"God, Manning, what are you doing here?" Shane asked.

"I was on my way to visit my dad and I overheard you talking to your mom. I heard you tell her about your feelings for me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have feelings other than complete hatred for you."

"I heard you Shane…you told her that you're falling in love with me."

"You're so delusional…I didn't say anything. Leave me alone," Shane stated as he walked away.

Jack watched him walk away…he wanted to go after him but decided to give him space. "Hey Mrs. Morasco, I'm really sorry that you ended up here because of how I hurt Shane. I wish that I could take back so many things. I regret so many things…but I especially regret hurting Shane and being the reason that you died. I swear that I didn't know that the heater was busted. I would have never locked Shane up in a room if I thought that I could kill him. I love your son and I've fought my feelings for him for such a long time. I bullied him as a way to prove to myself that I didn't like him, but I did. I still love him even after all this time, but I don't know if he's ever going to forgive me for hurting you. He's in denial about his feelings for me and I've been there…but there has to be a way to make him see that he can love me without betraying you. I've got to go…I still want to visit my dad and I need to get home before my mom finds out that I snuck out. Thanks for listening," Jack stated as he headed towards Victor's grave sight.

"Nora, you have got to stop deflecting this. Something is not right with you and we need to talk about this."

"What good is talking about this going to do Bo? Talking isn't going to change what happened. It's just going to remind me of all I am missing."

"Nora…baby if you keep this bottled up inside then sooner or later you are going to explode. This isn't healthy for you. Can't you see that I'm worried about you?"

"I appreciate that Bo but really…I am fine. Better then fine really. We're going to have a baby. How much better can I be?"

"You know Red…that line might work on someone who doesn't know you like I do but you are NOT fine…you are shaking. You're scared of something sweetheart and I want to know what it is. I'm your husband…I want to help you. It's my job to make you feel better. Why won't you let me?"

"Bo…sweetheart, it's not that I'm trying to shut you out…I just think you're making a bigger deal out of this then it is. I had a nightmare. Everyone has nightmares. It's part of life."

"We're not talking about everyone here Red…we're talking about you…the woman I love…the mother of my children…you really need to talk to someone sweetheart. This isn't getting better."

"And what am I going to talk about Bo? There's nothing wrong with me other then the fact that I'm blind and they can't fix that. I wish they could but they can't. I appreciate that you are worried about me but I'm fine. I've been through a lot and I just need time to heal. "

"Sweetheart, I know that you are a very independent woman and you like to handle everything all on your own…I also know that you think you always have to hold things together…you think you have to be so strong because you're used to handling things all on your own…but baby you are not alone anymore…and my feelings for you are not going to change if you admit that you need a little extra help…you don't have to be wonder woman Nora… It's okay to let someone help you."

"I…Bo, I'm afraid…I'm afraid that you're going to look at me differently…not that you won't love me because I trust that but…I don't want you to look at me like I'm fragile or broken or a victim…I've always been your equal haven't I? I don't want that to change just because I'm having a hard time right now. I don't want you to feel sorry for me or feel like you have to take care of me…the last thing I want is to be another obligation for you."

"You listen to me Red and you really listen because I want you to hear me this time… I love you…my home is wherever you are…you are NOT an obligation and I DON'T feel sorry for you…I am here because you are the air I need to breathe… I don't care if you are blind or anything else…there is nowhere else I would rather be and you want to know why? Because for me there is no life without you…when I thought you were going to die, I literally felt like someone was cutting out my heart because you are not just in my heart…you are my heart…I am not going to look at you any differently because there is only one way I could ever look at you… with all the love in the world. I'm not quitting on you Red…Please don't quit on yourself."

"I don't know why this is happening to me Bo. I'm so scared. I'm scared to close my eyes... which is weird because I'm already living in the dark."

"Why? Can you tell me why? What are your nightmares about?"

"They're fragments really. At first I was dreaming about when the ceiling fell. I think I was awake when it fell because I remember feeling like I was going to die. I could feel the life being drained out of me and I kept calling for you but you couldn't hear me…"

"Oh Baby…I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I feel like I failed you."

"You didn't fail me Bo. You did everything you could to protect me. I can hear Irene's laughter in my dreams. And then suddenly she turns into Todd and I'm right there at that beach house again…I can feel his hands on me when he holds me down…feel his breath on my neck…and I remember being more afraid that he was going to rape me then anything else because I would rather die then ever go through that…but in my dreams…in my dreams, you didn't save me in time…and it always ends the same… Over and over again, I feel trapped and helpless and broken…because in my dreams, he broke me. I don't understand why I'm dreaming about him again? I thought I was over what he did to me…or as over as I could be…I don't think you ever truly forget something like that. What if this haunts me for the rest of my life? What if I'm never whole again?"

"Maybe you're dreaming about him because you were blind then too…and it was Todd's mother who hurt you this time…I think it's a natural place for you to go…that doesn't mean it will always be like this sweetheart..and you shouldn't be afraid to go to sleep Nora…I'm always going to be right there….and if you have another nightmare…I will hold you in my arms until you are no longer afraid…you will always be safe with me Red…you know that don't you?"

"You're the only place I really feel safe at all…Will you kiss away my fears cowboy? Will you make me stop shaking?"

"You got it Red…Let's go to bed."

He turned off the light and pulled her onto the bed with him with passionate kisses. With every kiss, he made her feel a little safer. After they made love, he held her tightly in his arms until she had finally stopped shaking. As she slept in his arms, Bo made a silent vow to never let anyone hurt her ever again. She would always be this safe with him. Always.

"I really do want to marry you Chris…"

"But?"

"But I don't want to ruin things between us like we did the last time. I'm worried that if we don't take the time to get to know each other now then we're going to fall apart again. You're my best friend and I love you but we've changed since we were together."

"Not enough that it won't work. We can get through anything together Jessica. We can get through anything as long as we love each other."

"I know and I really do love you. I believe that we're going to make it this time. But I also feel like we might be moving too fast. We haven't even been on a real date yet."

"If you want a date then you can have a date. You can have anything you want Jess. I would give you the world if I could."

"I don't want the world Chris. I just want you. And maybe if this was just about you and me then I could risk it again but it's not. It's about those kids too. I don't want to bring someone else into their lives if they're not going to stay."

"I have every intention of staying. I'm not going to let you give up on us this time."

"That's not what I'm doing."

"What do you want Jess?"

"I want to date you for a while. I want a chance to figure things out for myself again. I want to get to know you now. If you want to marry me someday then I want the whole nine yards…and that means a real courtship."

"You got it babe."

"So we're going to go on a date?"

"We'll go on many dates. Right now you need your rest."

He kissed her passionately and she laughed when he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Marty realized that she had spent the night in Victor's arms. Waking up next to Victor brought up a lot of feelings for him that she had buried long ago.

"Hey beautiful," Victor stated as he opened his eyes and kissed her forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept great…I'm sorry that I fell asleep in your arms."

"Why? I'm not…I've missed holding you and I'm really glad that you trusted me enough to confide in me yesterday. Marty, I still love you. How do you feel about me?"

"I don't know…I have strong feelings for you and I'm beginning to trust you but I don't know if we can have a future together."

"I know that we can...I love you so much and I would never hurt you the way that my brother did."

Victor wrapped his arms around Marty and pressed his lips against hers. At first she didn't respond to his advances, but as the kiss deepened, she became lost in the sweetness of his kiss. Her fingers tangled into his hair as his tongue teased hers. Victor groaned into the kiss as he began undressing Marty. Soon he had her almost naked as she lay in his arms. He stood up and started to remove his own clothing as well. Once he had on nothing more than his boxers, he lowered his body over hers.

"I want you so much, Marty," he said as his mouth took hers in another passionate kiss.

"Victor," she said in a little gasp as his lips moved to her neck. His tongue teased her flesh while his lower body moved provocatively against hers. The passion between them was so intense, Marty almost forgot to breathe.

He kissed around the material of her bra, pushing it aside to free her breasts. "You're so beautiful," he groaned as he kissed the pink-tipped peaks. "My God, Marty. I want you so much."

Marty could feel the throbbing steel of his erection against her inner thighs as he pressed his body against hers. Soon he had tore away her panties and was caressing her slick entrance with a single finger. "I've gotta be inside you now," he said as he freed his arousal and started aiming it toward her slit.

"No... I can't," Marty suddenly cried out. She sat up on the bed, pulling away from Victor. She reached for her clothes and hurriedly began pulling them back on.

"What is it, Marty? What's wrong?" Victor questioned.

"I- I just can't. I need to go visit Nora," Marty said quietly. "I'm sorry, Victor. I gotta go."

Victor looked down at his pulsating erection. "Wait, Marty. You can't go. Not now," he pleaded with her.

"I guess you'll just have to go take a cold shower," Marty told him apologetically. Now that she was fully dressed, she hurried out of the pool house. She had to get as far away from Victor as possible, before she changed her mind.

Victor groaned as he lay back on the bed. As sexually frustrated as he was at that moment, he was certain that in the long run, Marty would be his. He just had to play all his cards right and get her to forget about Todd first. If he portrayed himself as compassionate and understanding; the complete opposite of Todd, he knew he'd have a better chance of winning Marty's love. It was just a matter of time.

Antonio spent all night holding Talia's hand waiting for her to wake up. He still couldn't believe that she was still alive…he thought that he had lost her for good but he had a second chance with her. "You are the love of my life. I was devastated when I thought that Powell had killed you. I wanted to die…and if I didn't have Jaime to look after, I'm not sure what I would have done," Antonio stated to her as he squeezed her hand willing her to wake up and come back to him.

Talia opened up her eyes and saw a stranger holding her hand. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Talia, it's me…it's Antonio. We love one another…don't you remember me?"

"I'm sorry; I don't know who you are? I don't remember anything? What did you say my name was?" Talia asked as she began to panic. Why couldn't she remember him?

"You mean so much to me…please just try and remember me. Do you remember our first date? I had never seen you wear a dress before…you were so stunning…you took my breath away. You're a cop…that's how we met. You were my partner…I didn't want a partner but I got you anyways and you were tough…you were so tough."

"Stop…just stop….I don't remember her… I don't remember you. Please just leave," Talia stated out of frustration.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not giving up on us…I'm going to be back," Antonio stated as he left the room.

He ran into Talia's doctor out in the hallway. "Talia's awake but she doesn't remember anything."

"Dammit, I was afraid that was going to happen."

"What's wrong with her?"

"It appears that Talia was given high dosages of electro shock therapy. Her memory loss is a result of the electro shock that she went through."

"Is it temporary?" Antonio asked.

"I'm sorry…at this time…I'm not sure. I'm going to go in and see how she's doing," the doctor stated as he went inside Talia's hospital room.

After hours of kinky sex with Aubrey in the underground dungeon, Irene and Carlo finally emerged. When they went above ground into Carlo's compound, they found that Talia was missing. She was no longer lying on the cot. "Where is my daughter?" Carlo yelled. None of his henchmen knew what had happened to Talia. It was as if the girl had just disappeared. But Carlo knew that Talia hadn't just gotten up and walked out. Someone had taken her.

Carlo became angry, blaming the whole thing on Irene. "You seduced me! You distracted me! And now my daughter is gone!" Carlo accused her.

"It's not my fault you are such an insatiable, horny beast!" Irene countered. Just then, Irene received a call from one of her own operatives. Victor too had escaped. When she found out, she was furious.

"Victor got away as well!" she screeched. "What am I going to do now that I no longer have my son?"

"I don't know," Carlo said miserably.

"If I can't have my son, and you can't have your daughter, then you and I must have a child," Irene said to Carlo. "I want you to impregnate me!"

"You want me to what?" he asked in surprise.

"I want you go get me pregnant," she told him with a wicked little smirk.

A slow smile came to Carlo's face as he took Irene's hand and started leading her toward the bedroom. "I very much like the idea of brainwashing a child from birth," he said to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell? I can't believe this!" Cord exclaimed as he looked at his son who was wearing a dress.

"That's exactly how I feared you'd react, Dad," said CJ as he looked at his dad with sadness and disappointment. "I've actually been home for a year but chose to lie to you and Mom about still being in the Marines because I knew that you would have a negative reaction."

David Vickers came over to Tina who was lying on the floor and began licking her face. Tina moaned and started coming to. Gently, Cord helped his wife to her feet. "What's going on?" Tina asked in confusion.

"Tina ~ darlin', I am afraid that this PERSON who is standing at our door is actually our son CJ. I guess he's decided to become a cross-dresser," Cord explained.

Still deeply perplexed, Tina began to question CJ. "CJ ~ honey, why would you choose to dress like a girl?" Tina asked him.

Looking into his mom's gentle blue eyes, CJ decided to be completely honest. "Mom, ever since I was a teen, I always felt like a girl trapped inside a man's body. Eventually, it got to where I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to be myself. I hope you understand."

"Mom, Dad, I am currently in the process of getting a sexual reassignment. Then I won't be your son anymore. I am going to be your daughter, and my name will be Cathy Jane," CJ told them.

Tina looked at Cord, feeling quite light-headed again. "Ohhh my gosh..." was all she could say.


	17. Chapter 17

One Love to Give Episode 17

AN: This episode was written by Angelsinstead, Sharon, and T&MFan (Melissa)

There was a knock at the door first thing in the morning. Bo and Nora had just gotten out of the shower and Nora was still getting dressed so Bo had answered the door.

"Hi Marty…Why don't you come in?"

"Thanks Bo. I came by to check on Nora. Is she available?"

"Of course…She just got out of the shower so let me go see if she's ready."

Marty smiled as Bo walked up the stairs. It was obvious by the state of Bo's attire that he had been in the shower with her but she hadn't said anything. It wasn't her business. When Bo and Nora came downstairs, Bo kissed Nora goodbye.

"I'm going to go check on Matthew and Destiny while you visit with Marty. I love you Red. Good to see you Marty."

"Love you Cowboy. Give Matthew and Destiny my love."

"I Will."

After Bo left, Marty and Nora went to sit on the couch. Marty had offered to help but Nora had insisted on doing everything herself and eventually she was able to find the cushion.

"You've probably figured out by now that I'm blind. I was hoping it would just be temporary but the doctors aren't that hopeful. I either have to have surgery or I have to live with this."

Marty reached out her hand and placed it on Nora's offering her comfort as best as she could.

"I'm sorry Nora. I'm sorry that you're suffering. Have you decided what you're going to do yet?"

"I haven't. There's a part of me who really wants to take that chance because I want to see…especially since…"

Marty could sense Nora's hesitation almost immediately. It was almost like she was afraid that she would upset her with the news.

"What is it Nora? You can tell me."

"I don't want to hurt you Marty. I know that you lost a baby. The last thing you probably want to hear is how happy I am to know that I'm pregnant again."

"You're Pregnant? Oh Nora, that's wonderful. You don't have to walk on eggshells around me. Yes I lost a baby but I know how much you and Bo have wanted to have another child. You're my friend Nora…and nobody deserves this more. I'm so happy for you."

She impulsively hugged her and then pulled away to look at her.

"You've definitely got the pregnancy glow. So tell me everything? Have you decided on names yet?"

"I picked a girl and Bo picked a boy. We can't agree on the sex."

"When are men going to get that a woman always knows? And you're health Nora? Other then the obvious, how are you feeling? You're taking good care of yourself aren't you…avoiding stress?"

"Stress is kind of hard to avoid right now but I'm doing the best I can."

Marty could tell that Nora was struggling with something. She didn't know how to approach her when she was torn between the friend and the therapist.

"Nora is something bothering you? You look so far away."

"I haven't been getting much sleep."

"Well you ARE married…"

"That's not what I meant. I mean yeah, we have a very active sex life but…but that's not why I haven't been sleeping."

"Then why haven't you? You can trust me Nora. I'm worried about you."

"I…I've been having some pretty terrifying nightmares. They seem so real Marty. They're not just made up images either. They're about stuff that actually happened."

"Like what?"

"Like Irene…and the ceiling falling. I'm dreaming about what happened when I was buried alive."

"Nora…Nora, I don't mean to push my therapy on you but you're displaying symptoms of post traumatic stress. You really need to consider talking to someone in a professional matter. If you don't get help for this, it could get worse."

"I'm fine Marty. I'm just having some trouble coping right now. It will get better."

"And what if it doesn't? Do you really want to stay locked in this turmoil forever?"

"Then how do you explain my other dreams?"

"What other dreams?"

"The ones I'm having about Todd…the nightmares from when he attacked me at the beach house all those years ago…That has nothing to do with the bombing Marty…so why am I having nightmares about Todd again? I thought I had put all this behind me…is it ever going to end?"

XOXOXO

"I'm sorry Nora. God, Todd ruins everything doesn't he?"

"Are we talking about the past or has he done something new that I don't know about?"

"I don't want to put this on you on top of everything else you're going through…It's nothing really."

"If Todd hurt you again then it's not nothing..."

"It's not that Nora. He hasn't hurt me that way again. It's me. I made a really stupid decision. "

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that? "

"I…I slept with Todd."

"You WHAT…Oh Marty, after everything he's done to you, how could you even consider doing something like that?"

Nora suddenly got hit with morning sickness and couldn't make it to the bathroom. Marty watched as Nora threw up on the floor beside her.

"Are you okay Nora?"

"I'm fine Marty. I'm just pregnant and having morning sickness. Now back to my question. What were you thinking when you slept with Todd?

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't thinking. I just got so angry at him and before I knew it we were having sex. That probably doesn't make much sense to you. You and Bo have a wonderful relationship."

"Yes we do…but it wasn't always that way. I do get what you're saying. I get it because there were times when I felt similar emotions for Bo. He made me so angry…I didn't honestly know whether I wanted to slap him or kiss him…"

"That's it exactly…"

"Okay not that I'm very comfortable comparing your relationship with Todd to mine and Bo's…"

"Don't worry Nora…that's the one and only comparison we will use. Our relationships are very different."

"They are but it still comes down to the same question. And even though I think you deserve better, it's really not up to me. Only you can answer what's in your heart. Do you love him Marty? Are you in love with Todd?"

"I…Yes I think I am. But I don't trust him."

"Well you shouldn't…not at face value anyways. He hurt you really bad in the past."

"I know…and right now I have bigger problems anyways. I can't afford to be thinking about Todd when I just found out that Irene brainwashed me into pushing Natalie off the roof and stabbing Kelly. I could go to prison Nora…and it's all because of his mother. If she hadn't brainwashed me…"

"That's terrible Marty. This might not be a very big deal but I could be a character witness for you. I can't prosecute you because you're a family friend. It would be a conflict of interest."

"You would really do that for me? One of the people I hurt was your niece."

"Yes and I love her but I also love you. I can't turn my back on my friends. So do you want my help or not?"

"Yes…Thank you Nora…you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I do."

" Okay I'm just going to say this one more time because I care about you...Don't brush your nightmares aside like they're nothing...They ARE something Nora. Going to a therapist doesn't mean you're weak...It just means you need a little extra help. I love you and I don't want you to suffer any more then you have to. Call me if you change your mind and I'll give you the name of a good therapist.

They hugged one more time before Mary turned and left.

XOXOXO

As morning light flooded his apartment at Angel's Square, John got up and started breakfast. He had a blazing hangover from all the drinking the night before, but he hoped some caffeine and something to eat might help with some of his pain. He started cooking some eggs and bacon in a skillet on the stove, then went to brew a fresh pot of strong coffee. The scent of the coffee and cooking food awakened Todd from where he had been sleeping on the sofa. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Where the hell am I?" he mumbled to himself. Then he remembered he had gone back to John's place after a night of heavy drinking at Rodi's. His next thought was Marty as his heart ached even more than his head.

*Marty hates me,* he thought and the pain of it killed him; nearly made his eyes heavy with tears.

He headed into the kitchen to see if John had any aspirin. He wasn't going to be able to make it through the day with this killer headache.

"Hello there, sleepyhead," John said to Todd. "You look like hell."

"Well, I feel like hell, too. Remind me never to drink with you again, McBain."

"You were plenty drunk before you showed up at Rodi's last night, so don't blame me," John reminded.

Todd shrugged as John went to turn the bacon and eggs on the stove. "Hey, I know what's good for hangovers. I will make us a yummy shake if you got a blender."

John pointed out where he kept the blender in the cupboard, and Todd started gathering the ingredients for his special "Hangover Shake." John watched as Todd poured a can of frozen orange juice, a banana, a carton of vanilla yogurt and some frozen berries into the blender. The last ingredient he added was a tablespoon of honey. He put the lid on the blender and pushed the button as the ingredients began to blend to a perfect texture.

"You know, that actually looks pretty good," said John as Todd poured the shakes into two tall glasses.

John set breakfast on the table just as Todd had served up the shakes. "Well, let's hope it does the trick," stated Todd. "I hate hangovers."

John and Todd sat down to breakfast as John started sipping on his shake. "Delicious," he said to Todd.

"The eggs and bacon are great, too," responded Todd as he started in on his food. Even with a hangover, Todd was hungry. Go figure!

"Uhhhh... about last night... I was just messing around about Blair," John spoke up. "I was plenty satisfying in bed. She couldn't get enough of me. In fact, I'll probably head over there for another round of sex a little later."

Todd just shook his head, not quite convinced. "And about me and Marty… of course I wouldn't sleep with her, not with everything that went down between us in the past. It was just wishful thinking on my part," Todd lied to John.

"Listen, Manning, I know you slept with Marty. It's written all over your face. If you truly love her, you should go try to talk to her; make things right with her. She clearly has feelings for you or the two of you wouldn't have had sex."

Todd didn't respond to John's remarks about Marty. Instead he said, "Yeah, well, I know you're having troubles with Blair. I think I know how you can get her into bed."

"Really? How?" asked John as that's what he wanted most of all; Blair naked and in his arms.

"Women like it when you talk to them, wine and dine them, and romance them, and all that shit," stated Todd. "Take her out on a REAL date. Somewhere REALLY romantic. Then don't make the moves on her. Let her make the moves on YOU. Maybe even act a little bit hard to get. That drives a woman wild. Tell her how beautiful she is, how much you desire her, and if you love her, tell her that, too. Buy her gifts like flowers, chocolate, and stuffed animals. Whatever you think she'll really like. You gotta romance her, then you'll have her eating right out of your hand..."

"Do you think it would really work?"

"Hell if I know, but it's worth a try. You'll never know until you give it a try."

"Okay, I'll try it with Blair, if you go over and talk to Marty. You want her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm madly in love with her," Todd admitted. "But she drives me crazy. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with her."

"Well, you better go figure it out, don't you think?"

"I guess," said Todd. "But I am eating breakfast first."

XOXOXO

Blair was having breakfast at the Beunas Dias with her daughter and sweet little granddaughter. "What would you like to order, sweetie?" Starr asked her little girl. "They have mini pancakes or would you rather have a nice bowl of oatmeal?"

"Pancakes!" Hope said with excitement.

Starr smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm as she looked over her menu. After awhile, the waitress came over and took their orders. Starr had ordered a blueberry muffin and some fresh fruit plus a cup of coffee. She noticed her mom wasn't very hungry and had just ordered coffee.

"Is something troubling you, Mom?" Starr asked her mother in concern.

"Actually yes," Blair said quietly. "The other night, I went home with John."

"You did what?" Starr gasped.

"Keep your voice down, Starr," Blair said to her daughter. "I am a grown woman. I can go home with a handsome guy if I so desire."

"But Mom-"

"Nothing happened, okay? I backed out."

"Why, Mom? I know you and John once had something amazing..."

"We did... or I THOUGHT we did. But he's so selfish. All he cares about is his penis."

"Mom!" Starr cried out as that was far too much information for her ears.

"Well, it's true, Starr. I really care about him! So much. And all he wants is-."

"I get the picture, Mom," responded Starr. "I'm really sorry John hurt you. I've been pretty love-sick myself. I'm never going to get over Cole. I still love him."

"I know you do, baby," Blair said as she took Starr's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"After we have lunch, would you like to go shopping? Just so we can get our minds off everything?" Starr suggested. "It will be fun and just like old times. We can buy out the store."

"Sure, why not?" Blair said with a smile. Shopping sounded like fun.

"Shopping cures everything," Starr said with a giggle. "And besides, we just gotta do it. I've got Dad's credit card!" Starr pulled out Todd's credit card from her purse and showed it to Blair.

"Ohhh yeah, we really do gotta go shopping then and put it all on your father's tab," Blair said with a huge smile. "Let's have a little fun."

"Did you hear that Hope? You and me and Grandma are going to go shopping! You want some new clothes, don't you?" Starr asked her little girl.

"Toys," Hope stated.

"Toys and clothes!" Starr said with a laugh.

"And shoes!" added Blair.

XOXOXO

Destiny and Matthew were bonding over their baby when Bo walked in. Destiny got up and walked over to him.

"You want to hold your grandson Mr. B?"

"I would be honored."

Destiny placed Jacob Drew in Bo's arms and he smiled.

"He looks like you Matthew. He's got your eyes."

"Mom would say they're your eyes."

"Well your mom's better at noticing those things. To me he just looks like a baby…a Buchanan baby."

"Well you better get used to this dad. It won't be long before you have to do all this too. Have you two decided on any names?"

"That would depend on who you ask…"

"Oh no…please don't tell me you are doubting her ability to decipher the sex…You do remember that she was the only one who knew that Jacob would be a boy don't you?"

"He's got a point Mr. B…We all thought I was having a girl…But Nora…I don't know how she knew, but she did…I wouldn't question her intuition if I were you…"

"You already did didn't you…Oh dad…I hope you didn't bet anything important because whatever it is, you are going to lose."

"Gee, thanks for your support son."

"Sorry dad…I just know better then to question mom. Somehow she's always right."

"And on that note, I think I'm going to take Jacob here to see my brother Shaun. I'll see you later."

She took Jacob out of Bo's arms and patted his arm. "Don't worry Mr. B…You'll only be reminded of this forever…It won't be THAT bad…"

"Thanks for the reminder Des…"

After she walked out the door Bo took a seat next to Matthew.

"So you get to go home soon Mathew…I know your mother will be happy to see…well she'll bad glad to know you can come home. Have you thought about that at all son? Now that you have a son, are you going to want to stay with us or get a place of your own?"

"I guess that's really up to Destiny. I kind of asked her to marry me."

"You're getting married?"

"Not exactly…she's not sure she's ready so we're going to wait until she has some time to think about it."

"Well I'm proud of you for taking that step Son… And there's still going to be a Buchanan wedding regardless. I asked your mother to renew our vows. I finally convinced her to say yes."

"Oh that's wonderful dad. I really hope that Destiny and I can have a relationship like you two. You really kind of give me the blueprints for what I want my own marriage to be like in the future. I hope we can learn from the best…which is why I've made a decision."

"What sort of decision?"

"I've decided that I want to go to law school. I want to be able to support Destiny and my son. "

"I think that's a very smart way to think Matthew. I'm proud of you for thinking things through. So you want to be a lawyer? That will make your mother very happy…Not that she wouldn't be happy anyways but I know she always wanted one of her kids to follow in her footsteps."

"Well now she's got one. What about you? How are things with you and mom? It must be tough dealing with her blindness."

"It is…But mostly because I'm worried about her…She's having a hard time with this…she's afraid I won't love her if she's blind…"

"That's crazy…"

"You know your mother Matthew…she doesn't want to be a burden. And now…"

"Now what… what aren't you telling me?"

"I don't want to pile this on you Mathew…not when you're dealing with so much already."

"She's my mother. If something is wrong with her then I want to know…dad please…tell me?"

"She's just…she's been having nightmares Matthew. I'm worried that it could be something serious but she refuses to go talk to anyone. She's convinced she's fine. I don't know what to do about it. I can't help her if she won't help herself."

"You want me to talk to her?"

"I actually think that would make things worse. I doubt she wants me to be talking to you about this. You know how she is"

"Then I won't say a word. But you can always talk to me dad. "

"Same goes for you son. No matter what's going on in our lives, your mother and I love you very much and we'll always have your back."

"I know. I love you guys too. I'm grateful that I have you for parents. I know I've given you a lot of headaches and I'm sorry…"

"That's what kids are supposed to do…"

"So what are we going to do about Eddie Ford dad? We can't ignore this forever…as much as you and mom may want to."

"Can we talk about this later Matthew? I really don't want to leave your mom alone for too long and we have a doctor's appointment soon. "

"You get to see your baby for the first time don't you?"

"Yes and there's no way that I'm missing that. I missed it with you."

"I bet mom's shown you all the pictures. She kept all the sonograms."

"It's not the same thing."

"All right dad…but we have to talk about this soon."

"As soon as I know that your mom's stress level is in good hands then we will talk about it. I just can't put her and the baby at risk Matthew."

"I don't want that either. Give them my love."

"I will."

Matthew and Bo shared a hug before he walked out the door.

XOXOXO

Destiny showed up at Shaun's just as Vivian was leaving in a huff. Shaun waved her inside and she shut the door, handing little Jacob to Shaun as they sat down.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing for you to worry about little D."

"Why don't you let ME be the judge of that? What happened?"

"We broke up. I asked her to marry me and she turned me down flat."

"What? Is she crazy?"

"She says she doesn't believe in marriage but honestly Des, I can't see myself with a woman who has such different morals then me. I don't want to be with someone if marriage isn't even a possibility. You understand that right?"

"It's funny you should mention Marriage…"

"Don't tell me my little sister is getting married before I am."

"Not exactly…but Matthew did propose."

"You didn't turn him down did you?"

"Are you kidding? I'm not a crazy loon like Vivian. I just said I needed time to think about it and that I might want to date him a little before we jump into marriage."

"Well I can understand that. How did Matthew take it? "

"He was wonderful about it. Then again he has a good role model. But what about you Shaun…You are going to take the leap again aren't you?"

"I don't know Des…maybe I should just accept the fact that all the good ones are taken…"

"That is so depressing…"

"But true… Hell, even Tea is taken by a dead man."

"Then maybe you should take out an ad in the personals. Come on Shaun…I don't want you to be alone forever. There's got to be a woman out there that will appreciate the amazing person you are…who's NOT taken."

"Like who?"

"I don't know…you haven't met her yet."

"And what about you huh…You do know mom's going to freak when you and Matthew decide to get married…"

"You're going to WHAT?"

"Grandma…?"

"Is what Shaun saying true…never mind…it doesn't matter because you will marry that delinquent over my dead body!"

XOXOXO

Dani walked into her first drama class at Llanview University. She paused when she recognized that jerk Brett, who she had met in the coffee shop that morning, sitting in the front row.

_Dani went to "Llanview's Hot Cup" for a mug of Coffee before she went to class. She was still dragging and was in desperate need of Caffeine. She paid for her Coffee and then headed out the door. She was reading a text message from her mom when she bumped into somebody and spilled her Coffee all over them._

"_I'm so sorry," Dani stated as she grabbed a bunch of napkins and tried to clean the mess that she had made. _

"_You should be."_

"_It was an accident."_

"_You're right it was an accident, but it wouldn't have happened if you had paid attention to where you were going. The way I see it…you owe me."_

"_So, do you want me to pay for your dry cleaning or something?"_

"_No, I was thinking that you could take me out on a date. I'm new to town and I'm not sure if it's the Coffee but you're the hottest thing that I've run into."_

"_I don't go out on dates with strange men I don't know."_

"_I'm Brett," he said as he held his hand out to her. "I don't normally go out on dates with self-absorbed Princesses either but If I'm willing to make an exception then so should you."_

"_You really need to work on your manners Brett. I'm sorry that I spilled my Coffee on you but there is no way in hell that I'm going to go out with you. Have a good day," Dani said as she walked away._

"_You too Princess," She heard him say before she walked out the door. _

"Hey Princess…I've saved you a seat," Brett stated as he spotted her walking into the classroom.

"Go to hell," Dani stated as she walked to a seat in the back.

Professor Schuster had assigned the class scenes that they had to perform at the end of the month. They were picking their partner by choosing names from a hat and Brett pulled out Dani's name. Professor Schuster told them that they would be performing the balcony scene from Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet."

"Hey Princess, it looks like I'm going to get a kiss from you after all," Brett taunted her after the class had ended.

"You should enjoy it because it's the only kiss you're going to get for a long time," Dani stated as she walked away.

XOXOXO

After breakfast, Joey and Kelly went into the living room to watch T.V. Melinda had gone into her bedroom to play with her toys, and Zane was working on some of his homework at the computer. The school had been great to allow Zane to work on his courses online until the threat of Norman Chester had passed. Kelly had curled up on the couch with Joey as he switched on the T.V. Suddenly a news broadcast came on describing Fish's shooting at the docks by Norman Chester and Kelly felt her whole world start to crumble.

"Ohhh Joey, that's so awful. That madman shot Fish! He was only trying to help us!" Kelly said sadly.

"Honey, I know. I really wish they'd catch that guy and put him behind bars," said Joey when he saw that Kelly was beginning to panic.

"He kidnapped Sierra Rose, too! What if he comes here and takes Melinda? I don't want to lose her like I lost Kevin's baby," Kelly said as she began to cry. "Norman is on the loose with an innocent baby girl. I don't know if we will ever feel safe from that horrible man!"

Joey wrapped his arms around Kelly to comfort her as he gently kissed away her tears. Neither of them knew that Melinda had been standing directly behind them and had overheard everything they'd said. Melinda felt she was to blame for Fish getting shot and little Sierra Rose getting kidnapped. Her dad had taken that little girl away and it was all her fault. She didn't want Joey, Kelly, or Zane to get hurt or killed because of her. She sadly decided she must run away to protect the family she had grown to love. She hurried to her bedroom and packed up her bag with a few of her clothes, her favorite pillow, and her favorite beloved animal. She snuck out the window and headed down the sidewalk.

Melinda walked and walked until her little legs were too tired to take another step. She sat down by some hedges to rest. "Hey," came the voice of a little boy.

Melinda looked up. "Who are you?" Melinda asked the boy with glasses who stood there staring at her.

"My name is Sam Manning. Who are you?" he asked. "I haven't seen you in school."

"I don't go to school," she replied. "My name is Melinda."

"Why don't you go to school?" Sam asked.

"My dad's a killer, and I had to run away from home."

Sam's eyes got wide at Melinda's words. "Your dad's really a killer?"

"Yeah, he killed my mom and he hurt a cop. He shot him."

"That's terrible!"

Melinda nodded. "He also kidnapped a little girl, so I gotta find somewhere safe to stay. Will you help me? Please?" Melinda pleaded.

"Yes," Sam promised. "I helped my uncle once when he had no where to stay. I can help you, too."

"Thank you," said Melinda as she stood and wrapped her arms around Sam in a hug.

Sam blushed as she hugged him. He was a little nervous around girls, and Melinda was very pretty.

"Come with me," he said as he took Melinda's hand and lead her into his backyard. "You can stay in our cabana. It's very nice and has it's own bathroom."

"I like it," said Melinda as she laid her stuffed monkey on the bed. "You're so nice, Sam. And you're kind of cute, too."

Sam started blushing again. "W- would you like something to eat?" he started stammering.

"Yes. I am kind of hungry," Melinda stated.

"I'll go inside and fix you a snack. I'm going to take care of you, Melinda," Sam promised.

Melinda gave him a sweet little smile. She actually felt safe here with Sam. Now her dad would never find her, and Joey, Kelly, and Zane would be safe. As sad as she was to leave her foster family, she was very glad to have found Sam.

XOXOXO

Antonio was in the hospital in Louisiana with Talia. Sadly there was no change in her condition. The doctors were doing all they could, but still Talia didn't remember him or any aspect of her life. Antonio was glad she was alive, but he felt he had lost her forever because she had no memories of their life together.

He was headed toward the cafeteria for a bite to eat when he got a call on his cell phone. He was glad to see it was a call from his brother Christian. "Hey," he said as he took the call. "What's up, Chris?"

"Hey, bro. Where are you at?" Chris asked Antonio.

"It's a long story, and you're probably not gonna believe it."

"Really? Are you with a woman?" Chris asked his brother with a laugh.

"Yeah, but not just ANY woman. I am with Talia... AND she's alive."

"WHAT?" Chris gasped in amazement.

"It's true. I am with her at a hospital in Louisiana. Her psycho father had her all along. And she's in bad shape, bro. I am afraid I am gonna lose her after all," Antonio stated sadly. "She doesn't even remember me. That asshole used some sort of electric shock therapy on her and wiped out her memory."

"That's awful, but you can't give up on her, Tonio. Not now that you got her back," Chris responded. "How well I know that, because I just now got Jessica back."

"You and Jessica are back together?"

"More than that. We're getting married. And I'd like you to be the best man," Chris told his brother.

"I'd be honored," Antonio answered. "When's the wedding?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll have to get back to you on that."

Antonio chuckled. "I'm so happy for you, bro."

"Take good care of Talia... and keep in touch," Chris urged.

"I will. Give Jess my sincere congratulations."

"I will," Chris promised before ending the call.

XOXOXO

"Bobby, I've got to go back to Llanview tomorrow," Inez stated as she gave him a hug.

"You're abandoning me again?"

"No…I'm coming back. I just need to go back there and grab the rest of our things and take care of some loose ends. We left in such a hurry because I didn't want you to deal with that despicable Jessica."

"Mom, please…I'm trying to get over Jessica, but it's not easy when you mention her every five seconds," Bobby stated as he walked to the window out of frustration.

"I know Bobby…I'm sorry. It just makes me so mad that she got away with hurting you. The doctor's have told me that you're making such a great recovery. Maybe by the time I get back they will discharge you and we can find a place to live together."

"Yeah, maybe…bye mom," Bobby stated as he hugged her goodbye.

"Bye Bobby," Inez stated as she walked out the door. Inez hated the fact that she had to leave Bobby in the California Institute when he was still suicidal, but she had no choice. She needed to get back to Llanview and make sure that Matthew was convicted for killing Eddie Ford so that she would be free to take care of her family. She pulled out her phone number and called Clint and told him that she would meet him in the morning and then she hung up. She was going to get even with Bo and Nora for the way that they discarded her and she knew that Clint would help her.

XOXOXO

Brody was sitting in the visiting room when Natalie and Liam came in the room.

"Natalie, what are you doing here?" Brody asked.

"I told you that we would come and visit you," Natalie stated. "Do you want to go for a walk around the grounds with me?" Natalie asked.

"Of course…can I hold him?"

"Of course," Natalie stated as she handed Liam over to Brody.

They walked outside and Brody showed Liam the ducks that they had swimming in the pond. "I'm really sorry that I tried to kill myself and I need you to know that I am working really hard at becoming a better man," Brody stated as he looked into Natalie's eyes. "Do you think that you can ever forgive me for lying to you about Liam?"

"We all make mistakes Brody. I know that I've made my fair share of mistakes when it comes to Liam. I lied to you and John about his paternity as well so of course I forgive you. I just want us to put our mistakes behind us and focus on our future. You, me and Liam…we're always going to be a family so take care of yourself so that you can come home. I've got to go…it's past Liam's naptime, but we'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

"Bye Natalie…I love you," Brody stated as he handed Liam back to his mommy.

"I love you too Brody."

XOXOXO

Tea knocked on Marty's front door but there was no answer. She was about to leave when she heard grunting noises coming from the pool house. Tea was curious so she walked to the pool house and noticed that the door had been left slightly open.

When she opened up the door further she saw her dead husband Victor lying naked on the bed. He was fondling himself with one hand as he held a photo in the other hand.

"Oh gooodddddd Maarrtttttyyyy," Victor screamed as he hit his orgasm.

Watching Victor masturbate to a picture of Marty when she thought he had been dead was too much for Tea. She began to shriek.

Victor opened up his eyes and saw Tea just as she fainted.


	18. Chapter 18

One Love to Give Episode 18

AN: This story is written by Angelsinstead, Sharon, and T&MFan (Melissa)

Victor looked up and saw Tea pass out. He carried her over to the bed, taking note of the fact that she was pregnant. "Come on Tea, wake up," he stated to her as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Tea opened her eyes…It was true…Victor was alive. Did he let her believe that he was dead so that he could be with Marty? "Don't touch me…I can't believe that you would let me and Dani mourn for you… all so you could return to your fantasy life with Marty. Did you ever love me or was I just a way to pass the time until you won her back into your bed?" She asked in between sobs as she hit him over an over again.

"Calm down Tea…the stress can't be good for your baby."

"Don't tell me what to do you disgusting bastard. I can't believe that I caught you masterbating to a picture of Marty Saybrooke. So tell me Victor…have you and Marty slept together or were you just playing out a fantasy?"

"You have no room to judge me…don't play the weeping, wounded widow…not when you've been sleeping with Todd this whole time and you're carrying a baby bump. So tell me Tea, do you even know who the father is?"

"I'm not sleeping with Todd and the baby is obviously yours because I've been faithful to you…you stupid, arrogant fucker," Tea stated as she slapped him across the face.

"I'll bet it is," Victor stated sarcastically as he climbed off the bed and begun to get dressed. He didn't believe her…she had always loved and wanted Todd. He was probably the father of the kid that she was carrying.

Marty showed up and was about to walk into the pool house when she heard Todd calling her name.

XOXOXO

"Hey Marty, wait up…I need to talk to you," Todd stated.

Marty turned around and saw Todd walking up to her but they were both distracted by the yelling coming from the pool house.

"Is that Tea?" Todd asked.

"I don't know," Marty stated as she walked towards the pool house. "What's going on?" Marty asked as she opened the pool house door. She was shocked to see Tea laying on the bed and Victor was standing over her half naked.

"Victor? I thought that you were supposed to be dead?" Todd asked as he walked up.

"That's what I thought too. I came over here to talk to Marty about her case when I found Victor."

"Did you two have sex?" Todd asked.

"No, I wasn't sleeping with him, but I found him beating off to a picture of Marty," Tea explained.

"You sick, disgusting pervert…you stay the hell away from Marty or I'll kill you," Todd shouted.

"What if Marty doesn't want me to stay away. She and I have gotten quite close the last couple of weeks while she's kept me here," Victor stated.

"You've known that Victor was alive for weeks and you didn't say anything to me or to Todd," Tea stated.

"How close have you and my brother gotten? Are you sleeping with him Marty?" Todd asked. "For all I know you and Tea have been having threesomes with Victor."

"I don't know about Marty, but I can guarantee that I haven't slept with him in four months," Tea stated as she hit Victor again.

"Marty, did you sleep with Victor?"

"What Victor and I do is none of your business Todd. I know everything…you shot him and have been working with Irene this whole time. He told me that you and Tea have been sleeping together. Were you lying to Tea as well or was she helping you do your mother's bidding this whole time?"

"What are you talking about Marty? I only slept with Tea the one time on that god forsaken Island and that was years ago and I'm certainly not helping my mother after she held me prisoner for eight years."

"That's not what Victor says. He told me that you shot him and helped her take him hostage. He overheard you talking to Irene over the phone. Did you help her brainwash me Todd?"

"Of course not Marty…I would never help Irene hurt you. You can't believe a word that Victor is telling you. How could you believe his lies after he took advantage of you when you had amnesia? He lied to you about who you were…you can't trust him."

"Am I supposed to trust you Todd when we both know that you've hurt me so much more than Victor ever could…I can't do this anymore," Marty stated as she ran away from the pool house.

"Marty, come back here," Todd stated as he ran after her.

Victor started to go after Marty too. He couldn't let Todd talk to her alone. She was his and he wouldn't lose her to his brother.

"You need to cool off," Tea stated as she pushed Victor into the pool.

XOXOXO

Kelly had just prepared lunch for the family. She made tomato soup and ham and cheese sandwiches because it seemed they all needed a little comfort food. She called for Zane who quickly showed up at the table. "Hey, Zane, have you seen Melinda?" Kelly asked her son.

Zane shook his head. "No, Mom, I've been working on my homework the past couple of hours," responded the teenager.

"Hmm... I better go check on her," Kelly replied as she watched Zane reach for his sandwich.

Kelly walked down the hallway toward Melinda's room. When she entered the room, she immediately realized that something was amiss. Melinda's favorite pillow and stuffed monkey were not sitting upon her bed. Right away, Kelly got worried.

"Joey!" Kelly called out.

Joey and Kelly met up in the hallway. "Joey, something's wrong. I can't find Melinda," Kelly said urgently.

"Maybe she's playing somewhere..." Joey replied.

"Some of her things are gone. I am scared, Joey. What if her weirdo father came in and got her?" Kelly said worriedly.

"Ohhh honey, I don't think he can get in. There are guards posted at both of the doors," Joey reminded.

"I don't know, but she's missing! We've gotta find her. I need to go out and look for her."

"Kelly, no!" Joey cried out. "You have to stay here with Zane, where it's safe. I wouldn't be able bear it if anything ever happened to you!"

"Joey, I need to find her!"

"You stay here at the safe house with Zane, and I'll take care of it," Joey said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Before she could protest, Joey was gone. Feeling scared and nervous, Kelly hurried to the kitchen to check on Zane. Thankfully she found her son sitting there at the table, munching on his sandwich.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Zane asked when he saw his mom's panicked expression.

"Melinda's missing," Kelly said sadly with tears shining in her eyes. Suddenly Kelly realized that she loved Melinda like her own. All she wanted was for her to return to them safely. Melinda had become like a daughter to her, and one day Kelly hoped she and Joey could adopt her.

Meanwhile, Joey had snuck past the guards. He didn't know where to look, but he started searching for Melinda. He was frantic as he scanned the streets for the little girl. Where could she have gone?

XOXOXO

Melinda was sitting on the bed in the cabana, hugging her stuffed monkey George. Sam walked in, carrying a glass of milk and plate in his hands. He smiled at Melinda as he approached her. "I brought you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some cookies for desert," he told her as he carefully handed her the food and drink.

"You're so nice, Sam," Melinda said to him with a sweet smile. "Peanut butter and jelly is my favorite, and I just love cookies."

Sam sat down next to Melinda as she began to munch on the snack he had prepared her. "This is delicious," she told him. "You should have some, too."

Sam smiled and reached for one of the cookies. They were oatmeal raisin cookies he and his mom had made the night before. He was glad that she liked them.

"So ... Sam, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Melinda asked him.

"Yeah, I have a two big sisters and a big brother. Plus my stepmom is having a new baby," Sam explained.

"Wow, I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I wish I did. I have a foster family though. They're really nice to me. They have a son, too," stated Melinda. "I want him to be my big brother."

"Why did you leave them?" Sam asked.

"I didn't want my dad to hurt them. He has already done a lot of bad things," Melinda said sadly.

"It's not your fault," Sam tried to reassure her.

Melinda looked so sad that Sam feared she might start to cry. He wanted to cheer her up again, so he pulled a deck of cards from his back pocket. "Would you like to play 'Go-Fish'?" he asked her.

"I'd love to play," she said as she set her plate and empty glass aside. "But I don't know how..."

"I can teach you. It will be fun."

Sam showed Melinda how to play 'Go Fish' and then 'Slap Jack.' As he had promised, they had a great deal of fun. For just a little while, she had forgotten all her troubles. She realized that Sam was quickly becoming her dearest friend.

XOXOXO

Bo and Nora had their first appointment with the OBGYN. Today was the first time they would be able to see how their baby was progressing. Bo had promised to explain everything to Nora since she couldn't see. The doctor had then come in with some machinery that would help Nora be a part of the experience though. As the images came up on the machine, the doctor had shown Nora how to use Braille to see her baby.

"I know it's not the same but it does help," The doctor said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. What do you think cowboy? This is the first time you've really been a part of this," Nora asked.

"I know… and I think this is probably the most amazing experience I've ever had. I can't believe that's our child."

"It's pretty incredible isn't it?"

"You want to listen to the heartbeat?"

"Yes," Bo and Nora said simultaneously.

The doctor hooked up the machinery and Bo gave Nora's hand a squeeze as they prepared to listen to their child's heartbeat. They both got tears of joy in their eyes as they listened to the healthy heartbeat of their new baby.

"You hear that Bo? That's why I'm sure that we're having a girl. Girl's heartbeats are a little bit faster. Matthew's heartbeat wasn't this fast."

"I suppose I should just take your word for it huh?"

"Now you're talking."

He kissed her gently and then turned to the doctor.

"Is there anything we should know?"

"I don't think I should have to tell you that this pregnancy is high risk. Matthew was already high risk and this child has already been through some trauma when you were in the hospital. My advice to you is to avoid stress. If your blood pressure gets too high then I'm going to have to admit you."

"I promise to take good care of myself."

"She will Doctor…I'll make sure of it. I'll do everything I can to make sure she has a stress free pregnancy."

"Good. Now make sure you take your vitamins and get plenty of rest and everything should be fine."

"One more question doctor," Bo asked…"When can we find out if we're having a boy or a girl?"

"You want to know?" Nora questioned.

"Don't you?"

"I'll let you two discuss this. You still have some time. When you're 16 weeks we can tell you."

After the doctor left, Nora turned to Bo.

"You don't want to be surprised?"

"If that's what you want, we can be."

"I didn't say that…I just…let's just discuss this later. I want to get home."

Bo took Nora's hand and led her out the door. When they got home, they sat on the couch and cuddled. Bo turned to Nora.

"Sweetheart, I think it's time that we started to discuss the elephant in the room?"

"What Elephant?"

"The cornea transplant…I think it's time we made a decision. I'll support whatever you decide."

"I don't know what I want to do Bo…I'm so scared."

"I know you are…but we can do this together just like everything else. Just tell me what you want and I'll make it happen."

"I want to make the right decision for both of us. Before I make any choices, I really want to hear what you think. This is about you, just as much as me, so tell me what you think I should do?"

"If it were me…If it were me, I'd have the transplant."

XOXOXO

"Did you actually just forbid me to marry the love of my life?" Destiny spat in anger. "I couldn't possibly have heard you right," She continued.

"Oh you heard me right…You will have nothing to do with that boy."

"You don't have legal grounds grandma…I am eighteen now….I will marry whoever I damn well please."

"Watch your mouth young lady. You're starting to sound just like those people."

"Those people…Those people? You make it sound like you're better then them. They don't have some contagious disease…They're good and decent people…and right now, I respect them a lot more then I respect you."

"That woman doesn't know how to raise a child who doesn't turn into someone despicable…drug addicts who become tramps or murderers… where does Matthew fall huh? I won't let you be subjected to her bad parenting mistakes."

Destiny got so angry that she slapped her grandma as hard as she could.

"You Bitch. Are you saying I was a mistake because Greg made mistakes," She asked.

"That's not the same thing."

"It's exactly the same thing," Shaun added. "Greg's in prison. If we're judging people based on where their kids are then you're no better then she is. You shouldn't judge her mom. She's a good person."

"You're taking HER side?"

"She's never been anything but nice to me. She's a wonderful mom. And her kids are not these horrible people either. We all make mistakes."

"At least Mrs. B is a better mom then you are. You lied to me about my true parentage for my entire life. You have never been there for me unless it suited you. At least Nora is an honest person and is there for her kids…What did you do when I needed you? You tried to get me to kill my child…your grandchild… and when I decided to keep him, you took your anger out on Nora. You haven't been fair to her and you know it."

"You will tell that boy that you aren't marrying him. End of story."

"I will do no such thing… and as of now, you are uninvited. If you keep insulting Matthew and his family, then this is the last you will ever see of me and your great grandchild. Choose wisely. I am NOT joking."

Destiny ran out of the house and Shaun turned to his mom.

"I am so ashamed that you're my mom right now. You were out of line today…WAY out of line."

Destiny pulled out her cell phone as she leaned against the wall in tears.

"I'm sorry for calling so late…I just really needed to hear your voice…I needed to call the one person who could make me sane again…are you still up? Great… I'm on my way. I really need you Matthew."

XOXOXO

Clint set up the video recorder and pressed record when he heard a knock on the door.

"Inez, come on in," he stated as he opened up the door.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet with me. I really need your help," Inez stated as she sat down on the couch.

"How can I help you?"

"I need your help to make Bo and Nora pay. All he cares about is his precious Nora and if it wasn't for his devotion to that bitch he would have helped pay for my son's medical costs."

"I know how frustrating my brother's love for Nora can be. How can I help you?"

"I knew that you would understand. I need you to plant some incriminating evidence on Matthew. Bo and Nora are going to know what it feels like to be helpless while their child is in trouble."

"What kind of incriminating evidence?"

"The murder weapon."

"You have the murder weapon?"

"I had to kill him Clint…he was threatening my sons. "

"So you're plan all along was to let my nephew go to prison for a crime that you committed?"

"I wish that it didn't have to be this way. Matthew's a sweet kid, but I can't go to prison, not when my remaining son needs me. Will you help me?"

"Of course… I love Matthew but you're right…Bo and Nora need to pay for their actions. If you bring me the murder weapon…I will plant it on Matthew."

"Excellent…I'll be in touch," Inez stated as she stood up to leave.

Once Inez was gone…Clint shut off the tape recorder. That bitch was going to pay for trying to hurt his family…nobody messed with the Buchanons without getting the horns.

XOXOXO

Kevin made Rachel breakfast in bed. She was still smiling from the afterglow of their first time and he fed her strawberries.

"All of this is wonderful Kevin. I can't believe you know how to cook."

"You deserve a good meal after the workout we had last night."

"You were incredible…Just how I remember you…except better."

"You too baby. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. And you know what? All of this food is great but I'm not really hungry for that right now…"

"Oh yeah…and what exactly are you hungry for?"

"You…how would you feel about a shower for two?"

"I like how you think," he said as he dragged her into the bathroom.

They stood under the hot faucet and kissed passionately. After a while they began to wash each other and shampoo each other's hair. Every move was made with passionate intentions. After the hot water had run out, they dried each other off and Kevin carried her to another bedroom in the cabin and they began to make love again.

XOXOXO

For the past two hours, John had been repeating to himself the love poem he meant to recite to Blair. It was:

"Roses are red.  
>Violets are Blue.<br>I love you more;  
>Than you think I do."<p>

He had purchased her a big bouquet of red roses at the nearby floral Shoppe to go along with the romantic poem. He hoped Todd's advice would work, so Blair would talk to him. He wasn't good with discussing his feelings or romantic gestures, but he didn't want to lose Blair. At this point, he'd do almost anything to make her smile.

As he walked up to the door, he tried to remember the poem. It was difficult. Suddenly it had fled from his mind. Frantically, he tried to remember it. Unfortunately, it came out as:

"Roses are red.  
>Violets are blue.<br>When can I;  
>Make love to you?"<p>

*Ohhh hell, that's not right!* John said to himself. She'd kill him if he showed up and recited THAT. He was trying to remember the lines of the poem when suddenly the door opened and Blair stood there in the doorway.

"John?" Blair said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Doing the best he could, John struggled to remember the poem. Unfortunately when he recited it to Blair, it came out like this:

"Roses are red.  
>Violets are Blue.<br>I love you, Blair...  
>And I'd like to;<br>Make love to you."

Blair stared at him, shocked by the poem and the beautiful roses he had given her. "Come in," she said, just shaking her head. Leave it to John to recite a poem about making love while attempting to be romantic.

"Blair, I missed you... and I'm sorry," John told her as he stepped into the foyer. "Please forgive me for being such an overgrown ass."

"I'll try to forgive you, John," Blair responded. "Would you like to come in ... and watch a movie?"

"Sure," he said, just glad she wasn't yelling at him and slapping his face. After he had fucked up the poem, he had been worried. He was prepared to do whatever was necessary to make it all up to Blair.

They went into the living room together and sat down in front of the T.V. set. When the romantic movie started to play, John gave Blair a back rub to help her relax.

"Ohhh that's nice," Blair said in a moan.

"I can rub your feet, too," John suggested. He massaged her feet as the movie played.

"You have magic in your hands, John McBain," Blair told him with a smile.

He smirked at her as he continued to rub her feet. After awhile, Blair was completely relaxed and lying in John's arms. He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Things have been bad since the other night..." John said quietly.

She looked up at him, seeing great pain in his gorgeous blue eyes. "What happened, John?" she asked him softly.

"Fish got shot, and I feel like it's all my fault..." John stated sadly.

"Ohhh my God... it isn't your fault, John," Blair tried to reassure him.

She reached up and kissed his cheek while running a tender caress through his hair. As she comforted him, he started feeling much better. He was thankful she was back in his arms again.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Blair asked him softly.

"Uhhh... no thanks... I've sworn off booze for awhile."

Blair gave him a questioning look to which he quietly responded, "You best not ask."

XOXOXO

"Fish, I am so sorry. That psycho Norman got away with Sierra. John let him get away."

"Are you telling me our daughter was kidnapped?"

"I'm sorry. I should have been able to protect her."

"It's not your Fault Kyle. It's my job to keep her safe and I failed her."

"You did no such thing. You were shot trying to protect her and other innocent bystanders. Stop blaming yourself for something that just wasn't your fault."

"I have to go find her. I have to get her back Kyle. "

"You're going to be no good to Sierra Rose if you die. You've been shot. You need to follow doctor's orders."

"But our daughter is out there scared and alone…"

"I know…and they have every available officer out there looking for her. They'll find her Fish. Don't you trust the system you work for? Can't you have faith that she will be found?"

"You don't understand Kyle…I wouldn't be able to recover if anything happened to our little girl. I just wouldn't."

XOXOXO

At the hospital in Louisiana, Antonio had just consulted with Talia's doctor. Dr. Graham had told Antonio about an antidote which was available that may be able to help Talia with her memory loss. There was no guarantee the antidote could help Talia regain her memories, plus there were risks involved. One of the risks was possible death. Antonio wasn't sure what to do, so he decided to discuss all the risks with Talia. Gently he explained to her what the doctor had said. Talia looked at him as worry crossed her beautiful face.

"Ultimately it must be your decision," Antonio said as he sat by her bedside. "I love you so much and I don't want to risk your life. I will love you, Talia, no matter what...even if you have memory loss. I just don't want to lose you again."

Looking into Antonio's expressive dark eyes, Talia knew what she must do. "I must take the antidote then, because you've been so good to me. I want to remember you and your little girl," Talia stated with a smile.

"Are you sure, Talia?" he asked her.

"I'm positive," she responded as she reached out and took his hand in hers. "Tell the doctors I'd like to take the antidote right away."

XOXOXO

Jack clutched the gun while he waited for Shane to arrive. He had never felt more desperate…he needed Shane to love him back and he was willing to do anything to make him his in every way possible. He had stolen the gun from his Aunt Dorian's safe and he had forged a letter to Shane in his Rex's handwriting. He hated tricking Shane but it was the only way that he was going to get him alone. He had made sure that the gun was empty before he took it. He didn't want anyone to get hurt…he just needed to get Shane's attention.

Jack jumped when the thunder struck…for some reason he was scared...and the brewing storm outside didn't help.

"Dad, where are you?" Shane called out as he showed up at the empty warehouse.

"Your dad's not here and he's not coming…it's just you and me tonight," Jack stated as he stood up from the crates that he was hiding behind.

"This was a trap?" Shane asked.

Jack nodded his head.

"Well at least the right person showed up this time. Are you going to kill me like you killed my mother?" Shane asked as he motioned towards the gun.

"I don't want to kill you…I just want you to be honest with me. I'm tired of all the games and all the lies. I love you Shane and tonight I'm going to have you one way or another."

Shane turned around to leave and Jack lost it. He couldn't lose Shane…not when he knew that they could be so great together. He was nothing without Shane…why couldn't he see that they belonged together? Jack ran to the door before Shane could leave and he chained the door to the warehouse shut. He grabbed Shane and through him against the walls of the warehouse and shoved the gun in his side. "If you try to leave before I'm done with you…I'll kill you," Jack stated as he leaned into Shane and kissed him.


	19. Chapter 19

One Love to Give Episode 19

AN: This Episode is written by Angelsinstead, Sharon, and Melissa (T&MFan)

Destiny ran into Matthew's hospital room in tears, hugging him fiercely as she professed her love to him.

"I want to get married," she suddenly said. Matthew was surprised by her sudden change of heart and wanted to make sure it was really what she wanted. He wouldn't be his father's son if he didn't.

"What's going on Des? When you ran out of here before, you were unsure…now you're not. I just…I want to make sure you're not trying to prove a point to your grandma. You don't have to rush into marriage if you're not ready."

"Don't you want to marry me anymore?"

"Des…Of course I do. But if this is just because you're angry at your Grandma…why don't you just tell me what happened?"

"She basically said I couldn't marry you…and then…You're not going to like this…"

"I can handle it…what did she say?"

"She insulted your mother and her parenting skills. She basically said that her kids turn into drug addicts or murderers."

"WHAT? Where does she get off saying things like that? I mean I know she doesn't like her because she helped you but she doesn't even know her. She's the best mom in the world. At least I know she'll always be in my corner."

"You don't have to defend her to me Matthew. I told my Grandma to leave your family alone or she'd never see me or her great grandchild. Nora's been more of a mother to me then my grandma has ever been. I'm not going to sit around and watch her insult her."

"Thank you Des…Thank you for defending my family. I know we've had our issues but she doesn't deserve this."

"I know. I'm sorry to dump this all on you when you and your family are going through a lot. How's your mom doing?"

"My dad's worried about her. I am too…But…But I'm glad you told me what's going on with you. I want to help you in any way I can."

"You already are. Just by listening and not judging. This isn't about me getting back at my Grandma. When I left Shaun's house, I came to the conclusion that I want to do what's best for our son and what's best for our son is you and me together…I love you Matthew."

"Speaking of our son…where is he?"

"He's still with Shaun. I asked him to watch him while I calmed down."

"That's a good idea. So I guess this means we're getting married huh?"

"If you still want to…"

"I do…I'm getting out of here tomorrow…maybe we can start telling our families then. In fact, I think we should have a party…celebrate our engagement and my mother's pregnancy. Maybe this is exactly what we all need."

"I think it's perfect," Destiny said as she kissed Matthew passionately.

XOXOXO

"You think I should have this surgery," Nora asked her husband.

"I can't make this decision for you sweetheart. You're the one who has to live with this. I'm going to support you no matter what. My feelings for you do not depend on your sight."

"But you would get the surgery?"

"I would. At the very least I would want to know I did everything I could."

Bo could sense her hesitation and took her hands in his, kissing her knuckles.

"What is it babe? What are you so afraid of," he asked?

"I'm afraid of getting my hopes up. I had my hopes up when they told me it might be temporary and when it wasn't…Bo I'm not sure I can go through the pain again. What if we go through all of this and it doesn't work?"

"Then how about this? How about we just talk to the doctor…find out if this kind of surgery is even safe for you and the baby. If we talk to him and it sounds like something you might want to do then we can return to this discussion. I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do but I know you…I know you'll be a lot happier if you can see…especially when our baby comes."

"Okay…Okay, I will consider it…for you and our children, I will consider it. I want to be able to look into your eyes and see you…I'm just so scared. I'm scared to hope for something that might not happen. It hurts too much."

"Are you sure that's all there is?"

"What do you mean? What else could there be?"

"I'm worried about you Red. You're not sleeping. You barely eat. I think this situation is really affecting you. Maybe you're afraid that if you see then your nightmares won't just be nightmares…they'll be memories…and memories don't have to happen in your sleep."

"Bo, I…I don't want to talk about this right now…"

He was about to say something further when the phone rang. He kissed her softly as he reached for his phone.

"We'll put this on hold for now but not for long. I love you far too much to pretend that you're not hurting when I know that you are dying inside. You've been through hell Nora…you're entitled to a little breakdown every now and then."

He went into the other room to answer the phone and Nora just cried. She was so happy on one hand. She had her son back…her daughter was back in town…she was blissfully in love with an amazing man and they were having a baby… but on the other hand there was pain and misery…she was blind…she was having nightmares from different times in her life…and she was having a hard time telling what was real and what wasn't. She couldn't sleep because every time she did, she dreamed…and when she dreamed, she woke up terrified. She couldn't eat because when she did, she was scared that someone would try to poison her food….she knew it was irrational and stupid but the scare with Irene had made her think of a time when she didn't trust anything…. She was still out there…what if she came back somehow…what if she was already there…It was clear that the bitch didn't care who she hurt…even if they had nothing to do with her…and the Manning family had brought her nothing but pain over the years…It was then that she remembered something….she remembered Todd's voice… feeling a chill run through her body, she nearly collapsed…Bo came in the room just in time and helped her back to the bed…

"Its okay baby, I'm here. I've got some good news for you."

"I could use some of that right now," She said, pushing the memory right out of her head.

"That was the realtor. Our old house is ours if we want it."

"Really...We can really live there again?"

"Yes baby, we can."

"Oh this is the best news I've had all day…I love you so much."

"I love you too Red…so much."

She threw herself into his arms…kissing him with passion as they once again got lost in the comfort of each other's arms.

XOXOXO

Joey had been out all afternoon looking for Melinda. As he walked up and down the streets near the safe house, he saw no sign of the child. He was just as worried as Kelly was, thinking that perhaps the evil Norman Chester had come and taken the little girl. After having no luck, he knew it was time to return to the safe house and give Kelly the unfortunate news- despite all his efforts, Melinda was still missing.

Kelly left the kitchen when Joey walked in. She saw that he was alone. "Where is she? Where's Melinda?" Kelly asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry, honey... I looked for her everywhere, but I couldn't find her ... or any clues as to where she may have gone. It's as though she just disappeared..." Joey said sadly.

"Ohhh no! Do you think her weirdo father came and took her?" Kelly asked fearfully.

"I don't know, Kel. But I do think we need to inform the police. We need them to help us look for Melinda. I'd like to find her before it gets dark outside. It's painful to think of her out there... all alone..."

"Joey, I love Melinda so much... just like she was my own," Kelly told him. "We just gotta find her."

"I love her, too, Kelly."

"I'd like to petition the court so we could adopt her, once we find her," Kelly said to Joey. "Her mother is dead, and her father is a criminal. I'm sure the courts would let us adopt her. What do you think, Joey... would you like to adopt Melinda as well?

XOXOXO

Stacy was staying at the Minute Man Motel with Norman Chester and the small child he called Sierra Rose. She had tragically lost her memory and all she could remember was her first name. Norman had found her wandering the streets with not a penny to her name and nothing to eat. At first he had seemed caring and kind, and he asked her if she would help him care for the pretty little girl he had said was his daughter. Later she found out he was a cruel, evil man and the little girl was actually a child that he'd kidnapped.

Sierra Rose was very scared and often cried for her daddy and her papa. Whenever the child would cry, Norman would become angry and tense. He held a gun in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. He was often drunk and irritable. And today was no exception.

"Shut that kid up!" Norman shouted at Stacy. "Or I'll shut her up permanently!"

Stacy reached for sweet little Sierra, lifting her from the crib and cuddling her in her arms. "Don't yell," Stacy hissed at Norman. "You're scaring her."

"I don't care. That little brat smells just like piss! Change her diaper or bathe her or something!" Norman growled as he took another swig of his whiskey.

Sierra whimpered fearfully as Norman shouted. She hated the bad man and wanted to go home to her daddy and Papa Kyle. They never yelled and treated her like their beautiful, little princess.

Stacy glared at Norman. As soon as he passed out tonight, she was taking Sierra Rose and leaving this rotten, hell-hole.

XOXOXO

Inez stormed into Clint's office without knocking. He had heard her coming so he had pressed play on the tape recorder.

"You wanted the murder weapon…here it is," she said as she placed it on his desk.

"You work fast. You must really want to make them suffer."

"He wouldn't even listen to me. If Nora hadn't made such a stink about that harmless prank we pulled…"

"I hardly think that was harmless Inez…We almost broke up their marriage."

"It should have been broken up. She doesn't deserve him. That bitch never deserved him. "

"But you do right?"

"Damn right I do…I understand him a hell of a lot better then she does. I would never cheat on him. I should have been able to turn his head…but no…no all he cares about is the bitch that broke his heart once…what makes him think she won't do it again? He's going to regret rejecting me…and then refusing to even talk to me just because his wife is in the hospital…so what if she's in the hospital? Me and my son are the ones that matter…Nora has all kinds of people willing to help her when she breaks a nail…who do I have? Geese, the least she could do is lend me her husband for a while. It's not like she'd miss him for long."

"I didn't realize you hated her so much…"

"Don't you?"

"Of course I do. Her and my brother broke my heart. Are you sure you wouldn't rather plant this on Nora? If she goes to jail then you could 'comfort' Bo.

"As much as I would love to take her place, it's too late now. He wouldn't even sleep with me when he thought I was Nora…"

"You mean when you drugged him…"

"Yeah…when I drugged him…"

"You do realize that if anyone finds out about that, you could be charged with attempted rape? In the eyes of the law you are no better then Eddie. You took away Bo's ability to consent because he didn't know what he was doing."

"I can't believe you would say that. I am not a rapist. I was just trying to loosen him up a little," She whined.

"Hey I'm on your side. I was just trying to tell you to be careful. Nora can be very dangerous if you mess with her kids…and her husband. Trust me, I've been there."

"I'm not afraid of that bitch…"

"You should be…She could lock you up for a very long time…"

"It's a chance I'll have to take…Are you going to help me or not?"

"Sure I'll help you. Just give me a day or two to figure out a way to do it without it leading back to us."

"So Matthew will be arrested soon?"

"Soon Bo and Nora will know exactly what it feels like to lose someone they love. I'll be in touch."

"Good. I knew you would see things my way."

She turned around and slammed the door and Clint turned off the tape recorder. She had just given him enough rope to hang herself. The tape might not be admissible in court but it should be enough to create reasonable doubt. That Bitch was going to pay for trying to destroy his nephew's life. He might not be on the best terms with his brother and his wife but they almost lost their son…he wasn't going to let them lose him again.

With a heavy heart, he picked up the phone and dialed. He thought about calling the cops but in the end he thought that Bo and Nora should be the first ones to know. If this was one of his kids, he would want to know.

"Bo, its Clint... I know we aren't exactly on the best terms these days but I have some information you and your wife might be interested in. Can I come over and show it to you? I promise this isn't another game. Thank you. I'll be over in ten minutes."

He hung up the phone and gathered all the evidence. Then he turned out the light and headed for his brother's. This would be a long night.

XOXOXO

Christian took Jessica to a romantic café overlooking the beach. They sat in a quiet booth in the back of the restaurant in candlelight. Instead of ordering wine, they ordered apple cider, both of them remembering their history with it.

"I still remember that day like it was yesterday…you made me feel so beautiful."

"You were beautiful Jess…even when you had apple cider all over you… and you still are beautiful…you take my breath away, come to think of it"

"You always know just the right things to say…How do you do that? How do you know me that well?"

"It's simple…I pay attention. I love you Jess. I want to have more moments like this."

"I want that too. I want to build on what we had and make it into something lasting."

"I think this is a good start."

He kissed her passionately just as the waiter came with their food. They ate their dinner in silence as they watched each other. Afterwards, they walked down to the beach and shared a dance in the shore as the waves crashed against them. They went for a long walk, holding hands, and talking about everything and nothing. Then they went home.

They were standing at the door and Christian kissed her goodnight. They both seemed a little hesitant at first but the kiss had taken on a life of its own… What had started out as a simple goodnight kiss had turned into a raging fire. She pulled away briefly and looked into his eyes, breathless.

"You want to come in," She asked, not wanting the night to end.

"I would love to," He said, kissing her again.

She opened the door and the kissing resumed. They had pulled apart only briefly as they searched for answers in each others eyes. As they fell back onto the couch, the kissing had resumed. They had begun to undress each other as they continued to kiss…both of them knowing where it was headed but not having the strength to pull away…until they heard the little voice standing at the bottom of the stairs…

"Mommy, Uncle Christian…what are you DOING?"

"Bree, sweetie, what are you doing up," Jessica asked, avoiding the question.

"I wanted a glass of water. Is Uncle Christian going to have a sleepover mommy?"

Jessica looked at Christian, having absolutely no idea what to say to her daughter about what she just saw.

XOXOXO

"Damnit Marty, will you just talk to me," Todd stated. He had followed her to the pier and she had been staring out at the water for minutes.

"Todd, I think that we said everything that needs to be said at my place. Will you just leave me alone?" Marty asked. She was feeling nauseous and dizzy so she leaned against one of the wooden beams for support.

"Are you okay?" Todd asked.

"No…I'm tired of constantly fighting with you…you're making me dizzy. Just go home and maybe I'll feel better," Marty stated as she smirked at him.

"Not a chance. You never answered my question…are you sleeping with Victor?"

"Once again, my love life is none of your business…especially not when you are sleeping with Tea."

"I'm not sleeping with Tea. I don't understand why you continue to believe the lies that my brother tells you. He's lying to you as a means of getting you into bed. How could you let him take advantage of you like that? How could you let him seduce you into his bed?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I haven't slept with your brother. We just made out once, but I couldn't sleep with him because I'm not ready to have a relationship with him or with anybody else."

"You made out with him? How could you make out with him after we slept together?" Todd asked as the old familiar feeling of jealousy began to creep in. "Don't you get it Marty…that night changed everything for us."

"I don't want to talk to you about that night Todd. I already told you it was a mistake. What else do you want me to say?"

"That night wasn't a mistake Marty…we made love and it wouldn't have happened if you didn't still have feelings for me. I know that you still love me…if you didn't I wouldn't be able to get under your skin the way that I do."

"I already told you how I feel about you that night so I'm not going to continue to rehash my feelings for you. I want you to leave me alone."

"What about Victor? How do you feel about Victor?" Todd asked.

Marty didn't feel good. It seemed to her that the longer she fought with Todd the more nauseous she became. She could feel the vomit rising up her throat so she leaned over and threw up over the side of the pier into the Llantana River.

Todd held her hair back for her and rubbed her back as she continued to vomit. When she was done he scooped her up into his arms.

"Todd what are you doing? Put me down?"

"I'm taking you to the hospital. You're sick and you need a doctor," he stated as he walked towards his car.

"I'm fine Todd…I was just a little nauseous."

"You're not fine Marty….it could be your lupus….I'm not taking a chance on your health. You're going to be examined by a doctor whether you like it or not," Todd stated as he sat her down in the passenger side of his car and buckled her in.

XOXOXO

Victor made his way out of the swimming pool. He was soaking wet as Tea confronted him. "Don't even think about going after Marty!" she yelled. "You're going to listen to me, Victor! I'm pregnant... and I am carrying YOUR child!"

Victor didn't look too pleased as he had water dripping off of him. He glared at Tea. "You can't pass Todd's bastard child off as mine," he growled. "That baby you carry IS'NT mine!"

"Victor, did you ever really love me?" she demanded in a sad, broken voice as tears shone in her eyes.

For a moment, Victor was moved by her tears, but then he remembered what his mother had told him. Tea had been fucking his brother. "Victor, answer me!" Tea exclaimed.

Victor shook his head, trying to clear it of all the fog that had invaded it. "Yes, I did love you, Tea. Once... when I thought I was Todd. But I am NOT Todd... and now I don't know where we stand. I think you only loved me because you thought I was Todd," Victor stated. "It's different with Marty. She can love me for myself."

Tea couldn't believe what she was hearing. Victor was breaking her heart. She wanted to push him back into the pool again. She wanted to make him suffer. The man she had been mourning all these months didn't even seem to care... about her OR their child.

"Well, Victor, this baby is YOURS, and you need to decide right here and now, do you want to be a part of this child's life and be a father? Because if you don't, I won't have you walking in and out of our child's life! So what's it going to be? Are you going to claim this child and be a good dad... or not?" she demanded.

XOXOXO

Irene stepped into the bathroom where she performed one of many pregnancy tests. All of them came up negative. Rage overcame her as she rushed from the bathroom, screaming with anger.

"What in the world is the matter with you?" Carlo demanded.

"I'm not pregnant!" she said as she flashed one of the tests before his eyes. "I don't know why those fertility hormone shots AREN'T working!"

"Irene, we only just started trying!" he reminded her.

"That isn't good enough! I want to be pregnant NOW!" she insisted as she pushed on his chest forcefully, flinging him back against the bed.

"Don't hurt me, Irene!" Carlo begged.

She climbed on top of him and started ripping his clothes away. "I demand that you make me pregnant immediately!" she commanded as she was biting upon his neck.

"I'll do the best I can," Carlo responded.

"But if I can't knock you up, then there's always Aubrey," Carlo told her with a wicked chuckle.

Not liking his response, Irene promptly slapped him.

XOXOXO

Cole looked around for his crazy cell mate Big Bubba and when he didn't see him he figured that he could grab his laundry before any trouble started up.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys?" Bubba stated. He had Thornhart trapped just like he wanted him and he was going to make sure that he paid.

Cole turned around and saw Bubba, Butch, and Spike walking his way.

"My cell mate Cole here thinks that he's too good to be part of our gang. I offered him my protection and he turned me down flat. Why do you think you're too good for us?" Bubba asked as he threw Cole against the wall.

"I don't…I don't want any trouble Bubba. I don't think I'm better than you…I just want to serve my time and get back to my girls."

Bubba reached into Cole's pocket and pulled out his pictures of Starr, Hope and Marty and handed them to Butch and Spike.

"I don't blame you Thornhart….I wouldn't mind getting me a piece of Starr. I'm up for Parole in three years, maybe when I'm out I'll show Starr what a real man is like and after I'm done with her, maybe I'll find your mother. I've heard that your mom likes it rough and I can certainly rough her up if you know what I mean," Butch stated as he laughed.

"You shut up about my mom and Starr," Cole stated as he tried to push Bubba away from him. "I don't want any trouble…just leave me alone or I'll…I'll yell for the guards.

"Go ahead. I slipped them a twenty to stay away from this place for the next hour… so go ahead and scream to your heart's content because nobody is going to come save you."

"Get the fuck away from me," Cole shouted as he punched Bubba and tried to run away. Spike and Butch grabbed Cole by his arms and forced him to the ground.

"We got a fighter on our hands boys. I love it when they fight back, but eventually Mr. Thornhart is going to learn like the rest of them that he needs me if he ever wants to make it out of prison alive. I'm going to enjoy breaking your spirit boy," Bubba stated as he pulled Cole's pants down. Spike and Butch held Cole down while Bubba pushed himself into his ass and raped him.

They spent the next hour taking turns on Cole and when they were finished Bubba leaned over him. "I don't like being rejected. You're going to be a part of my gang and you'll do what I say or the next time I'll leave you dead and give the orders so that my boys on the outside fuck your daughter, girlfriend and mother up," he stated as he spit in his face and kicked him.

XOXOXO

Alison sat in the prison library trying to catch up on her reading. She knew that this was her last chance to finish "Hunger Games," before everything went dark.

"Ali, when are we going to get out of here?" Margaret asked as she sat down next to her half sister.

"Soon."

"I don't mean to complain…it's just that I have to get out of here and get back to Victor Lord Junior before that tramp Marty Saybrooke seduces him into her bed."

"I'll never understand what you see in him…he has never appreciated you or all the effort that you put into your relationship with him," Alison stated as she placed her book down.

"He just needs to be reminded of how much I love him. He loved me once and he gave me the most wonderful little boy T.J. He renamed him Sam, but I never thought that name suited him…he should be named after his father. I suppose I'll have to change his name to Victor Lord the Third now that the world knows that my Victor isn't Todd Manning. Are you going to help me reunite with Victor and my little boy?"

"I don't think that Victor has ever deserved you and I wish that you would get over your obsession with him, but I suppose that I can't judge so harshly since it has taken me decades to get Mitch Lawrence out of my system. All I want is for your happiness so if you want to be reunited with Victor and your son I will make it happen. I've got to go…reading time is almost over and I have a lot to accomplish before night fall. Margaret be prepared for nightfall because it will be dark tonight at ten," Allison stated as she walked away. She hoped that Margaret was smart enough to figure out the clues and would be prepared for the blackout.

XOXOXO

Jack pressed Shane against the wall and kissed him. He let his tongue explore Shane's mouth as he unzipped his pants.

Shane kissed Jack back for a minute then pulled away. "No…no I don't want this," he stated, but he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Jack or himself. He didn't want to love Jack not when he had cost him so much, but the feelings for him were beginning to cloud his thoughts.

"Stop trying to fight it man, I love you and I know that you love me too," Jack stated as he pulled Shane's pants down.

"Please just let me go."

"Shhh," Jack whispered as he placed his hands around Shane's already hardened penis and began to massage it.

It felt so good and Shane didn't want Jack to stop. He wanted Jack to be his first sexual experience.

Jack knelt to the ground and placed his mouth around Shane's Penis and began to suck on it until he could taste his semen squirting into his mouth.

He wanted to be inside of Shane so much that he waved the gun around as he yelled for Shane to lie down.

"I want you," Shane stated. He wanted Jack to realize that he no longer needed the gun and that he wanted to have sex with him. He was tired of fighting his feelings and he wanted to feel Jack inside of him.

Jack laid down next to Shane and held onto his waist as he inserted his erection into his appealing butthole. He inserted it in him over and over again with increased intensity until he reached ecstasy.

Jack was filled with instant remorse as he pulled out of Shane. He remembered Shane telling him no and he saw the gun still clenched in his hand. "Oh my god…Shane, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have forced you into having sex with me."

"You didn't force me…I wanted you to make love to me. You were right…I've loved you for a long time. I just hated myself for loving you when things are so messed up between us."

"You wouldn't have had sex with me if I didn't have a gun. Oh my god….I'm my father's son. I think that I'm going to be sick," Jack said as he stood up and zipped up his pants.

"I'm so sorry Shane… I never meant to hurt you," Jack stated as he ran away.


	20. Chapter 20

One Love to Give Episode 20

AN: This episode was written by Angelsinstead, Sharon, and Melissa (T&MFAN)

Bo opened the door to Clint and brought him into the family room where Nora was sitting. There was still a lot of tension between them but they were all working to remain civil for their family.

"What can we do for you Clint," Bo asked? Clint noted the iciness in his voice and realized that this would be a lot harder then he thought. He supposed he couldn't blame him though. He understood all too well how much Nora meant to him.

"I realize that we're not exactly on speaking terms…"

"You think," Nora said. "It was because of you that I was almost raped by that monster. I expected anger Clint. I know that I hurt you. What I didn't expect was for you to have such blatant disregard for my life…I never thought you could hate me that much…I never thought you could hate your brother that much…and Matthew…look at what you did to Matthew,"

"You're right Nora. You're right about all of it. And if it means anything, I never wanted Eddie to take it that far. I just wanted him to keep you out of the way for a little while…If I had known he would hurt you…"

"You would what…Stop the whole thing? I don't believe that Clint. You wanted me to hurt as much as you were hurting and you know what, you succeeded. You succeeded because when I thought that Bo had cheated on me with that bitch…while I was being molested by that creep…you know what it did to me? It killed me…it didn't just hurt me, it deadened me inside. I know that you probably don't care about that and maybe I deserved it for hurting you and even for hurting Bo in the past but Matthew didn't deserve it. You almost turned him against his own parents."

"Nora, it's okay. It all worked out in the end. You really need to try and calm down."

"I'm okay Bo. But I never got to confront Eddie. I didn't get to look him in the eyes and tell him that he lost…that as much as he wanted to break me, he didn't succeed because I was stronger then that… so I am going to have my say with Clint. You didn't win Clint. Your bitter hatred didn't break me. You may have driven my son to murder but…"

"That's why I'm here Nora. I'm here to tell you the truth. You both need to know that Matthew didn't kill Eddie. I didn't drive him to murder."

"What are you talking about Clint? Matthew confessed. He was torturing himself with what he did to protect his mom but in the end he did take responsibility. That's more then I can say for you," Bo said.

"I know and you have every right to doubt me and my word."

"Gee, thank you for your permission," Nora said.

"That's why I brought proof."

He handed the bag with the audio tape and the murder weapon inside to Bo.

"What's this," he asked?

"This is Inez's confession. She was so angry at you Nora. Not just because you prevented Bo from helping her but because she thinks she was entitled to Bo…that you didn't deserve him."

"That conniving little bitch," she said.

Bo took the tape out of the bag and played it. They heard everything Inez had said. As angry as they still were at Clint, they couldn't help but be grateful that he hadn't agreed to her terms. Maybe there was still a small part of him that was worthy of love after all.

"Why don't you two take this evidence down to the police station? I don't want there to be any mistakes. She's not going to get away with it this time."

"Wait a minute…where are you going Bo? Promise me you're not going to do anything stupid."

"You know me Nora. I can't just let this slide. I'm going to have a little chat with Inez. I'm going to see how she likes being set up."

"Are you sure that's a good idea," Clint asked?

"Right now the only thing I'm sure of is that she's not going to know what hit her by the time I'm through with her. She messed with my wife and my son and she needs to know what the consequences are…"

"What are you going to do," Nora asked.

"Maybe it's better if you don't know. But I promise you, I'm going to get you justice this time."

"Be careful Bo...Please be careful. I need you in one piece."

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'll come back to you. I always come back to you."

He kissed her and then turned to Clint. "I'm trusting you with my wife Clint… help her this time."

After he walked out the door, Clint turned to Nora.

"What does he mean by that?"

"I guess you're going to find out eventually…I'm blind."

"Oh Nora…I'm sorry. I know you probably don't believe that but I am. I did love you at one point."

"I know you did…and I'm not sure we'll ever be friends again but I am proud of you for doing the right thing. You could have let Matthew rot…you could have given in to your hatred…"

"I've done enough to hurt you and my brother. I never should have put you in danger. I never should have tried to break you up in the first place. It was not only wrong but it was pointless. In the end, you really can't choose who you love. I should have remembered that. I really am sorry Nora. You have every right to hate me but…but I'm sorry. I was wrong for trying to make you suffer. It never made me happy anyways."

"I don't hate you Clint. I can't just snap my fingers and forgive you but I don't want to hurt you either. Maybe we can just coexist for now. Believe it or not, I do hope you find someone that can make you as happy as your brother makes me. I'm sorry I wasn't that woman for you. My heart was never mine to give away."

"I know that now. And as much as it hurts, I need you to know that I accept that. There will be no more games Nora. I would never hurt my nephew. I know that I hurt him emotionally and I'm trying to make that up to him…to you and Bo. I hope you know how sorry I am…for all of it."

"I'm beginning to…It doesn't erase all the bad that you did but I know that you love him. I hope that you mean what you say and you will really turn over a new leaf…I hope you have enough love in your heart for one more niece or nephew because you're going to be an uncle again. Please don't do the same things to them that you did to Matthew. I would really hate to have to cut you out of their life."

XOXOXO

Jessica and Christian looked at each other and then back at Bree. It was then that they realized they wouldn't be able to shelter her from the truth now that she was getting older.

"Bree, Honey, let's go sit on the couch, "Jessica said to her daughter.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No sweetie. You did nothing wrong. We just want to talk to you."

They led her to the couch and she sat between them as they talked to her.

"Bree, sweetie, your mom and I are going to get married sometime in the future. I know that you've had a lot of changes in your life but we're taking it slow because we want you to be okay with that," Christian said.

"And I don't want you to worry about losing me because you won't be. The only thing that will change is that you will now have a father in your life. He's not your biological father but he loves you like one."

"You said that about Brody too. What if you change your mind again?"

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry. I never thought about how my problems would affect you. You're right. I did think that Brody would be your dad. For reasons that we couldn't control, we didn't work out. But that's not going to happen with Christian. Things are different with us."

"How?"

"We loved each other in the past Bree. I think part of why none of our relationships ever worked out was because of each other," he said.

"And we're going to do everything in our power to make it work this time. We love each other very much Bree. And sometimes when grownups love each other that way, they kiss. Do you understand that sweetheart," Jessica added.

"Yeah…I think so. I just want you to be happy mommy. I don't want you to go away again."

Jessica pulled her daughter close and kissed her head. "I'm never going to go away again sweetie. I love you and your brother. I love Christian. We're going to be a family real soon. I promise."

"Will you read me a story mommy," Bree asked.

"I would love to. How about if we both do," she asked?

"Okay," Bree agreed hesitantly.

They took her up to her room and tucked her tightly into her covers. Jessica and Christian sat on the edge of the bed and watched her.

"What story would you like me to read sweetheart," Jessica asked?

"I want to hear about you and uncle Christian. Tell me how you fell in love mommy…please."

"Aren't you a little young for love stories," Christian asked, surprised?

"You're never too young for love," she said.

"It just so happens that it's my favorite story to tell…You see there was this party….

Jessica and Christian took turns relating the details of their first meeting and how they fell in love. Before long she had fallen asleep. They kissed tenderly and instead of leaving the room, they laid down on the bed with her, holding hands as they fell asleep like they had in their early years.

XOXOXO

"Are you going to claim this child and be a good dad?" Tea asked.

Victor wanted to be a father, but he still had his doubts about the baby's paternity. He didn't even know if Tea would let him be a father to their child unless they were a couple. She had kept Dani away from him for so long when she thought that he was Todd because she was jealous about his feelings for Blair and for Marty. He still cared about Tea but he couldn't walk away from his feelings for Marty… especially not when he still had a chance of earning her forgiveness and getting her where she belonged…in his bed and in his arms. "I want to be a father but I won't raise another one of Todd's kids. I've already done that. I need some kind of proof that the baby is mine and honestly I don't know how you can prove it since Todd and I share the same DNA."

"Wait, I do have something," Tea stated as she reached inside her purse. She handed Victor her latest ultrasound picture of her baby with the estimated due date at the bottom. "This date confirms that the baby was conceived before I even knew that Todd was being held prisoner by Irene. I hope that this is all the proof that you need because I swear to you on Dani and our baby's life that you are the father."

"This is our baby?" Victor asked as he traced the outline of his child on the ultrasound picture.

"Yeah, that's our baby," Tea stated as she looked into Victor's eyes. "Does this change anything between us? Can we be a family or are you going to continue to chase after Marty?" Tea asked as she grabbed Victor's hand and placed it on her stomach so that he could feel their child moving.

XOXOXO

"Todd, what's going on?" Larry asked as he saw him carrying Marty through the Emergency doors.

"Marty's really sick and I think that her Lupus might be back," Todd answered.

"I'm fine…Todd's overreacting like usual," Marty stated.

"Well… I'll be the judge of that…I'll get her into a room where I can run all the necessary tests. " Larry stated.

Todd carried Marty into an examination room and set her carefully down on the table.

"You'll have to wait outside Todd. I'll come and get you when I am through," Larry stated as he held the door open for Todd.

Todd paced around the waiting room waiting for answers on Marty. He shouldn't have fought with her for so long. He could tell that she wasn't feeling good, but he had to keep grilling her about her feelings for Victor. He would never forgive himself if he was the reason that Marty was so sick. He sat down and put his head in his hands as he tried not to think the worst.

He watched the clock tick by…it had been almost an hour and there still wasn't any word on Marty. He was going out of his mind. None of the nurses or the Doctors that he talked too would give him any answers. Todd couldn't wait any longer…he was going to see how Marty was doing whether Larry liked it or not. When he got to Marty's room he saw Larry reading medical charts…he looked like he was just about to reenter her room when a nurse came and grabbed him and pulled him away. Larry placed the medical chart at the nurse's station and then left with the nurse.

Todd walked slowly to the nurse's station and picked up Marty's medical chart. "Marty's pregnant," Todd said to himself. He flashed back to Marty telling him that she had only made out with Victor and couldn't help but smile at the idea that he might be the father of Marty's child.

XOXOXO

Todd rushed toward the exam room, urgent to get to Marty. "Marty!" he called out, his voice echoing slightly as he stepped into the room.

Marty had been waiting impatiently for the doctor's return. She felt much better already, and she just wanted to go home. She was sure Todd had been overreacting when he brought her here. There was nothing really wrong with her. She was just overtired and had to be suffering from a touch of the flu. It couldn't really be her lupus, could it?

When Todd came bursting into the exam room, bellowing her name, Marty looked up and frowned. "What in the world is wrong with you, Todd?" she asked.

"This... This!" he exclaimed, holding up what appeared to be a medical chart.

She stared at him questioningly, wondering what had him so worked up. "What is that?" she demanded.

"Your medical chart," he responded. "According to the tests, you are pregnant!"

"That can't be possible!" Marty cried out. She couldn't be pregnant, could she?

"The test from the lab definitely confirmed you're pregnant. Marty, I gotta know... is the baby mine? Or could it possibly be Victor's? Is it true you only made out with him, or did you-?"

"Ohhh my God!" Marty gasped as it all started sinking in. She had been showing all the classic signs of pregnancy, but she had just ignored it. After the church bombing her life had been turned upside down, not to mention the complicated relationships she was now sharing with BOTH Todd and Victor. Now this! Was she REALLY pregnant?

Marty grabbed the chart and took a look at it for herself as Todd pointed to the passage indicating that the tests had confirmed she was pregnant. Her first reaction was FEAR so strong she could taste it. "I can't do this, Todd... not again..." she told him sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Todd asked as his main focus right now was trying to find out if he was the baby's father.

"I- I've already lost one child. I don't know if I can survive losing another one," she responded softly. "I'm in my 40's now, I've had a previous miscarriage, AND I have lupus. This pregnancy will be very high-risk."

Todd looked into her eyes, seeing the intense pain and sorrow there. "Marty, it will be alright. I'll make sure you carry this baby to term," Todd told her gently. "The baby's mine, isn't it?"

Staring into his eyes, Marty nodded. "I haven't been with anyone else."

A moment of silence passed and then the door burst open. Dr. Larry Wolek entered and approached Marty's hospital bed. "I'm sorry, I got called away on another emergency," he said to Marty. "We need to discuss the results of your tests."

"I- I am pregnant?" Marty asked Larry in a trembling voice.

"Yes, Marty. And I am afraid that your pregnancy is extremely high risk. There are signs that your lupus is active again. Being a physician yourself, I know you are aware of the risks," Larry stated.

Marty's face paled. She was pregnant again. It was a dream come true, after the previous loss of her unborn child with John. Her heart rejoiced in the chance to have another baby- but already this had become a nightmare. She couldn't bear to have another loss. Last time it had landed her in St. Ann's, and she had nearly lost her mind along with her child. She placed a hand over her flat stomach, already feeling waves of protectiveness for her unborn child. She looked at Todd as she was absolutely terrified.

"Larry, please... "Marty begged him. "W- what are the risks?"

"There is a risk of miscarriage and premature birth. You could face some serious complications, so we'll have to monitor you very carefully. We'll need to set you up with a specialist who will adjust your medication to make sure it's safe for the baby. The good news is that most women with lupus will have healthy pregnancies and babies, but considering your lupus seems to be active right now, that IS a major concern. Don't worry, Marty, I'm going to be beside you every step of the way," Larry promised as he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Todd listened to every word Dr. Wolek said as his own worries compounded. *Marty's NOT losing this baby,* he thought to himself with determination. *I'll do whatever it takes to protect her and our unborn child.*

XOXOXO

Talia had thought about this decision long and hard. She knew that some people might think that having no memory of the past was a blessing because you could start over from scratch without the knowledge of your mistakes but for her it was torture because she had no idea what her life was supposed to mean. That was why she had decided to take the antidote. She needed to know the answers to the questions she had…and she couldn't just get them by stories… she needed to feel them.

"I have to do this…I have to know who I am and the people that matter to me," she said, as she signed the permission slip.

"Thank you…thank you for agreeing to try this…You have to know how much I love you."

"I do…and I want to remember loving you and your daughter more then anything."

Not another word was spoken as the doctors stuck the shot into her arm. Talia had closed her eyes to ward off the pain and a moment later she had started to have seizures. Antonio had stood back helplessly as they tried to stabilize her, tears filling his eyes as he blamed himself for pushing so hard. Maybe if he had left her alone, she wouldn't be fighting for her life again.

A moment later the doctors had given him the news he already knew. "I'm very sorry sir but she's had a bad reaction. It appears that she's allergic to the medicine. She's lapsed into a coma."

"How did you not know this? Was it not in her chart?"

"Sometimes patients can develop new allergies in stressful situations. That's what has happened here. I am very sorry sir."

"Well is she going to wake up?"

"At this time, we don't know. There's a 50% chance that she will. If I were you, I would start praying. If you ever believed in a higher power, now is the time to use it."

He walked away and Antonio sat at her bedside, holding her hand.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry I pushed you into this. I just wanted you back. I wanted you to remember how much I loved you. Now I may be losing you all over again."

He stayed at her bedside for the rest of the night, refusing to leave when they tried to kick him out. He laid his head on her stomach as he cried himself to sleep worrying about her.

XOXOXO

Cole was lying on the floor of the laundry room where Bubba, Spike and Butch had left him. He was too sore that he couldn't pull himself up from the ground. Eventually the guards spotted him lying on the laundry floor and helped him to the infirmary.

Starr was putting Hope to sleep when she got a phone call from one of the prison guards because she was listed as the Emergency Contact. Starr left Hope with Blair and drove straight to the prison.

"It's okay Cole…Starr's on her way," Lexie the prison nurse told him.

"No…I don't want to see her…I don't want to see anybody. Just let me die," Cole stated as he rolled over and looked out the window.

Lexie went to the visitor's room and saw Starr waiting for Cole. "I'm sorry Starr, but Cole doesn't want to see anybody tonight."

"Not even me?"

"I'm sorry that you drove all this way."

"Okay, tell Cole I'll come by tomorrow to see him," Starr stated feeling frustrated and worried.

XOXOXO

Jack stood in front of Gigi Morasco's grave. He had a confession to make, and it wouldn't be easy. "I'm sorry for all the horrible things I have done- to you and to your son," he spoke as the moonlight glowed on Gigi's grave stone. "I was cruel to Shane because I have feelings for him. I didn't know how to tell him how I feel, so I bullied him. He didn't deserve all the torment I have caused him..."

"Tonight I did something I can never take back. I cornered Shane in an abandoned warehouse, and I took my lust out on him. He begged me to stop, but I didn't. I took his clothes off and I- raped him," Jack said sadly.

In the shadows, Rex Balsom overheard Jack's confession. Jack Manning RAPED his son? Intense rage overtook Rex as he rushed forward and grabbed Jack fiercely by the collar.

"What did you DO to my son?" Rex screamed.

"I- I-," Jack stuttered, a look of fear within his eyes.

"You raped him, didn't you! You forced yourself on him?" Rex demanded furiously.

"Y- yes... I raped him," Jack said sadly as he hung his head in shame.

"You don't deserve to live, you sorry excuse for a -!" Rex growled.

"Please don't hurt me," Jack begged.

"You hurt my son... now I am going to make YOU suffer!" Rex roared. Although Jack pleaded for mercy, Rex lay into him, pounding him repeatedly with his fists.

The pain wasn't intense, but eventually Jack didn't even fight it anymore. He knew he probably deserved all the pain and more. After it was over, Jack fell in a heap next to Gigi's gravestone. He was in so much pain, he could barely breathe.

"You disgust me," Rex growled as he turned on his heel and left Jack bruised and broken in the cemetery.

XOXOXO

Shane arrived at Angel Square and entered Roxie's apartment. "I need someone to talk to," he said to her softly.

"Shane, what is it?" she asked him in concern. "You look upset."

Shane looked at Roxie with a serious expression. "Something happened..."

Roxie wrapped an arm around the teenage boy she regarded as her own grandson. "Honey, you can talk to me about anything..." she coaxed him.

"There's this boy..." Shane confided. "I think I love him."

"You're in love with another boy?" Roxie asked Shane with surprise.

"It's complicated, but yeah... I do love him, but he's hurt a lot of people. I'm not sure if we can make it work."

Roxie hugged Shane tight as she tried to console him. "It doesn't matter if you're in love with another boy. You should follow your heart," she advised. "I love you, Shane."

Shane returned Roxie's affectionate hug, glad that she understood and had accepted him. "I love you, too," he told her.

Their conversation was interrupted when Rex came crashing in, a look of fury upon his face. "What's going on, Dad?" Shane asked with worry, seeing that his dad's knuckles had been bloodied.

"I know what Jack Manning did to you, Son," Rex stated. "I know he raped you."

Shane stared at his dad in shock. "He's going to pay for what he did to you," Rex said in a fierce growl. "That little asshole is going down!"

XOXOXO

After hours of heavy drinking, Norman Chester had passed out from the booze he had consumed. Stacy watched him warily. She glanced into the crib, seeing that adorable little Sierra was sleeping. She lifted the sweet little girl into her arms, pressing a tender kiss to the child's brow. *Please don't wake up, sweetie. We gotta get out of here... and away from this crazy guy!* Stacy whispered to the child in her mind.

Holding Sierra Rose protectively, Stacy quietly snuck out of the motel room. She closed the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief that she and Sierra Rose had managed to escape without that psycho awakening. Now she just had to get the two of them as far away from Norman as possible and to a place of safety. She didn't know where she would go or what she would do, but she had to protect Sierra Rose. With Norman's keys in her hand, she rushed over toward his car.

"It'll be okay, Sweetie. We'll find somewhere safe," Stacy promised as she glanced at the sleeping little girl in the back seat. She climbed into the car and started the engine. It wasn't long until she was driving away from the motel.

CJ Roberts was upset after having another argument with her father. Her dad just didn't understand that she wished to have a sexual reassignment. She was a woman trapped in a man's body, and she wanted an escape. It just wasn't fair. Tears pricked her eyes as she drove west of Llanview on Route 9. She had no idea where she was going, she just had to get away.

She was listening to the radio as a sad song started to play. Hot tears started to fall. She loved her parents so much, but they were disappointed in her. They wanted the son that she just could not be. Blinded by tears, CJ didn't see the oncoming car. She had no idea that someone else was trying to escape that night, but for far different reasons. CJ screamed as their cars collided, and CJ's jeep went tumbling into a ravine. CJ was bruised and frightened, but not seriously injured from the crash. She hurried from her car, intent on helping the passengers in the other vehicle.

This wasn't the first crash she had survived. When she had been very young, she had survived a car accident with Marty Saybrooke and her cousin Jessica. Her Uncle Todd had saved the three of them. CJ smiled at the memory. Uncle Todd had always been her hero. Sadly, Uncle Todd wouldn't even recognize her now. She was no longer that little boy who had idolized his uncle. Now she knew what she wanted and who she truly was, but no one seemed to understand or accept her.

CJ approached the other car as it was turned on it's side. There was the strong scent of leaking fuel, so CJ knew she must get the passengers out fast before the car exploded. He opened the front door of the vehicle, reaching in for the unconscious woman who was seated behind the wheel. Stacy moaned but didn't awaken as CJ carried her to safety. CJ then hurried back for the little girl in the backseat.

"Sierra Rose!" Stacy exclaimed when CJ brought the child over to where Stacy lay near the side of the road. No sooner had CJ lay Sierra in Stacy's arms when Norman's car exploded.

"Are you okay?" CJ asked Stacy with concern.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine. I was just worried about her," Stacy said as she cradled little Sierra Rose close. The child was shaken up and whimpering in fear, but thankfully she hadn't been hurt.

"Thank God you're both okay," CJ stated.

"Did you carry us both away from the crash site?" Stacy asked in awe.

"Yeah, I did. I am glad I was able to get you both out of the car before it blew up."

"Wow, you're really strong for a girl!" Stacy exclaimed, giving CJ a little smile.

"How can I ever thank you for what you've done for me and Sierra?" Stacy asked. "What you did took so much courage."

Stacy wrapped her arms around CJ, hugging her so tight. CJ felt waves of something unfamiliar. Pulling back slightly, CJ stared into Stacy's face when she realized exactly what it was she was experiencing. Amazingly, CJ was physically attracted to Stacy.

CJ continued to stare at Stacy, feeling so much confusion. Did she like women... or did she like men? She had always thought she had been attracted to males, but there was something about Stacy she just could not resist. She wanted Stacy. The attraction between them was fierce and undeniable. She wondered how Stacy would react if she ever discovered her secret.

XOXOXO

Today was the day that Brody would be released from St. Anne's. Natalie had gone to pick him up and they had been so excited to have a chance at being a family again. She had at first been hesitant but when he walked into her arms, she had given in to passion and kissed him fiercely.

"I'm so glad you can come home with me now. I missed you so much."

"I'm glad I still have a place with you. Thank you for never giving up on me. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Welcome home Brody Lovett."

He had wrapped his arms around her and they had walked out of the door together. When they got home, they read Liam a story together and watched him play with his new train set. A little while later, Natalie had started to cook dinner. Brody had continued to play with Liam until dinner was served.

"This is wonderful Natalie. You didn't have to do this, you know? I'm happy to just be with you."

"I wanted to do something special for you. It's not a problem."

They ate their meal and took turns feeding Liam. A little while later he fell asleep and they put him to bed, both of them just watching him sleep for a while, grateful he was alive and well.

They went back into the living room and Brody started to clean up when Natalie stopped him. She took his hand in his and led him into the bedroom.

"Cleaning can wait. I just got you back. Liam's in bed. I want some adult playtime."

He smiled as he kissed her. "Oh yeah…and what kind of game would you like to play Miss Natalie?"

"How about twister… we could get twisted up in those satin sheets."

"I love it…"

Not another word was spoken as they undressed each other with urgent passion. Kisses were shared as they fell back onto their bed and hands trailed across their secret places. In almost no time at all, they were crashing into each other as they cried out in pleasure. They made love for the rest of Liam's nap and then woke up and fed him together and changed his diaper. All seemed to be right with the world again. They were their own kind of family.

XOXOXO

Allison and Lindsay were making license plates. "Where's your sister? I thought that she was going to help us make license plates," Lindsay stated.

"You thought wrong. Margaret is in her cell waiting for the lights to go out. I love Margaret, but she's not the smartest bulb in our family so things generally run smoother if she is kept in the dark…but make no mistake…Margaret is under my protection," Allison whispered. "Have you heard from Troy?"

"Troy wanted me to tell you that he got his chores done and he is ready for lights out," Lindsay stated.

"Excellent," Allison stated as she smiled.

"Okay ladies…it's time to get you up to your cells for lights out," the guard stated. They escorted Lindsay and Allison back to their cell and shut the door. Lindsay sat on her bed and waited for anticipation to see if the plan would be successful. Everything went completely black and the sound of the generator shut off as the prison bars opened.


	21. Chapter 21

One Love to Give Episode 21

AN: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon; and Melissa (T&MFan)

CJ rode in the ambulance with Stacy and Sierra Rose as the paramedics insisted she must be checked out as well. "I'm fine," CJ tried to argue. "I only have a few scrapes and bruises."

When they arrived at the hospital, Dr. Larry Wolek came in to access their injuries. Sierra Rose was very scared, so she clung tightly to Stacy. Larry examined all three patients and announced that they were all quite lucky to have sustained only minor injuries from the accident.

"Thank God she's okay," Stacy sighed with relief as she kissed Sierra's little head. "I was so worried about her."

"Are you her mother?" CJ asked as they walked out of the exam room together.

"No... I-," Stacy stated as she almost told CJ she had lost her memory, but she hesitated. What would CJ think of her messed up, complicated life? Not only had she been wandering around minus her memory for who knows how long, but she had been living with a drunken kidnapper the past several days.

"She's an adorable little girl," CJ said as she watched Sierra Rose holding on tightly to Stacy.

"Thank you for saving us," Stacy said as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a tender kiss against CJ's lips. It was meant to be a soft kiss of gratitude, but neither of them could deny the hunger it evoked in them. Stacy actually blushed because the kiss sent tingles throughout every inch of her body.

"Stacy, I -," CJ began as she stared into Stacy's crystal-blue eyes, but unfortunately CJ was interrupted.

"Stacy!" a voice called out.

CJ and Stacy both looked down the hallway, seeing a man standing there. The man suddenly rushed forward, seeing Sierra Rose in Stacy's arms. "Sierra! My baby girl!" the man cried out with tears in his eyes.

"She's your daughter?" Stacy asked in surprise.

"Papa!" spoke the little girl as she went into the man's loving arms.

"Stacy, is it really you?" the man asked as he cradled little Sierra close in his embrace.

"Yes, it's me. How do you know my name? Who are you?" Stacy demanded.

CJ watched the whole exchange, appearing just as confused as Stacy. What was going on here?

"You really don't recognize me?" Kyle asked in surprise.

Stacy just shook her head. "I am Dr. Kyle Lewis, Fish's husband," he explained.

"Who's Fish?"

Kyle stared at Stacy in shock. It would appear that Stacy had suffered some sort of memory loss when she was presumed dead when falling through the ice. "Stacy, you've gotta come with me," Kyle insisted. He took Stacy's hand so he could take her in to see Fish.

"I'll be right back," Stacy said to CJ. "Don't go."

Kyle led Stacy into Fish's hospital room. Once they entered, he placed Sierra Rose into Fish's arms. "Sierra Rose, my precious girl. Thank God she's okay," Fish said tearfully as he hugged his baby girl.

"Who saved her?" Fish asked Kyle.

"Maybe you should ask Stacy that," responded Kyle.

Fish looked up from where he had been hugging his daughter to see Stacy Morasco standing at the foot of his bed. "Stacy, it can't be you! You're dead!" he cried out.

"I was there when you fell through the ice!"

Stacy shook her head, looking very confused. Who were these people and why did they seem to know her?

"How do you know me?" Stacy asked Fish.

"I'm Oliver Fish, and this is my daughter, Sierra Rose," he explained.

"Stacy, you're Sierra's mother," Kyle told her.

XOXOXO

"Does this change anything between us? Where do we stand? Are you willing to come back home with me?" Tea asked.

"I'm always going to be a part of our child's life, but I can't come home with you…I can't make any promises about our future when I don't know where I stand with Marty."

"Marty? What is it about her that has you and Todd so obsessed? Marty's never going to love you the way that I love you. Are you really going to throw away what we have for Marty?" Tea asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I love Marty. I've never denied my feelings for her and if I can make a future between us a possibility I have to take that chance."

"I can't let you be a part of your child's life if you don't give up on your obsession with Marty."

"Then I suppose that I'll have my new lawyer contact you about custody," Victor stated as he turned away and left.

XOXOXO

"Marty, I want to take care of you and our child. Will you move in with me?" Todd asked as he took her hand in his.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Todd. You and I…we just can't ever seem to make it work. We've had some pretty ugly fights in the past and I don't know if we can live together without killing one another."

"I hope that you know that I would never intentionally hurt you again. Keeping you and this child safe and happy is my top priority Marty, besides if you don't let me move in, I'm just going to be camped outside your house 24/7 to make sure that you're safe and healthy. Please Marty…say that you'll move in with me," Todd pleaded.

"Todd –"

"Hold that thought Marty, I have to take this call…it's from Jack," Todd said when his phone began to ring.

"I understand," Marty stated.

Todd left the room just as Doctor Larry Wolek walked in.

"Marty, I want you to stay the night so that I can run a few more tests on you," Doctor Larry stated.

"Is everything okay?" Todd asked.

"Everything is great; I just want to admit Marty for the night to run a few more tests. I'm going to go get the admittance process started," Doctor Larry Wolek stated as he left the room.

"Marty, that was Jack on the phone. He really needs to see me…I wouldn't leave you if he didn't sound so weird on the phone."

"It's okay Todd…go be with your son."

"Okay, I'll come back as soon as I am done and we'll finish our conversation," Todd said as he kissed Marty's head and walked out of the room.

XOXOXO

Bo found Inez at a bar, raising a toast to his misfortune. Why was he not surprised? Nothing about the woman surprised him anymore. He was beginning to wonder if she was a professional con artist.

"Celebrating," he said, feigning the look of a broken man.

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere with your perfect wife…given that she's the only thing you give a damn about?"

"Look, about that…I guess I shouldn't have said it…but you need to understand something…"

"The only thing I need to understand is that you refused to help me when I needed you…I thought you were better then that Bo…I mean does Nora control your mind too?"

"Do you not get that she almost died? For Gods sake Inez, she lost her sight…I'm not just going to leave her…"

"Yeah you made that pretty obvious…you and your disgustingly perfect love…don't you ever get tired of having to measure up to her impossible standards?"

"I'm a married man Inez…I made her promises…for better or worse…"

"That didn't stop HER from breaking every promise she ever made to you…how could you go back to her? How could you give her another chance? All she ever does is hurt you…"

"Maybe you're right…maybe I shouldn't have forgiven her…especially since…"

"Since what…What has that bitch done now?"

"Matthew went to prison…and Nora…Nora blames me for it…I thought we were on the same side…I thought we could get through anything but…but she moved out Inez. As soon as Matthew was put in prison, she walked out on me. Maybe she never loved me at all…maybe that's why I…"

"What? It's okay Bo… you can tell me…I promise I won't walk out…"

"I think the reason Nora left is because she could sense the truth…she could sense why I got so upset with you…I wouldn't have done that if I didn't have feelings for you…Can't you feel it Inez…can't you feel how much I care about you?"

"Oh Bo, that's all I ever wanted…that's why I did everything I did…because of you…because you needed to be rescued from the whore that calls herself your wife…I would have done anything for you…don't you get that? Don't you understand that you left me no choice…?"

"No choice for what Inez?"

"Never mind…It doesn't matter…all that matter's is that you and I can be together now. Nora's not an issue anymore. That means it was all worth it."

"How about we go somewhere more private to discuss this?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she said as she led him away.

He almost had her now. If he could just stall her long enough for the evidence to be turned in, he would have the pleasure of watching her realize that she had been played… and that was worth every lie he had to tell her…he just prayed that Nora would understand the reasoning behind his game. Inez might have been a vindictive bitch who got off on going after married men but he was far better at the game…and she would soon find out that anyone who tried to break up his marriage or hurt his kids was not going to see the light of day…and that wasn't a threat…it was a promise…

XOXOXO

After Jack's phone call, Todd went to meet him at The Sun. He stepped into his office to find Jack sitting in a chair. Jack had been beaten to a bloody pulp. It made Todd sick inside to know someone had done this to his son. "Jack, what the hell happened?" Todd demanded. "Who did this to you?"

Jack didn't answer; just sat there staring off into space. Todd's anger grew stronger by the second. He wanted to pulverize the ones who had hurt his son. "Jack, answer me!" Todd insisted.

"Listen, I deserved it after what I did," Jack told his father.

"Deserved it?"

"I raped someone," Jack blurted out.

Todd stood there, stunned. He felt as though the floor had come up to slap him in the face. Jack had raped someone? How could that be possible? HIS son had actually raped someone? Todd felt as though his past was coming back to haunt him, and it made him feel like dirt.

Since his dad was speechless, Jack didn't know what to think. "Do you still love me?" Jack asked as his shoulders sagged. Maybe after what he did, his parents would desert him. He certainly didn't feel very lovable.

Todd went to Jack's side, taking his hand into his. "Of course I still love you, Jack. There isn't anything you could ever do to make me stop loving you," Todd reassured him.

Jack nodded as tears filled his eyes. His shoulders trembled as he began to cry.

"Who- who was it?" Todd asked quietly. "Who did you rape?"

Jack looked into Todd's eyes as the words fell from his lips. "It was Shane Morasco," Jack confessed.

XOXOXO 

After Todd left Marty pulled out her cell phone and called Victor. She needed to be the one to tell him that she was pregnant with Todd's child. She didn't want to tell him over the phone so she told him that she was at the hospital and she really needed to see him. Victor was close by so he told her that he would see her in a couple of minutes.

"Marty, why are you in the hospital? Are you sick?" Victor asked as he sat by Marty's side and grabbed her hand.

"Victor, there's something that I need to tell you."

"You can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant with Todd's child," Marty stated.

Victor looked away…he felt incredibly sad and jealous that his brother was the father of Marty's child. He always wanted to have a child with Marty. In the past he had almost even kidnapped Hope so that he and Marty could raise her together.

"Are you okay?" Marty asked.

"It's just….that I always wanted us to have a family," Victor said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I know…I'm sorry."

"Why are you in the hospital? Is something wrong with the baby?" Victor asked.

"It's a high risk pregnancy and my Lupus is active once again," Marty explained.

"I still love you so very much and I want to take care of you and this baby. Will you move in with me?" Victor asked.

XOXOXO

Nora and Clint had arrived at the police station looking for John. When they got to his office, the lights were off. They opened the door and turned on the lights. Clint saw John with his pants down, relieving himself.

"Oops, I forgot to lock the door," John said.

Clint's heart couldn't take the image before him and he started reaching for his heart meds. Nora could sense him fumbling through his jacket and wondered what was going on. Clint was sweating bullets as he began to pop his pills.

"What are you doing Clint…I may not be able to see but I know something is going on…"

"Why don't you ask your good friend John here…"

"Me? Hey, I was in the privacy of my own office when you came barging in without knocking."

"Whatever. I don't have the heart strength to stand around and watch you beat off. You're on your own Nora. Please drive her home when your finished Mcbain."

Clint had run out of the office like it was on fire and Nora just stood there, not really sure where John was standing.

"Were you masturbating at work again John?"

"Oh come on Nora…I couldn't help it…I was thinking about Blair and I got all hot and horny."

"I don't need to hear about you sex life thank you very much…now zip up and focus because I need your help…and I need you to be sure that you know what you're doing because I can't afford for this to go wrong. This is my life we're talking about…this is Bo's life…its Matthew's life…so are you going to help me or not?"

"You know that I would do anything for you guys…"

"So does that mean you're going to stop thinking about when you are going to get laid next and actually focus on your job?"

"What do you need Nora?"

"I need a warrant for Inez's arrest…"

"What has she done this time? She hasn't gone after Bo again has she?"

"Well she might if we don't hurry…"

John took the bag of evidence out of Nora's hand and played the tape. He couldn't believe they had been so wrong about her.

"I take it this is the murder weapon?"

"The one and only..."

"I'll have it tested for prints…you know as well as I do that a recorded confession isn't enough evidence."

"Then hurry…my son's life could depend on what you find."

"It will be okay Nora. I promise you it will be okay. Why don't you sit down while I put a rush on this?"

"Would you mind getting me a glass of water? I feel a little light headed."

He led her to the chair and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. They had been friends for a very long time and he wouldn't let her or Bo down. He loved them both. With that he handed her a glass of water and left her alone with her thoughts. Nora used that moment of silence to give in to tears. She always had to be so strong for everyone else but right now she was just overwhelmed. She couldn't do this anymore.

XOXOXO

"Dad!" Shane exclaimed. "You have no idea what you are talking about!"

"I was in the cemetery earlier to pay my respects when I heard Jack Manning confessing that he had raped you..." Rex began to explain.

"He didn't rape me, Dad!" Shane cried out. "What happened between us... I wanted it..."

"Ohhh no you didn't. He tore your clothes off and he forced himself on you! You're covering for him, because you're afraid of him."

"No, I've loved Jack for a long time! I think I -."

"If you ever see Jack again, I'll disown you," Rex said to his son in a low, steely voice.

Shane looked down and stared at his father's bloody knuckles. "What did you do to him?" Shane demanded. "Did you hurt Jack?"

When Rex refused to answer, Shane told his father, "I'm going out to look for Jack. I'm going to make sure he's okay."

"If you leave, don't bother returning home!" Rex called out to his son. "You won't be welcome back!"

Without a backward glance, Shane walked out the door. He just had to make sure that Jack was alright. After he had left, Roxie stared at Rex with disappointment. "What the HELL do you think you are doing?" she demanded of him.

XOXOXO

Kevin picked up his phone and heard Kelly's hysterical cries echo through the lines.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry to bother you but I didn't know who else to call…I don't know what to do Kev…I need you."

"Slow down Kel…tell me what happened?"

"It's Melinda…She's missing…I'm scared…I'm so scared."

"I'm on my way. Try not to do anything stupid in the meantime."

He hung up the phone and turned to Rachel.

"I'm sorry babe but I've got to go."

"Because Kelly needs you right?"

"Are you jealous," he said, kissing her.

"Maybe I am. You and Kelly have quite a history…and she always seems to turn to you when trouble arises."

"You don't need to worry sweetheart. I'm always going to care about Kelly. She's a part of my past and the mother of my son. We lost a child together. But it's you that I love. I've never loved anyone like I love you and you need to trust me."

"I do trust you Kevin…I do…but maybe you could keep reminding me of that anyways. I need to hear it every now and then."

He drew her into a passionate kiss as he cupped her face in his hands. "I'll remind you every chance I get. I never get tired of telling you how much I love you. I got to go. I want to check on Zane. The whole family is in a dangerous situation right now Rach…I need to know they're okay."

"Then I'm going with you. Maybe I could help. Your family is my family too."

"Thanks baby. Thanks for knowing exactly what I need."

"It's not that hard to figure out…all I need is you."

"I need you too…more then you could possibly know."

They kissed one more time and walked out the door arm in arm.

XOXOXO

Daniel had torn a piece of metal pipe from the back of the toilet in his cell. Troy had done the same. Now they had weapons they could use in their escape from Statesville Prison. That evening, when the guards came to take them to dinner, they attacked. Soon two guards lay in a pool of blood. Daniel and Troy didn't stop there. They killed every other guard that stood in their way. Then they met up in the corridor. Both held up their blood-stained weapons.

"How'd it go?" Troy asked Daniel.

"All of the guards are dead," Daniel said with a grin.

"Great. It looks like we are getting out of this shit-hole soon."

"Not soon enough. I miss Nora."

"Don't worry. I got a pocket-full of drugs for her. She'll be ours by the end of the night," Troy stated with a smirk.

"We'll take turns with her. Won't that be fun?" Daniel said in a demented voice.

"Yeah. I can't wait to sink myself deep inside her."

They were both laughing and joking when Daniel asked about Mitch. "Ohhh.. he can't play right now. He got locked up in solitary confinement," Troy remarked.

"Bummer!" Daniel said with an evil laugh. "I guess you and I get to have all the fun then!"

XOXOXO

Starr was leaving the prison when everything went black around her. She tried to find her way to her car but it was difficult because she couldn't see anything. Suddenly there was a light ahead. It appeared that somebody had a flashlight and was shining it in her face. "Can you help me? I need to find my way to my car," Starr stated.

"Hello Starr, it's been a long time," Hannah stated as she came closer to Starr.

"Stay away from me," Star shouted as she tried to run away from Hannah. She didn't make it very far because the darkness had disoriented her and she ended up tripping over something and landing on the ground.

Hannah walked up to Starr and bent over her. "I'll try not to take it personally Starr. Please don't be afraid of me," Hannah said as she brushed Starr's hair out of her face. "I can't let you leave me. I've been very lonely in solitary confinement and I really just want to play with you," Hannah stated as she began to laugh.

XOXOXO

When they arrived at Inez's apartment, Nora and John were waiting for them.

"It's too late Nora…you can't have him back…you didn't appreciate him when he was yours…but don't worry, I'll take real good care of him…better then you ever did."

"What kind of delusional world are you living in…do you honestly think he would touch you knowing what you did…knowing who you are…"

"Why do you think we came back here? He was finally sick of you and your demands…I mean honestly Nora…how long do you think a man like Bo can stomach your saintly expectations…he needs a real woman to satisfy him?"

"And you think that's you? You know I would almost feel sorry for you if I didn't despise you so much. You're not touching my husband…you're not going anywhere near my husband…because If you do then I will rip your tongue out and strangle you with it. Keep your filthy hands off my man."

"You speak of him like he's your property…"

"You're the one who treats him like a piece of real estate. You were fired Inez. You were fired because you damn near raped him. And then you have the gall to show up and ask him for help…you either have no concept of your crimes or you think the world revolves around you…well let me put this in terms that even a woman with as low of an IQ as you can understand…Bo is MY husband and I don't care if you bat your puppy dog eyes and cry a river of crocodile tears, you are NOT going to touch one hair on his head…"

"I'll touch more then his hair," she said as she suddenly surprised him by slobbering all over his lips attempting to kiss him. Bo pushed her away and she stood back, like she had been slapped. "I don't understand…I thought you wanted me…you said you had feelings for me…"

"I wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire…you make my skin crawl Inez. How could you be stupid enough to think I would ever want you when I already have the best woman in the world?"

"You lied to me? I can't believe you lied to me…"

"It doesn't feel so good does it? It doesn't feel good when someone you think you can trust betrays you…"

"But I love you. I love you more then she ever can. You belong with me Bo…Everything I ever did was because I loved you so much…because I was trying to make you see how bad your wife is for you…how happy we could be…"

He laughed in her face then. "Oh don't worry Inez…I'm sure you're going to find love again with the women of the state penitentiary…maybe even big bertha."

"No…No, you can't do this…you can't do this to me…" She said as she stormed into her apartment and began to trash it. "We meant something Bo…We did…I'll prove it to you…"

Bo had walked into her apartment and had seen the board of pictures and newspaper clippings she had cut out. In every picture, Nora's face was cut out and replaced with her own. There were also clippings of Nora with a big Red X on them. She was clearly off her rocker.

"You're psychotic. You put on this innocent act but really...you've got a couple screws loose. You need help. You need serious help. This right here proves that you are crazy. I've had my share of crazy. I don't want any part of it…or you….take her away John…Take this crazy bitch away and make sure she serves the maximum sentence…and while your at it, I think you could come up with an extra charge for this shrine she has…I don't want her anywhere near my wife…I'm worried for her safety… Inez has clearly lost whatever marbles she ever had to begin with."

At that moment Inez had started to cry hysterically as she begged Bo to go easy on her. "Bo please…have some mercy…haven't you ever made mistakes out of love…don't do this…don't lock me away like garbage?"

"Why don't you save your whining for someone who gives a damn…you're giving me a headache?"

John was about to put the cuffs on when Nora stopped him. She might have been without sight but there was one thing she had always been good at…She sensed Inez's presence long enough to punch her in the face…she hit her so hard that she fell to the ground… "That was for Matthew…" When Inez had stood up, holding her throbbing cheek, Nora hit her again, once again knocking her to the ground…"And that was for Bo. If you ever come near my family again, it will be a lot worse. I might not be able to see but I can sure as hell fight for what's mine…nobody hurts my husband or my children and walks away without a scratch…you want a fight Inez…I will kick your ass. And just ask anyone who knows me…they'll tell you that I don't ask questions…I wipe the floor with you."

"You're going to pay for this…both of you are going to pay and pay dearly," She whined as John put the cuffs on her.

"Be careful what you say Inez…I just might recommend the death penalty…"

She stomped her foot and tried to jerk away from John in anger as he led her away. Bo took Nora in his arms and held her.

"It's over. It's finally over."

"Is it Bo, Can we finally be happy? "

"Nothing but blue skies ahead now," he said as Nora almost keeled over in his arms. "Alright that's it…I'm taking you home…you heard what the doctor said…no stress…you have had nothing but stress…I am going to relieve all of that now…"

"Oh yeah, and how do you plan on doing that?"

"What you need now is a little TLC… and that's exactly what you're going to get," he said as he kissed her passionately and led her out of the hallway.


	22. Chapter 22

One Love to Give Episode 22

AN: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon; and Melissa (T&MFan)

"Will you move in with me?" Victor asked.

"I can't. I appreciate your offer to take care of me and this baby, but Todd has already asked me to move in with him and I have to try and make things work with him."

"Marty, how could you be so stupid? Todd's just going to hurt you again. He's already raped you once and no matter what you think I know that he hasn't changed."

"You're wrong…Todd has changed. I wouldn't have forgiven him if I didn't think that he had changed. He's never going to hurt me like that again. I'm certain of that. Please try and understand that I have to give him a chance for our child's sake.

"I hope that I'm wrong for your sake, but I don't think I am. Sooner or later you're going to regret your decision to move in with Todd," Victor stated as he left feeling defeated and frustrated.

XOXOXO

Tea was sobbing incoherently into the phone. The tears continued to fall, blinding her vision. "Blair, I need you... please come over..." Tea sobbed.

"Tea, what is it? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Blair asked worriedly. Tea continued to mumble while crying, but Blair couldn't make out much of what was being said.

"Okay, sweetheart. Just calm down. I'll be there in just a few minutes," Blair promised.

Blair asked Addie to keep an eye on Sam and Hope, then she rushed out the door. About fifteen minutes later, she had arrived at the Manning Estate. She knocked on the door and Tea answered wearing nothing but a silky red nightie. Tea's eyes were bright-red from crying as Blair enfolded her into her embrace.

"Tea ~ sweetie, what is it? Why are you crying?" Blair asked as she lovingly caressed Tea's hair.

"He- he doesn't want me..." Tea whimpered.

"HE? WHO?" Blair questioned.

"Victor."

"Tea, have you totally lost it? Victor's dead."

"No-no, he isn't. He's alive... and he's with Marty Saybrooke!" Tea cried out. "The man I love would rather be with Marty Saybrooke than me!"

Blair looked at Tea in shock. "Victor's really alive?"

"Yes, he was in Marty's pool house when I went over to talk to her about her case. When I walked into the p- pool house, I saw Victor. He was pleasuring himself while looking at a photo of Marty," Tea sobbed.

"That asshole!" Blair gasped.

"He'd rather have HER... over me and our baby! Victor would rather have Marty!"

"He's crazy then. Tea, you're so beautiful and sexy. You're glowing with your pregnancy...and you're absolutely gorgeous. How could he pick that- that little self-righteous BITCH over a sweet, sexy woman like you?"

"Do- do you really mean it, Blair?" Tea asked as she looked deeply into Blair's eyes. "Am I really sexy and- and someone would want me?"

"I truly mean it..." Blair said as she continued to caress Tea's hair in a comforting gesture. As their eyes locked, their lips met in a hungry kiss.

"Tea, I want you," Blair whispered in her ear.

"I need you... please make love to me..." Tea responded.

Blair took Tea's hand and led her into the living room. They sunk down on the couch together, kissing and making out. "Tea, you feel sooo good in my arms," Blair said as she caressed Tea's lovely breasts as well as her swollen baby bump.

"Do you really want me?" Tea asked Blair incredulously.

"Yes, I want all of you. Take off your nightie."

Tea lifted her nightie over her head, revealing her beauty to Blair. "Mmmm... so sexy," Blair said as she was kissing Tea's neck.

She played with Tea's nipples as they were kissing. Tea moaned as Blair nibbled her soft skin. She reached around Blair and started unzipping her dress. She couldn't wait to touch Blair everywhere.

Moments later they were both naked as Tea lay back against the couch. Blair climbed on top of her as she ran her hands up and down Tea's delectable body. When she got to Tea's moist center, she slid two fingers inside her warm slit. "Ohhh Blair!" Tea cried out as Blair thrust the fingers back and forth inside her and brought her to ecstasy. Soon Tea was cumming all over Blair's skillful fingers.

Blair withdrew the fingers and licked them clean. "You're so beautiful when you are cumming, Tea. Now it's my turn," Blair told her with a smile. "I want you to make me cum so hard... please..."

"Are you wet for me?" Tea asked.

Blair took Tea's hand and guided it to her slick center. Tea found Blair to be so wet and hot. "I can't wait to taste you," Tea said as she slid down Blair's body.

"Yes!" Blair cried out as she opened her legs for Tea.

Tea slid her tongue inside as she made sweet love to Blair. She nibbled on Blair's clit as Blair's juices began pouring out. She then licked all around Blair's trembling opening until she had devoured each and every sweet drop.

"You taste heavenly," Tea murmured as she slid back up Blair's body and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Blair could taste herself in Tea's kiss. No words were exchanged as she pulled Tea close and held her in her arms. Tea lay on top of her on the couch as many moments passed. Blair was so incredibly content that she did not notice that anyone had entered the room.

Dani and Brett were still practicing for their Shakespeare kissing scene. She had brought him over to her house so they could rehearse together. She had no idea she'd find her mom naked on the couch with Blair Cramer lying beneath her.

"Mom!" Dani gasped, letting out a God-awful scream at the sight before her eyes.

Tea swiveled around from where she had been laying atop Blair to see her daughter and some young man standing in the doorway. Dani had a look of pure horror upon her face. "Dani!" Tea cried out. "This... this isn't what it looks like!"

"It looks like you just fucked my sister's mother!" Daniela exclaimed. "Do you know how incredibly incestuous that is? It's disgusting! How will I ever be able to face Starr again?"

"Mi hija, please!" Tea called out to her daughter, but Dani wasn't listening.

"I can't believe this!" Dani said as she looked at Brett. "I'm completely mortified!"

Daniela ran from the room in tears as Brett rushed after her. Tea and Blair lay there and stared at each other. Now that they had made love and they had been caught basking in the afterglow, neither knew what to say.

XOXOXO

Brett followed Dani to her bedroom on the second floor. She sat on her bed as tears blinded her vision. "Dani, are you okay?" Brett asked with concern as sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

Suddenly Daniela turned to look at Brett with a wild look of passion alive in her eyes. To his surprise and shock, she slid onto his lap, running her fingers through his thick dark hair.

"Dani, what are you doing?" he asked in a rough voice. He had always wanted her, but she had never seemed interested. He hadn't given up on her, though she hadn't been exactly receptive to his advances.

"I want you, Brett," she told him as she gazed into his eyes. As she spoke, she crashed her lower body against his, letting him know exactly what it was she wanted. "If my mom can fuck whomever she wants... then so can I."

"You want to fuck me?" he asked in a heated murmur.

Daniela's only response was to pull Brett into a passionate kiss. She bit his lower lip with her sharp little teeth as she ran her nails up and down his back. Brett got incredibly hard in his pants as she sunk her nails deeper into his skin. He wanted to sink his cock deep inside her as she bit his skin and raked him with her sharp little nails.

They started tearing off each other's clothes as the wild kissing went on and on. He settled her on his lap when she was completely naked. "I've always wanted you, Dani," he said as he positioned her over his raging erection. He grasped her hips and settled her down on the thick throbbing length between his legs.

Suddenly the breath was stolen from Dani's lungs as an intense pain tore through her. Brett looked at her with vivid surprise when he realized he had just shattered her virginity. "Dani?" he whispered, thinking he would have taken much more care with her if only he'd known.

"I'm fine," she assured him as she pressed her face into the curve between his shoulder and neck. She began moving her hips on him, urging him to resume their passionate lovemaking. "Please, Brett... I need you to fuck me... Don't stop..."

Brett grasped her hips in his hands, moving her up and down on his cock. It was so intense between them, all fire and wild passion. She was so slick and wet as he entered her again and again. He'd never felt anything in his life so amazing and knew he was going to cum.

"Dani, I'm so close!" he warned her. He reached between their bodies as she bucked against him, toying with her aroused clit. Suddenly she came on him, tightening up so deliciously on his thrusting cock.

"Ohhh yes!" he yelled as he shot his sperm into her depths. He came and came as Dani sunk her nails so deeply into his skin. He'd have scratches later, but he didn't even care.

"Dani, are you alright?" he asked after they had finished. He gently lifted her off his lap, seeing streaks of blood on her inner thighs.

She nodded as she lay down on the bed and pulled him down beside her. She spread kisses all over his chest as they held each other. He'd never had sex with a virgin before, and he wasn't quite sure what to think of the whole experience.

Dani and Brett were cuddling in bed when Victor walked in. He was drunk and stumbling after having had several drinks at Rodi's. He had been feeling so much rejection after Marty had chosen Todd over him. He had gone to Daniela for advice about Tea as he truly wanted to make things work with his wife. To his ultimate horror, he saw Dani lying naked in the arms of some boy. "What the fuck?" he bellowed.

XOXOXO

Todd stood there speechless at first when he heard his son's confession that he had raped Shane Morasco. Todd started to mutter incoherently. "Jack, I- can't believe- how could you...? Whoa..." was all Todd could manage to utter.

Todd was really troubled that his son appeared to be following in his footsteps. When he finally got his wits about him, he asked, "Jack, why did you rape Shane?"

"I don't know," Jack mumbled, looking at the floor and not meeting his father's gaze. Finally he looked up as he spoke to his dad. "I love Shane... and I was so desperate to get him to admit that he loved me back. I followed him to an abandoned warehouse. I had a gun... and well, one thing just sort of led to another..."

Todd stared at his son as visions of the Tabernacle of Joy and what had taken place there came back to haunt him in dozens of disjointed memories. "What happened next?" Todd asked breathlessly.

"Shane begged me to let him go, but I refused... I ripped his clothes off... and I- I raped him," Jack spoke in a voice of pain and regret.

Pain ripped through Todd's heart hearing his son's words. Memories of the Spring Fling and forcing himself on Marty had returned to him. He could still hear her cries echoing in his ears. *Todd, stop! You're hurting me!* crashed through his head as the flashbacks of the rape nearly brought him to his knees.

"I did it because I was afraid of my love for her..." Todd murmured as he was still trapped in the recollections of his past.

Suddenly Todd was brought back to the present as the door of his office swung open and Shane Morasco stepped in. "Jack, I need to talk to you," Shane implored.

Jack looked over at Shane with intense pain in his gaze. "Jack, you didn't rape me!" Shane called out.

Shane walked closer as he examined the extent of Jack's injuries. Jack was bruised all over and his lip was bleeding. "I'm so sorry that my dad beat you up," Shane said to Jack sorrowfully.

XOXOXO

John led Inez into the police station in handcuffs and shoved her into a chair.

"You're making a mistake. This is all Nora's fault," she whined.

"Have you been speaking to Lindsay Rappaport because you sound just like her? She too had a habit of blaming Nora for everything under the sun. Maybe we ought to throw in a charge of weather change huh? After all, it must be Nora's fault that it's cloudy right?"

"This isn't a joke…"

"No Inez, it's not…you deliberately set up a child for murder because you hate his parents…or rather you hate his mother and wanted to bed his father…even though he couldn't stand the site of you. "

"That's not true…we could have been together if Nora had just…"

"What? What was your plan Inez? We're you going to keep Bo drugged so he thought he was talking to his wife for the rest of your life? We're you going to have Nora killed so you could slip into her life…into her bed? Do you have any idea how completely insane you are? Everyone knows that Bo loves his wife…it was ridiculous for you to think that he would cheat on a great woman like Nora with the likes of you…because you're as different as night and day…and to tell you the truth…I'm beginning to see why Eddie accused you of being a whore…"

"Are you taking HIS side now? He was an abusive jack ass."

"Was he? Or did you just like to PLAY the abuse card so you could go run off to your current meal ticket and whine about your louse of a husband…while they comforted you in bed…you've done this before haven't you Inez? Only you probably didn't count on finding a man who actually loved his wife…your mistake just landed you in prison for life…if you are lucky…"

"Eddie wasn't a nice guy John…I can't believe you could even…"

"I'm not denying he was scum…all I'm saying is you are playing up the abuse card. Most women who are scared of their ex do not confront them without any backup and I know that you did exactly that. You egged him on when you slapped him. That doesn't fit the abuse pattern Inez…and that makes me doubt everything you have ever said since you got here…you're a pathological liar who wanted to bed the commissioner and when that didn't happen, you lied to him about an affair that never happened, made his wife miserable, and made his son think he killed someone that YOU killed. In my book that puts you WAY over the top. You're a sick and twisted person Inez. It's no wonder you wind up with the likes of someone like Eddie…any self respecting man wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole…"

"Not even a sex addict such as yourself…"

"I wouldn't touch you if you were the last woman on earth…I'd rather have a boner then have to deal with complications like you. You're more trouble then you're worth…and frankly, you're whining gives me a headache. Too bad it won't save you now."

He started to walk away to get the booking process started and motioned for the desk clerk to watch her. He turned back one more time and called over his shoulder. "Thanks for giving me another charge to add to your sentence. Now I can charge you with attempted bribery."

She stomped her feet in frustration as he walked away. A little while later she was fingerprinted and stripped of her belongings…she then had her photo taken with a number as they finished the long booking process and led her down to her cell. Her cell was filled with prostitutes and drag queens. Inez felt uncomfortable as she stepped inside. John closed the door shut and walked away, knowing full well she would be taught a lesson she would never forget.

One of her cell mates had introduced herself to Inez as Bertha. She was a big woman and it was clear by looking at her that you didn't really want to cross her. "They call me Big Bertha," She said. Inez had started to cry as she did in any situation she didn't know how to handle. Big Bertha had then embraced her by pulling her into a tight hug. Inez felt like she couldn't breathe but as much as she tried to wiggle her way free she couldn't. The guard on duty just laughed, pretending not to notice.

XOXOXO

Destiny brought Matthew home to the small hotel room they were staying in until they could find a place of their own. She had set up the crib and put their sleeping child to bed. Destiny and Matthew had turned on the TV softly as they settled in to relax. It was then that they saw the news coverage on Inez's arrest. They saw footage from the courthouse that included the slap that Nora had given Inez and Matthew suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe.

"I can't believe this. All this time I thought I had done it."

"That home-wrecking bitch"

Matthew looked at Destiny, a little surprised by her outburst.

"What? It's true isn't it? She just wanted to destroy your parent's marriage. You were right when you called her a whore."

"How could she just let me believe something like that? I mean I know that I did the same thing to Nate but…"

"Matthew it wasn't the same thing. You never would have let him get convicted. His mother actively tried to do that to you…and all because she was mad that your mother wouldn't let her near your father…"

"She's lucky that my mom can't see…because if she could…if she had all her senses…she would have done a lot more then slap her."

"She's a mother lion protecting her cub…and I know how that is because if someone did something like that to our son…I would react the same way."

"I need to see her. I need to go confront her."

"Oh no you don't…You're not going anywhere Matthew."

"Destiny I have to…I can't just let her get away with this. I need her to know how I feel. She tried to wreck my life and my parent's."

"I know…and you can do that after you are healed. You just got out of the hospital Matthew. Don't you think your mother is dealing with enough right now? What happens if you going to confront Inez is too much for you and you wind up in the hospital again? What's that going to do to your mother?"

"Boy you sure know how to work it, don't you?"

"No, I just love you…and I love your parent's. I don't want all of this progress to go down the drain because you got too worked up too soon. This can wait Matthew. She's in prison. She's not going anywhere."

"I guess you're right. I guess I should be grateful that I don't have to wait for the cops to break down my door and arrest me."

"We can all just let that part of our lives go now. Your parent's are okay. You're okay. And we're all with the people we're supposed to be with. Everyone who tried to wreck that is paying the price. Let's just concentrate on what we have right here, right now."

"I just want to leave a message for my mom. I told her I'd call when I was home and I don't want her to worry."

Destiny smiled as Matthew called and left a message on the answering machine. She was envious of the relationship he had with her but she also thought it was very sweet. They often said the way a man treated his mother determined how he would treat a woman. In Matthew's case they were right. After he ended the call with "I love you," he joined Destiny on the bed. She held him as they lay in the dark, trying her best to comfort him as he thought about the life he could have lost because of Inez. He was grateful that he still had Destiny's support. They whispered a silent "I love you" to each other before they fell asleep in each other's arms from exhaustion.

XOXOXO

Bo carried Nora into the house and she laughed, insisting that she was too heavy for him to carry.

"Now why don't you let ME be the judge of that Red? I'M the one who has you in my arms, which by the way is something I quite enjoy."

"You don't have to carry me Bo. I'm not an invalid you know?"

"I never said you were. But you just had some major stress and I'm not taking any chances with you or this child. I have almost lost you too many times before."

He sat her down on the couch and she adjusted her comfort level. She smiled at him, although she wasn't really sure if she was looking in his face.

"So what's the plan buster? I mean with Matthew…Oh that reminds me…"

"I figured you'd say that…and look…there just happens to be one message on the machine. We raised a good kid didn't we?"

She agreed as he played the message for her…and she began to relax. Bo deleted the message and proceeded to unplug the phone.

"What are you doing cowboy? What's that noise?"

"You sure are perceptive aren't you?"

He kissed her forehead as he lifted her off the ground and turned off the remainder of the lights.

"That my dear, is the phones being unplugged. For tonight, it's just you and me and nobody else. I am giving you some one on one R&R…and there are no arguments Mrs. Buchanan…your blood pressure is already getting too high…if you don't let me relax you, I will have you admitted to the hospital. You're choice."

"You sure are bossy, you know that?"

"Only when it comes to the woman I love."

"Well then by all means…relax me…"

He drew her into a passionate kiss as he carried her up the stairs and into the bathroom. He sat her on the toilet as he ran the bathwater. She felt his fingers fumbling with the buttons of her shirt as he began to undress her.

"Oh, I like this. I like when you take my clothes off."

"Not as much as I do," he said jokingly, and then began to kiss her across her abdomen as he discarded her shirt. He turned off the water and pulled off another layer of clothing, kissing her in every area he exposed, until all her clothes had been removed. Nora could feel her heart flutter as he seduced her. Before long, he had lifted her into the bathtub of bubbles and she began to sink under them.

"Aren't you going to join me," She said confused.

"Not yet. First I'm going to take care of you and you're just going to sit there and let me,"

She opened her mouth to say something but then his hands were on her shoulders massaging her…kneading out the knots of tension that had begun to form. She closed her eyes as he continued to massage her…

"What did I ever do to deserve being married to an angel," she said, as she let her pleasure be known…"And by the way, you have incredible hands…Did anyone ever tell you that your hands can work magic?"

"The only magic I care about is what's happening in this moment…"

He could see her smile and then he had begun to wash her hair. She had always loved when he washed her hair. He massaged her scalp and washed away all the dirt from the day…and then he replaced the shampoo with soap and lathered her body with it as he ran his hands across her skin. He was driving her crazy with desire. After he rinsed her fully, he tilted her head back and began to kiss her deeply…

"I want you Bo…I want you so bad."

"Oh God Red…you are so beautiful…I want you like I've never wanted anything in my life…"

He lifted her out of the tub and stood her on the ground as he dried her off…carefully running a brush through her hair and releasing her from the knots that would have formed had she let her hair just hang there. And then he stepped out of his own clothes and picked her up once more, carrying her to the bed, never parting from the intoxicating kisses he placed on her lips.

His hands trailed across her skin until his fingers had slipped inside her and he heard his name on her lips as she whispered her desire. He laid her back on the pillows as he pulled her legs gently apart…feeling the wetness between her legs as he licked it off of her.

"You taste good baby…do you know what it does to me when you're this wet?"

"I want to feel you cum Bo…Please…I need to…"

He took her hand and guided it until she could feel the hardness of his cock and she began to massage the length of him…keeping her hand there until she could sit up and feel her way with her lips…closing them as she sucked on his bulging desire and made him even harder then he had been when this started. Nora could feel him cum in her mouth and she smiled as she licked her lips and tasted him…letting him know with her kisses that he had given her exactly what she had wanted. He took his fingertips and caressed the tip of her breasts, sending tingles throughout her body, until he licked and sucked them into his mouth…devouring the hardness of them like a starving man.

Every square inch of each other was caressed and kissed as they continued to bring each other to the brink…He pressed his body gently to hers as he felt her hot, moist skin burn with desire as he kissed her so passionately she found it hard to breathe…pushing into her with absolutely no restraint. The passion he felt for her right now made it physically impossible to hold back and remember not to hurt her…but to his surprise, she had assured him she hadn't been hurt…and had begged him for more…he had slipped into her deeper and harder, bringing tears of joy to both of their eyes as they slipped in and out of each other, making passionate love to each other over and over until they finally exploded in each other and reached their epic climax…collapsing in each other's arms…Nora's head on his chest…Bo's arms wrapped around her, sweat dripping from both of their faces.

"Oh my God…all this time you've been holding back on me and I didn't even know it…Bo… that was…that was…"

"I don't believe it. You're speechless. I ought to get a video camera for this."

"I don't think so. This is for our eyes only…and that was by far the best sex we've ever had…I didn't even know you could do half of that…why have you been holding back on me Buchanan? "

"I guess I was afraid of hurting you…"

"Well don't be. I'm not a shrinking violet…and my God, I don't ever want to miss out on something like that again…we've always had incredible sex…but that…that was mind-blowing…don't you ever hold back on me again…you give me everything you got…understood?"

"As long as you do the same…"

She gave him her answer when she kissed him intensely and he let his hand trail to her abdomen, placing soft kisses moments later, sending their child all of his love.

"I want to marry you right away Red…I mean remarry you…"

"When you say right away, what do you mean by that?"

"Tomorrow…I don't want to waste another second. I want the world to know that nothing can break us. So what do you say Red? Will you marry me tomorrow?"

"I would marry you anytime, anywhere…but I'm not exactly prepared."

"If you say yes…I'll take care of everything. I'm a Buchanan…anything is possible…"

"Well in that case…"

She rolled on top of him as she felt her way to his lips, kissing him more deeply then before…and he had pulled her back under him until she could feel him inside her again…celebrating their impending wedding by making love until they were exhausted.

XOXOXO

Kevin and Rachel showed up at Kelly and Joey's house. There seemed to be an awkward silence as everyone stood around trying to figure out what to say and do. It would have been easier to talk themselves into not worrying if they didn't know that Melinda's father was out there somewhere.

Kelly had been an emotional wreck…already allowing her mind to go to unwanted places. Kevin sat next to her on the stairs.

"It's not going to be the same Kel. You're not going to lose Melinda like you lost our child."

"How do you know that Kevin…What if he hurts her?"

"First of all, we don't even know for sure that he even has her… and second of all, the circumstances are a lot different now. She's got a lot of people out there looking for her."

"But what if it's not enough…what if I never see my little girl again…"

"Then how about this? How about I use my connections and see if I can find anything out?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Kelly of course…I care about you. I always will. "

"Oh thank you so much," she said as she threw herself into his arms hugging him. Rachel became uncomfortable and walked into the kitchen to compose herself, with an equally uncomfortable Joey, following.

"Can I get you anything? I know it can't be easy watching how close they are."

"Isn't it hard for you too?"

"Of course…Kelly and Kevin have a lot of history. But I also have to trust that we've learned from our mistakes. I know that she loves me. And you should trust that my brother loves you too."

"I do. I trust him more then anything. I believe him when he says he loves me."

"But it's not easy to watch him with another woman…I know, I get it."

"Thank you for being so kind and understanding. I'm not usually this much of a basket-case. I have a lot on my mind."

"I know. And we're all pulling for your mother. She'll get through this Rachel…just like she gets through everything else."

"I know. But she shouldn't have to. She should be celebrating right now…not wondering if she's ever going to see again. I'm sorry. I'll be okay. We should probably go check on them."

"Yeah…and Rachel…"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to my brother. He never quite recovered from losing you."

"I feel the same way about him."

"Good…then you'll make it work this time. Maybe the four of us can figure out a way to be friends…we should double date sometime."

"I'll talk to Kevin about it…That might be the perfect way to break the ice…"

They both smiled as they walked out into the living room to join everyone else. Kelly was about to say something when the phone rang.

"Aunt Kelly," little Sam said through the phone lines?

"Sam? Sweetie are you okay?"

"I wanted you to know that Melinda is okay. She's with me."

"Oh thank God," can I talk to her?"

"She doesn't want to talk right now. Don't worry… I'll take good care of her."

The line clicked as Sam hung up. Kelly ran into Joey's arms, hugging him fiercely.

"Our little girl is okay…she's okay."

"She's really okay Kel…she really is…we're not going to lose her."

"We're not going to lose her."

They let the conversation rest at that. They held each other as they took a moment to be grateful that Norman did not have her. And then they had turned and walked out the door to go retrieve her, leaving Kevin and Rachel alone in the house.

XOXOXO

"What are you yelling at me for?" Rex asked Roxie.

"You should be ashamed of yourself for treating Shane that way!" Roxie exclaimed.

"I am trying to protect him from that raping, bully Jack Manning! That BOY killed Gigi!"

"You're an idiot for pushing Shane away. Shane can come live with me!" Roxie stated. "I'm going to love him and be there for him... NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Then you're the one who's the idiot," Rex said angrily. "I'll never be okay with Shane loving the boy who killed Gigi... and I'm going to stop it... no matter what I have to do!"

"Even if you lose your son in the process?" Roxie demanded as she glared at Rex.

XOXOXO

Carlo slipped out of bed once Irene was sleeping. He needed to see Aubrey tonight while she was ovulating. He knew that Irene was hesitant to the idea but he was certain that once Aubrey turned up pregnant then she would be happy that they had a child to raise together.

He went to his lab and grabbed the hormone shots that he had been giving her and went to Aubrey's bedroom. He tied Aubrey to the bed…so far she hadn't been willing to disobey her mistress so he had to force himself on her time and time again, but at least she had kept his secrets out of fear of what Irene would do. He injected the shot into her hip and began to pleasure her with vibrating dildos. He had heard once that if a woman had an orgasm during sex they were more likely to get pregnant. He didn't know if it was true or not but he wasn't going to take any chances.

Irene woke up and Carlo was gone. He had been acting very strange lately and she knew that he was up to something. She went to his lab and saw the hormone shots sitting on the counter. Irene was furious…what was Carlo planning on doing with those hormone shots. She wasn't taking them and he better not be giving them to that bitch Aubrey or there would be hell to pay.

She went to Aubrey's bedroom and cracked the door. She found Carlo lying on top of Aubrey, pleasuring her with his penis. Irene was furious that Carlo had been having sex with that tramp without her. Aubrey was her sex slave…she was her gift…and it really bothered her that Carlo was using her without asking for permission. "Having fun Carlo?" She asked with her sweetest sincerest voice. She knew that it was best to lull her enemy's into false sense of security before striking, but she would strike…she always got revenge against those that had hurt her.

XOXOXO

"Come on Alison, we have to get out of here before the Llanview police and Squat team get her," Lindsey stated.

"I'm not leaving without seeing Mitch first," Allison told Lindsey and Margaret.

"What do you want with Mitch? I thought that you were over that stupid obsession that you had with him," Lindsay stated as she rolled her eyes out of annoyance.

"Oh let her see Mitch…they were really close. I always thought that they would get married one day and give me some beautiful nieces and nephews," Margaret stated.

"It's not going to take very long; I just have a parting gift that I need to deliver to the messenger."

"Can't you send it by FedEx?"Lindsey asked.

"No, it's something that I have to deliver in person, besides it's in very poor taste to send a gift by delivery."

Alison, Lindsey and Margaret made their way to solitary confinement. Alison opened the doors and Mitch stumbled out.

"What's going on?" Mitch asked. "Alison, what are you doing here?"

"I came to free you messenger."

"I'm very grateful that you have freed me Alison, but I will never forgive you for your betrayal," Mitch stated as he began to walk away.

"I don't need your forgiveness Messenger. Oprah has empowered me…I am her follower now," Alison stated as she pulled out her knife and shoved it into Mitch's back over and over again until he was no longer breathing.

"Come on girls let's get out of here," Allison stated as she dropped the bloody knife and walked out of the prison with her two girls.

XOXOXO

"It's almost like old times…you me and a gun. We had some fun times…my fondest memory of you was when I was burying you alive, but of course you had to survive and ruin all the fun that we had," Hannah stated as she pulled the gun out of her back pocket.

"Please, don't hurt me Hannah, my daughter needs me." Starr pleaded.

"Speaking of Hope…we need to go find her. I thought before that Cole and I would raise Hope once you were dead and buried, but since then I've changed my mind. Why should I be stuck raising your brat when Cole and I could have children of our own."

"Hannah, you can't hurt Hope…she's just a child. You can shoot me if you want but there's no way that I'm taking you to my daughter. "

"I'm sorry Starr, but this is the only way that I can be happy. I'm going to shoot Hope and then I'm going to shoot you in the head after I place your fingerprints all over this gun. It will look like a murder/suicide and Cole will be so devastated that you killed his little girl that he'll naturally turn to me for comfort."

"You're insane."

"Let's go to your house where I'm sure your precious little Hope is waiting," Hannah stated as she pulled Starr up by her hair.

Cole worked his way outside…he wanted to make sure that Starr made it out of the prison before the power outage. If anything ever happened to her he would never forgive himself. He walked outside and saw Hannah holding a gun on Starr. He lunged at Hannah, knocking her to the ground.

Starr watched as Cole and Hannah wrestled over the gun. "Cole! Are you okay?" Starr shouted when the gun went off.


	23. Chapter 23

One Love to Give Episode 23

AN: This episode is written by Angelsinstead, Sharon, and Melissa (T&MFan)

Dani gasped as her mind tried to process what she was seeing. It couldn't be true…he was dead…wasn't he? "Dad…Victor? What? How can this be? You died."

"I didn't die like everyone thought, but this bastard is dead," Victor stated as he grabbed Brett off of Dani by his hair.

"Dad…Victor, don't hurt him," Dani screamed.

Dani tried to cover her nakedness with her blanket but Victor already knew that she had been defiled. He saw the blood on her thighs and he knew that his precious Dani had lost her virginity. He pushed the lamp over in his fury and shards of glass went flying across the floor. He picked up a piece of glass and stared at it. "You spilled her blood…I'm going to spill yours," Victor stated as he grabbed Brett by his collar and shoved him against the wall. He pressed the piece of broken glass against his throat. "After I slice your throat…I'm going to cut off that little pecker of yours," Victor stated as he glanced down at Brett's penis.

"Please don't hurt me…it wasn't my idea," Brett stated as he began to cry.

"Are you saying that Dani asked for it?"

"What's going on here?" Tea asked as she came running into the room with Blair. She was out of breath and panicked because she had to throw her clothes on to see why her daughter was screaming.

"This is all your fault Tea…Victor caught me in bed with Brett. I guess I'm a whore just like you," Dani stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Victor asked.

"Victor…you need to let Brett go. Dani is an adult and if she chooses to have sex there's nothing that we can do about it," Tea stated hoping that if she calmed Victor down she could get in Dani's good graces again.

"I could kill the little bastard," Victor stated as he began to press the glass into Brett's neck.

"If you don't let Brett go, I'm going to call your good friend John Mcbain and you can spend tonight in lockup," Tea stated as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Tea, why can't you see that I'm just trying to protect my daughter?"

"I'm not your daughter…not anymore. I'm Todd's spawn now and he could care less about me or anything I do," Dani stated as she ran out of the room in tears.

"If you go anywhere near Dani again…I'll make good on my promise. Now get out of here before I change my mind and cut off your very tiny penis," Victor stated as he shoved Brett away from him.

Brett grabbed his clothes and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"Tea, let's go to bed," Victor slurred as he pulled her into his arms.

Tea pushed him away and slapped him across his face. "I guess you're precious Marty rejected you, well I'm not anybody's second choice so leave me the hell alone," Tea stated as she glared at him.

XOXOXO

"Rex is the one who hurt you? I am going to make him regret the day that he ever hurt my son," Todd stated as he seethed with anger.

"Dad don't…Rex has every right to be angry with me. I deserved this beating…I deserve so much worse for raping Shane."

"Jack, I already told you…you didn't rape me."

"What?" Todd asked confused. If Jack raped Shane then why was he so adamant that he didn't? If Jack didn't rape Shane then why was he so convinced that he was a rapist?

"I raped you Shane…I had a gun and you said no and I forced myself on you. You're just…you're just scared that I'm going to hurt you again," Jack stated.

Todd didn't know what was going on…all he knew was that he shouldn't be here…whatever happened was between Shane and Jack. "I'm going to go and give you guys a chance to talk about what happened. Shane, tell your father that I'll be in touch with him soon," Todd said as he got up and left. As much as he wanted to make Rex pay…he needed to get back to Marty. After all the pain that he had caused her, she had to be his priority.

"Jack…please listen to me…yes you had a gun and I said no in the beginning, but I changed my mind. You were right about my feelings for you. I love you…I've loved you for a long time; I was just ashamed of my feelings for you because of what you did to my mom. When we were in that warehouse…I couldn't deny my feelings for you any longer. I wanted to make love to you."

"You don't have to lie because you're scared of what I am…I know what I did and I'm never going to hurt you again," Jack stated as he left the office.

XOXOXO

Blair had to leave urgently earlier, so Addie Cramer was at LaBoulie keeping an eye on Sam and Hope. Addie was in the kitchen fixing herself a pot of tea when the doorbell rang. Addie walked into the foyer and opened the door. She saw Kelly and Joey standing in the doorway. "Hello, Kelly. I am so glad that you and Joey stopped by. I was just making a fresh pot of tea. Would you like to come in and have some?" asked Addie.

"No thanks. We don't care for any tea right now, Aunt Addie. We were wondering, where's Sam?" Kelly asked.

"I think he's playing outside in the pool house right now. He's been spending a lot of his time there lately."

"Could we talk to him?" Joey asked.

"Sure, come on in," Addie responded. She moved aside so Joey and Kelly could enter the house. Joey, Kelly, and Addie went out to the pool house in search of Sam.

"Sam?" Addie called out.

"There you are," Addie said as she opened the door to the pool house and saw Sam sitting on the bed with a little girl. Addie frowned. She hadn't even been aware that Melinda had been there.

"Melinda!" Kelly cried out as she gathered her into her arms.

"Are you okay, honey? We missed you so much!" Kelly told the little girl.

"I am fine," Melinda responded. "But how- but how did you find me?"

"Sam called and told us you were here, Sweetie," Joey explained.

"Sam?" Melinda said with a frown.

She set her gaze onto Sam, and she looked quite upset with him. "Sam, how could you have told them?" she asked him. "I thought you were my best friend, but you're not! You promised you wouldn't tell!"

Knowing Melinda was angry with him, Sam started to cry. "I only wanted to help you," he told her. "I'm sorry I broke my promise, but I'm not sorry that I reunited you with your family. They need you, and you need them. Friends do the right thing, even when it's not easy."

Wrapping her arms around Sam as he was crying, Melinda didn't want to let him go. She didn't want to leave him. She felt safe there in the pool house with him. She didn't want to go back and cause any hurt to come to Joey, Kelly, or Zane because of her crazy father. She broke down as she held onto Sam.

Seeing how distraught the little girl was, Kelly and Joey tried to reassure her. Nothing they said seemed to make any difference.

Looking at Kelly with sorrowed eyes, Melinda finally went into her arms. "I don't want to be the reason that you and your family get hurt," she spoke sadly.

"Don't worry, honey. No one is going to get hurt," Kelly reassured Melinda.

XOXOXO

After a fit of anger, Victor had passed out in the hallway. Tea and Blair drug him to bed as Tea was cussing about his drunken ass. After they had gotten Victor into bed, Tea and Blair were staring at each other and didn't know what to say. After a couple of moments of silence, Tea took Blair's hand and led her downstairs to the foyer.

"We need to talk..." Tea said to Blair. "...About earlier... when we..."

Tea took a deep breath. "Blair, I really needed you, and I'll always have fond memories of our one hot, sexy moment together, but it can't happen again because of Dani," Tea explained.

"Plus, I still love Victor. I'm not over him yet despite the fact that he is an infuriating asshole," Tea told Blair.

For a moment Blair looked sad and confused, but she quickly recovered. "And I am in love with John," she said to Tea. "No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you, Tea. Whenever you need me, all you gotta do is call."

"Victor and John can NEVER find out about what we did together," Tea stated. "I need to swear Daniela to secrecy because if Victor finds out, he's going to be furious."

As they stared at each other, Tea went into Blair's arms, hugging her so tightly. "I gotta go," Blair said as she gave Tea one last tender kiss on the lips. As Tea watched Blair go, her heart was aching. She needed Blair, but the fact was that she needed Victor more.

XOXOXO

Hannah and Cole had been wresting over the gun when it went off. Cole lay there stunned as blood poured from a wound in his arm. He got up carefully, looking at Hannah. "She's dead," he said to Starr. "The bullet tore through my arm and lodged in her chest."

Starr looked at Hannah who was lying dead on the ground, horrified at the sight. She then placed her gaze onto Cole, seeing his bullet wound. With tears streaming from her eyes, she tried to examine his arm, but he pulled away from her abruptly. He pushed her away as if he couldn't stand to have her touching him.

"No, Starr," he said with growl. After being raped, he couldn't stand anyone's hands on him. He was still struggling with the horror of what he had endured and the thought of being touched, even by Starr, was far too much for him.

Starr looked hurt and confused by Cole's peculiar behavior. "Cole, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"It's nothing. All you need to know is that I still love you."

"Come away with me then. We can grab Hope. We'll go on the run and we'll be a family..."

"I want better for my family than a life on the run," Cole stated. "I can't leave the prison just because there is a blackout."

"Cole, please... Tell me what's wrong with you!" Starr demanded.

"I told you before, Starr, it's nothing." He then turned quickly, heading back toward the prison. Starr stood there staring after him, her heart hurting in her chest. She couldn't understand why Cole refused to let her touch him. He told her he loved her, but Starr wasn't so sure. She felt like he was rejecting her.

When Cole reentered the prison he was greeted by utter chaos. The prisoners were getting out of hand, and all the guards had been locked in a cell. Cole found the keys and he freed the guards so they could regain control of the prison.

"Hey," he heard a gravelly voice say. Cole turned around to see Butch standing there behind him, holding a deadly weapon. Butch thrust the knife he held into Cole's chest. As blood flowed from his chest, Cole fell to the floor.

XOXOXO

"I know what you are up to Carlo," Irene stated as she stepped into Aubrey's bedroom.

"You do?" Carlo squeaked out. He hated the weakness in his voice but he couldn't help it he was terrified of Irene.

"It's okay…you were right."

"I was? I mean….yes I was right," Carlo stated trying to regain the confidence in his voice.

"Aubrey should be the one who gets pregnant. I have to face the fact that I'm getting older and it may be difficult for me to conceive, but Aubrey is so young, vital and would make the perfect surrogate mother of our child," Irene stated as she walked towards the bed.

"You're really not angry that I went behind your back?" Carlo asked.

"No…you did what you had to do Carlo. I understand that," Irene stated as she kissed him passionately. Irene removed her clothes in a frenzied desperation. Once she was naked she inserted her fingers into Aubrey's hole over and over again until she was wet. "She's ready for you," Irene stated as she pulled her finger out and sucked on it. "I want to watch you have sex with our pet…I want to feel included in the production of our child after all," Irene stated.

"Okay, this is for the best Irene," Carlo stated as he climbed on top of Aubrey. He inserted his penis into her over and over again until he reached his climax and released his seed into her.

"Watching you and Aubrey made me all wet and horny…come and eat me out," Irene demanded as she laid down on the bed exposing her vagina to Carlo.

Carlo placed his tongue inside of Irene over and over again as she moaned in pleasure and eventually hit her own climax. She laid in Carlo's arms until he fell asleep.

Once he was snoring Irene snuck out of bed and headed to the lab. She violently poured the contents of several vials of poison into a bowl and stirred. Once her poisonous creation was created she poured them into new vials and labeled them so that they looked like Aubrey's hormone shots. She switched her vials of poison for the vials of hormone shots as she cackled. "Carlo will learn to never cross me…they will all learn that I will not be made a fool of," Irene stated as she dumped the vials of hormone shots in the garbage and took it out to the dumpster.

XOXOXO

Stacy couldn't believe it when Kyle and Oliver announced that she was a mom. She was shocked, although a part of her truly loved Sierra and wanted it to be true.

"Are- are you sure?" she gasped.

"Yes, you are Sierra Rose's mother," Oliver confirmed.

"She's our little girl?" Stacy said as she looked down at the precious child in Oliver's arms. "Did we... did we create our little girl out of love?"

Fish just chuckled and shook his head. "No, Stacy. You see, I'm gay. You manipulated me into bed because you had an obsession with Rex Balsom. You wanted to make Rex believe that the child you carried was his so that you could steal him from your own sister Gigi Morasco."

"Who's Rex?" Stacy asked with a confused frown.

Kyle reached into his wallet and withdrew a photo of Rex and Gigi holding Sierra Rose. He pointed out Rex in the photo. Stacy looked completely disgusted. "Ohhh gross!" she exclaimed when she saw the photo of the man she had supposedly lusted after. "I could never like that- that THING!"

Looking at each other, Kyle and Oliver realized that this woman was not the Stacy they had once known. With her memory loss, she appeared to be far more likable- perhaps even kinder.

"Can I hold my daughter?" Stacy asked Oliver.

Fish handed Sierra Rose over to Stacy. "Hey, Sweetie," she said as she gazed down at her sweet little girl. "I am your mommy." She hugged Sierra Rose tightly as happy tears pricked at her eyes.

XOXOXO

Nora woke up the next morning with a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't really explain it but it was like when you had a bad dream but all you could remember was this feeling of dread. She shot up from her bed, calling for Bo in a panic but when she reached over to his side of the bed, it was empty.

"Its okay momma, Bo just went to get ready at the church. He didn't want anything to ruin this day for you."

"It's not like I could actually see him," she joked.

Rachel rose from the chair and helped her mom off the bed. "Come on Momma. You have a wedding to get ready for."

"What if we're making a horrible mistake Rachel?"

"What are you talking about momma? You and Bo are already married…what could you possibly be afraid of?"

"This isn't about us Rachel…I love that man like nobody's business and I'm not having doubts about him or anything relating to our relationship…I know we are forever…"

"Okay so what is the problem? This is just a formality momma. I know that you wish you could see but I promise that I'll write everything down and describe it to you in great detail so you will know…"

"I appreciate that baby but that's not it either… I just…I have a really bad feeling. I don't know what it is but I feel like something terrible is about to happen."

"This sounds like nerves momma. Are you sure you're not over reacting?"

"I…Oh I don't know Rikki. I just don't want anything bad to happen. We've been through so much already."

"Nothing is going to ruin your day. In fact…I have something that might make you feel better. Bo left something for you."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you sit down on the bed and I'll read it to you?"

Nora smiled as she down on the bed and Rachel sat down next to her, pulling out the letter and the box.

_Dear Red, I know I am going to have to censor this a little since you're daughter will be reading this to you. (Rachel laughed as she said a silent Thank you and continued). I just wanted to make sure that you knew how very much I love you. We have had more ups and downs then anyone I know and most people would have collapsed a long time ago. In the past I have hurt you a great deal and I didn't always put you where you should have been…which is at the top of my priority list…but losing you has made me realize how truly blessed I am to have you in my life again. I didn't deserve your forgiveness or your love but you gave them to me anyways and I just want you to know that I will never take you for granted again. You and the kids are my whole life Red and I wouldn't be standing here today if it wasn't for you. You're the only thing in this world that keeps me sane and I want you to know how sorry I am for taking so long to recognize that it's always been you…I will love you today, tomorrow and forever…and nobody will ruin that again. I promise you. I love you more then I have ever loved anyone and I can not wait to hold our son or daughter for the first time. You have made me the happiest man on this planet and it's all because of your love. Thank you for giving me endless second chances when it was the last thing I deserved. You are my greatest treasure…You and our kids. _

Rachel stopped reading and unwrapped the box…She placed a locket in her mother's hand and opened it. It was a picture of them with the inscription "Even when we're apart, I'll always be with you…and I'll always come back to you…my forever love."

Nora wiped the tears from her face as Rachel fastened it around her neck. "Do you feel better now," she asked?

"I feel great. He always knows what I need to hear, when I need to hear it."

"That's because he's your soul mate. Are you ready to get this thing started?"

"First I have to make a phone call. Will you give me the phone Rachel? I want to call Marty."

Rachel dialed the number and handed the phone to Nora. "Marty it's Nora. I just wanted to ask you to come to my wedding. I really want you to be there. It wouldn't be the same without you."

After Nora hung up the phone, Viki came into the room carrying the bag of stuff that Bo had left with her, followed by Destiny. "You ready to get beautiful," Viki said.

"Thank you. Thank you all so much. You have no idea how much I love you all."

"We love you too," they said in unison as they hugged her and helped her into the bathroom to get ready for her wedding.

XOXOXO

Bo was in the chapel at the church getting ready for his wedding to Nora. He was fumbling with his tie and Matthew could tell he was fidgeting when he walked in.

"What's going on dad? Why are you so nervous? You're already married to mom. It's not like she can change her mind now."

"Very Funny Son…"

"I wasn't joking … Geese, I've never seen you this nervous."

"Yeah well try loving a woman for as long as I have loved your mother. I can't even remember a time when she wasn't in my blood. Even when we were fighting…even when we were with other people…hell even when I thought she was dead…I still loved her…I could never admit it because I was a pig headed jack ass back then but I knew she was it for me…always has been, always will be…It's just…Matthew, I don't want anything to ruin this. Have you seen how happy she is now?"

"Nothing is going to ruin this dad. For some strange reason she loves you…"

"Yeah I've been trying to figure that one out myself. I'm the handsome one. You'd think that step Nora would have wanted to have a piece of me instead," David said.

"You're really lucky I love you David. Cut the flirting with my wife or I'll have to kill you though."

"Right…Oh come on you know I was just joking. Like little bro said, she loves you."

"God only knows why…"

"Because you're a great man and you proved yourself to her," Rex said as walked in the door.

"We've had a lot of rough patches and gone through more ups and downs then any two people should have to. I hurt her a lot in the past."

"But you got her back dad. Mom is the most forgiving person we know and when she loves, she loves one percent. I am really grateful that I got to learn from you two because now that I'm a father, I want to be just like you."

"Oh Matthew come on…I thought you wanted to be like me," David joked.

"David I love you but I have a family now. I want to have the kind of marriage that you and mom have."

"Then marry your best friend. That's what makes us work Matthew. She's my best friend."

"Oh come on pa. You can do better then that. I think you need marital advice if that's the best you can do," David said.

"Uh Oh," Rex responded.

"David, I don't need marital advice. Nora and I are perfectly fine…Better then fine actually."

"Well is she…you know…good in the sack…"

"Ewww, David…we SO do not need to be talking about this. They're my parent's."

"Yes and I'm just trying to look out for pa you know…making sure the little woman is still doing it for you in that area…"

"David…I appreciate the concern but Nora and I…Rex cover Matthew's ears please…"

After Rex did as he was told, Bo looked at David…"Nora and I have a very active sex life son…one that is none of your business…and if you don't stop putting your foot in your mouth…"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry…Just trying to help."

"Well how about some advice that might actually help," Matthew stated as Rex removed his hands from his ears.

"Matthew, you aren't even married," Bo stated.

"Maybe not but I know mom. If you want to keep her happy then don't ever lie to her again. That's the one sure fire way to end up in the dog house…and don't forget your anniversary or her birthday or any other important milestone either…mom's not that complicated…all she want is to feel like she matters to you…"

"She does Matthew…more then anything."

"Good…then don't ever make her come second again dad. I forgave you for doing it once but if you ever do it again…"

"Not going to happen. She's my priority now Matthew. I'm just sorry it took so long to figure it out."

"As long as you did," he said as he hugged him.

"The only advice you are going to get from me," Rex said, "Is this…don't shut her out of the bad stuff Bo. She loves you and she wants to be a part of everything. Cherish her every day and make sure she knows it because one day you might not have that. Live each day like it might be the last…and more then anything…don't go to bed mad. You're married to your best friend and one of the most amazing women I know…you already have much more then most of us. Whatever you do…do NOT make the mistake of letting her go again…because this time she might not come back…"

"I don't think he has to worry about that," Clint said as he walked in the door.

"Clint…I didn't think you'd come," Bo said.

"I wasn't going to. I didn't want to ruin your big day."

"Look, you're my brother Clint. I don't think we are ever going to be like we used to be because of all the rotten things you did to my wife and my kids…but you made a step in the right direction the other day…maybe we could at least learn to co-exist in this world?"

"I would like that. I came here to tell you that I'm glad you got your happily ever after. I was wrong when I tried to break up your marriage."

"I'm sorry that we hurt you so bad Clint. I know that you loved her…"

"I did…but I think it's time that I admit that it was always you for Nora. I was selfish for trying to stop that. The heart wants what the heart wants."

"Thank you big brother…you can stay if you want…I understand if you don't want to."

"I would like that."

"I'll let you stay for a million dollars," David said.

"David, that is ridiculous. My guests do not have to pay to watch me remarry the woman I love. "

"Well if it was my wedding, I would charge a million dollars a head."

Bo smiled as he shook his head. "Don't screw this up son. This day is very important to me…and to my bride."

David got tearful as he pulled Bo into a tight hug. "I just love you and ma so much. Let's go get you hitched."

Everyone began to file into the church and Bo said a silent prayer that they all survived this as he walked to the altar with his sons.

XOXOXO

Todd woke up and Marty was already out of bed and getting dressed into her clothes. "What are you doing? Get back into bed," Todd ordered.

"I have to get ready for Bo and Nora's wedding."

"You're not going anywhere in your delicate condition," Todd stated as he scowled…It was just like Nora to put Marty's health on the line for her frivolous weddings. "Besides isn't she already married to Bo?"

"First of all you don't have any control over what I do and I'm going to that wedding whether you like it or not. Secondly…yes Nora is already married to Bo, but they want to renew their vows together and share their happiness with their friends and their family's."

"That's just stupid."

"I happen to think that it's romantic that Bo and Nora love each other so much and Nora deserves happiness and I'm going to be there for her."

"Fine…I'll go to the wedding. I may hate Bo and Nora and I know that their stupid wedding reception is completely asinine but I'll go for you."

"You may hate her but Nora is my best friend and I'm not going to miss that wedding, which means that you have to be on your best behavior if you come with me."

"I hope that somebody brings a nice ticking time bomb as a present. At least then I know that there would be fireworks at their dud of a wedding."

"Be serious Todd," Marty stated as she smacked him on the arm.

"I was being serious," Todd scowled.

"If you're not on your best behavior today then I won't move in with you."

"You're moving in with me?" Todd asked as a smile came to his face.

"Only if you play nice with my friends."

"I'm going to be so nice to Bo and Nora that she's going to get sick from all the sappy sweetness that's coming her way."

"Ohhhh yeah, well I'm going to hold you to that," Marty stated as she kissed Todd.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Doctor Larry asked as he came into the room.

"Yes," Marty stated.

"I know that you're going to Nora's wedding, but take it easy on the dance floor and as soon as the reception is over then you go home and relax."

"I'm going to be fine Larry," Marty stated.

"Okay…you're free to go," Larry stated as he signed the discharge papers.

XOXOXO

Lindsay showed up at Troy's compound and demanded to speak with him.

"Lindsay, what the hell are you doing here? You should be at the chapel by now."

"I just wanted to make sure you were all prepared with our plans for Nora."

"I have everything I need. It won't be long before Nora and I are 'Reunited.' Here let me show you?"

He led her down to a sound proof room that had one of those old beds they used to use in the psych wards to restrain difficult patients. His medical bag was on the table that she knew was filled with drugs in case Nora became too much of a problem and he had to sedate her. The walls in the room were painted satin red. It almost gave Lindsay chills. She wasn't sure if this was a love nest or a torture chamber.

"You remind me so much of your brother."

"But I'm the good one," he said, in his twisted way. "And don't forget, you still have to do your part to distract Bo. We can't have him interrupting our fun now can we?"

"Oh I can handle Bo. Before long he'll forget all about his 'perfect' Nora. Are you and Daniel going to hurt her?"

"What do you care what we do to her Lindsay? As long as you end up with Bo then why does it matter? Everyone knows you hate her."

"You're right…I do hate her. And I don't give a damn what you do to her. I just want to make sure that bitch suffers."

"Don't you worry Lindsay…Daniel and I will take 'good care' of Nora. Now you can concentrate on taking care of Bo. Before long, we'll all get what we deserve."

Lindsay and Troy smiled wickedly at each other and Lindsay left to go meet Bo at the chapel.

XOXOXO

The limo arrived at the church with Nora, Destiny, Rachel and Vicky. Though the clouds had turned a dark shade of gray and thunder sounded, they hadn't thought anything of it. Nora still wanted to marry her husband again. Rachel, Destiny, and Vicky had gotten out and made their way to the church, thinking that Nora was right behind them since she had insisted on doing things for herself, despite her blindness. She put her hand on the door but suddenly they locked and the limo started moving.

"What the hell is going on here? Let me out of here now."

"You're not going anywhere Nora."

"Daniel…Daniel is that you?"

"Oh that's right, you can't see…Such a shame…We'll just have to take pictures of our grand reunion."

"Let me go…let me go, you sick and twisted bastard."

She started to bang on the windows but Daniel just laughed wickedly and turned around.

"You might as well get comfortable darling. We have a long night ahead of us."

Nora twisted the locket around her neck as she sat back in the limo with a hand protectively around her abdomen. Bo would figure out the truth and come look for her. She had to believe that he would find her. Until then, she would hold this locket and try not to be afraid because he was with her. He would always be with her.


	24. Chapter 24

One Love to Give Episode 24

AN: This episode has been written by Angelsinstead; Sharon; and Melissa (T&MFan)

John arrived at LaBoulie to pick up Blair and Sam so they could attend Nora and Bo's wedding ceremony. "Blair, you look absolutely beautiful," John commented when she answered the door.

"Thanks, John. This is just something I threw together, considering you called me pretty much at the last minute," Blair commented. She really wasn't annoyed with John as much as she was feeling guilt about her sexy romp with Tea. If John ever found out she had made love to Tea, she wasn't sure how he'd react.

"I am sorry about calling you at the last minute, but I have been preoccupied with a case at the station," John responded which was true considering Norman Chester still hadn't been apprehended. "I apologize for treating you like a ... object."

Looking into John's piercing blue eyes, Blair knew he was telling the truth. She hadn't seen him quite so romantic. He was truly trying to be more attentive which made her heart ache considering she had slept with Tea. She took his arm, feeling rather upset, sad, and nervous.

"Are you alright, Blair?" John questioned. He was worried that she was still mad at him.

She reached up and tenderly kissed his lips. Then she smiled brightly to ease the tension.

"Mommy, I'm ready," Sam said as he rushed down the stairs. Together, John, Blair, and Sam left LaBoulie to go to the church.

XOXOXO

"Tea, we need to talk," Victor stated as she walked into their bedroom.

"What do you want from me Victor?" Tea asked as she sat on the floor across from their bed.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you…my mother really messed with my head when she held me prisoner. I hope that you know that I do love you," Victor stated.

"What about Marty? Do you still love her?" Tea asked.

"You have nothing to worry about…Marty and I are over," Victor responded. "Please forgive me," Victor stated as he got off of their bed and helped her to her feet.

Tea was still apprehensive about Marty…Victor had never really answered her question. He just sidestepped it like usual. She thought about pressing the issue, but did she really want to know the answer. Victor had hurt her deeply, but she had to try and move on and forgive him…it was the least that she could do after making love to Blair. "I'll let you back into my life and into my bed if you promise that Marty won't ruin what we have."

Victor couldn't make that promise to Tea…he wanted to, but he couldn't…he still wasn't emotionally ready to give up on Marty and he couldn't help but wonder if they could have a future once Todd broke her heart. Victor pulled Tea closer to him and kissed her as they moved closer to their bed.

Tea needed to feel his touch…anything to get the memory of Blair's touch and kisses out of her head so she pushed him down on the bed and tore off her shirt. "Show me how much you love me," Tea pleaded with him as she unbuttoned his pants and began to stroke his hardening penis. Tea sucked on his penis until it was nice and hard. "I need to feel you inside of me," Tea stated as memories of Blair's touch kept bombarding her mind. She removed her panties and straddled him as the tip of his penis began to enter her wet hole. She rode him as hard and as fast as she could until she hit her climax and felt his bodily juices filling her up. "That was amazing," Tea said as she rolled off of him and held him in his arms. They had always had amazing sex together and she loved him fiercely…she just hoped that their love would be enough to keep her memories of Blair at bay.

XOXOXO

Rex was at Bo and Nora's wedding, so Shane thought that he would take advantage of his father's absence and move his things over to his grandma Roxy's apartment at Angel Square.

"Sit down and have a drink with me," Roxy stated as she poured him a glass of lemonade and handed it to him. She pulled out a bottle of rum and mixed it in with her drink of lemonade.

"Thanks for letting me move in with you," Shane stated as Roxy sat next to him.

"I'm happy to have you and you will always have a place with me, but I'm hoping that your father will realize what an ass he's being and that you can go home with him soon.

"I don't see that happening…he hates me for loving Jack. I don't think that he's ever going to come around especially after what happened to mom."

"He doesn't hate you…he's just hurting right now, but he'll come around…I just know it," Roxy stated as she took a sip out of her drink. "How are things going on between you and Jack anyways?"

"Not good…Jack is convinced that he raped me and no matter what I say he doesn't believe that I wanted to make love to him. Everything's so complicated between us…it would be a hell of a lot easier if I could just get over my feelings for him, but I can't. How can I get him to see that I love him?"

"Don't give up on Jack…it sounds like he's going through a hard time right now. He probably hate's himself and thinks that there isn't anything good in him. I don't think that he meant to hurt anybody when your mother died and I think that her death made her feel like he is beyond help. It won't be easy but if you love him then you're going to have to forgive him for the part that he played in her death. Once he knows that he has your forgiveness then it will be easier for him to forgive himself."

"What if I can't forgive him?"

"Love forgives everything Shane. When you honestly love somebody then forgiveness will always come in time. Love can't exist without forgiveness. If you can't honestly ever forgive him then it would be best if you let him go and move on with your life without him."

"Thanks for the advice grandma," Shane stated as he pulled her into a hug.

"You're welcome Shane. I'm like a fine wine…I just get better with age now let's finish unpacking your things," Roxy stated as she put her glass on the counter and began to open up the sealed boxes.

XOXOXO

Jack Manning arrived at St. James church and entered the confessional. "Bless me, Father, for I have sinned," spoke Jack. "It has been 2 years since my last confession."

"Bless you, my child. What do you wish to confess?" asked the Reverend Andrew Carpenter through the screen.

"I lost control... and I... raped the boy I love," Jack sobbed as he broke down.

"Young man, you need to forgive yourself, because you will never have peace until you do. Your father in Heaven forgives you for your sins and you need to make peace with yourself as well," Andrew encouraged.

"Father, do you think it's a sin to be gay?" Jack asked.

"I think you should always be true to yourself and what is in your heart, and you will never go wrong," Andrew replied. "I do not judge. I leave that to God and God alone."

"Thank you, Father," Jack said as he was feeling a sense of peace already after having spoken to Reverend Carpenter.

"You're welcome. I have counseled gay people before, and I'm always here if you need to talk," Andrew offered.

XOXOXO

Dani had left Brett several messages since Victor had scared him off. She went to "Llanview's Hot Cup" for a cup of coffee and saw Brett standing in line.

"Hey, I've been trying to call you," Dani stated as she walked up to him.

"I've been busy…what do you want?" he asked as he glared at her.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the way that my fath…that Victor treated you. He can be really possessive sometimes."

"It's not a big deal…he's not the first overprotective father that I've met and he probably won't be the last," Brett stated.

"Listen, do you want to go to dinner tonight?" Dani asked.

"I'm not looking for a relationship."

"But you made love to me?" Dani asked as she began to cry.

"Oh god…stop with the waterworks. It was just sex…not...love. I'm not looking for a stalker to complicate my life…I just want to have a good time. You're a really good fuck, but that's all I'm looking for. If you want to have sex in the bathroom then I'll meet you there in five minutes otherwise I suggest that you leave before you make an even bigger fool out of yourself then you already have," Brett stated as coldly as he could.

"You're a disgusting bastard," Dani shouted as she slapped him across the face and walked away.

Brett grabbed his cheek and watched her walk out the door. He regretted hurting her especially after she had given him such a precious gift like her virginity. If he had known that she was a virgin he would have never slept with her because he knew that he could never give her anything that she deserved. He wanted to date her but he couldn't…he wasn't capable of making a commitment to anyone. He knew that Victor would most likely kill him for the harsh things that he had said, but his cruelty was a necessary evil to keep his feelings for her at bay. He saw first hand how falling in love with someone could decimate your life. His mother had loved his father with all her heart and when he walked away from them she had lost everything…her job…her friends…her family and even her sanity. He would never fall in love with anybody…he couldn't afford to.

XOXOXO

Stacy was in the hallway of the hospital talking to C.J. when she was approached by a beautiful woman with flowing dark hair. "Stacy!" the woman exclaimed as she tugged Stacy into her embrace and kissed her upon the lips.

Immediately C.J. began feeling jealous, seeing Stacy in another woman's arms. "Stacy, it's really you! You're alive!" the other woman said happily.

"Do I know you?" Stacy gasped as she pushed the woman away.

"Of course you know me!" Kim said with annoyance. "I am your bestie, don't you remember me, Stace?"

Looking hurt and angry, Kim asked, "Who's your new girlfriend?" while placing a disapproving gaze onto C.J.

"This is C.J. She rescued me when I had a car accident," Stacy responded, putting her arm fondly around CJ. "You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

"My name is Kimberly Andrews. We've been best friends for like forever. I can't believe you've forgotten ME," Kim said with sadness and a hint of anger.

"I didn't even know I had a kid until earlier today," Stacy said to Kim. "I lost my memory... and I had no where to stay, so C.J. said I can stay at her place."

With a dark look, Kim glared at CJ and said, "She's staying with me!"

"Actually, I feel more comfortable staying with C.J," Stacy spoke up.

"I am not gonna let my bestie stay with some STRANGER without me," Kim insisted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright, then you can BOTH come stay with me," CJ offered, thinking that Stacy may just cave and agree to stay with Kim.

"Good, it sounds like we got it all settled then," said Kim, giving Stacy a bright smile. She was glad that she had found her best friend alive and well, even if Stacy had lost her memory.

XOXOXO

Talia had been unconscious for quite some time now and Antonio knew that he could no longer protect his daughter from the truth so he brought her to the hospital to see her. They sat at her bedside and read to her from one of her favorite fairytales.

"This reminds me of you and my dad…because you're just like sleeping beauty now."

Antonio looked at his daughter and tried not to get emotional as he held Talia's other hand, the one that wasn't occupied by Jamie.

"It's too bad that life doesn't work like the fairytales isn't it? If one kiss was all it took…"

"She'd be awake now."

There was a brief pause as Jamie tried to gather her thoughts. She had never really had much of a mother figure in her life. Her birth mother had died soon after she was born and then there was Jessica…but she and her daddy broke up and she hasn't seen much of her since. But Talia was different…Talia was someone who could laugh with her like a child and give her advice like a mother. She loved her so much.

"Please wake up Ta Ta…I love you so much and I need you in my life."

She looked back at her dad, knowing that what would come next might not be what he wanted to hear but it was something that Talia would understand. If she could hear her somewhere in her unconscious mind, she wanted her to know how she truly felt without holding anything back.

"I know my dad doesn't want to hear this…I mean dad's want their little girl's to stay kids forever…but I'm not a kid anymore…I'm thirteen…and I need a mom to talk to about some things…I mean dad tries but he isn't the right person to talk to about boys and about female stuff…You would understand that sort of thing…you were always so kind and understanding and you never judged…so please Ta Ta, whatever you have to do to fight this then do it…even if you don't remember me, at least you'll be around for me to remind you…wake up mommy…please."

Antonio was touched at the maturity of his little girl. It was the first time she had called anyone mommy in a long time and it meant something that she did. She loved Talia just as much as he did…they needed her more then anything in the world. Antonio pulled Jamie closer to him and they continued to read to her, willing her back to them with the words of her most favorite fairytale.

XOXOXO

Stan, the prison guard knew that he had to get control over the situation and fast. He grabbed Butch's hand and twisted it until he dropped the knife. Once Butch had dropped the knife Stan and his fellow prison guards dragged him into the cell and locked the gates.

"It's okay Cole…I'm going to get you help," Stan stated as he applied pressure to the wounds. He was a good kid and he wasn't going to let him die on his watch.

"Starr…I need to see Starr," Cole stated.

"Don't worry Cole…I'm going to call Starr," Stan stated just as Cole lost consciousness again.

Stan helped to load Cole onto the ambulance and he sat by his side and began to dial Starr's phone number while the paramedics were working on him.

"Starr, this is Stan…I'm one of the prison guards at Statesville. I'm afraid that I have some bad news for you…Cole has been stabbed," Stan stated as the monitors began to go off to indicate that Cole's heart had stopped.

XOXOXO

When Todd arrived at the church with Marty, he was grumbling about being hungry. "I can't believe the wedding hasn't started yet," Todd said as he and Marty walked in and searched for a seat. "Shouldn't they be serving cake and punch soon?" Todd started fantasizing about the wedding cake as he and Marty located a seat upon a wooden bench near the front.

"I wonder where Nora is? I don't see her anywhere," Marty said with concern.

"Who cares where she is. I just want some cake," Todd remarked.

"Todd, remember your promise to be nice?"

Todd nodded. He then stood and approached Bo. "Hey, I like your hair," he said as he shook Bo's hand. Bo just shook his head as Todd walked back to his seat next to Marty. She shook her head and rolled her eyes because if nothing else, at least Todd was making an effort.

She reached for her cell phone, quickly placing a call to Nora. When it went automatically to voicemail, Marty really got worried. It wasn't like Nora not answer her calls.

Marty started fanning herself with a piece of paper so she would not hyperventilate.

Todd frowned when he saw how upset Marty was becoming. "I knew we shouldn't have come to this wedding," he stated.

"Shut up, Todd," Marty told him.

"Hold that thought," Todd said as he got up quickly and stole a piece of wedding cake off a nearby cart. He sat down and ate it while trying to calm Marty with soothing caresses against her back.

"Don't worry about Nora. It's just like her to cause a little drama. Maybe she broke her heel. Got a snag in her panty hose. I don't know..."

"Todd," Marty warned. "You're not keeping your promise..."

"I'll do better," Todd promised as he went back to chewing on the delicious piece of wedding cake he had stolen. The best part of weddings was definitely the cake.

XOXOXO

The wedding had come to an abrupt halt when word began to spread that Nora hadn't shown up yet. Bo was particularly concerned when Marty told him Nora wasn't picking up her phone…like Marty, Bo was beginning to think something was terribly wrong. He pulled out his own phone and began to dial…but once again it had gone straight to voicemail.

"Damn it Nora, where the hell are you. You're starting to scare me now." He knew damn well that Nora never turned her phone off. If it was going to voicemail, that meant there was a problem. If she had just been waylaid in preparations, she would have called him…Nora was not the type to forget something like that…she was too level headed and practical.

Jessica and Natalie had noticed their uncle's demeanor and had approached him with concern.

"Is everything all right," Natalie asked?

"Uncle Bo…Is Aunt Nora okay," Jessica continued?

"I…I don't know. She's not picking up her phone…I have a really bad feeling about this girls."

"Why don't you let me see if I can use my connections," Jessica offered. As a reporter, Bo knew she would probably have some leeway that maybe he didn't.

"I would appreciate that sweetie."

"All right," she said, patting his shoulder. "I'll be right back…Natalie keep him calm…Aunt Nora needs his strength right now."

Bo started to pace the floors after Jessica left so Natalie had tried to keep him calm by reminding him of how strong his wife was. All of that went out the window when Jessica returned.

"What is it Jess…Something happened didn't it?"

"Something went down at the police station…I'm guessing you don't know because it was your wedding day…"

"I asked them not to call because I wanted to focus on my wife…I figured there was enough officers to handle any emergency…why, what happened…what aren't you telling me?"

"There's been a prison break uncle Bo…quite a few prisoners escaped…and Troy and Daniel and Lindsay are on that list."

"Oh God…Bo said, as he began to hyperventilate. "All three of them have every reason in the world to want to hurt her…what if they've done something to her…what if…"

"It will be okay dad...mom's a fighter," Matthew said as he heard the commotion and walked over to him. It was then that Rachel, Vicky and Destiny walked in.

"Where is she…where's Nora?"

"She was right behind us Bo," Vicky said.

"Bo I'm sorry…she wanted to do it herself. I swear to you…she was right behind us. But then we turned around and she was gone. There is no sign of her or the limo. It's like she just vanished."

"She didn't just vanish Rachel… she was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped by whom," Destiny asked?

"That could be one of three people…or maybe all of them…I don't know…this is bad…this is very bad…"

"Bo, what is going on? Who took my mom," Rachel asked.

"There was a prison break. Troy, Daniel and Lindsay are all gone."

"Oh God…God this is all my fault. I should have listened to her. I should have taken her more seriously."

"Rachel, what are you talking about…how could Nora have known about any of this?"

"She didn't…but she had a bad feeling. I told her it was probably just nerves. She was getting married…how was I supposed to know my mother was psychic? I'm sorry Bo…If I had known…"

"It's not your fault Rachel…Your mother knows that you would never put her in danger. Nobody is to blame for this but the people who kidnapped her," Kevin said as he took her in his arms.

"He's right Rachel…This isn't your fault…It's…"

It was then that Bo saw Lindsay standing in the doorway. Without thinking, he made a beeline for her…pushing her against the wall…his hands tightly wrapped around her throat.

"Where is she you heartless bitch…what the hell have you done with my wife?"

"Bo stop…I didn't do anything to her…"

"You expect me to believe that you have changed? Has hell frozen over?"

"I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. That's why I came. I know where Nora is. Or at least I think I do. I overheard Troy and Daniel in prison."

"Why should we trust anything you say…you're the one responsible for every bad thing that ever happened to my wife…you saw your golden opportunity and you took it…didn't you Lindsay…all that hogwash about you wanting me to be happy…it was nothing but a lie…wasn't it Lindsay…WASN'T it? "

"Let me go Bo…You're hurting me."

"Good…because if I find out that you are lying to me…I am not just going to hurt you…I will kill you with my bare hands…and then I will throw the left over pieces of your body into the river and let the sharks finish you off…I'm not joking Lindsay…NOBODY…not you, not Troy, not Daniel…NOBODY will hurt my wife and live to tell the story…do I make myself clear?"

"Do you want to know what happened or not?"

"Out with it Lindsay…and don't leave anything out."

Lindsay gave some cockamamie story about how she was doing her chores in the laundry room when she heard Troy and Daniel cooking up some scheme to stage a break out and then take Nora to the old McGuiver cabin. She didn't say what they were going to do to her but anyone with a brain could figure that out and that was what Bo was afraid of. Bo was tired of wasting time and had demised that she didn't know a damn thing…He hadn't bought her stall tactics and went straight over to John, who was brought out of his naughty fantasies about Blair and the wedding cake by a hysterical Bo.

"John, you got to help me. Troy and Daniel have Nora. I have to find her before they hurt her. Lindsay says they took her to Troy's cabin but I'm not so sure. I think Lindsay just wants me not to find her... either that or she's involved...or maybe both. "

"Are you sure about that? What if she's telling the truth?"

"When has Lindsay EVER told the truth? It's not in her vocabulary?"

"All right Bo…How about this? We'll call for an APB…I'll check the cabin just in case…you check in the other direction. We can cover more ground if we split up. Don't worry Bo, we'll find your wife."

"I just hope that when we do, we find her in one piece…because if we don't, someone's going to die."

John knew all too well what he meant and he quickly said his goodbye's to Blair as Bo turned to Lindsay one more time.

"You better pray this is the real deal…because if you are sending me on a wild goose chase and she's hurt…I promise you, I'll make you regret the day you were born just before I kill you."

Bo and John left, leaving Lindsay shaken, because she knew that Bo was completely serious. Lindsay left the church because she didn't want to deal with everyone watching her and waiting to see if she would snap. At that moment, Clint joined Matthew, Vicky, Rachel, Kevin, and Destiny near the front of the church.

"Vicky, I'm sorry," Clint said, in an attempt to comfort his ex. "I know how much Nora means to you."

"That didn't stop you before…what do you care if Nora's missing Clint…you had her kidnapped before too. I'm sorry Clint but I can't be here to coddle your ego…I need to be strong for Nora."

She walked away and nobody had tried to make Clint feel better…because she had been right. Clint had done the very same thing to Nora and it had disastrous results. Vicky, Rachel, Kevin, Matthew and Destiny met in the chapel where they said a prayer for Nora's safe return. They were terrified it would be too late but they tried not to think of their fears and instead sent her positive vibes as they spoke of their love for her and how much they all needed her in one piece. They lit a candle and sat in the pews holding hands, trying to send her their strength.

XOXOXO

The longer they drove, the more afraid Nora got. As much as she trusted Bo to find her, she also knew how certifiably insane Daniel was…she had sent him to prison…she knew he would want to punish her…and God only knew what sick games he had in store for her. If he expected her to just sit back and take it then he was definitely in for a rude awakening…she might be blind but her other senses were definitely working…she would not go down without a damn good fight…and she didn't care if it bothered him…he was holding her against her will…she was entirely justified in fighting back.

She wasn't exactly sure how she did it but somehow she had managed to maneuver her keys into the cigarette lighter…and she could tell by the loud piercing scream that she had done what she intended… she had burnt him. He pulled over on the side of the road as soon as he was able.

"You crazy bitch," he yelled at her just before he struck her across the face, leaving a mark upon her cheek. It didn't break her.

"If you think you are going to get away with this… Daniel you are just making things worse for yourself…my husband will find you…and when he does, he will not just send you back to prison, he will kill you…"

Daniel leaned in closer to her and yanked her by the hair as she screamed…letting her feel his breath on her neck. "He'll have to find you first…and trust me he won't…He won't be able to."

"What the hell have you done to my husband you psychotic bastard…I swear… I swear, if you have hurt him…"

"You're going to WHAT…Kill me?"

"Damn right I will…You touch my husband, you die…"

"Little hard to do when you can't see isn't it?"

"Leave me alone Daniel…just leave me the hell alone…"

"I'm afraid I can't do that…and you my dear…you would be wise to shut your mouth and get used to it…because if you don't…"

Daniel trailed his fingers across her legs…going just a little too far up for her liking…and then he had yanked her roughly against him and she tried to pull away when his lips lingered too close to hers…"If you don't sweetheart…we are going to be a hell of a lot rougher with you…but maybe that's how you like it…you like it rough baby?"

"No…No stop…don't do this…Please don't do this?"

"Oh stop your whining…it's not going to save you from your destiny…"

"What…what do you mean by we," She asked, suddenly aware of his wording.

"Oh you'll see sweetheart…I have a little present for you…"

He sneered wickedly as he stuck something in her mouth to gag her and tied her up in the car so she couldn't cause any more trouble. Nora tried her best to stay strong but she was deathly afraid of him now…what had he done to Bo…was he okay…she had a pretty good idea what he had planned for her and she had to get away from him…it was a fate worse then death.

XOXOXO

Daniel arrived at the compound with Nora a little while later. When he opened the door and untied her to lead her inside, she sensed something sinister and tried to run away from him. Since she couldn't see, she wasn't able to get far and had tripped on the crack in the sidewalk, catching herself before she fell...Daniel, grabbed her forcefully.

"I told you Nora…you're not going anywhere until we are done with you…you leave when we say you can leave…not a moment before."

She was too scared to say anything further and he led her inside where they were greeted by Troy. "Hello Darling…Don't I get a welcome home kiss…"

"Troy," she said, suddenly aware of how much danger she was in. "Well who did you think it was, the president? Come on Nora…Daniel and I have gone through a lot of trouble to make you comfortable…"

"I will never be comfortable here…I want to go home…"

"This is your home now Nora…you don't have a choice in the matter…Now come on, let's give you a tour of the place."

They led her to what she was pretty sure was a basement of some sort because they had walked down and not up. The door closed as she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe…there was no air.

"Where the hell are we? Why is there no circling air?"

"Sorry Nora," Troy said. "We had to be sure you wouldn't try to scream. Now you can scream all you want, nobody is going to hear you."

"It's soundproof," Daniel added.

Nora thought she was going to be sick as they led her around the room. "Gee it's too bad she can't see Daniel? She can't see all these great things we have in store for her?"

"What are you going to do to me," She asked fearfully.

"Well that depends on whether you behave," Daniel explained.

"Because if you don't, there will be payback. We have all the equipment we need to make you as miserable as possible…because trust me Nora…we WILL make you submissive," Troy added.

Troy went through all the details of all the machinery in the room and the more he talked the more sick she became. She could feel it as they pushed her onto a bed and then Troy had spoken in that eerily disgusting voice as he got close to her. "I think she needs to be shown how it's going to be…"

She was tied to the bed now…her arms and her legs securely tied to the posts. She started to cry when she realized there was no way out.

"Don't worry Nora…You are going to enjoy it…How easy we are with you will depend on how well you behave?"

Nora knew exactly what he meant as he continued to explain what they intended to do to her…and the more details she got, the more she wished she could just close her eyes and disappear. She wanted to be home with Bo now. She wanted to be in his arms on their honeymoon…not this disgustingly vile place with her crazy ex's.

"So…Who wants to go first," Daniel and Troy asked each other?

"What do you mean," Nora's voice quivered as she asked the question she already knew the answer to.

"Come on Nora, you're smarter then that," Troy said. "Now it's time for the fun to really begin. We're going to rock your world."

"And you are completely at our mercy because you can't see a thing. Don't worry Nora, we'll take pictures. When you get your sight back, you can look back and smile."

"Oh what's the matter Nora…aren't you happy to see us," Troy joked.

As the tears continued to fall down her cheeks, Nora desperately pulled on the chains around the bedpost as she struggled to get free. Troy and Daniel just laughed as they started coming close to her. She was screaming for them to stop but nobody would hear her.


	25. Chapter 25

One Love to Give Episode 25

AN: This episode was written by Angelsinstead; Sharon; and Melissa (T&MFan)

Cole was in the ambulance on the way to the hospital when his heart stopped. Thankfully the paramedics acted quickly and brought him back. "We got a heart beat," one of the paramedics announced to Stan's relief. He prayed Cole would make it through this ordeal. He knew Cole had a girlfriend and a little kid. He believed Cole was a decent young man and deserved a second chance.

Although they managed to revive Cole, he was still unconscious. They arrived at the hospital where doctors and nurses worked to save Cole's life. The medical staff took him in to surgery before Starr arrived. He made it through surgery and Stan stayed at his side.

"Ohhh my God!" Starr gasped when she walked into Cole's hospital room and saw bandages all over his chest. She rushed to his side as she grasped his cold, clammy hand into hers.

"Is he going to be alright?" Starr begged the doctor. "Please save him!"

"We've done everything we can. He just got out of surgery to repair his stab wound," responded the doctor.

"He's a hero," Stan spoke up from where he stood on Cole's other side. "He saved a lot of lives at the prison and nearly died in the process."

"Ohhh Cole," Starr said as she pressed a tender kiss to his cheek. "You just gotta make it through this. Hope and I need you. We both love you so much."

"I promise you that the governor will hear of Cole's heroic deeds," Stan told Starr.

Cole awakened as he moaned in pain. When he realized Starr was caressing his cheek, he flinched at her tender touch. "Cole, what is it? What's wrong?" Starr asked when she saw his reaction to her caress.

"N-nothing," Cole replied. "I just had a really long night... and I am tired."

Starr knew there was something more, but she did not pressure Cole. Now was not the time or place for her questions. She remained at his side until he fell asleep again.

XOXOXO

Kim moved the last of her boxes into C.J's apartment and sat on the couch in-between Stacy and C.J.

"I only have one room so Kim can sleep on the couch and Stacy and I will take my room," C.J. stated.

"No, I don't think that will work for me. You can sleep on the couch and Stacy and I will take your room," Kim countered.

"Stop fighting…how about we all take the bed. Does that work for both of you?" Stacy asked.

"It works for me," C.J. stated as he glared at Kim.

"It works for me as well as long as you sleep in the middle Stace."

"Okay lets go to bed, I'm tired," C.J. stated as he grabbed Stacy's hand and showed them the way to her bedroom.

C.J. went into the bedroom to change into her silk pajamas and brush her teeth. When she came out of the room she looked at Stacy and Kim who were both climbing into bed naked. "Aren't you girls going to change into pajamas?" C.J. asked.

"Stacy and I like to sleep in the nude and since we're all girls I didn't think that you would have a problem with it."

"I don't have a problem with it…I was just asking," C.J. stated as he climbed into bed. C.J. tried her best not to get too excited, but the thought of Stacy sleeping naked next to her all night was driving her insane with lustful thoughts and she began to sprout the boner that she hadn't gotten rid of yet.

Stacy tried her best to get comfortable but she could feel something rising up and rubbing against her back.

XOXOXO

Shane took one last look around as he grabbed the last of his boxes and opened the front door.

"Hey Shane, what are you doing?" Jack asked as he saw Shane with the boxes in his hands.

"I'm moving in with my grandma."

"Why?"

"My dad is kicking me out because I'm in love with you," Shane stated. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you…I went and talked to Reverend Andrew Carpenter and I told him that I raped you at the warehouse. I'm trying to make peace with what I did to you and I came here to see if you could ever forgive me for hurting you."

"I already told you that you didn't rape me. I wanted to make love to you. I wouldn't be moving in with my grandma if you had raped me. I'm moving out of my dad's house because I still want a relationship with you."

"Even if I didn't rape you in the warehouse…I still tortured you for months. I'm still the reason that your mom is dead."

"I know…I talked to my grandma Roxy about my feelings for you and she told me that if I loved you that eventually I could forgive you for what you did to my mom."

"Do you…do you forgive me?" Jack asked as he looked down at the ground. He was too afraid of what Shane would tell him.

"I don't know," Shane stated as he lifted Jack's chin so that he could see his face. "The only thing that I know for sure is that I want to forgive you. I still want a relationship with you despite our past. Do you think that we could have a relationship?"

"You're the first person that I've ever loved and I still love you, but I'm afraid that I'm going to hurt you again. I don't know if I can be in a relationship with anybody let alone you…what if I'm just too much like my father and I can't give you the kind of love that you deserve. If we start a relationship then we're going to have to take things very slow," Jack stated.

"Will you come see my therapist with me on my next session? I know what you're going through…I've hated myself too but she's really helped me and I think that she can help you too."

"I don't know about that, but I'll still go with you," Jack stated. "Do you want some help carrying the rest of your things to your car?"

"I would love that," Shane stated as he picked up some boxes and handed them to Jack.

XOXOXO

"Let's go home…since it doesn't look like there's going to be a wedding now," Todd stated as he held his hand out to Marty.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know that Nora is going to be okay," Marty stated.

"We need to go Marty. You're getting far too upset over Nora's tardiness. The stress isn't good for the baby."

"Shut up Todd…the only one making me upset is you, so if you don't want to be here then you can leave, but I'm staying. In fact, I'm going to go looking for Nora myself," Marty stated as she headed for the exit.

"I don't think so Marty," Todd stated as he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Todd," Marty demanded.

Todd carried her to his car and placed her in the back seat of the car since the doors had the child safety lock on it. He strapped her down with a seatbelt and climbed into the driver's seat and sped away for home.

"Sometimes I hate you," Marty shouted as she slapped him while he drove.

"Stop it Marty. Do you want me to get into a car accident," Todd asked as calmly as he could. He was really trying not to lose his temper with her. He knew that she was just worried but there was no way that he was going to let her harm herself or their baby for Nora.

"No…it's just that Nora is my friend and I know that she is in trouble. I just want to look for her...I can't just sit by and do nothing while she's missing."

"Maybe you need to find better friends Marty…friends that aren't always getting themselves in trouble…besides Nora's a big girl. She got herself in her own mess and I'm certain that she can get herself out of whatever trouble she found," Todd grumbled as he carried Marty inside the house.

"You don't get to choose my friends anymore than my friends can choose who I love. I make my own decisions and I want to be there for Nora."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere tonight Marty. I'll sleep in front of the front door if I have to, but you're not leaving."

"Fine…I'll stay here. You're right…I'm just really worried about Nora," Marty stated in an attempt to placate Todd. "I'm going to go make me a cup of tea to calm my nerves…do you want one?" Marty asked as she headed into the kitchen.

"That would be great…thank you."

Marty pulled out a bottle of her prescription sleeping pills from her purse and put two of them into Todd's tea. She mixed it around and brought it to him in the bedroom.

"I'm sorry that I had to be so hard on you tonight…it's just that you and this child are my whole world and the thought of anything happening to you…"

"Nothing's going to happen to us," Marty stated as she climbed into bed beside him.

"You're right cause I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe," Todd stated as he sipped from his tea.

Marty laid in Todd's arms and pretended to be asleep while she waited for the sound of Todd's snoring. Once she could tell that Todd was asleep she got out of bed. "I'm sorry Todd…but you are not my master. You will never control me or my decisions again," Marty stated as she kissed him lightly on the lips. She grabbed the car keys and headed out of the house in search of Nora.

XOXOXO

As the adults scurried around frantically discussing what had happened to Nora, Sam quietly approached Melinda who was fidgeting with the bow on her dress.

"Hey, Melinda, would you like to dance with me?" he asked her.

"Sure. And maybe we could go get a piece of cake after we dance," Melinda responded.

"Alright," Sam said as he led Melinda over toward the foyer where soft music was playing. He held her hands in his and they began to sway to the music. He looked into her hazel eyes as they moved in time to the song.

"Sorry about stepping on your toes, Sam," Melinda apologized.

"That's alright," Sam said as he was totally oblivious to anything but the glow in Melinda's bright eyes.

Melinda giggled and paused to remove her shoes. She returned to Sam and danced on his feet. "That works," Sam said with a little laugh.

"I'm having so much fun," Melinda told him with a smile.

Someone peered at them from the window. "Little Brat is gonna pay for touching MY Melinda," hissed Norman Chester. He had followed Joey, Kelly, Zane, and Melinda from the safe house and hid outside the church. He was going to make his move soon. Everyone who kept him from his daughter was going to pay the consequences. He would make sure that no one took Melinda away from him again.

"Melinda belongs to me and no one else," he said as he took a long sip from a bottle of booze wrapped up within a brown paper bag. He let out a sinister laugh, thinking of all the things he would do to punish his insolent daughter once he got his hands on her again.

XOXOXO

Christian found Jessica crying in the pews. Natalie was sitting next to her, seemingly staring off into space. "What's going on," he asked them? Jessica rose, going immediately into his arms as he held her close and stroked her hair. "My Aunt Nora has been kidnapped. We think it has something to do with her crazy ex's…Daniel and Troy have escaped."

"Oh Jess…I am so sorry…I know you two are close."

"We really are…You know when I have a problem, I can always talk to her…It doesn't matter what is going on in her life, she always makes time for me…day or night…even when her and uncle Bo had split up, she was still there for me…She's like a second mom to me and if something happens to her…I don't know what I'll do…"

"She's a fighter Jess," Natalie said. "I might not have the memories that you do because I wasn't around when she and Uncle Bo were together the first time but I know what kind of woman she is…and she never judges anyone…unless you're Lindsay…and she deserves it…"

They all laughed slightly as Natalie continued…"She's the kind of woman who goes out of her way to help you when you need it…but she's not afraid to tell you when you are full of malarkey… and she's made Uncle Bo deliriously happy…I mean I have never seen him glow the way he does when Nora walks in…"

"He loves her so much," Jessica agreed. "What this will do to him if she's hurt…"

Kelly and Joey walked in at that moment and hugged each of them. "Aunt Nora will be okay," Joey said. "She has to be. There is simply no other alternative."

"She's such a force to be reckoned with," Kelly said. "I mean she could put up with me and my wild ways back in the day…"

"That was a miracle in itself," Joey joked.

They all laughed as they continued to share their happy memories of Nora and pray for her safe return. None of them could conceive of a life without her in it…everyone in that room loved her. Brody walked in the room at that moment and pulled Natalie into a hug. "I'm sorry about your Aunt Nora. She's a good woman. She was the first person to give me a chance when I got into trouble. She sent me to St. Anne's for help instead of prison and she actually walked me there herself. Not many people would do that."

"She has to be found Brody…she just has to…too many people love her…hasn't she been through enough already," Natalie said?

"I'm going to join in the search. We'll find her. And Jess…I know how close you two are…you have my word that I will do everything I can to make sure she is safe."

"I know you will Brody. Thank you."

Jessica hugged Brody and after a quick kiss with Natalie he was out the door. Little Bree came in the door then and began tugging on her mother's dress, trying to get her attention.

"Mommy where is Aunt Nora…How come the wedding hasn't started yet? I want to see her dress. I bet she looks like a princess. Does Aunt Nora look like a princess mommy?"

"I bet she does sweetie. She's so pretty isn't she?"

"That's why she and Uncle Bo are always kissing right?"

"Well that's part of it…When you really love someone… that just goes with the territory."

"Bree, sweetheart," Christian said. "I'm afraid we have some bad news."

"What sort of bad news," Bree asked, with tears in her eyes. "Is Aunt Nora okay?"

"We don't know sweetie. Some bad men have taken her hostage. Do you know what that means?"

"She had to go with them because they had guns right?"

"Something like that" Jessica said. "Do you have any questions, she asked, as Bree started to cry hysterically. "Mommy, Aunt Nora has to be okay. When we were in Texas, she was so kind to me…she read me stories and let me do girl things with her…she said she'd take me ice skating when I got bigger. She can't be hurt mommy…we need to tell those bad men that they can't have her…"

"I know, sweetie…I know…"

Jessica pulled her daughter into her arms and Christian wrapped Jessica in his as they prayed for a miracle. Natalie, Joey and Kelly all did the same from a few feet away.

XOXOXO

Rachel walked into the room where Vicky and Kevin were sitting. She started to cry as she spoke. "I just talked to my grandparent's. I told my mother's parents about her disappearance and my grandfather almost had a second heart attack. I still can't believe this is happening…what did she ever do to deserve this?"

Kevin drew her into his arms and held her. "We'll find your mother Rachel. We will."

"When Kevin…after they break her…She needs to come home unharmed because I don't know how to live without my mom?"

Vicky started to cry as she thought about the terrible ordeal her best friend was living. "I never should have left her alone. I know she wanted to do things on her own but I should have insisted," Vicky said.

"Oh come on mom, you know Nora…she's as stubborn as they come."

"You don't understand Kevin. Bo trusted me to take care of his wife. I failed him. I failed her."

"If you did then so did I," Rachel said. "She's my mother. I should have taken her fears more seriously."

"She's more then my best friend Rachel…she's like a sister to me…hell she's more of a sister then my own…I love her…to think she has to go through something so brutal when she's already lost her sight…I don't understand the ways of the world sometimes…she doesn't deserve this. How much more can the poor woman handle?"

"Nora's just about the strongest woman I know," Kevin said.

"That may be," Rachel said. "But even strong women have their limits."

Kevin was about to say something further when Rachel's phone rang. She kissed Kevin softly as she started to walk away. "I'm sorry I have to take this." Rachel picked up the phone as she tried to control the flood of tears. "Daddy…daddy thank you for calling…I'm so worried about mommy…"

Kevin noticed the way she had spoken about her parent's. He guessed when there was a tragedy you reverted back to those moments as a child. "I'm so worried about her," Kevin stated. "She won't say it but I know how much this is affecting her. If something happens to her mom…"

"Don't…don't say it Kev…I really don't think I can handle thinking that way right now…"

"I'm sorry mom…I know what she means to you. She means a lot to me too. I still remember how she fought so hard to save me from prison."

"Yeah…yeah that's who Nora is. She fights for the people she loves…the people she believes in…and if they hurt her…Kevin I don't know how she will survive it…"

"I know mom…I know."

He pulled her into his arms as they cried for Nora and prayed for her safe return.

XOXOXO

Destiny approached Matthew and placed her hand upon his arm in a comforting gesture. "Matthew, are you okay?" she asked him.

"No, Des, I'm not. I haven't seen my mom since I awakened from my coma. I planned on seeing her today at the wedding, but now I realize I should have gone to see her more often. I should have gone to check on her. Now I am so scared I'll never get the chance..." Matthew said sadly. "I wonder if she knows how much I love her."

There were tears in Matthew's eyes as he choked on his last words. "Ohhh Matthew, she knows you love her," Destiny soothed him as she wrapped her arms around him. "Everything's going to be alright. Mr. B. is gonna find her. I just know it."

David approached Matthew and Destiny. He placed a hand upon Matthew's shoulder. "It's okay, little bro. Pa's gonna find Step-Nora," David attempted to reassure his brother. Despite his soothing words for Matthew, David was deeply worried.

*She just has to be all right,* David was thinking.

David, Matthew, and Destiny wrapped their arms around each another in a loving hug. After a moment Destiny pulled away, saying she needed to call the sitter and check on little Jacob Drew. As she walked away to make the call, David continued to comfort his younger brother.

XOXOXO

Bo and John stood at the front of the church as they discussed their strategy to find Nora. "I have all available men on the look-out. They're combing the area. We're going to find her, Bo," John promised.

Just then, Brody approached, telling Bo and John that the limo driver had been found tied up in the bushes near the church. The limo driver had identified a photo of Daniel as the kidnapper. "Shit!" John exclaimed.

"That psycho has Nora!" Bo cried out. "We gotta find her... NOW! Daniel's unstable... and he's going to hurt her."

"Bo, I really think we should trust Lindsay on this one. She may have some information that can help us find Nora," John spoke.

"No, I don't trust Lindsay. She hates Nora. She's probably working with Daniel and Troy. Let's wait and see what happens when the old McGuiver cabin is searched."

"Lindsay may have something here-."

"Lindsay wouldn't spit on Nora if she was on fire," Bo quipped as he paced anxiously. The waiting was killing him. He had to get to Nora and fast. He had this feeling in his gut that she was suffering... and that she needed him.

As John stood there wondering if Bo was right about Lindsay, Bo withdrew his cell phone from his pocket and tried to phone Nora once again. He knew she probably wouldn't pick up, but he just had to hear her voice again. His heart broke anew when he heard the cheerful message on her voice-mail.

XOXOXO

Nora lay perfectly still as Daniel and Troy pulled out knives.

"Before we can start all the fun, we need to get you naked," Troy said. "Don't worry sweetheart, we've both already seen it. No need to be modest."

Daniel sliced her wedding dress off with the knife and cut it into tiny pieces. Troy ripped her panties off with his knife, cutting them in half. He looked at her exposed vagina and immediately got hard.

"I can't wait to fuck that," he said, drooling.

"Neither can I," Daniel said, sliding his hand across her opening. "God I want to touch that clit," Daniel said. "

"Not yet Coulson…she needs to be good and wet first…"

Daniel began to drool as he looked at her…"Oh she's going to be so hot…I can't wait to make her burn."

They then proceeded to slice off her bra. They had accidently cut her and blood began to seep onto her clothes. They then took turns slicing off her wedding and engagement ring, pulling her locket from her neck, and any other items that were still on her body until she lay completely bare. Lindsay watched from the door and laughed at Nora.

"Oh what a slut you are…Don't be fooled by her claims that she doesn't enjoy it…I bet you'll make her cum in no time at all…make sure you open her legs really far…then you can get more of an effect and we all know that she likes it rough…the rougher the better…she gives it away so easily… Don't you worry, Nora, you can fuck these two till the cows come home if you want…I will be the one fucking Bo. That's a fair trade isn't it…after all when Bo finds out what a whore you are… the way you open your legs for any man with a pulse… in this case, two of them at the same time…he wont want anything to do with you…you deserve anything you get because you are nothing but a whore…Bo deserves better then you. He deserves someone who won't constantly cheat on him."

"Like you…oh please…he will never be stupid enough to fall for you again… or believe your lies…"

"He's certainly not going to come looking for you…not when he thinks you're dead…although come to think of it, maybe I should make him think you were cheating too…He won't grieve for you if he thinks you left willingly…take lots of pictures guys…then I can let Bo see what a slut his wife is…"

"He's never going to believe you Lindsay…he loves ME…NOT you…"

"Well as we've seen in the past, Bo's love for you is conditional…once he finds out you're fucking two men on the side, he'll leave you in the lurch again…But don't worry Nora…you have your lovers to keep you company in bed…you won't be lonely for long. You never are, are you? It takes you all of five minutes to give it away. I bet as soon as I leave, you'll be fucking them like dogs."

"I can't believe you are doing this again…have you learned NOTHING from prison…"

"I've learned that it's your fault I was there…and I am going to take everything you love away from you…Make sure you make her hurt…make her hurt real bad…So bad that she will beg for mercy and not get it."

Lindsay picked up Nora's belongings and headed for the door. She was going to make sure nobody ever found Nora. She could be Troy and Daniel's love slave forever. The more she suffered, the better.

XOXOXO

After Lindsay had left, Troy took out a bottle of alcohol and began to cover the wounds with it. Nora screamed as Troy drank some of the alcohol and passed it to Daniel, who also took a sip. They were having so much fun torturing her that it made them even harder. They couldn't wait to take her.

Troy took out a cigarette lighter and stared at the flames…"Oh yes…burn for me baby…burn…" He brought the fire to Nora's breast where he burned his initials into her. Daniel pulled out his knife and snickered…"This is going to sting baby…but don't worry…I'll lick you clean…" He sliced his initials into Nora's other breast and licked the blood off her.

"You belong to us now Nora…just like you always did," Troy said.

"And trust us, you will be punished severely if you try to whore yourself out," Daniel agreed.

"I will never belong to either of you. I hate your guts."

She spit in their faces as the anger burned her soul. Troy and Daniel got very angry as they covered her mouth hard.

"You are going to pay for that," Daniel said.

Troy turned on the ice cold sprinkler system from above and let it drench Nora's naked body. They laughed at her as they got turned on by the shower. When they turned off the sprinkler, Nora was shivering.

"God, look at those frozen nipples. They are so sexy. I want to taste them," Troy said.

"I want to suck on her frozen nipples…I am getting so horny," Daniel agreed.

It was then that they noticed her baby bump. Troy put his hand over her expanding belly and looked at her angrily

"Well look whose been whoring herself out?"

"You need to be punished severely for behaving like a little whore…Really Nora…getting pregnant by another man…you belong to us," Daniel agreed.

"And you WILL behave as we punish you…because if you don't…" Troy held up the knife and placed it against her chin. "If you don't then we will cut this precious little bastard right out of you."

"How much do you love that Child Nora? Enough to take the punishment you deserve without putting up a fight," Daniel said.

"God it is going to turn me on to fuck a pregnant woman, Troy said.

"I'm getting so hard already," Daniel said. "Rest up Nora…we'll be back soon with some kinky games for you to play with us."

Daniel and Troy left to get their instruments of torture and Nora just lay there terrified. She wanted to go home to Bo.

XOXOXO

Troy and Daniel went upstairs and grabbed their sterilized instruments. "We are going to have some fun with Nora," Daniel stated as he grabbed as many of the tools that he could carry. They headed down to the basement and shut the door to the soundproof room so that nobody would hear Nora's screams.

Daniel applied the nipple clips to Nora's breasts as she screamed out in pain. "Oh…god…your screams turn me on so badly baby," he stated as he tugged on the chain that connected the nipple clips as hard as he could until blood began to seep out of her nipples.

"As exciting as your screams are baby…we need to punish you for being such a fucking slut," Troy stated as he placed the gag harness around her mouth. He shoved the metal bar of the muzzle in her mouth and fastened the back of the harness around the back of her head. "Maybe…when you've learned that Daniel and I are your masters and you behave yourself…maybe then I'll take that off of you but you're going to have to earn that privilege.

"I'm thirsty," Daniel said as he climbed on the bed and placed his mouth over Nora's right breast and sucked on the storage of breast milk that she had. He shoved his finger into her ass over and over again. "She taste's delicious Troy…you really need to try some," Daniel stated. Troy climbed on the bed and placed his mouth over Nora's left breast and squeezed every last drop of milk from her hardened nipples.

Troy climbed off the bed and grabbed the speculum. "I think it's time that we make you cum," Troy stated as he shoved the speculum into Nora's vagina.

"Wait, I think that we should take some pictures so that Nora can relive this memory once she gets her eyesight back," Daniel suggested.

Nora whimpered as she heard the clicking sound of the camera over and over again as Daniel took several pictures of her from every angle. "Okay let's make her cum," Daniel stated as he placed the camera down on the table.

Troy placed the ECT probes on top of Nora's clit and turned on the electro shock therapy equipment. "Look how excited she is to be here with us," Troy stated as cum began to pour out of Nora's vagina.

"You can't deny how turned on you are baby…you're so fucking wet because you love what we're doing to you. Come on Nora, tell me how much you love it," Daniel stated as he unfastened her muzzle and removed her gag so that he could kiss her. Nora felt so sick from choking on her own blood and saliva that she threw up on him as he came near her. "You're going to fucking pay for that you bitch," Daniel stated as he slapped her.

Troy turned the ECT equipment's voltage up to it's highest settings and watched as Nora hit orgasm after orgasm.

Nora couldn't stand all the pain and all the tingling pleasure that was hitting her body at once. She felt as if her vagina was being electrocuted. She tried to focus on happier times with Bo, but the pain became too intense that she couldn't focus on anything else and then she lost consciousness.

When Nora had passed out Troy removed the ECT probes and turned off the machine. He needed to let it charge so that they could use it later.

Daniel and troy took turns inserting their tongues into Nora as they licked and sucked her vagina clean from all of her cum.

"I'm so hard…I need a release but she's sleeping," Daniel stated as he grabbed his erection and began to pump it up and down. "I want her to be awake before I shove my erection into her so that she can fully enjoy the experience as much as I know that I will."

"Me too," Troy stated as he stood over Nora as he played with himself. They continued to pleasure themselves until they had covered Nora in their semen.

"I still want to play with her…I'm still so horny….wake her up while I get the gel," Troy stated as he left the room.

Daniel began to slap Nora over and over again until she opened her eyes. "Hey Nora…you can't sleep until we say that you can sleep. Got that? Daniel asked as he spat in her face.

"You're a disgusting piece of filth and I swear to god that you're going to pay for this," Nora shouted at him.

"Come on Nora…I'm back and I've a got a surprise that I know you're going to love," Troy stated as he placed his fingers inside the hot jelly and inserted it into her vagina.

Nora screamed in pain as Troy shoved the hot jelly and rubbed it around on her tender vagina lips.

Daniel placed his fingers inside of the hot Jelly and joined Troy in spreading it around as Nora continued to whimper and scream in pain.

"Cum for us Nora or it's going to get so much worse for you," Daniel stated as he laughed.

Nora turned her head as she cried. She just wanted to die so that her suffering would finally be over.


	26. Chapter 26

One Love to Give Episode 26

AN: This episode is written by Angelsinstead; Sharon; and Melissa (T&MFan)

"Ohhh my God!" Stacy gasped. "What is that? What is that- that THING pressing against my back?"

"It's nothing!" CJ insisted as she jumped out of bed and made a mad-dash towards the bathroom to "take care" of the situation, all the while cursing her 'male' anatomy.

Kim was suspicious when she saw CJ quickly turn away and run into the bathroom. She set her gaze onto Stacy when CJ disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door. "Stace, I just got a wild and crazy idea," she said with a huge smile.

"What is it?" Stacy questioned.

"Well, I can't sleep... and the night is still young. How about you and I go to the strip club where we used to work? Once you see what we love to do, maybe it will help you get your memory back!" Kim said with excitement.

"Ohhh... uhhhh... I dunno..." Stacy said, feeling uneasy about going to a strip club and leaving CJ behind. Stacy had really latched on to CJ since the accident. CJ had saved her and her daughter. She didn't want to go anywhere without her.

"Can CJ come, too? Please?" Stacy asked hopefully.

"Sure, CJ can come," Kim said with reluctance.

In that exact same moment, CJ was Cumming. Even though she had found release, she still wasn't satisfied. She came out of the bathroom looking a wee bit embarrassed. "Ready for some shut-eye?" CJ asked to two beautiful naked women lying in her bed.

"No, we are going to the strip club," stated Kim. "Dress sexy. We are going to have tons of fun."

"I have nothing sexy to wear," Stacy admitted. She hardly had any clothes to her name.

"You can borrow something of mine," Kim said as she got out of bed and started looking through her suitcases. She found the perfect sexy dress for Stacy that would show off a lot of leg and cleavage.

"Wear this!" Kim insisted, handing the barely-there dress to Stacy along with matching panties.

"Alright," Stacy agreed as she started to ease the dress over her head. As the silk royal-blue fabric fell against her curvaceous body, CJ's mouth started to water. She wanted Stacy with a fierce passion.

Kim saw CJ staring at HER Stace with lust in her eyes. "Get dressed, CJ. Find a dress or skirt ... NOW!" Kim said forcefully.

"Alright... alright," CJ groaned as she tore her eyes off of Stacy.

Soon the three women had on their sexiest attire. CJ was wearing a short skirt with a flowing pink top. Kim wore a purple leather dress that fit her like a second-skin. As Stacy looked Kim up and down, CJ felt uneasy. Stacy was supposed to be HERS, not Kim's.

"Let's go," Kim said, grabbing Stacy's hand.

When they arrived at the strip club, Kim practically had to drag Stacy inside. "Come on, Stace. You're going to love this," Kim insisted. CJ followed along as well.

With all the gorgeous girls in the club, CJ feared another arousal. How long could she keep hiding from Stacy and Kim her 'little' secret?

"This is a wonderful table," Kim said as she led them to one near the front of the stage. "We can watch all the action."

CJ looked up to see dozens of half-dressed, sexy women dancing on the stage. *Ohhh God, it's gonna be a long night,* she was thinking. She hid herself partially under the table, hoping another boner wouldn't plague her.

Kim was grinning as she glanced over at Stacy. "Stace, this is just like old times. You and I should go up there and dance!" Kim exclaimed.

Before Stacy could protest, Kim reached for her hand and dragged her up on the stage. Stacy felt the breath knocked out of her lungs as she watched Kim shaking her sexy body. "Come on, Stace... you gotta do it just like this..." Kim said breathlessly as she began humping a pole.

Stacy came forward, feeling a surge of hot lust burst through her. She started humping the pole just as Kim had showed her. "I like this..." Stacy said with smoky blue eyes.

"Ohhh yeah... you're definitely a natural," Kim said as she watched.

After Stacy had mastered humping the pole, Kim showed her how to do a strip-tease. "Take off your panties and throw them out into the crowd," Kim encouraged.

Stacy hesitated a minute, but as she saw Kim unbuttoning her leather dress to show more of her cleavage, she began feeling bold. She bunched up her dress to reveal her sexy silk panties. Very slowly, she drew them down her legs. She pulled them off her body and tossed them into the crowd. They landed on CJ's face who sat there drooling with excitement.

Stacy giggled as her panties wrapped around CJ's mouth. When CJ caught a whiff of Stacy's scent upon the fabric of the panties, the unthinkable happened. CJ got the boner of all boners. It was so huge it was trying to come up out of her skirt.

"Holy Hell!" CJ gasped, looking down at the immense erection between her legs.

CJ started cursing the fact that she hadn't gotten her sexual reassignment surgery yet. Her erection certainly was causing a great deal of trouble tonight.

XOXOXO

It had been such a long day and all Dani wanted to do was to take a hot bath and forget that she ever laid eyes on that loser Brett. She opened the front door and paused as she saw Victor and Tea having sex in the living room. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice Dani so she quickly left again shutting the front door closed behind her. Dani couldn't believe what a slutty, trashy whore her mother was. First she was having sex with Starr's mother Blair and now she was having sex with Victor again. Dani couldn't stand how her mother was obviously playing Victor for a fool and cheating on him with Blair. She needed a distraction…something or somebody that would take her mind off of things. She pulled out her phone and dialed Brett's number.

"Dani what do you want?" Brett asked as he answered the phone.

"I want to fuck you. Just name the time and the place and I'll meet you there," Dani stated. If her mother could use sex as a weapon then so could she and she had come up with the perfect way to pay Brett back for the dismissive way that he had treated her.

"You want to fuck me?" Brett asked taken aback my Dani's sudden change of interest.

"That's what I said. Where are you?"

"I'm at my apartment in Angel's Square."

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Dani stated as she hung up the phone.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Brett asked as he saw Dani standing at the front door.

"I'm positive," Dani stated as she let herself in.

She ripped open his shirt as his buttons went flying everywhere. He unzipped his pants finding Dani's aggressiveness a complete turn on. She removed her clothes, ripping them in her haste to get them off of her.

"Let's make one thing clear…I think you're a disgusting, vile, womanizing bastard and I hate you," Dani stated as she slapped him with all of her pent up anger.

"What was that?"

Dani slammed his head against the wall and kissed him as she bit down on his lower lip to shut him up. She grabbed his penis in her hand and began to stroke it until it got harder and harder while Brett sucked on her neck.

She lowered him to the ground and straddled him as she pinned his hands to the ground. She helped to guide his raging cock into her wet, tight, hole and then she rid him hard and fast Cumming within a couple of seconds as she let out an unrecognizable scream that Brett was sure could be heard from neighboring countries.

Dani climbed off of him before he had found satisfaction and was beginning to put back on her torn clothes.

"What about me? I want to cum too," Brett stated as he stared down at his raging erection.

"Oh…that's right. I almost forgot about you," Dani stated as she squeezed his penis with all of her force. It hurt so much, but there was something completely erotic with the way that she was squeezing him. When the pain became too intense he let out a high pitched scream as his sperm went shooting out of him.

"Thanks for the fuck," Dani stated as she slapped him one last time and left his apartment.

"What the fuck was that?" Brett asked. He had never felt more like an object in his entire life. He was always the one who could leave the girls wanting more and now here he was missing her two seconds after she had left. He picked up her torn piece of panties that she left behind and he smelled them as he started to get hard all over again.

XOXOXO

Peering through the window of Tea and Victor's home, Alison and Margaret had quite a show. The blinds were open as Tea and Victor were engaging in wild and crazy sex. Seeing Victor stark-naked, Margaret could barely contain her hormones. She wanted to fuck him, too. And she vowed that bitch Tea would die for taking what was hers.

"Victor, you must be punished," Tea told him fiercely, dragging him over to the kitchen table. She pushed him down it's surface and locked him into bondage with a pair of handcuffs. As he laid upon his stomach, his gorgeous ass was exposed to Tea's gaze. Tea ran a finger over it, tracing one of his firm ass cheeks.

"What are you going to do to me?" Victor asked, tensing a little when Tea's fingertip got precariously close to his tight little hole.

Tea's thoughts were on the intense pain she had felt when she had discovered Victor's continued obsession with Marty. Marty still had Victor's heart, and it was killing Tea. She'd make her husband pay for beating off to Marty's picture. She'd make him sorry for all the ways he was hurting her.

"Ohhh Victor... a little pain... a little pleasure... I'm gonna make sure you have both tonight," Tea purred. She went into the kitchen to retrieve something important to his punishment as he lay there against the surface of the table, wondering what Tea had in mind for him. Tea had always been incredibly kinky... and sometimes their lovemaking bordered on the S and M side.

Tea came back, showing Victor the long-handled wooden spoon she had grabbed from a kitchen drawer. "I'm going to use this on you," she said to him in a throaty voice.

"You're going to spank me?" Victor asked.

"Do you think you deserve a spanking?"

"I have been bad..." Victor agreed. "So maybe you SHOULD spank my ass."

"It would be my pleasure..."

Tea stood behind Victor, gazing at his ass. Raising the wooden spoon into the air, she brought it down on his ass with a loud whack. Victor groaned as his ass cheeks became red from her spanking him.

Before he realized her intention, she turned the wooden spoon in her hand and began to insert the long narrow handle into his ass without any lubrication. Victor gasped, feeling it sink so deeply into his resisting flesh. "Owwww!" he cried out. "I think I've got a splinter!"

"Take your punishment like a man, Victor," Tea hissed, sliding the long narrow spoon into his clenching asshole. It stung like fiercest fire, but after a few deep thrusts, Victor found himself becoming mildly aroused. His groans of pain had turned into moans of pleasure.

Tea, realizing that Victor was getting off on his punishment, became extremely angry. She let out a scream that was so loud that even Margaret and Alison could hear it outside. She jerked the spoon out of Victor's ass and tugged on his hair until he turned over onto the table. She climbed on top of Victor and pressed her body against his. "I'm going to FUCK you!" she cried out as she slid herself down on his bulging erection.

Riding Victor like a wild animal, Tea continued to let out a series of screams and obscenities. From the window, Alison plugged her ears. "You were right about Victor, Margaret," Alison stated. "He's got a HOT body."

As Tea continued to fuck Victor and scream like a banshee, Alison became upset. "Make her shut up, Margaret!" she insisted.

Margaret wasn't listening. She was thinking of her fond memories of keeping Victor prisoner while watching him being tied up and fucked forcefully. Those were beautiful memories. She couldn't wait to make magical moments with Victor again.

Tea brought Victor to the point of orgasm, then she abruptly stopped. "What are you doing?" Victor cried out as Tea climbed off of him.

Tea sat down on the table, her juicy center so close to Victor's face. She slid her hands down her sexy body; over her breasts, and then down to the throbbing jewel between her parted thighs.

"I'm pleasuring myself," Tea said matter-of-factly. "This is part of your punishment, Victor. You have to watch me cummmmmm..."

Even as she said the words, Tea was stroking her own clit. Faster and faster. Her juices spilled all over the table as she suddenly came. "YESSS!" Tea cried out as an orgasm tore through her beautiful body.

"Wait! What about my boner?" Victor cried out as Tea climbed down off the table. Tea just gigged as she started walking away.

"Tea, please..." Victor begged her. "Please let me cum inside you..."

"Sorry, Victor. I am tired. I'm going to bed," she stated as she turned and left him lying there, tied up to the kitchen table.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment," Victor hissed as his rock-hard cock stood up between his legs as though it were begging to cum.

When Margaret saw his meat, she started to salvatate. "Alison, stay here. I'm going to take care of Victor." She walked over to the patio doors and entered the house quietly. She walked over to the table and stood over Victor, a twisted smile upon her face.

"Hello, my darling. Your lover's here," she said in a sexy purr.

Victor began screaming as Margaret pointed a gun at him. His boner immediately shriveled at the sight of the woman who had tortured and raped him, forcing him to impregnate her.

XOXOXO

Jack helped Shane move the rest of his belongings into Roxy's apartment.

"Hey Jack, come on in and make yourself comfortable," Roxy stated as she opened the front door. Jack helped Shane unpack his belongings in his new room. When they went back out to the living room there was no sign of Roxy.

"I better get going," Jack stated as he suddenly realized that they had the apartment to themselves.

"Please stay…we could watch a movie," Shane pleaded.

"Okay, that sounds good," Jack stated. He was still nervous about being alone with Shane but he couldn't say no to him. He sat down on the couch and tried to get comfortable while Shane put on a movie.

Once the movie was playing Shane went and sat down really close to Jack and ended up resting his head on his shoulder. The movie was really boring and Jack was so comfortable with Shane in his arms that he ended up falling asleep.

"Jack, why don't you spend the night in the guest room?" Shane asked when he noticed that Jack was drifting to sleep.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Please Jack…It's just for one night and I really don't think that you should be driving when you can't even stay awake to watch a movie," Shane stated.

"Okay, I'll spend the night," Jack agreed.

Shane showed Jack to the guest bedroom and helped him make the bed with the spare covers. "Good night Jack, and please let me know if you need anything," Shane stated as he gave Jack a kiss and then headed to his bedroom.

Jack tried to get comfortable but he couldn't stop thinking about Shane. He thought about the hot kiss that they had shared and the knowledge that Shane was only a couple of feet away from him sleeping in his boxer shorts was too much for him to handle. He couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to take things slow when all he wanted to do was sneak into Shane's bedroom and make love to him all night long.

Jack had lain in bed for an hour trying to remove all thoughts of Shane from his mind so that he could get to sleep when Shane came stumbling into the room. "Shane, what are you doing?" Jack asked. When he didn't answer but stumbled around the room with his eyes closed it became apparently obvious that he was sleep walking. Shane removed his boxers and climbed into bed next to Jack. Shane laid his head on Jack's chest and continued sleeping. "How am I going to go to sleep now?" Jack asked as he looked at his hardening penis springing to life with excitement.

XOXOXO

Marty had been driving erratically due to her anger with Todd and her worry for Nora. She had overheard Bo talking at the wedding with John as they discussed that Daniel and Troy may have kidnapped Nora. Lindsay's pretense at the wedding made Marty suspicious of her, too. Marty was fairly certain that Lindsay had played a part in Nora's disappearance. A bulletin came over the car radio about Nora's abduction, followed by a warning that described Zachary Rosen's escape from Statesville prison. Fear made Marty tremble when she heard Zach's name.

Marty parked her car near the pier. She planned to check out some empty warehouses in search of Nora. She was hoping that Troy and Daniel may have taken Nora there. If possible, she wanted to save Nora before Troy and Daniel could inflict any harm onto her friend.

As Marty approached the empty warehouses on the docks, Zach Rosen caught a glimpse of her wandering around all alone. A wicked grin came to his face, thinking he'd finally get a little taste of Marty again. It had been so fuckin long.

After searching the warehouses and finding nothing, Marty approached the docks. She was looking out at the water when Zach grabbed her from behind and hauled her up against his body. He covered her mouth with his hand so she could not scream. She struggled as he dragged her off toward one of the empty warehouses.

Once inside the warehouse, Zach lit a lantern to illuminate the darkness. Marty cried out as he reached for her again, preventing her from running away. She tried to kick him, making his anger toward her grow. "I take it you're not happy to see me, Marty," he said in a low dangerous tone.

She shook her head violently when he withdrew a sharp knife from his pocket, holding it up before her eyes. "If you don't pleasure me, Marty... I am gonna give you a scar just like Todd's," he threatened.

Marty's blue eyes widened, realizing he meant every word. She just HAD to get out of here. She had to run and protect her baby.

Seeing her intention to run, Zach moved even closer until she could feel his hot breath against her face. She trembled as he stroked the knife as though he were stroking his cock. "I want a blow job ... and you are gonna give me one. And if you don't, I am gonna have to cut you with this big hard blade..."

"No, please no..." Marty cried out. She was scared for herself, but most of all she was scared for her innocent unborn child. If Zach brutally raped her, would she lose her child? She could not bear to lose another baby.

"Cooperate, Marty. Get down on your knees," Zach commanded in a low voice infused with lust.

To protect her baby, Marty was forced to do exactly as he said. She got down on her knees as Zach unzipped his pants. Tears slid from Marty's eyes, seeing his throbbing cock. "Suck it, Marty. Take it in your hot little mouth..." he instructed.

"I- I can't..." she said as she tried to turn her head away.

"Listen, the more you fight me, the more I will hurt you," he warned. "Now take my cock in your pretty little mouth... and suck it good... and IF you even TRY to bite me, I will bite you back... I will bite off both of your hard little nipples..."

Marty made a choking sound as she moved forward, taking Zach's erection into her mouth. He tasted of unwashed flesh and sour sweat. Marty feared she may throw up on him as his taste pooled upon her tongue.

"Take it down your throat!" Zach growled as he bucked his hips forward to send more of his turgid length into Marty's mouth.

Marty gagged on his meat as he forced her to give him a disgusting blow job. As her tears fell upon his flesh, he made sure she got everything she deserved.

Minutes later, she lost her breath as he released a torrent of his hot semen down her unwilling throat.

"Good girl," Zach said, stroking her hair after he had caught his breath.

"Now go lay down over there... I'm not through with you yet. Not by a long shot," he told her with a wicked laugh.

XOXOXO

Todd had awakened, feeling drugged and out of sorts. "Marty!" he bellowed as he sat up in bed. Something wasn't quite right; he could feel it. Where had Marty gone? Had she tricked him somehow? He groaned as he stepped out of bed. He walked into the kitchen, looking around for the beautiful, infuriating woman he loved with all his heart. As he called out her name, he noticed a bottle of prescription sleeping meds lying upon the counter.

"Fuck!" he growled as he realized she had drugged him. She had given him the pills in his drink, then she had slipped out the minute he had fallen asleep. Lucky for him, he had always been a light sleeper. Sleeping medication never affected him as it would the average person. Todd hadn't slept for long. Now he was conscious and mad as hell.

"Marty, when I get a hold of you, you're going to be fuckin sorry for this little stunt!" Todd hissed as he headed out the back door.

A few minutes later, drowsiness struck Todd as he was swerving around in his car and swearing up a storm about how Marty had drugged him. He was going to find Marty and she would regret tricking him! He'd make sure of that.

Suddenly a news broadcast on the radio caught his attention. *Zachary Rosen escaped from Statesville prison during the power outage. He's considered to be armed and extremely dangerous. If you see him, call the authorities immediately,* the voice on the radio stated.

"Damn!" Todd exclaimed as he heard the news of Zach's escape. He needed to find Marty urgently. Knowing that Zach was out there only added to his fear and worry. If Zach ever got his hands on Marty again, it might be bad.

Suddenly Todd remembered his last conversation with Zach regarding Marty...

_"Todd, if I ever get out of his hellhole, I'm going to find that little bitch Marty and make her regret EVERYTHING. I'm going to find her, rape her, then I'll gut her like a fish and hang her up on my mantle just like a trophy," Zach had said with an evil sneer._

Todd laid his foot down on the gas pedal with all his power. He had to find Marty NOW! He began to speed as he drove through town. He pulled up in the alley behind Rodi's. As he peered out into the alley way, he didn't see Marty anywhere. "Marty, where are you?" he screamed into the inky darkness.

XOXOXO

"We better get her home," Kelly stated to Joey as she saw Melinda sleeping next to Sam on one of the church's pews.

"I think…you're right. It's getting late and there's not much that we can do to help here," Joey stated as he scooped up the little girl in his arms.

"She's my little girl you bastard," Norman muttered under his breath as he watched them from the window. He got into his car and got ready to follow them to their safe house so that he and Melinda would be reunited soon.

Norman saw Joey pull out of the church and he began to follow them to the safe house.

Once they got home Zane and Melinda headed up the stairs to put on their pajamas. Norman salivated outside as he watched his sweet daughter change her clothes. "We'll be reunited soon," Norman stated as he loaded his gun and put on the silencer. Once the silencer was in place and he was certain that he wouldn't be heard he shot the guards standing on the perimeter of the home and broke into the house.

XOXOXO

After picking up their adorable son from his babysitter, Matthew and Destiny met Rachel and Kevin at Bo and Nora's new house. They hadn't had a chance to move in yet but since they felt literally useless just waiting, they figured they could do something for Bo and Nora by finishing the baby nursery. As Matthew settled his son in the portable playpen they had brought, little Jacob Drew began to make baby sounds that almost sounded like 'Nana.' Everyone looked at each other in shock. It was too soon for him to talk.

"I guess he misses his grandma," Destiny said.

"Do you really think mom's going to be okay Rachel," Matthew asked as they began to survey the room?

"You know what I think Matthew…I think our mom is one hell of a fighter and she will do whatever she can to get back to us."

"And what if it's not enough?"

"Then she'll go down fighting…you know her Matthew…she's not just going to sit there and take it…we can't…we can't allow ourselves to go there…she's going to be okay…she is…"

"You're probably right…so…you really think mom's right about the sex of this baby?"

"Matthew…when has she ever been wrong?"

They all shared a laugh as they pulled out the pink paint and began to finish painting the room. They also began to move the furniture in place and Rachel picked up a small little teddy bear and began to cry. Kevin walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Rachel…baby, it's going to be okay. We're going to find your mother. After everything she and Uncle Bo have been through, this can't be how it ends."

"But what if it is…what if we never see her or my little sister ever again…I don't…Kevin I don't think I could make it if anything happened to her…when is she going to get a break…It's not fair… damn it, it's not fair."

She threw the stuffed bear across the room and Matthew walked over to his sister and pulled her into a hug. "I'm scared too sis…mom…she's the best mom in the whole world…I haven't always appreciated that…I've taken her for granted far too much."

"You're not the only one little brother…I have too. I mean yeah…yeah there are times where maybe she smothers us…but she only does that because she loves us… and she would do anything…anything at all for us…even cover up a murder wrap."

"I know…I don't know what I would ever do without her love and her guidance…so lets make a pact right now Rach…lets promise each other that when she comes home, we always make sure she knows what she means to us…that we never take her for granted again…and maybe we could even let her smother us a little without getting mad…that's just mom being mom right?"

"You got yourself a deal…we are so lucky Matthew…we're lucky to have parents like we do…even when we get mad at them…we always know that their hearts are in the right place…some people never have that…some people never feel what we have…"

"I love her so much…"

"Me too…Me too Matt…"

Destiny and Kevin joined them for a group hug as they prayed for Nora and her baby…and then they went back to finishing up the nursery. They might not be able to do anything to help find Nora but they could certainly help make their new house livable.

XOXOXO

Lindsay walked into the cabin and began pouring lighter fluid on everything. She was smart enough to know that Bo would demand to see a body and she needed a plausible excuse for why there wouldn't be one. After the whole place was drenched, she lit the match and ran out of the cabin and watched it burn. Nobody would see her between the darkness and the color of black that she was wearing. She was getting closer to her goal and nothing was going to stop her now…certainly not Nora.

Once the cabin had burned to a crisp, she put out the flames out with a fire extinguisher and walked back inside to plant the evidence. She was wearing gloves so there would be none of her fingerprints on the items. She took Nora's tattered clothes and the rest of her personal items and lit them on fire slightly, so they would look like they had also been burned in the fire. The most significant piece of evidence was the photographs she had taken from her cell phone. She printed them out and after burning the edges she placed them in the pile. There were several naked pictures of Nora and a few of Troy and Daniel kissing her. If she was lucky Bo would believe her to be the slut that she knew she was and would stop looking for her…she knew he wouldn't grieve if he thought she had betrayed him again…her kids would hate her…she could take Nora's place in everything…and before long she would only be a bad memory.

Lindsay smiled wickedly as she gathered her things and began to walk out the door, whistling merrily as she went. She stood behind the trees and closed her eyes…dreaming about all the torture that Troy and Daniel were putting Nora through. There was a smile on her face as she began to imagine how much they were hurting her. She could only hope it was so bad that she never recovered.

"It won't be long now… Bo will be all mine…and that bitch will finally get the punishment she so richly deserves…So long Nora…I hope you suffer."

She began to hum as she lie in wait for Bo and John to discover her evidence…she couldn't wait for Bo to see what a cheating whore his wife was…and then she could comfort him just like the last time…it was a win, win situation here…

XOXOXO

Bo, John ad Brody had finally arrived at the cabin and started to look around. Bo didn't really want to be here because he didn't trust Lindsay as far as he could throw her but he thought maybe there could possibly be a clue that would lead him to his wife's whereabouts. It looked like the place had been burned to a crisp and if Nora had been here, she obviously wasn't here now. He tried to smell for her, knowing he could sense her presence if she had ever been here but he smelled nothing but the smoke. When they found the torn items, Bo picked up her dress and brought it to his nose…the smell that was uniquely Nora was no longer there. He handed it to Brody, trying his best not to cry.

"Do me a favor and test the blood on her dress. I need to know if it belongs to my wife."

Lindsay was watching from the bushes, trying to get a hint of Bo's reaction. She couldn't very well show up too soon or he would get suspicious. She watched as Brody walked outside and called for Natalie to meet him at the cabin so she could test the evidence they found. Then she watched as he walked back in and joined the men in their search. Bo had found the other items scattered throughout the cabin and eventually came across the photographs. They made him physically ill. What kind of person would take these kinds of photographs of a woman without her consent…It was sick and twisted? Before he had a chance to show them to John and Brody, Lindsay had come bursting through the door with crocodile tears.

"What the hell are you doing here Lindsay? Didn't I tell you to stay away?"

"Bo, I know that you're angry but you shouldn't be alone at a time like this…I thought I could help."

"I don't want your help Lindsay. I don't want anything from you. The last time I defended you, I made Nora feel like less then nothing. I have taken your side over hers far too many times and I will not do it again. I don't give a damn what you think you know…all I care about is finding my wife before she is hurt. I am not going to waste time listening to your lies while Nora is out there somewhere fighting for her life…"

"And what if she's not?"

She grabbed the photos out of his hand and pretended to be shocked by their contents. "See that Bo…that's your evidence right there. Nora doesn't want to be found. She didn't show up at your wedding because she was doing what she always does…the only thing she knows how to…break your heart."

"Shut the hell up Lindsay. I am this close to forgetting I'm a gentleman and strangling the life out of you. You don't know a damn thing about my wife."

"Really…then why were there ex-rated photographs lying around here Bo…this is like Sam all over again and you know it…"

"All right, that's it…I have had enough of you…Cop or no cop, if you don't stop insulting my wife I will kill you with my bare hands."

"There's no need to keep threatening me Bo. If you don't face the truth…"

"The truth and Lindsay Rappaport do not belong in the same sentence…you wouldn't know the truth if it bit you in the ass…the truth according to Lindsay is whatever lie suits you best…but that's fine Lindsay…I'll humor you…you think you know so much about my wife and her whereabouts so where is she and what do these pictures mean?"

"What do you THINK they mean Bo…It means your wife is nothing but a whore and she's probably somewhere right now making a fool out of you…Is that what you really want Bo…do you really want a woman who can't keep her legs closed…once a cheater always a cheater…you'd be better off letting her burn in hell…"

Bo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought he had heard it all from this woman but clearly he was mistaken. This had certainly taken the cake. He was too angry and stunned to respond.

XOXOXO

"Oh god…I'm so horny…I got to fuck her now," Daniel stated as he stared down at Nora's exposed and glistening vagina.

"You sick bastards…you're never going to get away with this," Nora shouted.

"I want to Fuck her too…I'll go first and then I'll let you have a turn," Troy stated as he placed the gag harness back around Nora's head and shoved the metal bar in her mouth.

"Why should you get to fuck her first? She means just as much to me as she does to you."

"You're right…we'll fuck her at the same time. I'll let you have the front end and I'll take the back end," Daniel stated as he climbed on the bed behind Nora.

Troy climbed on the bed as well and turned Nora so that she was facing him. He shoved his erection into her ravaged pussy while Daniel pushed his penis into her ass.

It felt so good as Daniel pumped into her ass over and over again as he sucked and slobbered on her neck. He was so close to Cumming when Troy started to complain.

"She's still so tight…I can't get off inside of her. We'll have to stretch her out first," Troy stated as he climbed off of her.

"Stick the speculum in her while I find objects to fuck her with," Daniel stated as he looked around the room.

Troy spread her legs and shoved the speculum so deep inside of Nora that she started to bleed. He grabbed the vibrating dildo that was lying on the table and placed it inside of Nora.

"Cum for me Nora," Troy pleaded as he turned the vibrator to full blast and pumped it in and out.

Nora cried as the orgasm hit her and she had no other choice but to cum for the bastard.

"Does that feel good baby…we're going to make you feel so much better," Troy stated as he brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Troy…wait for me, I want to have fun with Nora too," Daniel pouted as he came into the room carrying a candle jar, toilet brush, egg beater, baseball bat, and an ax. "What should we use on her first?" Daniel asked as he dropped the objects on the floor.

"Well Nora's been such a dirty, dirty girl…I say we use the toilet brush and clean her out," Troy stated as he picked up the toilet brush and approached Nora as he grinned. He pulled out the Vibrator and shoved the bristled end of the toilet brush into her and scrubbed the inside of her walls as hard as he could.

"That's so hot," Daniel stated as he grabbed his erection and began to pump it up and down while he watched.

"I'm getting tired. Why don't you take a turn," Troy stated as he removed the toilet brush.

"I've always wanted to beat her with one of these, but I never got a chance until now," Daniel stated as he picked up the baseball bat. He hit her ass and back a couple of times with it to test its strength and durability and then he shoved it into her vagina and began to fuck her with it over and over again.

"She's getting so creamy…I want to use one of these on her," Troy stated as he picked up the egg beater.

Daniel removed the baseball bat and moved out of Troy's way and watched while Troy fucked her hard and fast with the egg beater. He turned the egg beater in a circular motion as he stirred and scraped against Nora's vaginal walls.

"I really want to use this on her," Daniel stated as he picked up the AX. Once Troy was out of his way he removed the egg beater and shoved the handle of the AX into her hard and fast as Nora continued to reach climax after climax.

"Do you think this will fit into her?" Troy asked as he picked up the round candle jar.

"There's only one way to find out," Daniel stated as he removed the AX.

Troy pushed the candle jar into her as far as it would go. "I think it's stuck…come and help me pull this out of her," Troy demanded as he pulled on the candle. Daniel came over and pushed Troy out of the way. "I got it," he stated as he dug his fists into her and pulled the candle out.

"I want to pierce her clit," Troy stated as he looked into his medical bag for a needle. He pulled out a long needle and stuck it into her Vagina until he had pierced a tiny hole into her clit.

"All of this work has made me hungry. I'll be back with some food," Troy stated as he left the room.

"It looks like it's just you and me Bitch. Cum for your master," Daniel shouted as he punched his fist into Nora over and over again.

"I'm back," Troy announced as he placed Vanilla ice cream, hot fudge, chocolate syrup and bananas on the table. "I thought that we could make a nice hot fudge sundae using Nora's body as a bowl." Troy stated.

Troy placed spoonfuls of the cold Vanilla ice cream around Nora's breasts and inside of her vagina. He drizzled the Hot Fudge up and down her body as she winced in pain. Afterwards he took the banana and shoved it in her ass. Troy and Daniel each took one of her breasts in her mouth and they sucked and licked it clean of all the toppings.

Troy fucked her with the banana until it started to fall apart while Daniel removed her gag. "I thought that you might want a taste of this yummy treat too," Troy stated as he shoved the banana in her mouth. They took turns licking and biting all of the ice cream out of her creamy center as they both agreed that she was the best fucking sundae that they had ever eaten.

XOXOXO

After the sundae, Troy and Daniel had decided that Nora needed to be cleaned up. They began to untie her as they pulled her off the bed.

"You are such a dirty, filthy whore," Daniel said.

"How do you expect us to have fun with you when you are reeking of filth," Troy added.

They brought her to the bathroom and stuck her in a hot bubble bath, as they retied her hands behind her back and climbed inside next to her.

"This is going to be so much fun," Troy said. "Give me a blow job sweetheart. I want to feel that sexy mouth around me?"

"Troy…Troy, this in insane…"

"Now Nora, I don't have to remind you of what's at stake do I? I want a blowjob so give me a blowjob…NOW."

Nora knew she had no other choice…they had threatened her baby's life…she would have to comply. As tears fell from her face, she positioned her mouth around Troy's hard cock. It made her sick the way he had made her act like she wanted him. She thought she would throw up. "You're not doing it right Nora…do I need to punish you again?" Nora had begged him to give her another chance…she hated begging…and if she didn't have a child inside her, she wouldn't have cared if he killed her. With sickness washing over her, she closed her eyes and thought of Bo as she gave Troy what he wanted. It was the only way she could ever get through it.

As Nora was giving Troy a blow job, Daniel was on the other side, pushing his tongue into her, licking and sucking as he ate her out. She wanted to die. She couldn't stand the violation and she wished they would just get it over with. She tried to think of Bo but it was getting harder and harder to focus on anything.

"Oh you taste so good baby," Daniel said.

Troy took the shampoo off the counter and began to rub it in her hair as he massaged and scrubbed as hard as he could…washing away the germs of any other man. Daniel took the soap and lathered her body with it, determined to get rid of the filth of any other man. They dunked her under water and rinsed her and then they stuck a bar of soap up her vagina as she screamed.

"Sorry baby but we need to get rid of all your germs. That's what you get for being such a slut. We have to disinfect you," Troy said.

When they were finished giving her a bath, they dried her with a towel and carried her back to her bed. They took turns kissing her as they retied her to the bed. Nora cringed. Then Troy takes out a huge speculum.

"No…No, don't," Nora cried. "You're going to hurt me."

"You need to be stretched out baby…you are much too tense," Troy said.

He wiped lubricant on his fingers as Daniel spread her legs open as far as they would go so Troy could stick the speculum up her vagina as deep as it would go. Nora was too numb to cry. Troy pulled out his lighter and handed it to Daniel, who pushed the lever and prepared to use it.

"What are you going to do with that," Nora asked terrified?

"We're going to finish the cleansing Nora. Just relax. The more you tense, the more it will hurt."

Daniel proceeded to singe off her pubic hair as she cried and then handed it to Troy. After removing the speculum, he stuck the lighter inside her vagina and burned her.

"I hope you burn in hell," she said to them both, as she laid there in agony.

"Now come on Nora…you needed to be sterilized. That's why we needed the lighter. Be a good girl now," Troy said.

"Or there will be consequences," Daniel added.

Nora was so sick and tired from the torture that she started to drift off. Daniel and Troy slapped her awake.

"You are not allowed to sleep Nora," Daniel said.

"Because you are about to experience the most intense pleasure of your life," Troy added.

Nora had never been more scared in her life. She couldn't see them but she knew exactly what they had in mind and she didn't know if she could survive it. She started to pray as they came towards her.


	27. Chapter 27

One Love to Give Episode 27

AN: This episode was written by Angelsinstead; Sharon and Melissa (T&MFan). It is the last episode of season one. We will begin season two on July 6th. We also wanted to tell all of our readers thanks for reading our series and for helping to keep our love for Soaps alive.

Cole was still in the hospital recovering from his stab wound. Starr brought Hope by to see her daddy. Hope kissed her daddy's cheek. "Get well, Daddy," said the sweet little girl.

Cole managed a smile for his little girl. He was groggy from his medication, but he was thankful to be alive after all he'd been through.

Starr looked on as Hope cuddled with her daddy in his hospital bed. She believed that Hope could give Cole the strength to get well again. She wanted him to fight so he could get back to her and their child.

Cole looked up to see a man standing over his bed. It was the governor of the state of Pennsylvania. "What- what are you doing here?" Cole asked.

"Are you Cole Thornhart?" the governor asked.

"Yes," Cole responded.

"A guard from the prison contacted me regarding your heroic actions during the blackout. Because of you, many lives were saved," the governor told Cole. "I have good news for you, young man. You've been given the presidential pardon."

"What?" Starr gasped in surprise.

"Does this mean I am a free man?" Cole asked.

"As soon as you are well, son, you can return to your family," the governor responded.

"I owe my freedom to a guard named Stan who believed in me," Cole said to Starr.

"Hope, Daddy's coming home soon!" Starr said happily to her daughter.

"Yayyyy!" Hope said happily.

XOXOXO

The time seemed to drag on for hours as Jamie and Antonio heard the clock tick away without any movement…but then suddenly they saw Talia's eyes flutter and she stared straight ahead. Neither of them knew what to expect when she finally spoke.

"Antonio," She questioned?

Antonio couldn't hide his hopefulness when he looked at her. "You know me," he asked?

"Of course I do…You're my partner…Does Jessica know you're spending so much time here?"

"Jessica?"

"Yes, Jessica…Your wife…or did you forget about her?"

Antonio looked at Jamie, not really sure what to make of it. It was clear that Talia remembered him but not their love. He wasn't sure how much he should tell her.

"Talia, do you know what year it is," He asked her, not knowing what else to do?

"Of course I do. It's…Its 2006…What? It's not 2006?"

"It's 2012," Antonio said. "This is my daughter Jamie," Antonio said.

"But that's impossible…she's just a baby," Talia said. "How could I have lost so much time?"

"You had your memory wiped clean. That's why you were here. We were trying to revive it. Maybe if you came back to town with us and met my family and your friends, you might remember more."

"How much am I missing," She questioned? "Are you and I…"?

"We were engaged before I thought you died…"

"Oh my gosh…Gosh… and Jessica?"

"Jessica and I have been divorced for years…she married Nash but then he died…Now she's getting involved with my brother again."

"I can't believe how much I've missed? And you…Jamie, you are such a beautiful young woman. Are we close?"

"We are. I've always thought of you as my mom. Maybe if you came home with us, then you'd remember that…you'd remember loving me and my daddy."

"I want that more then anything."

"So you'll come home with us," Antonio asked?

"Of course I will. I will do anything to have my life back."

"Let me go find your doctor so he can check you out. As soon as he says you are physically stable, we can leave."

"Okay. Thank you Antonio…Thank you for telling me the truth…and for being here."

"I love you Talia…I just hope that someday you remember that."

"Me too," She said as he walked out the door to find the doctors.

XOXOXO

"Shane, you need to wake up," Jack stated as he stared at his growing erection. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

"Jack? Why am I in bed with you?" Shane asked as he opened his eyes and realized that he was naked and in bed with Jack.

"You took off your clothes and climbed into bed with me. I think that you were sleep walking."

"I was dreaming about you. In my dream we were making love…I guess I just wanted it to become a reality," Shane stated as he began stroking Jack's penis.

"Shane…we can't…I don't want to hurt you again."

"You won't. I want you Jack…please let me pleasure you," Shane stated as he placed his mouth around Jack's penis and began to suck.

"Oh….god…that feels amazing," Jack stated as he stopped fighting and gave into the overwhelming feelings of desire and satisfaction. "I'm going to cum," he whispered as he released himself into Shane's mouth.

"That was fucking amazing. I want to pleasure you too, do you want me to suck on yours or do you want to try anal?" Jack said as the thought of pleasuring Shane made him hard all over again.

"I want to try anal," Shane said as climbed off the bed and grabbed the lotion. He squirted some lotion into his hands and rubbed his penis until it was slippery. He climbed back into bed and pushed his erection into Jack's ass. He wrapped his hands around Jack and grabbed his penis and began to stroke it and pump it as he thrusted into him hard and fast. "I want us to cum at the same time," Shane whispered in Jack's ear.

Rex showed up at Roxy's when he realized that his son had moved out. He hadn't meant it when he had kicked him out. Shane was the only thing that Rex had left of Gigi and he couldn't lose him too. He needed to apologize to his son and make things right with him. Roxy was passed out on the couch so Rex climbed the stairs towards the guest rooms. He heard moaning and grunting noises coming from the bedroom. He opened the door and saw Shane with his body wrapped around Jack.

Shane was moaning from intense pleasure as Jack released his cum into his hand and he reached an intense orgasm and released his seed into his ass.

"What the fuck?" he heard his father ask. He turned around and saw his father staring at him in shock.

XOXOXO

Stacy and Kim had left the stage and had returned to their table. Meanwhile, CJ had laid her purse over her throbbing boner and hoped that no one would notice.

Unfortunately, CJ's immense erection kept trying to pop up from underneath her skirt AND her purse.

"Excuse me... uhhhhh... I need to powder my nose," CJ said as a lame excuse. She went running toward the ladies' room as fast as her legs could carry her.

"What's wrong with her?" Kim asked Stacy.

"I don't know," Stacy answered. "But she's been acting a bit peculiar."

"I think I should go and check on her. You stay here, Stacy, and order us some drinks. I'll have a Rum Rollover," Kim said before she headed off toward the bathroom.

Meanwhile, CJ was in a bathroom stall masturbating. *I hope this takes care of the matter and I don't get another erection,* CJ was thinking.

Kim entered the bathroom and peeked under CJ's stall. "I knew it!" she cried out when she caught a glimpse of CJ stroking 'her' boner.

CJ had been so engrossed with masturbating that she did not see Kim peeking under the stall. "Stacy!" she cried out as she finally found fulfillment.

Kim rushed out to tell Stacy exactly what it was she had seen. "You won't believe it, but your good friend CJ is actually a GUY!" Kim exclaimed to Stacy. "I caught him playing with his pecker in the bathroom!"

"Ohhh come on, CJ isn't a guy! I think you're lying, just because you're jealous. You can't stand it that CJ is my new best friend!"

"It's true, Stacy! Go and look!" Kim insisted.

Stacy ran into the bathroom to check out Kim's claim. She threw open the door of the stall and demanded, "Let me see your boner!"

At that very moment, CJ was pulling up her panties. Stacy's mouth gaped open when she caught a glimpse of CJ's penis.

XOXOXO

"Aubrey ~ my little piggy, it's time for your hormone injection," Irene cackled as she walked into the bedroom carrying a syringe. Aubrey cried out as Irene shoved the needle into her hip and injected her with the poisoned fertility treatment.

"Aubrey will be getting pregnant soon," Carlo stated as he cupped Aubrey's breasts.

"You better fuck her hard then," Irene said with laugh. "Fill her up with your hot sperm."

Carlo laid Aubrey back on the bed. She was totally naked as they never kept her clothed. It was much easier to fuck her if she was naked all the time.

"Irene suck my cock so it's ready to fuck Aubrey," Carlo suggested. Irene knelt at the side of the bed and tugged Carlo's semi-hard erection into her mouth. She sucked on it strongly until it was swollen and throbbing.

"Bend over, Aubrey," Carlo ordered.

But before Aubrey could do as she was told, she started retching. She threw up all over Carlo's pillow. Irene and Carlo looked on in horror as their little pet emptied the contents of her stomach all over their bed.

"What could be wrong? Why is Aubrey throwing up?" Carlo asked Irene.

"I don't know," Irene stated. But she started to wonder if the poison was working it's magic already- perhaps that was what was making Aubrey incredibly sick. Either that or the little bitch already had Carlo's bun in the oven. Thinking that Carlo may have impregnated Aubrey made Irene extremely angry. She was the one who wanted to carry his baby! She swore that if Aubrey was pregnant, then Carlo was going to be sorry for knocking the little bitch up!

XOXOXO

Norman crept into the house after killing the guards. He was going to find that little brat if it was the last thing he did. He found her in the first bedroom, stepping into her little pint sized nightgown. Melinda gasped as he closed the door.

"What's the matter princess, don't you miss me? You remember the commandments don't you? Honor thy father and mother."

"No…No leave me alone," she cried as he pulled her closer.

"What's the matter Darling? I just want a little 'bonding' time with you. Don't you like it when we have these special times together?"

His hand was sliding under her shirt when Zane walked in.

"What are you DOING," he asked. He had barely opened his mouth before he was lying unconscious on the floor when Norman hit him with the barrel of his gun.

"Now where were we," Norman asked as he tried to force a dirty kiss on his daughter? Kelly and Joey walked into the room then and Kelly went into ferocious momma bear mode. "Get your filthy hands off her," She said as she tried to push Norman off of little Melinda.

"What's the matter sweetheart…You jealous," he asked, as he pulled Kelly to him roughly. "I got plenty of me to go around."

"Let her go you bastard," Joey said. When he tried to free Kelly from Norman's grasp, he knocked him out the same way he had knocked Zane out. Melinda started to cry when Norman dropped the gun and pushed Kelly onto the bed, holding her hands down as he forced his tongue into her mouth.

"Don't worry Darling…I promise I'll make it good for you. I'll make it real good."

Melinda watched as Kelly tried to break free of Norman's grasp…memories of him coming to her at night and muffling her screams with his hand as he forced her clothes from her body and did things to her that didn't feel good…things she didn't even understand the meaning of. Suddenly she was brought out of her trance when she heard Kelly screaming as Norman ripped her panties…he was going to do the same thing to poor Kelly and she had to stop him. Kelly felt Norman's penis grazing the tip of her entrance when Melinda picked up the gun and aimed it at him "Stop…Let her go…I won't let you hurt her like you hurt me…"

Norman laughed at her as she pulled the trigger back, preparing to shoot. Kelly was crying as Norman got ready to thrust inside her and then she heard the gunshot. He slumped over her and no one could tell if he was hit or not. Melinda and Kelly were both crying hysterically.

XOXOXO

Alison slowly opened the front door and crept upstairs. She would make sure that Tea didn't interrupt her sister's intimate time with Victor.

Tea sat up in alarm when she heard Victor's scream coming from downstairs. "Victor? What's going on down there?" she called out.

"Keep your mouth shut or I will kill you," Alison stated as she walked into the room and pointed her gun at Tea. "Right now my sister Margaret and Victor are getting reacquainted with each other's bodies and I don't want you to interfere with their reunion. It's only a matter of time before Margaret becomes pregnant with Victor's child and then where will you be…out on the street with your bastard child to remind you of everything that you lost," Alison stated as she motioned towards Tea's baby bump.

Tea tried her best to remain quiet even though she wanted to scream for help. She only hoped that Alison would leave soon and that Margaret wouldn't hurt Victor too badly.

"It may become too difficult to keep your child after Victor leaves your sorry ass for my sister. If you ever want to get rid of your child keep me in mind. I can help you get rid of your unwanted bastard if the price is right and just remember that I have plenty of experience of getting rid of unwanted children."

Meanwhile Margaret was walking towards Victor. "How's our love child T.J. doing?" Margaret asked as she stroked Victor's face.

"He's none of your concern and his name is Sam."

"Sam…no, I don't like it…he should be named after his father. Maybe we should call him V.J. the third. I can't wait to see him. It's been far too long, but for now I have more pressing matters on my mind," Margaret stated as she began dancing around Victor as she removed her prisoner's uniform.

"Oh god…my eyes," Victor complained as he shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Margaret's nasty body.

When Margaret saw that Victor had closed his eyes she began to slap him over and over again. "We belong together and sooner or later you're going to realize that and until that happens I guess I'll just have to be satisfied that you're my prisoner of love," she stated as she pressed her bare breasts in his face. He was tied up and he didn't have a weapon but he had his teeth and he really wanted to hurt her so he bit her nipple as hard as he could. Victor stopped biting down when he realized how turned on it was making her when she started moaning in pleasure.

"I love it when you get rough and now it's my turn to pleasure you," Margaret stated as she wrapped her lips around Victor's penis and began to suck on it.

Victor hated himself when he realized that his body was betraying him. The feel of wetness felt good against his cock and he couldn't contain the unwanted excitement any longer. He released his cum into her mouth and then threw up out of disgust.

"I want another baby with you," Margaret stated as she sucked on his penis until it was erect once again. She climbed on top of him and tried to position his penis into her when she heard somebody.

"God, why am I always walking in when my parents are having sex," Dani complained as she looked at Victor tied up on the table. "Who is she? Are you and mom having some kind of kinky orgy? Never mind…I don't want to know." Dani was just about to leave when she saw the gun sitting on the side of the table so she slowly and cautiously pulled the mace out of her purse. "Victor, could you give mom a message for me when you see her. Will you tell her that I am spending the night at Destiny's house," Dani stated as she walked closer and closer to Margaret. When she was close enough she sprayed the mace into Margaret's eyes.

"You bitch…you're going to pay for that," Margaret stated as she rolled off the table and fell to the ground as she clutched her eyes.

Alison grabbed Tea and held a gun on her as they walked downstairs. She had heard a lot of commotion and she had a bad feeling that her sister needed her help. When she walked in the room she could see her sister on the floor while some bratty teenager was untying Victor. 

"Tie him back up and while you're at it tie yourself up or Vic Junior here will get it," Allison stated as she pressed the barrel of the gun against Tea's stomach.

"Mom," Dani cried out.

"Just do what she says Dani."

Once Dani had tied Victor and herself up she raised her arm and hit Tea in the head with the butt of the gun. She helped her sister Margaret to her feet and dragged her out the back door.

"What about Victor?" Margaret cried out.

"Don't worry sister dear. We'll come back for him when they least expect it," Alison stated as she grabbed her sister's hand and began to run away from the scene of their latest crime.

XOXOXO

"Marty, I want you to slowly remove all of your clothes for me," Zach stated as he flashed her a smile that made her shiver.

She thought about running away, there was some distance between them and maybe she could make it, but if she didn't and he caught up with her she knew that he would cut her with his knife. If it was just her then she would take the chance, but she couldn't take that chance with the precious life that was growing inside of her so she began to unbutton her blouse.

Marty slowly undressed while Zach came closer and closer to her until he was an inch away. "You're still as sexy as the girl that I remembered. I've had such fond memories of the time that we partied together at Spring Fling. Do you have fond memories of that night too?" He asked as he pushed her to the ground.

"I've waited such a long time for this. It was the only thing that got me through prison. I knew that one day I would be released and then we could be together again," Zach stated as he pushed his finger up Marty's Ass.

"Does that feel good baby? This will feel even better," Zach stated as he removed his finger and pushed it into her Vagina. "Cum for me baby…I want to taste your sweetness…I never got to taste you that night and it's one of the things I regret most," Zach stated as he continued to finger her until he found her clit. He began to squeeze it and flick it over and over again.

Marty felt disgusted and guilty when her body began to respond to Zach's touches. She didn't want this…she didn't want him and she was terrified, but still her body acted like it was aroused and she began to cum.

"See….I always knew that you were a fucking whore who likes to play the victim," Zach stated then he pushed his tongue into her and began to suck on her cum. He licked every last drop from her and then he inserted his tongue into her pressing on her G-spot with such a force that she had no other choice but to cum again. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll be screaming and begging for more," Zach stated as he unzipped his pants and began to push his penis into her.

Todd walked into the warehouse and paused as he saw Zach lying on top of Marty. In that moment…he saw red as fury took over and he lunged at Zach, pushing him off of Marty. Marty stared off in the distance…she thought that she saw Todd, but she was far too traumatized to move.

XOXOXO

Todd wrapped one of his hands around Zach's neck as he thrust him up against the nearest wall. With his other fist, he pounded on Zach repeatedly. Blood squirted out of Zach's nose. "Stop, Todd!" Zach cried out pathetically. "You're breaking my nose!" Todd refused to stop. He continued to punch Zach with all his power.

When Marty finally got her wits about her, she rose to her feet. She saw Todd making Zach's face into raw hamburger. "Todd!" she cried out as she tugged on his muscular arm. "Zach isn't worth going to prison for! Stop it! You're going to kill him!"

It was as though Todd didn't hear her. His fist continued to make contact with Zach's face as his fingers cut off the other man's airway. Marty cried out frantically, "Todd, think of our child! Do you really went to be in prison when our baby is born?"

Her words had finally snapped Todd back into reality. He turned to look at Marty who was pale and trembling at his side as Zach slid to the floor. The woman he loved was completely naked. He stopped hitting Zach so he could tend to her needs.

"Are you alright, baby?" he asked her as he started searching for her clothing. He brought her clothes to her as he began looking her over for injuries. She had a few bruises and cuts, but nothing too serious. Todd knew her greatest injury may not be visible to the naked eye. Zach may have raped her.

Todd was helping Marty get dressed when Zach slipped out the back door. When Todd realized Zach was gone, Todd was furious. "That little fucker!" he growled when he saw that Zach had disappeared.

"Todd..." Marty murmured as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get warm.

"Damnit, why the hell did you drug me, Marty? If you hadn't have given me those sleeping pills, this may not have happened!" Todd yelled.

Hearing his words, tears shimmered in Marty's eyes. This was all her fault. If she hadn't have come to the docks, she would have been safe at home in bed with Todd.

She had put her precious baby in danger.

Todd's words wounded her, making her think she deserved what she had got when Zach attacked her. Tears started to spill as she choked on a sob. "I'm sorry, Todd. I'm to blame for all of this. I just wasn't thinking. I wanted to help Nora," she said as she cried.

When Todd saw how distressed Marty was becoming, he felt bad that he'd lost his temper with her. She needed his love and his tenderness right now, not his anger.

"Shhhh..." he murmured as he attempted to take her into his arms to give her comfort. "Don't cry, Marty. I'm here now... and everything will be okay..."

Marty turned away from him, cringing from his touch. "How- how did you find me anyway?" she asked him.

"I was looking for you and saw your car parked outside the warehouse. When I found you gone, I would have turned the world apart for you," he told her as it broke his heart when she refused his touch.

"Are you and the baby okay? Should I take you to the hospital?" he asked her with concern.

"I'm okay..." she murmured. "I just wanna go home. Please take me home, Todd."

She wanted to crawl into her own bed and just let sleep take her away. She only prayed she wouldn't have to see Zach's leering face in her dreams.

XOXOXO

Bo was so angry he could have strangled her with his bare hands. "Shut the hell up you conniving little bitch. You don't know what you're talking about. You're just jealous because I chose her…because I finally got my head out of my ass and chose her."

"Bo, I know that you're upset…"

"Upset? You think I'm upset? For God's sake Lindsay you are spreading bold faced lies about the love of my life…you're trying to convince me that she's having some torrid affair…why would she do that Lindsay…why, when we are having a baby?"

"Maybe the baby isn't yours?"

Lindsay felt the force of Bo's palm as he slapped her across the face. He had never hit a woman before and he didn't intend to repeat it but these were dire circumstances and he wasn't going to tolerate her slandering his wife's name when she wasn't here to defend herself.

"Why doesn't everyone just calm down, "John suggested?

"Calm down? You actually expect me to calm down John? Would you calm down if this was the woman you loved?"

"Bo, I know you don't want to hear this but what if it's true…what if Nora left because she wanted to?"

"I don't believe this…You are actually going to stand there and listen to this crap…you know her John…she has been nothing but loyal to you for years…and yet, the first time someone bats her baby blue eyes at you, you are willing to think the absolute worst about her…are you really that desperate to get laid that you would turn your back on your friends because if you turn your back on Nora…you turn your back on me?"

"Bo, I'm just saying…"

"I don't give a damn what you're saying John…Nora was happy… we were happy…I mean yes, things could have been better…she was blind John. How would YOU feel if you couldn't see? But I saw her the night before our wedding… we were intimate…she wanted to marry me…trust me…I would have known if something was off…I did the last time…NOTHING was off."

"Maybe you just saw what you wanted to see," Lindsay said.

"Okay…I'll humor you…Brody, do you think there is ANY chance that Lindsay could be telling the truth? Do you honestly think that there is ANY chance that my wife would have an affair and then leave me standing at the altar worried about her? Does that sound like Nora to you?"

"Honestly…I think hell would freeze over before Nora would EVER do something like that. If she cheated on you then why would she have agreed to marry you again? Nora's a lot of things but she is not a vicious person. If she didn't love you anymore, she would tell you."

"Thank you Brody. I'm glad someone in this room besides me is making sense."

"What's going on here," Natalie said as she walked into the room?

"I need you to test this blood," Brody said as he handed Natalie the dress and the other evidence.

"What the hell is this,"? Natalie asked as she looked at the photographs.

"I believe that's what you call evidence," John said sarcastically.

"Why am I not surprised…You're thinking with your boner again…what's the going rate for betraying your friends John…Did she promise you sexual favors in return for your support…Is Nora's life really worth a roll in the hay with that bitch…I would have thought even you wouldn't be that desperate… get your head out of your pants and start thinking logically…a woman's life may depend on it."

John and Lindsay looked at each other and blushed as she said this. Natalie gave her uncle Bo a hug as she turned to go. "Don't worry Uncle Bo. We'll find Aunt Nora. You're not going to lose her on my watch."

"Thanks for believing in her Natalie…and you too Brody…There was a time when I might have believed all of these lies but not now. Nora and I have come too far. I know my wife and I know she's in danger. I can feel it right down to my soul. She would never hurt me that way again. I know that just like I know that the world will keep turning."

"I know she wouldn't Uncle Bo. I've seen it with my own eyes. She loves you. Everyone thought that she had left on her own before and look what happened…she had been kidnapped by that crazy psychopath Eddie Ford…He almost raped her…Are you willing to take that chance John? What if Nora's out there somewhere in trouble…Can you live with yourself if something bad happens to her just because you believe this ridiculous evidence…you don't have to be a rocket scientist to know that it was planted…and my money is on Lindsay…I would stake my life on the fact that she's involved somehow?"

"Boy, you sure don't like me very much do you," Lindsay asked Natalie?

"Why would I like the woman who treats my Aunt like crap? You never even consider how your actions affect her kids…It's all about what you want…well I hope to God you burn in hell this time…When is enough finally going to be enough? I'll put a rush on this evidence Uncle Bo."

"Thanks Sweetie." Bo turned to Lindsay and John as Natalie walked away. "Well I know why Lindsay is doing this. She actually thinks that if Nora's out of the way, she would stand a chance."

"You think I enjoy seeing you in pain?"

"Don't play the victim Lindsay. I know damn well you don't care about anyone but yourself. But John…You really disappointed me. I thought I could trust you. I thought you were my friend"

"I am…I'm just trying to find out what happened to her Bo…Just like you."

"No you're not…because unlike you, I KNOW my wife is in danger and we are wasting time arguing about the facts. The fact is that Daniel and Troy have my wife somewhere and they are torturing her. Every second that we spend doing nothing is another second that Nora spends being hurt. I don't really care what your reasons are for doubting my wife but I won't tell her if you drop this ridiculous belief that she was cheating on me because the way I see it there are only two options…either you are with me or you're against me and if you choose to believe that psychotic bitch who wants my wife to suffer then I don't want you on the case period. In fact, you better choose wisely because if you walk away from this case then you walk away from me. Anyone who can so easily believe the worst about the greatest woman I know is no friend of mine."

XOXOXO

"I've got an idea…you're going to love it," Daniel stated as he placed chains around Nora's legs and pressed a button. The chains around her ankles began to move towards the ceiling on a pulley system until Nora was hanging upside down. Nora began to scream as all the blood rushed to her head.

"She's like a fucking piñata," Troy stated as he laughed. "We should hit her with this and see if anything comes out," Troy stated as he picked up the baseball bat.

"Close your eyes, it will make it more exciting," Daniel encouraged.

Troy closed his eyes as he swung the bat at Nora over and over again.

"I want to play too," Daniel stated as he picked up a cane and began to hit Nora as well as she continued to cry and scream out in pain.

"You've been such a bad, bad girl by being a slut for any man that comes your way. You need to be severely punished for your sins against us," Daniel stated as he picked up the whip.

Troy got out of the way and began to laugh as the whip cracked as it came in contact with Nora's back. "I'm going to continue to whip you until you convince us that you want us to make love to you. I want to hear you begging for it."

Nora knew that she had to give them what they wanted. She was at the end of her rope and she honestly didn't even know if the life that she had carried inside of her was still alive because of their cruel actions against her, but she still had to do everything that she could to make sure that this precious child inside of her had as much of a chance at life as she could give her. "Just fuck me and get it over with," Nora shouted.

"Now, Nora…that doesn't sound very convincing. Make me believe that you love us and need us as badly as we need you." Troy demanded.

Nora thought long and hard about why she ever fell in love with these bastards in the first place. They were nothing like the men that she had fallen in love with…maybe she never knew them at all, but she told them all of the reasons that she had for falling in love with them. Still they continued to hit her so Nora imagined that Bo was standing at the alter waiting for her. In her mind she told him of how much she loved him and how she couldn't wait until they were able to have sex. She used that love for Bo as something to hold on to while she told them how she would ride them over and over again until they all cummed. "If you let me down from here then I will give you a blow job and drink your semen. I promise that I'll let you both enter me at once so that you can feel me with everything that you have," Nora stated as she choked on her words. "Please…let me down….I need to feel you inside of me….I need to cum so bad," Nora begged as tears ran down her face.

"Okay Nora, we'll let you down but you are really going to get it now," Troy stated as he kissed her.

"That's right baby…you can have Troy and me all at once. Your wait is over," Daniel stated as he pressed a lever and lowered her back to the ground.

XOXOXO

Troy set up video camera's to record the whole event for later viewing pleasure and they then dragged her over to the cement floor. They forced her body down onto the ground as they pinned her hands down.

"We know what a lying little slut you are and you're going to pay for it," Daniel said as he held her so tight that she felt like she couldn't breathe. She screamed as she tried to move away from him but he just laughed at her as he held her down even harder. Troy was chanting at him to hurry up so he could have his turn because he was getting so hard just watching. They seemed to get off on her agony.

"I think she needs to do a better job convincing us that she wants it," Daniel said. "Come on baby…show us how hot you are for us."

"If you think I feel anything for you but pure hatred, you are crazy. You can do what you want to me but you will never get me to want you… you make me sick."

"I'd rethink that if I were you…because if you don't convince us that you're having a good time," Troy said.

"We're going to cut out that precious little baby of yours," Daniel added as he grazed her abdomen with his finger. "And mail the fetus to Bo. How do you think your beloved husband will feel when he finds out what you did?"

"Face it darling, we're all you got…and you are going to beg for it. Beg for it Nora. You better beg real hard or it will be so much worse for you," Troy said.

"What the hell do you want me to say? I will say whatever you want. Just get it over with."

"Not good enough Nora," Troy said.

"I don't hear you begging," Daniel added.

Tears burned her eyes as she realized what she would have to do. She had already had to do this once and it made her skin crawl. Forcing the tears away, she pictured Bo's face in her mind as she spoke. It made her feel dirty and disgusting and in some small way she felt like she was betraying her own husband but what choice did she have to protect their child…what choice did she have to end her suffering? "I want you to fuck me…please…please fuck me…I want you so bad I can't stand it." She had been careful what she said. She would never use the word love when speaking of these animals. She hoped they would be crazy enough to believe her because she couldn't stand any more of this.

"Very good performance Nora…Now you're going to prove it," Troy said.

"What are you talking about? Haven't you humiliated me enough?"

"We have only just begun, "Daniel said as he kissed her hard. "Kiss me back Nora. I want you to kiss me and mean it."

She felt like she was going to throw up but she closed her eyes and pictured Bo's face as she kissed him back. She had finally stopped fighting it because she was too tired and in too much pain. As Daniel violently pushed his body over hers, she tried to focus on something else…anything else. She thought of Rachel's birth, Of Matthew's, her marriage to Bo, falling in love with him, making love to him…at times it was hard to focus because pain tore through her body like the blade of a knife when Daniel pushed his cock into her so hard she had to force back tears. It felt like her vagina was being shredded as he pushed deeper inside her, empting his seed into her as she lay defeated on the floor. It hurt so bad to move and he was still inside her…why was he still inside her? She prayed that it would be over soon as Daniel continued to thrust throughout her insides violently until he eventually pulled out of her, scratching her clit and making it bleed. There were cuts and bruises on her skin from the force of the rape and she felt physically sick knowing that it wasn't over yet. She didn't know how much more her body could stand. It was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. How they could think she ever wanted this kind of brutality made no sense to her at all. They were sick. They were so twisted and sick if they thought this was love and she almost wished they would just kill her so she could stop hurting.

"Give me a blowjob," Daniel said, as Nora lay shattered on the floor. He hit her as hard as he could when she didn't respond. "Damn it Nora…I said give me a fucking blowjob." She moved her body off the ground as every bone ached and she felt like she was sucking on dirt as he slid his penis into her mouth and forced her to give him pleasure and mean it. She thought of making love to Bo and tried to force the pleasure to come but even that was a struggle. Just when she thought it couldn't possibly hurt any more then it already did, she found that it could. She felt like every part of her body was being torn into little pieces as Troy shoved his cock into her anus. He kept pushing and pushing as Daniel forced her to keep sucking on his cock. Troy was so deep in her that she nearly passed out from the pain. She had never experienced anything like this…it felt like little pieces of her soul were being ripped away…like every part of her was being torn apart and shattered as knife blades continued to jab into her over and over again. She wondered why it was taking so long… Please God, let it be over soon, she prayed as she tried to focus on something else so she could forget the unspeakable pain. When he finally pulled out of her, she dropped to the ground like a rag doll as blood ran down her legs. She felt completely and utterly used up. If they tried to touch her again, she was afraid that she would break. That was when they forced her mouth open and urinated inside it and all over the rest of her body. Oh God, she felt sick. She was choking on the throw-up she had been forced to send back down her throat out of fear of her captors. They were degrading her in every possible way and she felt like an animal the way they treated her…except animals were treated better then this…this was just something else entirely. She wanted to scream at them to just kill her when Daniel pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head. "Finally," she thought…"maybe now she would stop hurting"…she whispered how much she loved Bo and her kids before Daniel pulled the trigger.


End file.
